Potter of Legends
by Roff
Summary: SEQUEL! It is strongly recommended you read "Legends of Potter" first but not absolutely necessary. Harry continues to increase his knowledge and abilities while helping others along the way. Some interesting pairings for Harry as he dabbles with dating and relationships. The showdown with Voldemort is inevitable. Rated M for violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Potter of Legends** **  
** **by Roff**

 **Chapter One – Deep in the Heart**

It was hot in Texas. Harry never knew he could sweat so much just by going outside. It was beautiful country though. Nearly every field he saw was covered in bluebonnets and other wildflowers in various colors of red, yellow, and white. However, it would be so much more enjoyable without all the excessive heat, he thought.

Harry had gone outside to run but the sun was already working hard with no clouds in sight. Casting his fourth wandless cooling charm over the last half-hour he almost quit early on his run so he could go back into the cool house for his other exercises. Not being a quitter though, he toughed it out and ran the remainder of his seven miles before going back inside to finish up.

The Potter owned house was quite large and comfortable. It was a ranch style house that was spread out over a good half acre of floor space. The rooms were mostly in an open air style with vaulted ceilings making the main living areas of the house such as the living room, den, kitchen, and dining room look huge.

The master bedroom where Harry was staying was very nice. It was not quite as large as his bedroom at Potter Place but it was in keeping with the Potter high standards and comforts. There were also both outdoor and indoor swimming pools.

The house itself ran on electricity and all power lines and electrical instruments were warded and insulated against magic. This prevented magic from interfering with the electrical appliances or the lighting. The most important electrical machine, at least according to Harry after his run, was the air conditioner that kept the house at a nice 72 degrees at all times.

The house was hidden in the country and was nowhere near a city or community to hook up to public utilities. To overcome that shortfall a very large generator was purchased and installed underground behind the house. You could access it via a door in the basement.

The basement itself had a special ward on it to keep out all the dampness from the surrounding dirt. In that part of Texas the ground was mostly clay and often wet underneath the surface. Most people in that area did not have basements due to that and other reasons such as the higher frost line and the fact that clay soils in Texas tended to shrink and swell quite a bit, but with magic it was easier to maintain.

The generator, as intended, runs on gasoline but that was overcome by magic. This eliminated any need for venting exhaust fumes, although venting was magically provided for the room anyway to keep the air circulated and fresh. In addition, the generator and its room were silenced with wards so it produced no noise whatsoever. In fact, the wards were carved right into the stone walls surrounding the generator creating a nice intricate design on the walls. In the years it had been in place, the generator had only been repaired once. The plan was to replace it with a newer model if it failed again.

When they first arrived around 6am that morning, they were given the full tour of the house and lands. After that they were able to get settled in properly to their rooms, Harry had put on his workout clothes and went for his run about 8:30. He was surprised at how hot it was so early in the morning. It was July and according to what he'd been told, it would get even hotter in August. He hoped to be back at Potter Place before then.

Harry liked it here and was anxious to meet the magical Indians. He, along with Sirius who insisted on accompanying him, had arrived that morning so Harry decided to get his workout in since he would have missed it otherwise. It was a little after midnight when they left Potter Place using Harry's watch. Harry wanted to get adjusted to the 6 hour time difference right away but Sirius decided that he would just take it in stride and not rush anything. He was taking a nap on one of the couches in the den when Harry came back through.

There was a nice workout room for Harry to use so he could complete his other exercises. He managed to break another sweat even in the air conditioned room but took a nice cool shower when he was done.

oOo

 _Earlier back at Potter Place…_

Harry had just finished his fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He made sure his closest friends got home safely from school and even had dinner with Hermione and her parents before going back home to Potter Place where he had some important information to share with his family. He knew they would not like the news but had to share it with them anyway.

He very carefully explained to his family about the prophecy and told them he was a horcrux. They were none too happy about the news. As they understood it, all of Voldemort's horcruxes would have to be destroyed if there was to be any hope of getting rid of him forever. Just when they thought all hope was lost, Simon's portrait spoke up to let them know that he knows someone who can remove the horcrux without harming Harry. This managed to get everyone's attention and shut them up.

According to Simon, this special person lives in the United States and Harry was going to have to travel there to get his horcrux problem fixed. Apparently there was a magical tribe of Native American Indians living in Texas. They're a segment of the Caddo Indians primarily from East and Northeast Texas although most of the tribes moved and settled in Oklahoma later. The segment that remained in Texas had a strong contingent of magic users.

Simon told Harry that their magic was a little different but refused to elaborate on the subject. Harry wanted to know more about these magical Indians but Simon insisted that Harry go see for himself so he could experience it for himself. Simon then told him that he expected a full retelling of his time spent there when he returned to Potter Place. Harry assured him he would not let him down.

oOo

Harry had taken a shower after his workout, got dressed, and found Sirius in the den watching a large screen television with a drink in his hand. There appeared to be a sports show on showing beautiful girls in very tight, skimpy swim suits playing beach volleyball two to a side. They were quite good but somehow Harry didn't think Sirius was appreciating their ability to play as much as he was appreciating their other assets.

Going to the kitchen for a drink, Harry was met by one of the house elves, Rosey, who insisted on getting his drink for him. Harry had met the other house elf earlier when they arrived. His name was Petey. Rosey evidently did all the cooking and Petey took care of the lands and helped with the upkeep of the house. Between the two of them they kept the place in great condition.

"Did you have a nice run, Harry?" asked Rosey handing Harry a glass of water.

"Yes, but it's a bit on the hot side out there. I really appreciated the air conditioning after that run. The country is absolutely beautiful though."

"Since we've been here for years we're a little more accustomed to the heat, but sometimes it gets too hot even for us so we prefer to spend more time inside."

"Thanks for the water Rosey. I'm going to check on Sirius."

"You're most welcome, Harry."

Harry went back to the den and found his godfather still watching beach volleyball.

"What's the score?" asked Harry.

"I have no idea. It never occurred to me to pay attention to that."

"Seeing how they're dressed and jumping around I can see your point," Harry said sitting down on the couch with Sirius.

"Actually, they're pretty good at this game."

"Oh, so you did notice that?"

"Well, I do have my moments."

"Could we take a moment and discuss our plans?"

"Sure, Kiddo." Sirius picked up the remote and turned off the TV.

"As I understand it, Sirius, we're to meet with the tribe later this afternoon. I don't know about you but I believe my attention span is going to be fading by this afternoon due to the lack of sleep."

"We could put it off until tomorrow to give us time to adjust to the time difference."

"Or, we could take some of Grandma's pepper up potion before we meet with them?"

"You have a supply of Elizabeth's pepper up potion?"

"I made it myself after she shared the recipe with me. I have a batch of it in my potions lab."

"You brought your potions lab with you?"

"It's part of the five compartment trunk that my parents left me. I built my potions lab in the extra space. Remind me and I'll show it to you sometime."

"Yes, I would like to see that myself. I'll find out what time we should expect them to arrive and let you know."

"Thanks, Sirius. I'm going to go check on my potions and read for a bit to keep my mind occupied so I stay awake."

oOo

Rosey served them a good lunch then at 2:30pm Sirius and Harry both took a vial of pepper up potion to be ready for their guests' arrival. Elizabeth's potion lasted for hours so they were good to go for the afternoon and into early evening.

Around 3pm the doorbell rang and Petey let in the visiting party just as Sirius walked up to greet them as well. The party consisted of three men who were obviously of Caddo Indian descent. The apparent leader was a nice looking man who looked to be in his late sixties or early seventies.

The two other men varied in age as one appeared to be in his forties and the other in his teens. They all were very well dressed in modern looking clothes. They said hello to Petey right away, obviously they knew him. They then shook hands with Sirius as they were introduced by Petey.

"Lord Sirius Black, godfather to the Lord of the Potters, I'm pleased to introduce to you some great friends of the Potters here in Texas. This is Chief Joseph Ironwood, his nephew Edward Ironwood, and his grandson Steve Ironwood."

"It's very nice to meet you. You can drop the lord and just call me Sirius."

"Kua'at" they all replied.

"Koo-what?" asked Sirius.

The three laughed.

"It's pronounced koo-ah-aht and is simply a friendly greeting in the Caddo language," replied the chief. "When we leave we'll say t'aybaw'ah (pronounced tie-bow-ah) which means 'see you later.'"

"Ah, very good. Thanks for the lesson in the Caddo language. Petey would you mind fetching Harry? I believe he's in his room reading. I'll lead our guests to the lounge, I mean living room. Still getting used to the lingo here. In addition to Caddo I'm trying to learn American as well," he explained with a grin.

The men smiled at him as they followed him to the living room.

They had just seated themselves when Rosey appeared with drinks and cookies for all. She brought Sirius a cup of tea, Joseph and Edward cups of black coffee, and she gave Steve a cola in a glass of ice.

"Thank you Rosey for remembering what we like," said Edward, "and the cookies look tasty."

"Yes, thank you Rosey. I'll have tea as well," said Harry as he walked into the room.

Rosey bowed and went back to the kitchen.

Harry could feel the magic from his guests. It was different just as Simon promised. He had never felt magic like this before. He sensed it more around them rather than inside them. Very different.

The three guests quickly recognized a lot of power had just entered the room when Harry arrived. They were a bit concerned to be in the presence of someone with so much power that it radiated off of him.

Petey puffed out his chest and announced Harry.

"Let me introduce Master Harry Potter, Lord of the Potters and all that is Potter. Your guests today are Chief Joseph Ironwood, Edward Ironwood, and Steve Ironwood."

"Thank you Petey but I insist from here on out that I just be called Harry. We can dispense with the formalities since the introductions are out of the way."

"As you wish Harry," replied Petey who bowed then left.

"Kua'at," said Harry. "I am most pleased to meet you. Welcome to my home."

"Kua'at," they answered back in surprise.

As Harry shook their hands they became more relaxed. They felt his power at his touch and it was comforting, not threatening.

"You speak the Caddo language?" asked Joseph.

"No, not entirely. I was reading about your tribe and language before you arrived. My memory is good so I picked up a few small words."

"Very impressive Lord – I mean Harry. Please honor us by calling us by our given names too. I understand you will be sixteen at the end of this month?"

"That's correct."

"My grandson Steve here is 18 but looks your age. I brought him along in case you grew tired of talking to old men and preferred a conversation with someone younger, but I can tell that won't be an issue. It's very apparent you're quite wise and intelligent for someone your age. You're also extremely powerful Harry. There was no denying it when you stepped into the room. You simply radiate magical power."

"I apologize if that's discomforting to you. I was born this way."

"No, not at all. We were worried at first when we recognized all your power but you put us at ease with your handshake. You have an abundance of power but it's comforting once you truly feel it. We're not bothered by it in the least Harry."

"Good. I'm curious about your magic too, all three of you. I felt it when I came into the room. It's different from any other magic I've ever felt. Can you explain it to me?"

"Yes Harry," replied Joseph. "We primarily practice elemental magic, although many of us can also use magic like you do. However, we never use a wand. We don't need one with Elemental magic so therefore we naturally don't use one with internal magic."

"Elemental magic? I see. That's why it feels like you draw from what's around you rather than from your magical core."

"Correct, Harry. Elemental magic normally pulls from your surroundings, manipulating nature to do your bidding in the form of the four elements – Earth, Fire, Air, & Water. Most elementals only master one of those elements. Some manage a primary and a secondary. The secondary is usually less than complete. It is rare for anyone to master all four, although it has been done in the past by a few rare individuals."

"Let me guess, Joseph. You're a fire elemental."

Joseph nodded.

"Edward, you're an earth elemental."

Edward nodded.

"And, Steve, you're an air elemental."

Steve nodded with a smile.

"How did you know that Harry?" asked Steve.

"I can feel magic around me and detect what type it is. For instance, we have an issue back home with Voldemort's followers. They're called Death Eaters. They're all dark wizards. I can detect them when they're near and tell that they're dark."

"That's amazing," said Edward.

"What I couldn't tell about you guys is whether or not you have secondary powers. I might be able to tell if I dug deeper but would not do so without your permission."

"The three of us do have the ability to manipulate more than one element," said Joseph. "My family tends to be a little better at that. While I'm primarily a fire elemental, my secondary is air, and I can even manage a small amount of water. Edward, my nephew, is an Earth elemental but his secondary is water. He can do far more with water than I can. Steve is the opposite of me in that his secondary is fire. I didn't add water until later in life so these younger ones may do the same when they're older. They likely will do better than me."

"Fascinating," replied Harry. "Do you have books on these subjects? I would love to learn more about it and see if I have any talent in that direction."

"We do," replied Joseph, "but learning elemental magic is more hands on than book learning. It's best to get out in nature and learn it there. That way you can feel what you need to manipulate. We would be happy to teach you whatever we can while you're here with us."

"That would be wonderful," replied Harry. "Maybe Sirius will join us too? Sometimes an old dog can learn new tricks."

"Who are you calling an old dog?"

"You… well?"

"I'm game. Sounds very interesting to me. I don't have your aptitude Harry but I'm sure willing to try."

"Great! Now should we discuss what you guys came here for?"

"Yes, we should," replied Joseph.

"Alright, tell me what I need to do."

"My father is quite old and is not up for travelling very far. He's primarily a water elemental which lends itself more toward healing. He's been our shaman for many decades. We have younger healers that he's trained but he's still the best. Because you're Lord Potter, he's the one who will heal you."

"So we will need to go to him?" asked Sirius.

"Yes, that would be best. If you and Harry could be ready tomorrow morning around nine, Edward will come by to take you to him. Harry, he'll meet with you first and examine you. Then he'll schedule a time to perform the removal. You'll be in good hands. His body may be a bit old now but his hands are still steady and his mind is still sharp."

"Thank you, Joseph, Edward, and Steve," said Harry. "We will be ready so t'aybaw'ah."

oOo

Harry had gone to bed early that night and was up at 5:30 to exercise. It was not quite as hot as yesterday but it was definitely warming up before he finished his run. He completed his exercises, took a shower, got dressed, and had a good breakfast with Sirius that Rosey prepared.

At nine o'clock sharp Edward showed up in a nice black truck that had four doors and was quite spacious. Harry insisted Sirius ride up front with Edward while he climbed up into the backseat. They drove for a little while before they came to a village of sorts. The houses were all modern and nicely built. There were different shops with people milling about going about their routine. Most of the people Harry saw out his tinted window were Caddo Indians but on occasion he saw other races of men and women walking about as well.

They pulled up in front of a nice office building that was three stories high. Edward indicated they had arrived so Sirius and Harry climbed out of Edward's truck and followed him into the building. There was a young, friendly receptionist at the front desk who was obviously Caddo Indian. She kept eyeing Harry with interest after he walked through the door. Edward spoke in low tones to her so no one else heard what he said. When he finished she announced that they could go right on up.

They took a special elevator to the third floor. When the door opened Harry was surprised to see that it looked like a person's home. They found Joseph and Steve waiting on them. In the same room with them sat an old Indian in a wheelchair. As Harry approached he stood up and walked slowly and carefully toward Harry to greet him. Steve followed his great-grandfather at a safe distance behind him pushing the wheelchair in case he needed to sit back down.

"Sir, you don't need to get up on my account," Harry assured him.

"Oh but Lord Potter, I do. I am Dr. William Ironwood, Chief Shaman and Medicine Man with a medical degree from the University of Texas. My son Joseph told me of your great power but until you walked into the room I had no idea the scope of it. It's beyond what I've ever imagined. I wished to assure you that I'm strong enough to take care of your issue."

Harry had hurried up and reached him so he didn't have to walk any further. When he reached the old shaman and took his hand he could not help but feel the frailty and illness from old age within him. His diagnosis came back quickly to him and Harry knew he could help the old healer.

"Please, none of that lord business. Just call me Harry and I have something I need to tell you."

"Yes… Harry?"

"I'm also a healer. I don't know how to get rid of this horcrux but I have a special ability that allows me to heal those who need it. All I have to do his touch the person and I will get a diagnosis back from my magic, then I send healing magic that corrects and fixes the problem or problems."

The old shaman gasped in shock at this revelation.

"When I touched your hand my magic automatically went out and sent me back a diagnosis. I can help you. I would like to do a better diagnosis then send my healing magic to cure you of all your ailments. I can't reverse your age but I can make your life better and give you renewed energy. Will you allow me to do this?"

"Of course, it makes perfect sense. A person with the amount of magic you have in your body would naturally be able to manipulate that magic in many ways, and if you were a giving person you would use it to heal others. That's what you are. You're a very giving person so you developed this ability simply to help others. It would be my honor Harry for you to heal me."

"Why don't you sit back down and I'll see what I can do?"

The old shaman carefully sat back down in the wheelchair Steve had provided behind him. Harry knelt down beside him, moved his robe aside and placed a hand on his chest. After about 5 seconds of diagnostics, Harry sent his healing magic into the old man for about 5 seconds more. He ran a diagnostic again after that and the report came back clean. Next, Harry boosted his magical core up a little. Harry stood back up and looked down at the old shaman. He had his eyes closed and seemed to be enjoying the moment.

Suddenly, the old man got up quickly from his chair and pushed it aside. He walked around the room normally at a regular pace and was no longer stooped over. He turned quickly and walked straight over to his son Joseph and hugged him with a renewed strength. Joseph, Edward, and Steve all had tears in their eyes and they all hugged together with their elder. After that all four grabbed Harry and hugged him too. When they finally pulled away Harry's face was red from embarrassment.

"Your turn Harry. Let's get started on helping you now and there will be no charge for my services, not after what you just did for me. William had Harry follow him to another room where there was an examination table. He allowed Sirius to join them but had the others wait outside.

"Harry, please get up on the table and lie down. I will examine you and come up with the best method to remove the horcrux. Not all of these are the same so we need to see what we are up against. Just lay still while I take a look."

Harry climbed up on the examining table and laid down. He tried to relax but he was just too nervous about the proceedings.

"Try to relax Harry," said the old doctor. "This will not hurt a bit. I'm just going to determine what we are dealing with and how best to remove it. Keep still while I diagnose the problem."

Dr. William moved his hands in an intricate pattern over Harry's scar for a few seconds before doing similar patterns over the rest of his body. He came back to the scar and did a different pattern over it before he stopped and made some notes on a clipboard he had on the table beside him.

"Okay, Harry you can sit up now. I have what I need."

Harry sat up on the table and swung his legs over the side.

"How do you wish to proceed doc?" asked Sirius.

"We are dealing with a very powerful horcrux here. That's not necessarily a big issue but I'm sure it will put up a good fight, which is why I mentioned it. Most all of them do but I suspect this one will put up a bigger fight than most. I'll need a couple days to prepare so I would like you to come back on Thursday. We can do this right here but I'll need Joseph and Steve's help to contain it once it's removed. Once contained then we can destroy it."

"Will the same time we met today work for Thursday?" asked Harry.

"Yes, that'll be fine."

"Is there a safe place around here for us to apparate to on Thursday?" asked Sirius.

"Yes, of course. You can apparate to right in front of my elevator without a problem. You can leave from there as well if you wish."

"Thanks, doc. I appreciate what you're doing for my godson."

"Yes, thank you William. I'm looking forward to ridding myself of this," Harry said pointing to his scar. "However, I believe Joseph said they were going to get me started on elemental magic. I'm wondering if today would be a good day."

"I'm sure it'll be fine if you're ready to start today," replied William. "Let's check with Joseph," he said as he led them out of the examining room to a waiting Joseph, Edward, and Steve.

"Joseph and Steve, I have scheduled with Harry to come back on Thursday about this same time for me to remove the horcrux. This one is very powerful so I will need both of you to help me. Steve I'll need you to capture and contain the horcrux and then between you and Joseph you should be able to destroy it. I'll give more details as we prepare the room for the operation. Edward, I'll need your assistance with that tomorrow. The horcrux must not escape once it's removed from Harry."

Joseph, Edward, and Steve all nodded in acceptance.

"Also, I believe Harry is interested in learning more about elemental magic today. Would you be so kind to help him out?"

"Certainly, we're delighted to oblige," replied Joseph.

"Great! I'll leave you guys to it while I get to work on the room and prepare for the operation on Thursday." William looked at Harry. "Have fun!"

"Thanks again, William," said Harry.

"And thank you again too Harry. I haven't felt this good in a very long time. I feel like I could take on an army."

Harry smiled as Joseph led them all to the elevator.

oOo

After another ride in Edward's truck, Harry and Sirius found themselves at a small but nice modern school called "Hasinai School of Magic." Joseph and Steve met them there. Edward explained on the way over that the school was for magical children and mostly elemental magic was taught along with normal curriculum like they would get at a non-magical school.

Joseph explained as they walked into the school that he wanted to introduce Harry and Sirius to the elemental teachers and let them each give a brief introduction to the primary elements in their area of expertise. Not many students would be there since it was summer but a few would be, those that worked on special projects. The first person they met was the head of the school.

Margaret Fredrickson was a 52 year old woman with half Caddo Indian and half German descent blood. Her hair was black with no sign of gray. It was up in a bun on the back of her head. She was smartly dressed in a knee length navy blue skirt with matching jacket and a white blouse. She looked very professional.

"Joseph, what a lovely surprise!"

"Hello there, Margaret," replied Joseph.

"I see you brought Edward and Steve along. It's good to see you both," she said looking at them.

"Hello Margaret," replied Edward.

"Hello ma'am," replied Steve.

"Margaret, let me introduce the two friends I brought with me," began Joseph. "All the way from England is Lord Harry Potter and his godfather Lord Sirius Black. Gentlemen, I give you the head of the school, Margaret Fredrickson."

Sirius stepped forward and offered his hand. When she gave hers he bowed and kissed the back of it.

"Lovely to make your acquaintance, madam. You may call me Sirius," he said as he raised back up.

"Oh, an English gentleman," replied Margaret as he gave her hand back. "You may call me Margaret."

Sirius smiled at her as he stepped back so Harry could step forward. Harry stepped up to a waiting hand but eyes that looked worried. Nevertheless, Harry took her hand and followed his godfather's example. Her eyes relaxed after he touched her hand.

"It is very nice to meet you," said Harry as he kissed the back of her hand with a slight bow. "Please feel free to call me Harry."

"Two English gentlemen," she sighed. "What a pleasure it is to meet you both. You may call me Margaret as well, Harry. I do believe I recognize your names, especially you Harry. Yours is quite the story."

"Too bad my story didn't remain in Britain so I could completely escape it here. I do loathe all the attention I get from it."

"In that case I will say no more. I never know how much to believe from papers here anyway, much less ones in England."

"Thank you Margaret," replied Harry.

"Not a problem Harry. Now, how can I help you gentlemen?"

"We were wondering if we could borrow some of your teachers today," replied Joseph. "Harry and Sirius are curious about elemental magic and are wanting to see if they have an aptitude for it. Apparently, this is not taught in England."

"I think that would be fine. I'm sure my teachers would be very willing to help out our guests here. I have a bit of work to get caught up on but I would love to join you in the cafeteria when you break for lunch. Should you need me for anything, you know where to find me."

With that Margaret left them to return to her office. Joseph led them down the hall and up a flight of stairs to one of the classrooms. He knocked on the door.

"Come on in. The door's open," they heard from inside the classroom.

Joseph opened the door and ushered them all in.

"Hi, Kathy. It's nice to see you again," said Joseph.

Kathy was standing at a table with her back to them. She appeared to be sorting some papers. She turned around slowly and stared right at Harry. She was very pretty, probably in her early thirties, with dark brown hair that fell down around her shoulders, dark brown eyes, and a lovely figure in blue jeans and a t-shirt. She was obviously Caddo Indian.

She marched right toward Harry and stopped in front of him.

"What are you?" she asked.

She then put her hands up and felt the air all around Harry.

Harry chuckled. "It's called magic," he said as he looked in her eyes.

"Well, of course its magic. You just have too much of it," she replied.

Harry laughed.

"May I?" asked Harry as he held out his hands.

She looked him right in the eyes and placed her hands in his.

"Ah… now I get it," she said.

"My name is Harry, Harry Potter," he said still holding her hands.

"Kathy, Kathy Red Feather. I know, I know, it's a direct translation from the Caddo Hasinai language – Hahtinu' (red) Nee-tooh (feather). Somehow my family hung on to it over the generations. It's a pleasure to meet you Harry."

"The pleasure is all mine." Harry let go of one of her hands and gestured toward Sirius. "Let me introduce you to my godfather Sirius Black."

Harry let go of her other hand as Sirius stepped up and did his bow and kiss on the back of her hand. Kathy giggled after the kiss.

"You may call me Sirius."

"You may call me Kathy. I just love your accents by the way."

"Kathy," asked Joseph, "could you spare a few minutes to explain to our guests about earth elemental magic? Harry and Sirius are very interested in learning. We will be visiting other teachers today to get information on the other elements."

"Well, I'd be happy to oblige. That's what I do after all. I'm an earth elemental and that is what I teach. Like most magic we tend to teach the theory first then go to the practical. In truth, there is only a little theory to elemental magic. Most of elemental magic is based on the practical application of it. You can study the theory all you want but if you get out in nature and can't use the elements then it's a waste of time."

"Kathy," said Harry, "I have the ability to feel magic around me. For instance, before I was told I could tell that you are an earth elemental because I could feel your magic. This should not be unusual to you since you obviously could feel mine. Apparently, since elementals have to feel nature around them then they are more in tune to feeling my magic when I'm in the same room. I did the same for Joseph, Edward, and Steve. By the way, Margaret's primary element is water and hers was never brought up in our conversation."

Kathy looked at her friends for confirmation. They were all nodding and affirming what he said is true. She looked back at Harry.

"Well, you're just full of surprises, aren't you?" she said.

"What I'm wondering about," continued Harry, "is how you tune yourself to the elements? I can feel magic around me but I don't recall ever feeling elemental magic."

"I believe I should explain the theory real quick of earth magic and then when you're outside you can put that theory to work. Edward, here, is one of the best earth elementals we have. I'm sure he could help you out."

"Thanks, Kathy," replied Edward, "but while I can do I'm not sure how well I can teach. We may need your assistance again when we are ready to test this."

"Just let me know and I will help where I can. Now about that theory…."

oOo

By the time Kathy was done, it was time for lunch. They all headed to the cafeteria and met Margaret there eating with the few students that were working on projects. When Harry walked into the room all the noise of eating stopped but Margaret stood up and rectified that problem, explaining what they were feeling and that they had nothing to worry about.

The other teachers were also at lunch so Harry was able to meet them all and get the awkwardness out of the way early. They setup a time right after lunch to meet with the other elemental teachers all at once. They figured they could go through the theory of the other elements quicker that way and then they could work on the practical this afternoon.

Most of the students were older teenagers like Harry, around 16 or 17 years of age. All of them apparently knew Steve since he just graduated. Occasionally Harry would catch one of the students watching him but Harry just smiled in return. Two of the girls sitting next to each other across the way were staring constantly and giving him big smiles whenever he looked their way.

After eating, Steve excused himself from their table and went over to chat with some of his school friends. After a lull in the conversation, Harry excused himself and followed Steve over. Harry figured the only way to solve the curiosity problem was to introduce himself. Steve saw Harry walking over so motioned for him to join them.

"Harry, come on over and let me introduce you to my friends," said Steve.

"Thanks, Steve. I had the feeling everyone was curious about me so thought I would nip it in the bud and just come over and say 'hi.'"

There were only about a dozen students there but Steve indicated for them all to join them. He was with about five of his friends already so the remaining seven joined with the others. When they did Steve did a quick introduction to Harry and Harry to the students.

"You're **the** Harry Potter?" asked one of the girls.

"The one and only but I would appreciate it if we didn't talk about that?" asked Harry.

"Yes, Lori, he's **the** Harry Potter but he let Mrs. Fredrickson know when they were introduced that all that attention he gets back home is unwanted so he was hoping to escape it while here. She honored his request and we should too."

"Thanks Steve. Please let me just be Harry here," he said to the others. "It would mean a lot to feel normal for a change."

"You got it Harry," replied Lori.

"Hey Harry do that trick you do," suggested Steve. "They'll get a kick out of it."

"Trick?"

"You know, everyone's elements."

"Oh, yeah, sure."

Harry started on his left and looked at the girl sitting next to him then continued around the group telling them what their primary element was. They were all impressed and wondered how he did that so he explained about his ability to feel magic and how he was hoping that would help him to learn elemental magic like them.

They talked about what he studied at Hogwarts and they filled him in on what they studied here at this school. It didn't take long for all the students to be impressed with Harry. Even though he was young he acted so mature for his age and there was no denying the amount of power he possessed. When they asked for a demo he stood up and pointed his finger in front of him.

 _"Expecto Patronum,"_ he said with authority.

Harry's twenty foot stag patronus came out of his finger and cantered around the cafeteria until coming back to Harry and lowering its head so Harry could pet him. He turned to the students while petting his patronus.

"This is my patronus. It's good for running off dementors. He has none to chase so I'll let him go."

Harry turned back to the solid white stag, gave him one last pet, and let him fade away. Margaret came running over.

"Harry, was that your patronus?"

"Yes, it was."

"Incredible! You're so young and yet not only can you produce one, it was massive and appeared to be solid."

"Well, it was large due to my abundance of magic and it was solid due to how happy the thought was and the amount of power I used."

"Incredible. When did you learn to cast that spell?" asked Margaret.

"When I was 13. My defense professor taught me when I was constantly being attacked by dementors that year. I've improved the spell since then."

"Amazing Harry. To accomplish that at 13 is simply amazing."

By this time everyone in the cafeteria had joined the group and were looking at Harry. One of the girls who had constantly stared and smiled at him earlier spoke up.

"Can you show us something else?" she said.

"I suppose there's enough time for one more. Let me see… Oh yeah. I've got one but I'll need a volunteer. How about you Lori? Since you were so kind to let me off the hook earlier, would you mind helping me with this one?"

"Okay," said Lori as she stood up and started walking toward Harry. She suddenly stopped.

"Wait a minute. This isn't going to hurt is it?" she asked.

"No, I won't be casting any spells on you so you won't feel a thing."

Lori smiled, walked the rest of the way, and stood next to Harry.

"Alright, we're going to need some privacy to set this up. No peeking now. You will just have to wait until I show you."

Harry had Lori step back a couple steps with him then he waved his hand and a solid brick wall appeared between them and the others. They could hear some people expressing their wonderment at the intricate brick wall in front of them and how Harry conjured it with a simple wave of his hand. Harry heard Margaret say that was very advanced magic.

Harry put up a privacy charm over the two of them in case Lori expressed herself too loudly and so he could give her instructions without the others hearing what he said.

"Lori, all I need you to do is stand there and talk to me. I will be looking at you closely and will only cast spells at myself. Here we go."

Harry looked at Lori for a few seconds and then began casting spells on himself. After a minute Harry completed the transformation.

"Oh my word," said Lori. "How did you do that?"

"It's called human transfiguration and is fairly advanced. Shall we reveal ourselves to our audience?"

"You sound just like me," said Lori.

"Are you ready? Let's make it difficult on them to figure out who's who."

Lori shook her head in agreement and a smile slowly spread on her face. Harry followed suit, waved his hand and the wall disappeared.

There were a few gasps from the audience and then deadly quiet.

"Lori?" one of her friends called out to her.

"Yes?" both Lori's answered.

"Harry that is about the best human transfiguration I've ever seen," said Margaret. "You are an amazing young man. Which one of you is really Lori because I can't tell the difference."

They looked at each other and smiled, then both raised their hands. Everyone started laughing.

Harry started waving his hand over himself cancelling the spells until the duplicate Lori was no longer there and Harry was back to himself. Harry saw Sirius give him a wink and a thumbs up.

oOo

After all the theory was gone over they took Harry and Sirius outside where they had large practice areas setup to test students on elemental magic. Each area was specific to one element. You could only feel that one element in each area. This is how they determined which elemental you were. The next step was to see if Harry and/or Sirius could manipulate one or more of the elements. They started with earth and received help from Kathy and some from Edward on how to get started.

Harry had problems tuning out all the magic from the people around him so he could feel the elemental magic properly. As he was struggling with that, Sirius started making some headway almost immediately. He paid very close attention to Kathy and started picking up feeling the earth element quickly. He was not able to manipulate very much yet but he was doing well and definitely showing signs of being an earth elemental. With some proper training and practice he should be able to develop it fully, they told him.

Just as Harry was about to give it up, he suddenly had an idea.

"Excuse me just a moment," said Harry. "I'm having a difficult time tuning all your magic out so I can find the earth element. I think I'll stay here while you guys move on to the next one. Hopefully your magic will no longer be a distraction and I can feel the earth element. Once I know what it feels like then I should be able to draw on it."

"That's a good idea Harry. Why don't you try that," said Kathy as they left him and walked over to the fire elemental area.

Harry closed his eyes and concentrated to find the magic. He no longer was distracted by other people's magic so he concentrated on what was directly below him. He remembered what Kathy said and focused on nature and earth itself, picturing in his mind being able to move the earth, to shoot walls of earth and stone out of the ground for protection. As he concentrated and pictured himself pulling the walls up in front of him he began to feel the earth element and committed that feeling to memory. While familiarizing that feeling he continued to imagine shooting up walls of earth and stone out of the ground.

After Harry was sure he had the feeling memorized he opened his eyes to find himself surrounded by walls of earth and stone.

"Looks like you are definitely an Earth Elemental, Harry," said Edward.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make such a mess. I wasn't expecting to actually do it yet."

"No problem, Harry. This area is made for this. I can set it to rights in no time."

Edward raised his hand and all the walls of earth and stone sank back into the earth at the same time, leaving no trace they were even there.

"Come on, Harry. We have fire next. Sirius isn't having much luck with fire. Let's see if you can feel it. Try keeping your eyes open this time."

"Right," replied Harry. "Will do."

They joined the others after a walk to the other area. There were fires lit in different parts of it.

"I take it you finally found your earth element?" asked Sirius. "It was quite difficult to miss the show you put on."

"Sorry about that. How's it going with fire?"

"Not much luck for me on this one Kiddo. You give it a shot."

"Do you need us to move on so our magic does not interfere?" asked Joseph.

"Let me try without you leaving first. Since I can see the fire it should be easier to focus on it, plus I have a better idea now of what I'm looking for."

Harry moved over closer to one of the fires and stared at it. He put his hands out toward it and focused on it to feel the fire element. He thought he had it and then he felt other people's magic again and their magic diluted the feeling from the fire element to the point he couldn't keep focused on it and memorize it.

"I almost had it," announced Harry, "but it looks like I'm going to have to learn some focus so I can ignore all except what I want to feel. For now I'll go over to the fire furthest away from you guys and try it again."

"We'll wait for you this time, Harry," said Sirius.

Harry went over to the fire furthest away from the group and did the same as before, focusing on the fire and its element. It was easier to grasp on to the element this time since he was not bombarded with the other magic from the users. Keeping his eyes open he tried to manipulate the fire while he memorized the feeling. He started out slowly trying to get it to move and saw some success as it flickered and moved slightly.

Bolstered by his small success, Harry poured more effort into it and visualized the fire spiraling upwards, then shooting into the sky, moving his hands in the manner in which he wanted to direct the fire. He was astonished when it started spiraling and looping upwards into the air. He kept this up for a few minutes while his friends came over and joined him.

Steve grabbed some fire and sent his up chasing Harry's. Next, Joseph sent his fire up and had it dance in a circle around both Harry's and Steve's. The fire elemental teacher, Joe Bensor, joined in the fun and produced a fire golem in the sky that began dancing and performing 'I'm a Little Teapot' to everyone's delight.

Everyone started laughing and lost their concentration so the fire display ended. They decided it was time to move on to water anyway. Like before, Sirius could not feel it but Harry once again, off away from the others, was able to feel the water element and began manipulating the water around him.

When they moved over to the air area, which was atop a high tower, the same thing happened. Sirius was to be an earth elemental only, while Harry was able to manipulate all four. Their friends were more than impressed with Harry.

Harry tried to explain that since he could feel all kinds of magic it was logical for him to be able to feel all of the elements but they steadfastly insisted it was still a rare feat to accomplish.

Before Harry and Sirius left to return to their house, the teachers made sure Sirius had a copy of the text books on earth elementals and they made sure Harry had a copy of all the text books for the four primary elements, plus some books on the sub-prime powers that can be developed from each primary element or combinations of two or more.

Joseph invited Harry and Sirius over to his house for a get together scheduled to start in the evening the next day. The plan was to grill some steaks for dinner. They were to meet his family and enjoy the evening together. Edward and Steve would be there along with their families. Hamburgers and hot dogs would be provided for the kids and anyone else who preferred that over steaks. They were told transportation would be provided for them. Harry and Sirius gladly accepted.

They gave Harry a bag for his books. He promptly cast the feather light charm on it and the undetectable expansion charm so everything fit. They said all their thanks and good-byes before apparating back to the house.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two – Elemental Feelings**

Harry was out again at 5:30 in the morning for his run but this time he had a few things he wanted to work on as he ran. Yesterday he discovered that he could control all four of the primary elements, control being the operative word. In truth, he discovered that he has the ability but not much control yet.

This time while he ran he concentrated on using the air element to keep him cool instead of casting cooling charms every so often. With little effort he found that he could use his air element to produce a nice breeze for the whole run. Every so often he would change the wind direction so that it blew at his back instead of his front. He found he could also increase the wind so that it either pushed at his back to help him along or blew strongly to his front so he had to work harder on his run.

Harry kept working with it trying to change the temperature of the breeze as well but didn't have any success. However, when he ran by a stream he managed to use his water element to cover himself in a mist. Of course he soaked himself first before he finally managed to get it down to a fine mist. He had dried himself off with a nice wind while continuing his run. He worked on changing the temperature of the wind again but when he finally finished his run he wasn't any closer to accomplishing that. He figured it would be best to ask Steve about it at the dinner party later.

After Harry finished his run he headed into the house to complete his workout. He noticed Sirius sitting at the table in the dining room drinking coffee. He also noticed Sirius had a couple of books out and some pen and paper taking notes. Harry stopped to see what he was up to and ask what his plans were for later.

"Sirius? What's got you so busy this early in the morning?"

"Hey, kiddo, I was a little anxious to get to work on my earth elemental so started reading the books they gave me and taking some notes. I was waiting on you before having breakfast."

"Sounds good, Padfoot. Let me finish my workout, take a quick shower, and then we can eat. If you would like maybe we could go outside afterwards and work on our elemental magic? With just you and me out there hopefully I can learn to control what magic I feel or be able to zone in to the elemental magic regardless of whatever magic I feel around me. After all, if I'm not able to find it in a group of people then I won't be able to use it."

"Good idea. I'll see you at breakfast. By the way, I really like the way this pen and paper works as opposed to using quills and parchment. I'm feeling a little muggle-ish," he said with a slight shiver and a grin.

"Great! I'll get you together with Mr. Weasley and you two can talk about muggles all you want," Harry said as he walked off to finish his workout.

Sirius chuckled and went back to work.

oOo

After breakfast Sirius and Harry headed outside to work on their elemental magic. Sirius had been reading up and was anxious to give it another shot. Harry had tested his air and water a bit while on his run but wanted to test his earth and fire as well while working on finding the elemental even when distracted by other magic.

They found a good spot on the property out of the way to work. It was a small clearing surrounded by trees with a narrow stream running through it. The clearing was covered in bluebonnets. They were well enough secluded but Harry put up a strong notice-me-not and silencing charm just in case.

"Why don't you go ahead and get started Padfoot while I work on isolating the elemental magic? I can feel your magic already because that's what I'm accustomed to finding right away. Perhaps I can get accustomed to feeling the elements just as quickly or find some way to look for the elemental magic while ignoring the other magic."

"Alright, Harry but it'll be a shame to mess up all these pretty flowers."

"We need to learn to restore things back to the way they were anyway, so no worries."

"Let me know if you need me to do anything to help you. I learned a little bit reading my books and taking notes. Let's see if I can put it to good use."

Sirius concentrated for a few minutes and then raised his hands. A four foot wide and two foot deep wall of earth rose up before him. He concentrated again and the wall sank back into the earth. It went a little too far so Sirius raised it back up until it was even again.

"Not bad Padfoot! That was pretty good in fact."

"This is child's play. There is whole lot more you can do according to those books but it takes a lot more control. Only way to get there is lots of practice."

"No time like the present. By the way when you used your earth elemental I was able to feel that magic over your own internal magic really well."

Harry raised his right hand and a wall of dirt and rock rose before him. He then used his left hand to do the same. Next he lowered the wall with his right. Concentrating hard Harry lowered the one on his left while simultaneously raising the one on his right again. Eventually he had a rhythm going with the two walls raising and lowering opposite each other.

Harry stopped and looked over at Sirius to see what he was doing. He found Sirius just staring at him.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Show off!" replied Sirius.

"I'm just proving a point."

"And that is?"

"That you don't need two hands to do this. You're not using your muscles to raise and lower the dirt and rock, you're using magic so let it do the work. As a matter of fact…."

Harry turned back around and just used a finger and was able to raise the wall of earth easily. He turned his head back toward Sirius and while looking at Sirius with a smile on his face he used his finger to lower the wall of earth back into the ground slowly.

Sirius just laughed and pointed his finger toward Harry's feet. The next thing Harry knew he was shooting up in the air on a wall of earth. Harry barely managed to remain standing. When he stopped moving he looked down at Sirius and wiggled his finger. This caused Sirius to shoot up next to Harry on his own wall of earth.

After Harry had Sirius at his level he then pointed to the ground next to himself and raised another platform that he stepped on. Sirius saw what he did and did the same keeping up with Harry. They kept shooting up walls of earth and moving around the clearing running on top of them with Sirius chasing Harry.

They were enjoying themselves when Harry had to leap over the stream to his other platform. After he made the jump he turned around to see Sirius doing the same so Harry brought up a wall of water from the stream so that when Sirius jumped he ended up jumping through the water and getting soaked. Harry cracked up laughing at the look Sirius was giving him.

"You're just full of yourself today," said Sirius applying a drying charm to himself.

"Well, from what I've heard about you and my father, I can safely say I got this way honestly. Here, let me help."

Harry produced a strong wind that nearly blew Sirius off the dirt platform but he braced himself against the wind and even turned around to dry all sides. Harry stopped the wind when he thought Sirius was dry.

"You know with a little practice you might make a good marauder."

"Speaking of practice, shall we get back at it?"

"What exactly do you think we've been doing?"

"Yes, well, we'd better put all this dirt back where it belongs."

Sirius and Harry managed to lower all their walls back into the ground before working on their control some more. Harry worked on picking out and focusing on feeling the different types of elemental magic separately while in close proximity to Sirius. Sirius worked on fine tuning his ability.

When Sirius pulled up a large amount of earth elemental magic, Harry focused to concentrate on pulling up his fire element. He was surprised when he was able to call on it while distracted by the magic in Sirius and the earth elemental magic he was commanding.

"Hey Padfoot?"

"Yep?"

"Put me a wall up over there," Harry said pointing. "I want to try something."

"Coming right up," he said and pulled up a wall about 8 foot high, 4 foot wide, and 2 foot deep in the area Harry indicated.

Harry swung his right arm like he was throwing a ball. When he released it a small ball of fire about the size of a baseball formed that flew toward the wall of earth and exploded off of it when it made contact.

"Nice, Harry! That was incredible," said Sirius with a big smile. "Try it again but this time see if you can make the fireball bigger."

"Alright."

Harry concentrated but this time he didn't do the big pitch but just put his hand out in front of him with his palm facing the wall and his fingers curled like a claw. Drawing on the fire element that he firmly had a connection with now, he let it build a bit before sending out through his hand. The fireball shot out of his hand much faster and about five times bigger. It exploded much larger than last time when it hit the wall.

"Now, that's what I'm talking about," said Sirius.

"I think I could find a use for that."

"Well, if I could do it, I would certainly find a good use for it. No problem. Let's see what else you can do."

"It's getting a bit hot out here don't you think?"

"This Texas sun does make it warm."

"Let me help you out."

Harry brought up some water in a fine mist and used his air elemental to give them a nice breeze.

After they cooled off Sirius walked over a ways from Harry to work on his earth elemental magic and try some of the things he had read in his books. While he was doing that Harry started playing with some ideas of his own.

He still wanted to see if he could change the temperature of his wind but he just could not figure it out. He then tried to see how hard he could make the wind blow. He pointed his left palm toward the ground next to him and sent a strong gust of wind toward the ground. Suddenly he found his whole body was pushed off the ground but he was angling wrong. Harry quickly used his other hand and sent the same force of wind to the ground. This levelled him out and he found himself hovering about five feet above the ground.

It was difficult to balance himself properly but he kept working on it until he got a better handle on it. Then he tried to see if he could move himself forward rather than just hovering. However, when he turned his palms backwards to point behind him he began losing too much height. He turned his palms downward again and he went back to the same height off the ground but he was no longer going forward either.

Harry then tried again but this time he slowly tilted his palms so they were facing the ground at an angle. He slowly started moving forward and keeping the same height from the ground. Harry decided to chance it and pushed more wind from his palms. He took off a lot faster then and was moving well but he realized he wasn't sure how to turn. He slowed it down and came to rest on the ground gain.

He realized that if he weren't in such good shape he wouldn't be able to do this for very long. It took a lot of body strength to keep yourself straight and not fall over. He realized then that this could be another good exercise for him to do while at the same time he worked on developing his skill.

Harry noticed that Sirius was busy with his own work so he didn't see what Harry had been doing yet. Harry decided to share. He flew over to Sirius and just hovered behind him and watched him work. He was making some good progress which reminded Harry that he himself needed to spend some time reading his own books on the elements.

Sirius turned around to check on Harry but what he saw made him jump back. He saw shoes about five feet off the ground and Harry standing in them. He looked up to find Harry laughing. Harry could not hold it so he lost concentration and fell the five feet to the ground, rolling over on his side.

"Harry, what in the world were you doing?"

"Practicing, Padfoot, practicing. Do you like my flying?"

"That's incredible Harry. How did you do that?"

"I created a strong wind from my palms which lifted me off the ground. Here let me show you. I'm still working out a few things though. I can hover and move forward but turning I'm not sure about yet."

Harry faced his palms toward the ground and lifted off. He then angled them at the ground and started moving forward again. He decided to try to make a turn but ended up spinning out of control and falling straight on his bum. Sirius hurried over to see if he was alright but he found him laughing.

"What so funny?"

"It's just funny how I can have complete control but if I make one wrong move or turn my palm slightly in an incorrect way then all the control goes out the window… quickly."

"That was pretty awesome though. I can't believe you can fly!"

"Well, I can only go a few feet off the ground. To really fly it would take wind with the power of a small rocket or airplane. That would really be awesome but it would take so much body strength just to stay straight and control it."

"That would be amazing."

"I think I've had enough for now. I'm going to go get cleaned up and read a bit before we're picked up for dinner at the chief's house."

"I'm going to work on my elemental magic for a while longer. I think I'm starting to get the hang of it."

oOo

Edward came by when it was time to pick them up for the dinner party. Sirius and Harry climbed into his truck and enjoyed the ride through the countryside to Joseph's home. When they arrived they were greeted by a whole bunch of Ironwood family members. All had been briefed about the expected guests so it was up to Harry and Sirius to try and remember all the names of the people they met. Everyone already knew their names. It was evident as well that Joseph had set everyone straight about Harry's power because no one reacted at all other than a couple of wide eyes at first.

They met Edward's cousin, Jacob, the father of Steve and son to Joseph. There was a very strong resemblance between father and son, although Steve took after his mother, Susan, some as well. Susan was a beautiful black haired Caddo Indian with bright, mesmerizing grey eyes. Susan and Harry ended up complimenting each other on their lovely eye color.

Next, Harry was introduced to another family member and he could tell right away that she was Susan's daughter and Steve's younger sister. Rachel looked just like a younger version of her mother with the same eyes. As it turned out she was the same age as Harry with her birthday following his in September when she would turn 16 as well. Harry stammered in his greeting and she did no better than him. All the adults around them smiled at the teenagers, recognizing their immediate attraction to each other.

They stood there not saying anything but Harry still had her hand in his. They were just staring into each other's eyes and smiling at each other until Sirius cleared his throat. Harry shook his head to clear out the cobwebs, then bowed and kissed the back of Rachel's hand who promptly giggled in reply.

"My apologies Miss Ironwood for my lack of manners. Forgive me, please."

Rachel smiled at him.

"Rachel," said Susan, "please take Harry around and introduce him to your cousins. We'll have dinner shortly."

"Yes, ma'am."

Rachel grabbed Harry's hand and led him off toward some teenagers and kids.

"Well, that was interesting," said Jacob.

"Yes, I've not seen Harry do that before," replied Sirius. "He was obviously taken with Rachel. Of course she's quite beautiful. Simply put, you have a very lovely daughter and I believe young Harry noticed."

"He was not the only one, Sirius. Jacob, did you see Rachel's reaction when she laid eyes on Harry? We've never seen our daughter do that before either. This is a fairly small community so we all pretty much know each other. I've never seen Rachel take much interest in the boys around here but she obviously showed some interest in Harry. The feeling was mutual it seems."

"I agree Susan," replied Sirius. "They were both a bit smitten."

"Well, I say we let them figure it out on their own," interjected Jacob. "I trust Rachel and after hearing about Harry and then meeting him, I find that I trust him too. They are both good kids and mature for their age."

"I'll let you in on a little secret," replied Sirius leaning in toward the couple. "There is very little Harry can't figure out. Of course, girls may be one of them. It happens to the best of us guys."

"We are all in that boat, Sirius," said Jacob.

"You won't get any sympathy from me," added Susan. "I'm going to the kitchen to see if they need some help. You guys will be on your own so stay out of trouble." Susan turned and left as both men gave her a 'who me?' look.

oOo

Harry thought Rachel would let go of his hand as soon as they got over to her cousins but she did no such thing. She was holding his left hand so he didn't need it to shake hands with the other guests. Of course, Harry bowed and kissed the back of every female's hand. The younger girls were more than taken with him after that but noticed Rachel's right hand was firmly holding on to Harry's left so kept their excitement on the down low and admired him from afar.

Harry and Rachel found Dr. William playing with his young great-grandchildren and having a ball.

"Gramps?" said Rachel. "I didn't know you were going to be here. Hey, you look great!"

Rachel dropped Harry's hand and gave her great-grandfather a big hug then turned back to introduce Harry but William stopped her.

"No need, Rachel. I'm already acquainted with Harry. In fact, he's the reason I was able to come tonight. You see, Harry is the one who healed this old body."

Rachel's eyes grew real big and misty. She then grabbed William and hugged him for all he was worth. William started laughing. She then pulled away from her great-grandfather and with tears in her eyes she latched onto Harry and hugged him as hard as she could thanking him over and over. Harry eventually hugged her back feeling more and more comfortable with this gorgeous girl hanging onto him.

Rachel pulled back suddenly.

"I'm so sorry Harry. I didn't mean to just grab you like that and cry all over your shoulder."

"Don't worry about it. I'm always willing to let beautiful girls cry on my shoulder. There's no better job for them to do."

"Excuse us for a bit Gramps."

William nodded with a smile.

Rachel grabbed Harry's hand again and led him off a ways from the crowd. When they were far enough away she stopped and started pacing in front of Harry.

"Is something wrong?" asked Harry.

"No, it's just I'm about to do something that I've never done before. I'm a bit nervous about it." She looked at Harry for a minute.

"Take your time," Harry said casting a wandless silencing spell around them.

"Harry, I know there's something going on between us. When I first laid eyes on you something happened. I'm extremely attracted to you – "

"As am I to you."

Rachel gave a nervous smile then continued.

"But I don't know what this means," she said. "I've never felt this way before. All I want to do is kiss you but I hardly know you. You're going to be leaving soon and I'll likely never see you again. I need to know what this is."

"Let me make this easier for you, Rachel. I've done this before but I've never initiated it. Tonight I will."

Harry walked over to Rachel and took her in his arms. He gently kissed her lips. He saw that she was waiting with her eyes closed so he kissed her again. This time she started kissing back and so they deepened the kiss and kept at it until they needed some air. They broke the kiss and then stood there in each other's arms breathing heavily. What they didn't realize was that several eyes were watching the display from the smallest of the kids to the oldest of the adults.

Applause broke out which brought Harry and Rachel out of their trance. Rachel covered her face from the embarrassment which just caused the audience to get more rambunctious so she grabbed Harry's hand and led him to behind a big tree where they couldn't be seen.

"DINNER IS READY!" a couple people yelled. They then heard Joseph speaking to them.

"Come and eat Harry and Rachel. We're sorry my precious granddaughter for teasing you but you know that's what families are for. We do it out of love. Now come and join us while the food is still hot."

Harry and Rachel came out from behind the tree with smiles on and joined the others for a wonderful dinner. Most of the kids were eating hot dogs and hamburgers. Harry ate a delicious steak with a loaded baked potato and salad. Rachel made sure Harry was seated right next to her. She was planning on exploring more of these feelings with Harry after dinner.

The meal continued on with most wanting to hear more about their guests and the differences in their magic. Steve talked about the demonstration Harry put on for the teachers and students at the school yesterday. Some started trying to get him to repeat his performance but he insisted it was his godfather's turn to entertain.

Sirius promptly stood up and turned into Snuffles. The kids all came running and he went off to play with them. He gave them rides and let the little ones climb all over him. Harry told them Sirius was really coming along with his earth elemental training and how he found him studying his books and taking notes this morning after his run. He then told them some of the things they did while practicing and his attempt at flying.

"Flying?" asked Joseph.

"Well, it's not really flying like I would consider true flight," replied Harry. "I only managed to get about 5 feet off the ground and move forward some. I'm still working out the kinks."

"Are you saying you used your air elemental to fly?" asked Steve. "I'm not sure I've ever heard of anyone being able to do that."

"It does take a lot of strength to keep your body straight. Without all my training there is no way I could have stayed up as long as I did."

"Would you mind showing us exactly what you did?" asked Steve. "I'm not picturing in my mind how you accomplished that. It would help to see it."

"Sure, let me move over here so everyone can see."

Harry walked off a little ways where he had some room and everyone at the table could see him. He put his hands at his side and then pointed his palms at the ground. He gave a burst of wind from both hands and lifted off the ground to about 5 feet up. He then angled his hands and he moved forward. He gave an extra burst to speed up then he slowed down and landed. He walked back to the table. Everyone at the table was staring at him and the kids and Snuffles had stopped as well to watch him fly.

"I've not worked out how to turn without landing on my bum yet so I'll need to work on that. Pretty silly, huh? But it actually is a really good workout so I thought I would continue trying to do more with it and get some good exercise in at the same time."

"That's incredible Harry," said Steve. "I'm definitely going to have to try that and hopefully not die trying. I don't think I have as much upper body strength as you so I may not be able to accomplish it."

"You look strong enough. At any rate you'll build strength just trying it so if you figure more out, please let me know. I'm anxious to see what all can be done with this."

"Harry, you seem to always amaze us," said Joseph. "I believe you have a gift for the wow factor."

"What's the wow factor?" asked Harry.

"That's when you do something amazing, which appears to be quite often, we tend to want to say 'wow'," answered Joseph.

Harry chuckled.

"Harry, do you have an animal animagus like Sirius?" asked Susan.

"I do have an animagus but it's nothing like Padfoot."

"Padfoot?"

"That's his name while in his grim form. He sometimes goes by Snuffles as well."

"He doesn't act like a grim," replied Joseph.

"No he doesn't. Technically he's a grim but he always acts like an overgrown puppy."

Padfoot barked.

"See?" asked Harry.

They all laughed.

"Can you show us your animal form, Harry?" asked Rachel.

"Only if everyone here can promise to keep it a secret and we should move to where the kids won't see."

"Yes, the young kids would not understand about keeping it secret," said Joseph.

"True," replied Harry, "but I was more concerned about scaring them."

"What exactly do you become that would be scarier than a grim?" asked Joseph's wife Cathy.

"If I have everyone's promise then I'll just show you."

They all nodded and accepted to keep his secret.

"Snuffles, please keep the young kids with you so I can show the others something," Harry told Sirius.

Padfoot nodded his head to let Harry know he understood. The group then walked and led Harry around to the other side of the house and stopped when they were out of sight of the children.

"This should do, Harry. Go ahead and show us," said Joseph.

"I'm going to need a little more room," he said as he stepped back away from them.

They started looking at each other in a worried way. Harry cast a wandless silencing charm around the group just in case they made too much noise that would bring the kids around to investigate.

"Are you ready?" asked Harry.

They all nodded in a non-confident way.

Harry grinned and turned into his gryphon. Several of them jumped. Rachel walked up to him and started petting him. Harry laid down and moved his wing out of the way so she could climb on if she wanted. She caught the hint and climbed on. Harry stood back up and walked around a bit with Rachel on his back. He came back to his original spot and laid back down so she could climb down. After she was off and moved away a bit Harry leapt into the air and took off flying. He made himself invisible before he got past the top of the trees.

While flying around for a bit Harry decided he needed a name for his animagus, something catchy but would fit his personality as the gryphon. He decided to give it some thought later so he headed back down then removed the invisibility charm once he was below the tree line. Some of them jumped a bit when he reappeared. After landing he turned back into Harry and grinned.

"Man, I love flying!" he announced.

"No wonder you tried flying with your air elemental," said Steve. "You just love to fly!"

"That just about sums me up, Steve."

The rest of the group were still staring in amazement at Harry and his animagus.

"Another wow moment, Harry," Joseph informed him with a smile.

Rachel went back up to Harry and grabbed his hand again. She led him into the house and down into the den where no one else was. It was also out of site from others unless they came to the door of the den. She sat Harry down on the couch and then sat next to him.

"Harry I want to explore these feelings we have some more. I'm still a bit confused as to what they mean and I want to kiss you again if you don't mind." _I can't believe I just said that_ , she thought.

"Well, at least we have something in common."

"What's that?"

"I want to kiss you, too." Harry smiled.

Rachel smiled back in relief.

"After we kiss again, perhaps we should talk and get to know each other better?" suggested Harry.

"Okay," replied Rachel softly as she leaned toward Harry.

There kiss started slow again but quickly deepened and grew more intense. Rachel ended up pushing Harry down onto the couch while kissing him and ended up laying on top of him. They were starting to get a little carried away when Harry stopped.

"Rachel?"

"Hmm?" she asked while nuzzling into Harry's neck.

"I think we need to slow down and perhaps chat a bit before we get too carried away."

Rachel raised up and looked at Harry with a frown on her face indicating she was not happy about that but knew he was right.

"I suppose you're right Harry. Sorry, I've never had a boyfriend and I certainly have never been kissed like that before. It's quite a wonderful feeling. I guess I got a bit carried away." Rachel got up so Harry could, then they sat back down again next to each other on the couch.

"Don't you dare apologize. I was not complaining, just trying to keep a level head with a beautiful girl in my arms. That's not an easy thing to do, let me tell you. The last thing we need to do is get too carried away and then have regrets. Plus, I don't fancy any of your family coming in and catching us."

"Yes, that would be bad. So, Harry, tell me about yourself." Rachel was trying to keep her hands to herself but Harry just reached over and grabbed her hand in her lap. She put both hands around his and smiled.

Harry shared a good bit about himself and Rachel did the same. She was shocked at some of the things Harry shared with her and she found it funny when he told about his friends that sometimes just kiss him when they were excited. Rachel was a straight A student in school and she loved to tackle and figure out problems. Harry informed her that she was a water elemental and she was impressed with his ability. She was still developing her second element which was earth.

They continued to talk for a long while getting to know each other. During their conversation Susan came to the door to check on them. The couch was facing away from the door so they didn't see her. She noted they were just talking so left them alone. She informed Jacob and Sirius who was back to himself talking with the adults.

Harry and Rachel talked for a good while but soon found themselves kissing again. They decided it would be wise to go back outside and mingle with everyone else. However, when they arrived outside they heard one of the kids screaming. They rushed over to see what the issue was. Most of the adults were doing the same.

One of the kids had fallen wrong while they were playing and broke his arm. He was not very happy about it either so was screaming at the top of his lungs. His mother reached him first and Harry heard her say "go get Gramps." Harry moved in closer while the mother tried to comfort the child.

"May I?" asked Harry. "I can help him."

The mother looked at Rachel who nodded her head. Harry knelt down next to the mother and child and took a look at the broken arm. He then reached out and put his hand over where the break was located. He touched the arm slightly so he could get a diagnosis. After he received the information back he sent his healing magic into the arm.

The people who were gathered around watched as the arm Harry held his hand over glowed a bright white light for a second then faded. When Harry removed his hand the arm was completely healed and the child was no longer screaming. He looked at his arm then looked at his mother.

"Mommy, he fixed it. It doesn't hurt anymore."

"That's right, Jesse. Harry fixed your arm. What do you say?"

Jesse stood up and hugged Harry while telling him thank you. Harry was shocked at first but hugged the little kid back.

"You're most welcome, Jesse. I'm glad I was here to help."

"Yes, thank you Harry," said William who had watched Harry work as well. "You have a very rare gift."

"It was just a broken arm, Doc. Nothing too serious."

"It was still amazing Harry," William replied. "By the way, everything is set for tomorrow morning so I will see you then Harry. It's time for me to head home."

"Wait a minute Harry," said Rachel. "What do you need Gramps for tomorrow?"

Harry looked at William.

"It's okay Harry. Rachel knows about them and has plans to become a doctor as well. If you don't mind I would like to invite her to my office tomorrow so she can witness and possibly assist me with the procedure. Eventually she'll be the one handling cases like yours."

Harry nodded.

"Rachel, Harry has a horcrux and I'm removing it tomorrow. Would you like to come and assist me? Your brother and grandfather will be assisting too."

"Certainly, Gramps" replied Rachel. "I would love to help." She smiled at Harry.

"Good, then I will see you about 8:30 in the morning and Harry will be along after that. Enjoy your evening." William hugged Rachel and shook Harry's hand before he said goodbye to the others and went home.

"So tell me how you got this horcrux, Harry," Rachel said as they walked around outside.

"It's a bit of a long story but since you'll be working on my case then I suppose I should fill you in."

"Yes, you should. Just tell Dr. Rachel all about it," she said with a grin.

Harry grinned back then became serious and told her all about Voldemort and how he killed his parents and tried to kill him, then what led to discovering he was a horcrux. Rachel was quite somber when he completed the story.

Rachel hugged him and was just holding him when they both felt a tug at their clothes. They looked down to find Jesse staring at them.

"Can you come and play with us Harry?"

"Sure, Jesse. Can I bring Rachel with me?"

"Oh yeah, that's fine," he said then turned around and walked back toward the other kids.

"I guess we should follow him," Harry said to Rachel. He grabbed her hand and led her over to the kids.

"What are we playing?" asked Rachel.

"We're not sure," said one of the older ones. "We were hoping you guys would have an idea."

"Running out of things to do, huh?" asked Harry.

They all nodded.

"Well, one thing I always like to do," continued Harry, "is fly. Do you guys like to fly?"

They all nodded.

"Have any of you flown before on one of these?" Harry had reached into his pocket and pulled out what looked like a very tiny broom, not much bigger than a toothpick.

They looked at him funny.

"Oh, sorry." Harry expanded his Firebolt to normal size. "Let me ask that again. Have any of you flown before on one of these?"

They all shook their heads no.

"Who would like to take a ride with me?"

They all raised their hands.

"Okay, line up then and we'll go one at a time. We'll do a quick turn around the house and then the next one can have a turn."

Jesse wanted to go first so Harry hopped on his broom and placed Jesse in front of him so he could hold on to him and keep him from falling off. He took off at a moderate pace but only flew about 10 feet off the ground. He went a complete loop around the house and came back to pick up another one.

Jesse was already describing to the others his experience before Harry took off with another. He kept going until they all had two turns. Rachel made sure they all behaved themselves while waiting their turn. When he finished the last one Rachel came up to him.

"I do believe you owe me a turn."

"Alright, you can ride behind me and hang on. I'm going to take us higher and then turn us invisible so we won't be seen by any non-magical people. We can then fly around a while."

Rachel climbed on back and scooted up close to Harry. She squeezed his legs with hers and wrapped her arms around his middle. She then laid her head on his back.

"Ready," she said.

"Are you comfortable?"

"Yes."

"Don't let go then." Harry took off quickly and felt Rachel grip him tighter.

They flew around at about 20 feet for a little while before Harry turned them invisible and took them way up. With Rachel directing him Harry flew them over several areas she pointed out to him. He was shown their community and where some of her friends lived. They also saw some very pretty countryside.

Harry spotted a nice spot on top of a hill and landed them there. He removed the invisibility spell then they sat down together and talked some more. They even kissed again for a while. It was starting to get later in the evening and the late summer sun was setting so they decided to watch the sunset together.

Afterwards they shared a passionate kiss one more time before deciding they should get back in case people were getting worried about them. They hopped back on the broom and headed back to Joseph's house. Harry made them invisible again just in case. When they arrived Sirius, Susan, and Jacob were waiting for them. One of the kids had told them they saw them fly off together.

"Looking for us?" asked Harry.

"We weren't worried until it got dark," replied Susan. "We thought something could have happened when you didn't return before dark."

"Sorry about that," said Harry apologetically. "We saw some great country and I put us down on top of a hill in a nice spot. We talked some more then realized it was getting late. But, we decided to watch the sunset before leaving."

"It was very romantic, Harry," said Rachel. She kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you. I had a wonderful time."

"Well, I'm glad you did Rachel. I enjoyed it too." Harry turned back to the adults. "We realized afterwards you guys might be getting worried so we headed back."

"No worries then," replied Sirius. "I'm glad you guys enjoyed yourselves and are back safe and sound. I think I'm going to head back, Harry. Are you ready to go too?"

"Not quite yet. I need to speak to Steve before I leave and if these guys are okay with it, spend a little more time with Rachel." Rachel smiled up at him. "I promise I'll not stay too late. I have a big day tomorrow after all."

"That's fine with us Harry," answered Jacob. "You can stay as long as you like and I believe my daughter shares that sentiment," he said with a smile.

Rachel's face went a little red.

"Alright, Harry," said Sirius. "I will see you back at the house a little later. Bye everyone."

Sirius disapparated on the spot with a light pop.

Harry ended up staying longer than he planned talking to the family members some more and spending most of his time with Rachel. It appeared that they could not get enough of each other.

Before Harry left for the night, he did manage to talk to Steve for a little bit.

"Steve, I have a question I hope you can answer."

"What do you want to know, Harry? It's not a question about my sister is it?"

"No, but if I think of one I will come straight to you," Harry said with a smile. "It's an air elemental question. While I was on my run this morning I began practicing with air and water. I managed to do a bit with air but I wanted to change the temperature of the air but couldn't figure it out. Is there a way to do that?"

"Yes there is. The reason you didn't figure it out is likely due to that being a bit advanced. Let me put it to you this way, since I am air and fire I can only change the temperature of the air I call on to make it warmer."

"Oh, I get it. It's a combination of two elements."

"Right, I can only make my air warmer but you, on the other hand, once you have managed to combine elements can make it warmer or cooler since you command all of them."

"Got it. I guess I better spend some time reading through those books. I have much to learn."

"You'll get it Harry. You're a natural. Keep in mind, just like in nature wind cannot change its temperature without the help of water or fire. On the other hand, water can be a liquid or ice, which are very extreme in temperatures. Fire can burn at different degrees as well. Winter winds are cold because they blow across the ice and snow from up north. Warm summer winds are heated by the sun further south. So both water and fire elementals can change temperature, wind cannot unless you can combine it with water or fire."

"Thanks Steve. That makes sense and I can't believe I didn't figure that out since I was using my water to create a fine mist and my air to blow a soft breeze through it so we could cool off. It just never clicked. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Oh, one more thing Harry. You might be interested to know that you can combine air and fire to create lightning." Steve put his fingers together on both hands, tip to tip, in a claw-like fashion then slowly pulled them apart where he showed sparks of lightning between his fingertips.

"Now that's fascinating," Harry said with a grin. "I'm definitely going to get a jumpstart on those books. It appears I have very much to learn."

"Bye, Harry."

Harry wished everyone a good night before he was dragged out of sight by Rachel for a thorough kiss. He promised to see her the next morning at William's office and apparated back to his house.

Harry found Sirius waiting for him when he came into the den.

"So, Harry, how was Rachel?" he asked with a mischievous grin.

"Padfoot, if you need to hear about my boring love life then you need to find you a woman."

"I can't disagree with you there, Harry. Unfortunately, while you managed to snag one, I was surrounded by married ones I couldn't touch. Not a single one was available and there were quite a few very lovely women at that party."

"Sorry to hear that. Well, we will just have to find you one then."

"Don't concern yourself, Kiddo," Sirius said with a sly grin. "The week is far from over."

oOo

Jacob, Susan, Steve, and Rachel all arrived back at their house together. Rachel walked straight into the living room and just sat down on the couch staring at the wall in thought. After Jacob had changed clothes and was more comfortable he checked on his daughter and saw that Rachel was still sitting there staring into space. He went in to see if she was alright.

"Rachel, are you okay?" asked Jacob. Susan had stopped at the entry way to the living room to check on her daughter as well. She was watching Jacob and Rachel.

"Isn't Harry just dreamy Dad?"

"Well… uh… I guess…."

"Yes he is sweetheart," interrupted Susan as she stepped into the room. "Harry is very dreamy. I must agree with you on that. You seem to be quite taken with him. Care to share how you feel about him?"

"Well, that's the problem you see. I'm not sure how I should feel about him. All I know is that when he's near I just want to grab him and kiss him senseless. Actually, I wish he was here so I could do that now."

"Oh boy," mumbled Jacob.

"What's that Daddy?"

"Nothing dear, you go ahead and continue," he quickly answered. Susan gave him a look to be quiet.

"At your age dear," replied Susan, "that's perfectly normal when you meet a nice young man that you like a lot."

"Oh, I do like him… a lot. A whole lot even. The problem is I've never felt this way before and I'm not sure what to do."

"What do you want to do?" asked Jacob worriedly. Susan gave him the look again.

"Well, that's just it. I haven't a clue. Harry's from England and he'll be returning home at some point and likely very soon. How can we have any type of relationship when we'll be in two different countries?"

"Ah, there's the real problem, isn't it sweetie?" asked Susan.

"I'm very confused, Mom. I want to be with him but if he has to leave and I never see him again then why should I even let my heart go there?"

"Oh, Rachel, you poor dear. I wish I could take your pain but I can't. What I can do, however, is give you some advice."

Rachel looked up at her mom expectantly.

"I want you to give in to this relationship and enjoy it while you can. You don't know how long it will last even if Harry stayed here. Don't worry if it's over soon due to Harry going home. Relish the time you spend with him and count it a blessing to have experienced it."

"Are you sure, Mom?"

"Yes, sweetie, I am. Harry is a wonderful young man and very honorable. Given his intelligence I'm sure he's thinking about this as well."

"I'll go to bed and give it some more thought in the morning. Thanks Mom… and you too Dad."

"You're welcome, sweetheart," replied Susan. "Give it some more thought and if you agree, go for it."

Rachel hugged and kissed her parents good night before heading off to her bedroom. Jacob was about to question Susan about her advice when Rachel popped back in.

"Oh, I almost forgot. I'll be at Gramps' office tomorrow morning to help him when he removes Harry's horcrux. He asked me to attend the procedure with him. Good night."

Jacob and Susan looked at each other after Rachel left and both mouthed the same thing.

"Harry is a horcrux?!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three – Horcrux Lightning**

During Harry's run the next morning he worked more on his water elemental to create water and ice. He was not studied up or experienced enough yet to combine two elements together but he figured it would be wise to develop more control over the individual elements to help him along.

He made some headway by finally turning water into ice then decided to give some thought to naming his animagus. It was not as easy as one would think and Harry spent most of his run working on it. He ran through a lot of names before finding one he liked and one that he thought fit his persona as the gryphon.

"Bob? No. Dave? No. Jim? No. Sam? No. Bill? No. Rudy? No."

This went on for a while before Harry then thought of Godric Gryffindor and possibly pulling something from out of that name.

"Godric? No. God? Certainly not! Rick? No. Gryffindor? No. Gryff? ... Hmm… Gryff? Griff? Griff. Yes! Griff it is."

From now on when in his gryphon form Harry wanted to be known as Griff.

Harry decided he would insist his friends come up with names for their forms as well. This would enable them to easily differentiate between their two forms when speaking of them and they could use the names in mixed company without anyone being the wiser.

While eating breakfast, Harry told Sirius about the name he decided on for his gryphon form. Sirius thought it over for a minute then told Harry he liked it and thought it fit the animagus well.

After breakfast Harry spent some time reading up more on several of the books he was given on elemental magic before they needed to apparate over to William's office for Harry's procedure around nine o'clock. However, Harry's thoughts kept drifting and he found himself thinking about Rachel.

Harry knew how difficult a relationship with Rachel would be since there's no way he could stay here for very long. He might extend his stay another week for her but longer than that wouldn't be possible. There was way too much he had to do back at Potter Place, plus other obligations. His watch would allow him to come back easily enough but he would not have enough time to spend if they were truly going to have a relationship together.

Harry was also concerned about her welfare if they did start a relationship and the wrong people found out. Her life would be in great jeopardy if that were to happen. Voldemort would use her to get to him or just kill her to hurt him that way. It was difficult to know what to do. In the end, he felt it would be wise to tell her these concerns and let her decide for herself. Perhaps he would have time to talk to her after the procedure.

oOo

At nine in the morning both Harry and Sirius apparated to just in front of the elevators in William's office. They both showed up with a couple of soft pops. They didn't see anyone at first so Sirius ventured a question.

"Hello? We're here."

William, Joseph, Steve, and Rachel all came out of the examining room together.

"Hello there Harry, Sirius," greeted William. "You guys are right on time. I was just going over the procedure with my assistants today and of course Rachel had the most questions since she seems to have a vested interest."

"I was just trying to learn, Gramps."

"It just seems to me that Harry's name came up quite often in your questions."

"Well, Harry is the patient today for the procedure so naturally his name would be included in my queries."

"If you say so, dear."

Rachel just shook her head and rolled her eyes. She then looked at Harry and smiled.

William, Joseph, and Steve had big smiles on their faces too. Harry walked over to Rachel and gave her a quick kiss on the lips then hugged her.

"Rachel, if you have time after we're done here I would like for us to get together and talk over a few things that I think are important. Would that be alright?"

"Sure, Harry. I have plenty of time with it being summer break. We can talk all you want."

"Maybe we can find something fun to do as well? Perhaps get lunch while we're at it?"

"Sounds like fun Harry."

"I hope it will be. Why don't we pop over and talk to your mum and dad after this and make sure all is okay with your parents before I take you away for the day?"

Rachel nodded.

"I'm sure they won't mind, Harry," said Joseph. "But it's very thoughtful of you to ask them first."

"While I can more than take care of myself, and Rachel for that matter, I haven't forgotten that we are both only 15 so it's wise to ask permission."

"You will have no trouble with Jacob and Susan, Harry," William offered.

"Great! Shall we get started?" Harry asked William.

"We are ready when you are Harry. Edward and I prepared the room yesterday and Joseph and Steve are all set to help me today with the soul shard. My lovely assistant Rachel will take you to the room and get you settled in. We will be in shortly."

"Ignore him," said Rachel as she grabbed Harry's hand and led him into the room. "They think it's funny to pick on me all the time but I love them anyway," she said with a smile.

After she led Harry into the room she instructed him to take off his shirt. She explained that these horcrux removals were sometimes a little bloody so there was no need risking getting blood on it. Harry took off his shirt and handed it to Rachel who hung it up on a coat rack in the room. She was so busy explaining about the shirt she never really looked at Harry when he handed it to her. However, when she turned around she got quite the eyeful.

Rachel was young and hadn't seen that many guys with their shirts off other than at the pool on occasion or her brother around the house. Steve was pretty fit but Harry had muscles like she had never seen before. He was so fit she couldn't take her eyes off him.

She walked over to Harry slowly still staring at his chest, his six-pack abs, and his very trim waist. She touched one of his pecs with a fingertip.

"That's a whole lot of nice muscle you've got there Harry. Would you mind removing your shoes then getting up on the… um… table? You'll need to… uh… lie down on your… um… back," she said distractedly.

Harry removed his shoes then sat on the table. He then swung his legs up and laid down on his back as requested. Rachel leaned over and gave him a big kiss. Her hair cascaded around his face while she kissed him. She raised back up and looked down at him.

"That was for good luck and my appreciation for all your muscles."

Harry smiled.

"You just relax. I'll be right back."

Rachel went out the door. Harry could hear what she was saying.

"Doctor? The patient is prepped and ready."

"Good, Rachel," answered William. "We'll get started then."

All the men, including Sirius entered the room behind Rachel.

Steve took one look at Harry's bare upper body and commented.

"Now I know for sure I'm not as strong as you, Harry. You're in tremendous shape. It shows how hard you train."

"Thanks Steve. I'm quite motivated so I rarely slack off."

"Alright, Harry," William interjected. "I'm going to put some dampeners on you. They'll fit around your wrists and serve to decrease your magic. The reason I do this is because soul fragments in a horcrux tend to gravitate toward power so it can control it and take it over. By dampening your magic while I perform the procedure, it will help alleviate the risk of that happening and give the soul fragment less of a will to stay near your power. This is just a precaution and the dampeners are only temporary. Once I remove them you will return to normal."

"Sounds good," replied Harry.

William and Rachel placed the dampeners on each of Harry's wrists. William double checked both to make sure they were working. All looked good.

"Steve and Joseph, if you could both get in position I'll move around to Harry's head and begin the procedure."

Steve and Joseph got in place where William showed them earlier and waited for his signal. Rachel moved in a little closer so she could observe once William was in place above Harry's head. Sirius stood in the corner keeping a close eye on everything.

William started waving his hand above Harry's scar to numb the area. As he did so he noticed a glow near Harry's hands.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. What's going on here?" asked William.

William moved back over to the dampeners because they were glowing. He waved his hand over one of them and then after a second he looked at Harry.

"Rachel help me. We need to remove the dampeners right away. They're not working on Harry. His magic is overpowering them. We'll have to perform the procedure without them."

William removed one dampener while Rachel, on the other side of Harry, removed the second one.

"Harry, it appears that your magic regenerates so fast that the dampeners can't keep up. Had I left them on they might have exploded on us. I guess they don't make magic dampeners in your size, Harry. We'll move forward anyway. I'll give you some instructions in a minute to help force it to release its hold. Since you'll have your abundance of power we'll just use it to our advantage. We did this before they invented dampeners so we'll do it again."

William moved back up to Harry's head and began waving a hand over his scar again.

"For this next part, Harry, you'll want to keep your eyes closed so nothing gets in them."

When he was satisfied that he had Harry's forehead numb enough he used a scalpel and began cutting open the scar. He followed the line of the scar so as not to make any additional scars or make this one worse. Going slowly, he had it open to the right depth after about two minutes. Rachel wiped off the excess blood as best she could but she could not keep it all in check without getting in William's way so much of it went into Harry's hair and down his face and neck.

"Alright Harry, I have the scar open and I am going to start drawing the soul fragment out. I want you to concentrate on the area of your scar and use your power to help push it out and not let it retreat. Your scar and forehead are numb right now but you know where it's located so concentrate on that area. You'll feel it leaving so be ready. This is a powerful soul fragment so let's work together. Get ready Steve."

William moved his hands over the now open scar. He created a magical suction that attempted to draw the soul fragment out, only it didn't want to leave. Harry felt it resisting so used his healing magic to push out the foreign object from his body. When it pushed back Harry sent more of a magical push which caused the fragment to partially appear up out of Harry's scar. That was about all William needed to get a good hold on it with his magic.

With William steadily drawing it out and Harry pushing more, Voldemort's soul shard slowly began rising out of his scar. It still fought William's pull and Harry's push but they were overpowering it and the shard slowly rose until it finally cleared Harry's head.

William didn't let go of it. He pushed the soul fragment toward Steve. When he did, Steve captured it in a sphere he created out of wind. Once he had it captured, Joseph inserted very powerful fire into the sphere that attacked the soul shard. They saw and heard the soul fragment screaming but the fire did not completely destroy it. It somehow managed to remain.

"Throw me a little more fire in there, Grandpa, and let me try something else," said Steve.

Joseph inserted a little more fire as requested. Steve, while still holding the sphere began to concentrate really hard. After about half a minute lightning came from all sides of the sphere and fried the soul shard in the middle. Pretty soon it completely dissipated and there was nothing left.

"Well done, Steve," said William. "I wasn't aware you could do that."

"Yes, very good Steve," added Joseph. "You make a grandpa proud."

"I've been working on combining my air and fire to make lightning. I'm glad that it worked," replied Steve.

"Are you doing alright, Harry?" asked Rachel.

"Yes, I'm fine. Do you need me to heal my scar, William?"

"Let me check first to make sure we got all of it. I'm pretty sure we did but this one spell will tell us for sure."

William waved his hand over Harry's open scar and found all was removed. He waved it again and removed most of the excess blood off of Harry and the floor.

"Go ahead Harry. I could heal it for you but I believe your way is quicker," said William with a smile.

Harry concentrated and sent his healing magic to his scar. The scar closed right up and almost disappeared. The scar was still there but it was now basically a very thin white line still in the shape of a lightning bolt. It appeared he would always have it, just far less pronounced.

"Harry, I cleaned up what I could but this is a messy business. Let Rachel help you get cleaned up the rest of the way and we'll wait for you out there. Come gentlemen."

The men all left the room so Rachel could clean up and help Harry get all the blood off of his face and neck where it ran off. His hair was a mess so Rachel decided she would need to wash his hair.

"Harry, I want you to remain on the table while I clean you up," instructed Rachel.

"Yes, ma'am."

Rachel smiled and wet a soft cloth with warm water and began wiping Harry off and cleaning him up. She wiped off his chest and abdomen that had just a few splatters then moved up to his neck and finally his face. She even cleaned up behind his ears. She ended up using two cloths. When she was done she threw both in the trash.

"Hang on, Harry!"

Rachel turned the table with Harry on it and backed it up to the sink.

"I need you to scoot up with your head hanging off the table a bit so I can wash your hair and get all that blood out. I'll help hold your head up."

"Wouldn't it be easier if I just took a shower?"

"And deny me this opportunity to take care of you? Are you nuts?"

Harry smiled then scooted up until Rachel cupped his head in her hand. She had the water warm from the faucet so soaked his hair real good and washed out all the blood. Then she used shampoo and gave him a nice head massage while washing his hair.

"You know I could get used to this quite easily," Harry said.

"I'm glad you like it, Harry."

Rachel finished up and rinsed his hair with the warm water. She grabbed a towel she had nearby and helped him sit up while towel drying his hair. She then draped it across his shoulders.

"All done, Patient Potter. Come and see us again sometime," she said with a smile.

"With this kind of service I just might have to do that."

Harry hopped down then removed the towel and placed it on the table. He ran his hands through his hair then cast a drying charm on it. He looked up to see Rachel just staring at him with a smile on her face.

"Oh, let me get your shirt," she said coming to her senses.

She started to walk off but Harry grabbed her hand and pulled her to him. Once he had her in his arms with her pressed up against his bare chest he lowered his head to hers and kissed her softly on the lips. She responded so he deepened the kiss and held her tighter. She grabbed him tighter as well. They slowly parted and Rachel shook her head to clear it.

"Now, Harry, as much as I would love to stay just like this, if I don't get you your shirt we may never get out of here."

Harry smiled and let her go. She walked over and retrieved Harry's shirt then handed it back to him. She watched him put it on then took his hand and led him out of the room to find the others waiting on them.

"Did you guys get lost in there?" asked Steve with a smile.

"Harry's hair was a mess with all that blood so I shampooed his hair for him," answered Rachel.

"I was well taken care of," added Harry.

"I'm sure you were," prodded Sirius with a smile.

"Oh, and I'm sure none of my other patients have received such wonderful attention from my lovely and talented great-granddaughter," added William.

"Yes, yes, yes. Pick on me all you want," replied Rachel, "but you will have to cut it short because Harry and I have things to do, places to go, and people to see."

"How are you feeling, Harry?" asked Sirius.

"I feel great, Sirius. I'm very happy that's been taken care of. I usually feel a little something from my scar most of the time and normally it acts up on occasion. I feel nothing from it now. I suppose that's a good sign?"

"Yes, indeed Harry," replied William. "That's the feel of a normal scar. You should feel nothing. Now you and Rachel go have fun."

"Are you ready, Rachel?" asked Harry as he turned back to her.

"Yes."

"Where are your parents right now?"

"Mom should be at home. Dad might be there but he also may be at his office. We can just ask Mom if Dad's out."

"Alright, I'm going to apparate us so I want you to picture the place we should appear. It can be in your house or outside of it as long as no one sees us appear that shouldn't. Although I can turn us invisible if necessary."

"You can apparate both of us?"

"Sure."

"Rachel, given Harry's power," interjected Joseph, "he could likely apparate us all at the same time."

"Right," answered Rachel. "But how are you going to apparate us if I'm the one with the destination in my mind?"

"Easy. Bring up the destination and picture it." Harry waited a couple of seconds. "Do you have it?"

Rachel nodded.

"Now look me straight in the eyes."

Rachel looked up into Harry's green eyes and then felt a slight bump in her mind.

"Did you just read my mind?"

"No. I merely had you bring up the image to the forefront of your mind and when you looked at me it only took a second to grab it. That's all I saw. Now that I have the image you provided I can apparate us there."

"That is so cool. I didn't know you were a Legilimens."

"I know Occlumency as well. Unfortunately it's been necessary to learn both as quickly as possible. I highly recommend learning Occlumency not only to block your mind from intruders but it requires you to organize everything and that in turn improves how your mind works."

"I'll look into that, especially since you so easily snatched that memory out of my head," she said with a smirk.

"Sirius, I'll see you later. I'm going to pop us over to Rachel's, get permission, then see what trouble we can brew up between the two of us."

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do," replied Sirius.

"That's a mighty short list, Sirius. My list is much longer and includes all of yours so we're good to go," Harry said with a thumbs up gesture and a grin.

Sirius just rolled his eyes.

Harry pulled Rachel to him. She promptly put her arms around his waist while his left arm went around her shoulders.

"Ready?" asked Harry.

Rachel nodded her head then with the slightest pop they were gone.

oOo

Harry and Rachel landed in the foyer of her home.

"Mom? Dad? Anybody home?" she called out. "Harry's here with me."

Susan came out of the back of the house and greeted the couple.

"Harry, so good to see you again," she said as she entered the room. "Rachel, did everything go okay with Gramps?"

"Yes, it went very well and Steve was fantastic. He actually created lightning but I'll let him tell you the details."

"That's wonderful. I didn't even know he could do that yet. I'll ask him about it when he returns."

"Mom, we need to ask you and Dad a question. Is he here?"

"No, he left for the office fairly early. I don't expect him until this evening. Will little old me do without your father present?"

"Sure Mom, you'll do just fine. Harry why don't you ask her?"

"Certainly," Harry said as he stepped up to Susan. "Susan, I would like your permission to take your daughter out today for some fun. We do have some important matters to discuss but I figured why not have some fun while we're at it? I'll buy her lunch and pay for anything else we might need. Rachel can show me the sights and we promise not to get into too much trouble."

"Do you promise to protect my baby from all harm?"

"Oh, Mom, please."

"With my very life ma'am… but I doubt it will come to that."

"Alright, then have her back home by 10."

"Thank you, Mom!" Rachel said excitedly while hugging her. "Oh, wait a second Harry. I need to go change. I'll be right back. Mom will keep you company."

Rachel ran upstairs to change clothes while Susan led Harry into the living room so they could sit and talk.

"Can I get you anything to drink, Harry?"

"No, thanks. I'm good."

"So, you have important matters to discuss with Rachel?" she asked carefully.

"Yes and you likely know what those matters are about. I imagine Rachel has had the same thoughts as well."

"She has but I'm pretty sure she hasn't made up her mind about it yet. Just so you know Harry, I encouraged her to go for it even if it has no chance for longevity. I stand by the old Tennyson poem that said 'Tis better to have loved and lost than never to have loved at all.'"

"I suppose there's a lot of truth to that but I'm quite the novice when it comes to love. The people who raised me didn't show me any love at all so I'm struggling to catch up now that my life is much better and I no longer live with them."

"That's horrible Harry and I suspect it was far worse than you let on. You're very well adjusted though for going through all that. You present yourself well and are a very likeable and, I dare say, loveable person."

"Thank you Susan."

Susan stood up and walked over to Harry. She held out her hand which Harry took. She prompted him to stand up, which he did.

"Harry, I am going to hug you. I feel it is my duty to make up for the lack of love those mean people kept from you. Feel free to hug me back."

Susan grabbed Harry in a nice warm hug and held on to him. Harry hesitated at first but then gave in and hugged her back. It was this position they were found in when Rachel returned from upstairs wearing shorts now instead of a skirt. She walked in and saw the two hugging. She just stopped in the doorway.

"Well, I know Harry is quite the catch so I should be on the lookout for other girls wanting to get their hands on him but I must tell you the last person I expected was my mother. What will Dad think?"

Susan and Harry started laughing so they ended the hug and parted.

"I was merely giving Harry a motherly hug Rachel, something he's been shorted on in his life. Thank you Harry. That probably did more for me than you. I do feel better though."

"So do I Susan. Thanks."

"Awe that's so cute," said Rachel, "and Mom gives great hugs, doesn't she?"

"Yes, she does."

"I'm ready when you are Harry. This will be my first date… ever," she said excitedly.

"Mine as well. Where to?"

Rachel looked thoughtful.

"Why don't you guys head back to town and find something to do there? Rachel can show you around," offered Susan. "It's getting closer to lunch and there are plenty of places to eat in town."

"Good idea, Mom. Let's do that Harry."

"Should I apparate us back to William's office and we just leave from there?"

"That should work."

"Wait a second," interrupted Susan, "you are 15 and able to not only apparate but apparate both of you at the same time?"

Harry nodded.

"How do you think we got here?" asked Rachel. "According to Grandpa Harry is powerful enough to apparate us all if he wants, so two is not really much of a challenge for him."

"I guess so," replied Susan.

"Bye Susan."

"Bye Mom."

"Bye kids. Have a good time. Call me if you need anything."

Rachel grabbed Harry around his waist again and Harry put his arm around her shoulders. With a smile at Susan he disapparated from their foyer and landed back in front of William's elevator. William was busy with another patient so they took the elevator down to the ground floor and exited the building.

Rachel led Harry over to a nice park in the middle of town where they sat on the swings to talk. They were just about to get started on that much needed conversation when Harry noticed some small kids eyeing them. He figured they wanted to swing so he took Rachel's hand and they walked away.

"We're done. You can use the swings now," Harry told the young kids. They smiled and ran over to the swings, climbing on and kicking their feet to get going. Big smiles covered their faces.

Harry led Rachel over to a big tree where he secretly conjured a big blanket for them to sit on. They sat on the blanket with Harry resting his back against the tree. Rachel was in front of him on the blanket sitting facing Harry. It was a little warm so Harry created a nice breeze for them with a wave of his hand.

Harry told her all about the things in his life he felt she needed to know before deciding he was not worth the risk. He told her of all the danger, what he was likely facing, and his plan to take it to the death eaters in a few months when he felt his friends were ready enough.

He also explained about the danger to her if the wrong people found out about them. He then laid out the biggest reason why it will not likely last and that's the fact they both live in different countries. Harry would be staying in Britain and he didn't expect her to leave her own country to be with him and deal with his crazy life. However, if she wanted Harry would be willing to stay another week before he has to return home. He explained about his watch as well and how easy it is for him to go back and forth but in the end they would still belong to different countries. That would make maintaining a long term relationship practically impossible.

Harry ended with telling her about his uncertainty with love due to how he was raised, his lack of knowledge on the subject and while he had very strong feelings for her he had no way of knowing if it was love or not. He needed more time then he knew he had to figure it out.

Rachel was just about to share with Harry her thoughts when she stopped.

"Oh no," she said looking past Harry.

"What is it?"

"This is a great community but like most places drugs still get in somehow. There's a gang of boys headed our way that do drugs. They're all about 18 or 19 years of age, are mixed with white and Caddo, and they usually start trouble wherever they go. They know who I am since Grandpa is the chief, and that is likely why they're headed this way."

"Are they magical?"

"None that I know of."

"How many?"

"It looks like eight of them."

"No worries then. I'll take care of it if they start any trouble."

Rachel's eyes widened at that prospect.

Harry stood up and offered his hand to Rachel. He then helped her up. She was straightening her clothes when the young men arrived.

"Rachel Ironwood as I live and breathe. You are always a sight for sore eyes."

"Hello, Todd. What brings you and your friends over here?"

"Why, to see you of course pretty lady. I was thinking we should go out some time now that you're coming of age."

"I'm still only 15 Todd and even if I was an adult I would not go out with you."

"That's harsh Rachel. Just give me a kiss and then I'll have to wait for you to grow up and help change your mind."

"No, never going to happen."

"Come on, just one kiss. I promise not to use too much tongue." He laughed and turned back to his friends who all started laughing with him.

When he turned back around he found Harry standing in front of him with Rachel behind Harry.

"She was very clear when she said no. I suggest you move along?" offered Harry.

"And just who might you be young man?" asked Todd.

"More trouble than you can handle."

"This foreigner thinks he's tough," said Todd turning back to his friends. "Shall we teach him a lesson?"

All his drug buddies nodded enthusiastically and prepared themselves. However, while Todd was turned away from him Harry did a slight wave of his hand and put up a strong Notice-Me-Not charm around them. Todd turned back around.

"You're in for it now Mr. Accent!"

Todd took a swing at Harry who simply ducked under it while stepping forward to get in close to Todd. When Harry raised back up he pulled his fist to his chest and swung his elbow around like he was throwing a punch with it. The hard bone of his elbow caught Todd right on the chin and he dropped straight to the ground, out cold. Harry stepped around Todd and let loose with 7 wandless stunners from both hands that put all of Todd's buddies down. He cast all 7 stunners in about 1 second.

Harry walked over to Rachel who looked a little frightened.

"Are you alright?" asked Harry.

"Uh… uh… sure, Harry. I'm… I'm… uh… fine. Are you okay?"

"I'm great. Never better."

"I'm still trying to figure out what exactly you did. It happened so fast I'm sure I missed most of it."

"Well, you think about it while I help these guys."

"Help them? Why are you helping them? They attacked you."

"Their minds are addled with drugs. I can remove all the drugs from their systems, heal their bodies so they no longer crave the drugs, and even heal their minds so they no longer want to use drugs again."

"You can?"

"Sure, give me a minute. I have to help all eight of them before I wake them up."

Harry went to Todd and healed his chin. He sent his healing magic throughout Todd's entire body removing all the drugs and drug influence from it. He healed all the internal organs and parts of his body that were harmed by the drugs, plus the needle marks on his arms, making everything normal and healthy again. Last, but not least, he entered his mind and removed the last few minutes so he would not remember what Harry did to him. Then Harry corrected his behavior and outlook towards drugs causing Todd to no longer want anything to do with drugs. Harry stunned him lightly then moved on to the next one. He wanted to revive them all at the same time.

After doing the same to the other seven guys, Harry walked back over to Rachel.

"Did you get it all figured out?"

"Somewhat. How did you do that so fast? You took out eight guys in about two seconds."

"Practice, my dear, lots and lots of practice. Shall I wake them up?"

"Sure, this should be interesting."

Harry cast eight quick enervates on the guys and watched as they all started standing up. Todd turned toward his friends.

"What happened? We were walking toward Rachel and the next thing I know I'm waking up on the ground. I feel better than I have ever felt though. What about you guys?"

"Same here," some of them said shaking their heads.

Todd turned back around and spotted Rachel.

"Hi, Rachel. Did you see what happened?"

"No, Todd. My friend Harry and I were talking when we heard a noise. We went to see what it was and found all you guys on the ground. We started to check on you but you started getting up so we just waited."

"Weird, huh? I'm not sure what happened but I feel great, better than ever even. It's like I have a new lease on life and a completely new outlook. Anyway, how are you doing Rachel?"

"I'm doing just fine Todd. Thanks for asking."

"You said your friend's name is Harry?"

"Yes, Harry Potter this is Todd Staples."

Harry stepped up and met Todd halfway to shake hands with him.

"Nice to meet you Todd."

"Same here Harry and sorry about the intrusion. We will take off and let you guys get back to your conversation."

"Sure Todd, it was a pleasure. Take care," said Harry as Todd began walking off.

"You as well, Harry. It was very nice to meet you," Todd said turning back around. "Take care of yourself Rachel and say hello to Steve for me."

"Sure Todd."

Rachel waited until Todd and his friends were out of earshot.

"That is amazing Harry. Todd has been on drugs for so long that I didn't even recognize him after you cleaned him up. He looked nice and was actually polite for a change."

"Mind altering drugs are just not good for you. I hope he'll be okay now."

"Well, you certainly have given him a strong second chance. It will be interesting to watch how he acts after this."

"So, you were saying?" asked Harry as he sat back down on the blanket and rested his back against the tree again.

"Let me see, where was I?"

Rachel went to sit back down but she changed her mind and walked over to Harry. She moved his legs apart and sat down in front of him, leaning her back against him. She then pulled his arms around her waist and rested her arms on top of his.

"A slight alteration but I like this spot much better," she said.

Harry smiled.

"Well, if you haven't guessed yet I've decided to follow Mom's advice and go for it. We both realize this will not likely be a long term relationship but I think it's worth exploring to see where it goes. You never know. Sometimes things change. It may be difficult when we have to part ways but I think the time spent with you will be well worth the pain in the end. Let's make the most of it and let the chips fall where they lay."

"Wow, that's a very cavalier attitude."

"Yep and it goes completely against my core but it's time for me to step up my game. I accept the consequences of my decision so can we make the most of this for as long as we can?"

"Yes."

Rachel leaned her head back and to the side and Harry leaned his the other way. They then kissed each other with everything they could put into it.

oOo

After lunch at a hamburger joint Rachel recommended and where Harry met several of her friends, they took off to see the sights. They walked around town most of the afternoon, hanging out together, looking in shops, stopping once for ice cream at a Baskin Robbins with 31 flavors. Harry tried the Rocky Road in a cone while Rachel enjoyed the strawberry in a cup.

Later, they went to a movie theater and watched a movie, something Harry was wanting to experience at least once. They watched "Die Hard with a Vengeance" starring Bruce Willis, Jeremy Irons, and Samuel L. Jackson. Harry liked all the action and so did Rachel. She told him she actually prefers an action movie over a romance. She especially liked holding on to Harry during the intense scenes. Oddly enough there were quite a few of those and Harry enjoyed it as well.

They walked around a bit more and talked after the movie. It was getting close to dinner time and they were running out of ideas of what else to do. Harry decided to give Rachel a choice.

"Would you like to pick another restaurant out for dinner or would you prefer to head over to my place for some home cooked food? We can make some spaghetti together if you think you might like that? We can then hang out with Sirius, go swimming in the pool, whatever you want to do."

"Making spaghetti with you sounds wonderful but I didn't bring my swimsuit."

"Not a problem, I can conjure you one. My mum left instructions on an auto-fit spell she used a lot. So now I can cast the spell on any items one would wear and they will fit perfectly."

"Now that is a great talent. I need to get you in my closet at home as soon as possible."

"I'm going to choose to take that comment the way I believe you meant it."

Rachel looked confused for a second then started laughing when she realized what that sounded like.

"Well, if you did make all the clothes in my closet auto-fit, I would definitely have to reward you."

Rachel stopped Harry and pulled him close for a searing kiss.

"I believe you could talk me into that. However, one last question Rachel before we head over to my house. Should I apparate us there or would you prefer to fly?"

"Let's fly!"

They quickly found a secluded place out of everyone's sight. Harry took out his broom and expanded it. He hopped on then waited for Rachel to climb on behind him before he turned them and the broom invisible. He took off slowly so as not to lose Rachel but he need not have worried, she had Harry wrapped up pretty good.

They flew high above the trees, enjoying themselves together. Harry told her to hang on then performed some sharp turns, loops, and twists. She made a few high pitched noises but enjoyed it just the same, holding to Harry even tighter. Harry let up as they got closer to his house.

"I think you just wanted me to hold you closer, pulling all those stunts," said Rachel as they headed down into the yard for a landing.

"Well, of course I wanted you to hold me closer. Why wouldn't I?" said Harry smiling. Rachel smiled back at him.

Rosey met them as soon as they came through the door.

"Hello Harry. Is everything going well for you?"

"Yes Rosey. Everything is splendid. Do you know Rachel?"

"Rachel Ironwood?"

"Yes, I'm Rachel Ironwood and I've heard so many good things about you Rosey, Petey as well. My family speaks highly of the both of you."

"It's so good to finally meet you Miss Rachel. I was wondering when you might stop by and low and behold you show up with our very own Lord Potter."

"Just call me Rachel, Rosey. Harry and I have been out almost all day having fun so we thought we would slow it down a bit and come back here."

"Wonderful! Can I fix you two some dinner?"

"Normally," said Harry, "we would love for you to work your magic Rosey and cook for us. I do so enjoy your cooking but Rachel and I want to make some spaghetti together. Please enjoy your time off. If Sirius needs to eat then he can have spaghetti as well. We'll make enough. I trust we have all the necessary ingredients?"

"Yes Harry. Everything you need is in there. Let me know if you need any help."

"Thank you, Rosey. By the way, where is Sirius?"

"I believe he's outside working on his new magic."

"Come on Rachel. Let's go pay Sirius a visit before we cook dinner."

Harry and Rachel went outside and Harry led her to the clearing he and Sirius were at yesterday. They found Sirius working on his earth elemental magic. He had already progressed some more and was getting much better.

Harry indicated for Rachel to keep quiet. He then waited until Sirius had stopped for a second. Harry raised a wall of dirt right next to Sirius, then another, and another, and another until he was boxed in. Harry and Rachel watched as the four walls began to slowly sink back into the ground at the same time.

"I should've known it was you Harry. Oh, hi Rachel!"

"Hello, Sirius," replied Rachel. "You look like you're making good progress to just pick that up the other day."

"Thanks, I've been studying and practicing quite a bit. It's quite fun actually."

"Looking good, Padfoot."

"Say, have you worked out any more on that flying thing?"

"No, not yet."

"I thought of something later last night after you demonstrated it for us," said Rachel. "I was thinking what if you created the wind and it came out of your feet instead of your hands? Then you could use your hands for steering and turning."

"That's not a bad idea but I'll have to figure out how to get it to come out of my feet."

"You can do it," encouraged Rachel. "The same way you cast out of your hand you just intend for it to come out of your foot instead. It's just a matter of focus and where you want the magic to come out of your body. Here, take off your socks and shoes."

Rachel took off hers as well. She then proceeded to show them how she could create and manipulate water using her hands or her feet. She even had a stream of water dancing a jig and looping around using just one foot. She finished the demo and vanished the water.

"See, it's just giving a little focus on where you want to control it."

"You certainly make it look easy," said Sirius.

"Thanks."

"Alright, I'll give it a shot," said Harry. "Give me a second."

Harry concentrated for a few seconds and then held out his foot. He was struggling for a bit when suddenly he sent out a very strong concentration of wind that made him fly back a few feet and land right on his bum.

"Whoa!"

"Are you okay, Harry?" asked Sirius.

"I'm fine but I landed on my bum pretty hard."

"Do you need me to rub it?" asked Rachel with a sly smile.

"Funny, Rachel. Thanks but I can heal it myself as you already know."

"Oh, I know. I just thought I should offer," she said smiling. "I am planning on becoming a doctor you know."

"Very nice save there but I think we should get back to the task at hand," he said smiling. "That was a more powerful thrust than I was getting out of my hands. If I could generate that much thrust out of both feet I could probably get some very good height off the ground and perhaps propel me forward but I believe I will need even more thrust to keep moving forward. Let me try both feet at the same time."

Harry moved away a bit from Sirius and Rachel. He started concentrating hard to thrust the wind from both feet. After a few seconds a big grin spread across his face and he shot up into the air about 20 feet. He stayed there for a few seconds just hovering. It took some muscle just to stay standing straight like that but he managed it. He tried using his hands to turn but he lost concentration on his feet and started falling.

Rachel screamed and Sirius whipped out his wand. However, before they could do anything Harry started up his feet again and rose back up in the air to about 20 feet. This time he left his feet going while trying his hands again. He split his focus so that his feet never stopped thrusting and used his hands to turn himself. He was able to spin and even loop his body around a few times before he lowered himself back down to the ground.

"That was awesome Harry but you scared me to death when you fell," said Rachel.

"That was when I tried to use my hands but lost focus on my feet. I was able to split focus on the next attempt and stayed up. It takes body strength but less so than when I was lifting with my hands."

"That was mighty impressive, Kiddo."

"Thanks, Padfoot. I did figure a few things out. I was able to duplicate my previous thrust and even added more to it. Then with two feet thrusting I was able to get up pretty high. I'm fairly certain with a bit more focus and practice I'll be able to get to the amount of thrust I need to propel me forward. If I can do that then it will be super cool."

"I have no doubt you can do it, Harry," said Rachel.

"Same here, Kiddo. If anyone can it'll be you."

"Thanks, guys."

"You know Harry, if you manage it I may have to buy you some spandex and a cape," said Rachel with a wink.

"No, no spandex."

"But you would look so good in it with all your muscles," she pouted.

Harry decided to ignore her.

"Anyone hungry?" he asked.

"I could eat a bite," said Sirius with a smile.

"Good. I hope you like spaghetti because Rachel and I are going to make some together."

"That sounds good. Let me know when it's ready. I'm going to clean up and relax a bit."

Harry and Rachel went back inside and cleaned up before making their spaghetti dinner together. Harry made his own sauce that consisted mostly of tomato, garlic, and onion along with other spices and minor ingredients. Rachel put the water on the fire to heat up for the pasta and in a small pan she started heating up a couple cans of whole kernel corn.

Everything looked normal for the most part as the two people prepared dinner but if you looked closely you would constantly see the two teenagers in physical contact with each other with a touch here and there and even a small kiss worked in on occasion.

Once Harry finished the sauce and had it cooking on the stove top, he turned on the oven and found a loaf of crusty bread which he prepared for garlic bread. When the water started boiling Rachel added the pasta. When the pasta was almost ready Harry toasted the garlic bread in the oven broiler while Rachel drained the pasta and checked on the corn.

When done they called Sirius and all three had a wonderful spaghetti dinner together. Sirius was very impressed with the flavor and complimented the two chefs very heavily. When they were done Harry waved his hand and all the dishes were sent to the kitchen and started cleaning themselves. Leftovers were sent to the fridge.

Sirius left the two teenagers alone so they went back to Harry's room where they relaxed and digested for a bit. They talked and kissed a bit to pass the time. After about 45 minutes they decided to go swimming in the indoor pool.

Harry conjured Rachel a two-piece white swimming suit and cast the auto-fit charm on it. She made some design suggestions which he promptly applied. He then dug out his black swimming trunks while he allowed her to use the bathroom to get changed. Harry used his large closet to change. He was out of his clothes and into his swim trunks before Rachel came out of the bathroom looking absolutely stunning with her dark black hair, tan skin, and white bikini.

Harry led her to the pool where they found plenty of towels and anything else they might need. The indoor pool allowed sunlight in but there was less of it at this point of the day even though it remained daylight up until around 8:30pm during the summer. The water was magically heated so was just the right temperature.

They splashed and played and snuggled for a good while, swam a little bit, and rested for a while together in a large pool-side chair. They very much enjoyed each other's company and ignored the fact that their time would likely come to an end at some point in the near future. For now they just had fun together as two normal teenagers would, as if they had no care in the world.

Harry found that this was something he really needed. With all his responsibilities, the worries, and the danger that's been a constant in his life, he was never granted time like this to be with a special person that you can just share yourself with and enjoy the time together. At some point he would have to take up the mantle again but that day was not here yet. Today and a few more days after this were his to enjoy with Rachel. Everything else can wait.

After the pool fun they dried off and got dressed again then spent some time discussing elemental powers. Harry picked Rachel's brain on her specialty, water, and on her secondary, earth. Just as he had been thinking from his recent experience with wind, the elements have very little limits if you have the power to access them.

Rachel explained that she knows of very powerful water elementals that can do amazing things. Her Gramps was one of them. She explained that some powerful water elementals can use water at such a high pressure that they can cut through almost anything.

"Have you ever heard of a water jet machine, Harry?"

"No."

"Water jet machines use water at a very high pressure rate. So high that they can be used to cut right through metal. Some very powerful water elementals can generate that same level of pressure using water."

"Wow, that's amazing."

"The same goes for the other elements. If an elemental is powerful enough they can access very powerful abilities within their element. I'm telling you this Harry because I believe you are powerful enough to access these extremes in each of the elements. After all you possess the ability in all four. You have already demonstrated some amazing things with just air."

"Thank you Rachel. I'll give that some very serious thought. Perhaps we can spend some time together with you helping me develop these talents? I could use your assistance to help me jump past my mental limitations and lack of knowledge."

"I'd be happy to help you Harry."

"Good, shall I take you back home now?"

"It's not ten yet. It's barely 9:30."

"I know but I would love to discuss our plans to spend as much time together as we can with your parents and get their blessings on it. Also, if Steve is there I can share with him your suggestion that boosted my flying."

"Okay, let's go. I know they would love to see you again."

Rachel wrapped her arms around Harry's waist and he put his left arm over her shoulder.

"I'm ready," she said.

"I'm not," he replied.

Rachel looked up at Harry to see why he wasn't ready but as soon as she looked up into his face he kissed her long and hard. She felt weak in the knees when he stopped.

"I'm ready now Rachel. Are you ready?"

"Um… yeah… I'm ready."

 _Pop_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four – Miracles Do Happen**

Harry and Rachel made it clear to Rachel's parents that they wanted to spend as much time together as they could before Harry had to return home. That went over pretty well with Susan and Jacob who seemed to understand their situation. Barring a miracle, Harry and Rachel's separation was inevitable. Harry extended his stay a week including the last weekend. Harry was going to return home on that following Monday.

As planned the couple spent nearly every waking moment together. In the morning after Harry finished his workout and showered, he would go pick up Rachel from her house so they could have breakfast together. Sometimes they would go to a restaurant, or eat at her house with her family, or Harry would take her back to his place and they would enjoy a breakfast prepared by Rosey. The rest of the time was filled with fun and improving their elemental powers, mainly Harry's.

On Monday, Susan walked in on them in Rachel's bedroom after Rachel had pushed Harry down on her bed and started kissing him with everything she could muster. Harry was thankful he was not standing because he started feeling weak in the knees.

"Rachel!" exclaimed Susan.

Rachel didn't stop but continued to kiss Harry vigorously.

"Rachel? ...RACHEL!"

Rachel released Harry's lips and turned her head toward her mom. A bit out of breath she asked, "Yes, Mom?"

"What are you doing young lady?"

"Oh, I was just thanking Harry."

"What could he have possibly done to deserve a thanks like that?"

"Well, let me show you."

Rachel got off of Harry who couldn't manage to remove the smile from his face. She walked over to her closet.

"Come over here Mom and see what Harry did."

Susan walked over to the closet and looked at Rachel's clothes with her.

"What am I supposed to see?"

"What you are supposed to see is that every piece of clothing in my closet, including my shoes, plus all the items in my dresser now fit me perfectly. I can grow and still they will fit me perfectly. Harry cast an auto-fit charm on all my clothes and shoes. In fact you could wear all of these as well."

"Harry knows an auto-fit charm for items you wear?"

Rachel just nodded her head up and down.

Harry was still laying on Rachel's bed with a big smile on his face when Susan grabbed his hand and pulled him up off the bed until he was standing again. She then took off out of Rachel's room with Harry in tow, pulling him to her bedroom.

"Come with me Harry. You are not done yet," said Susan in a determined way.

"That's fine Mom," said Rachel following, "but remember I get to reward him."

Harry ended up doing Susan's closet, Jacob's, and Steve's as well. He was rewarded four times that day by Rachel. Susan settled for cooking a special meal for Harry. Harry asked that they keep it a secret so he wouldn't be bombarded with requests to do this for everyone. He then decided to teach Rachel the spell and suggested she charge for her services as a way to make some extra income on the side.

Sirius left on Tuesday due to some Order business he had to handle. Harry took him to Grimmauld Place using his watch then came straight back. On Wednesday Harry received some mail that was forwarded to him. When he read his mail he was very disappointed. Neville was able to get approval to bring his parents home for the weekend. That, of course, was not the disappointment. It was the fact it was scheduled for the upcoming weekend. Harry was not planning to leave until the Monday after so was going to have to cut it short with Rachel.

He would not be able to get Neville's parents moved to another weekend so there was nothing else for him to do except discuss it with Rachel and give her the bad news. He would just have to leave earlier than planned. After all, fixing Neville's parents had to take precedence over his new but temporary relationship. She would be disappointed but would understand the importance of what he was attempting to do.

Harry handed Rachel the mail he received from Neville and started pacing around the den.

"What is it Harry? What's wrong?"

"Read that mail from my friend. It looks like I'm going to have to cut our time short. I'll have to be back for the weekend instead of staying here until Monday."

Rachel read the letter from Neville.

"But what does this mean? Your friend Neville says his parents are coming home from the hospital this weekend. That sounds good but why do you have to be there?"

"I guess I better explain."

Harry sat back down next to Rachel on the couch. He grabbed her hand and held it.

"I've already told you about what happened to my parents and the prophecy. What I didn't tell you was what happened to my friend Neville and how he could have easily been the one the prophecy was about instead of me."

Rachel's eyes got bigger.

"Neville is only one day older than me so his birthday is at the end of July just like mine. His parents were aurors and they were very good at their jobs. They defied Voldemort three times just like my parents did. However, Voldemort chose me and marked me when he came over that night and killed my parents. That is the only difference that separates me from Neville in the prophecy. I received the mark. He did not."

"After their master disappeared, some of Voldemort's followers went to Neville's house and tortured his parents for so long that they lost their minds. They've been in the hospital in a special ward this whole time."

"That's horrible."

"Yes, it is. I sometimes wonder who got the worst end of the deal."

"Alright, so Neville is bringing his parents home for the weekend but I still don't know where you come in."

"Here's the rest of it. When my friends and I went to the Department of Mysteries my friend Ron was messed up pretty bad in the head during the battle. His mind was being taken over by a foreign substance until I stopped it. It still damaged part of his mind though before I got to him. The healers were not getting anywhere with his problem but I felt confident I could help him after I thought it through. Anyway, I figured out that people have patterns in their minds and I can recognize them. I identified what was wrong with his patterns and was able to enter his mind and set him straight. It took me about six hours but he's been fine ever since."

"That's amazing, Harry."

"After I helped Ron, I got to thinking that perhaps I could help Neville's parents. If I can identify their patterns then I should be able to fix them. Neville said he thought he could bring them home for a weekend so I could give it a try. He was to notify all of us when he had it worked out."

"You definitely have to go do that Harry but I have another question."

"What would that be?"

"Can I come? I want to help."

"I didn't think of that. Yes, you could come and I could bring you back. It's pretty instant with my watch. We just have to convince your parents."

"Yes, we do. I'm not sure how they'll respond to me wanting to go to another country."

oOo

The day was Friday and it was time to head back to Potter Place. It took some convincing but Rachel's parents were okay with the idea of her going with Harry once they heard everything Harry was doing. In addition, they understood Rachel's medical interest in being a part of this healing process, even if only as a witness.

Harry packed all his things in his trunk, closed it causing it to shrink back down, and then pocketed it. Next, he said good-bye to Rosey and Petey before apparating over to Rachel's house. She was getting her stuff together for the weekend with Harry.

Harry appeared in the entry way next to the front door which is where they told him he could apparate into their house. He had been appearing there every day for about a week and Rachel's family were quite accustomed to seeing him regularly.

"Hello, I'm here," Harry called.

Jacob came out of the kitchen with a cup of coffee in his hand. He walked up to Harry.

"Hi there Harry. Ready to go?"

"I think so."

"Can I get you a drink or something?"

"No, I'm fine. Do you know if Rachel is about ready?"

"I believe she is. She should be down shortly."

Steve came in the front door almost running into Harry who had not yet moved.

"Sorry about that Harry," said Steve.

"No, that was my fault. I should have moved away from in front of the door."

"I heard you were leaving so wanted be here to say good-bye."

"Thanks Steve but I'll be back on Monday to bring Rachel back. I won't have much time but I can say my final good-byes then. After that it'll be very difficult to come back again except perhaps on special occasions."

Steve just nodded his head. Just then they saw Rachel coming down the stairs bag in hand with Susan right behind her. Rachel came up to Harry and hugged him.

"I'm so excited about going with you this weekend."

"I'm excited that you're going too. I'm not sure how much time we will have but if healing the Longbottoms doesn't take all weekend then we can go out and see some of the sights if you want before I bring you back."

Rachel smiled.

"That sounds like fun," said Susan.

"No promises though," Harry said to Rachel. "I really have no idea how long it will take to heal both of them. It took me over 6 hours to heal my friend Ron and their issue will be completely different from his. I just hope I can help."

"You are an amazing young man, Harry," said Jacob. "I'm confident you can help them. We're looking forward to the good news of how it went when you and Rachel return."

"Thank you sir. Are you ready Rachel?"

"Yes, but let me give everyone a hug first."

Rachel hugged Steve then her Dad and last her Mom. Steve then hugged Harry, followed by Jacob, then he was hugged by Susan with one of the best motherly hugs he could remember. They weren't as strong as Mrs. Weasley's hugs but they were very good in their own way. He knew he would miss this family when he was back home but promised himself he would come back to visit whenever he could. Rachel he would miss the most.

After the hugs, Harry shrunk Rachel's bag and put it in his pocket. Rachel came over and grabbed Harry like she usually does when he apparates them.

"Rachel, we're going by portkey this time so you'll need one finger free to touch my watch."

"I can do that."

She let go of him with one hand and raised her pointer finger.

"Ready when you are," she said.

Harry smiled, pulled out his watch, and held it in the palm of his hand. Rachel placed her finger on Harry's watch.

"See you on Monday everyone," said Harry.

"Bye Rachel. Bye Harry," they replied.

"Legends of Potter."

Rachel and Harry disappeared.

"I hope Rachel will be alright," said Susan worriedly.

"She'll be fine Mom," said Steve. "She's with Harry. He's a perfect gentlemen and I pity anyone who tries to hurt him or anyone he cares about. That boy has more power and the talent to use it than anyone I've ever met. He's real smart too. Way beyond his years."

"Steve is right honey. There's no need to worry about Rachel as long as she's with Harry," added Jacob.

"I suppose you're both right," Susan replied. "I hope she has some fun while there. It should be a great experience for her."

oOo

Harry and Rachel landed in the Receiving Room at Potter Place. Andrew's portrait welcomed Harry back who then introduced Andrew to Rachel. Harry explained that Andrew was his Great (x4) Grandfather and he managed the Receiving Room. His wife Carolyn managed the Leaving Room across the hall. Andrew opened the hidden door and there stood Mattie. Harry walked straight over to Mattie and hugged her.

"It's good to see you again Mattie. I've brought a good friend with me. Her name is Rachel Ironwood. I met her over in Texas and we've been inseparable ever since. She assisted her great-grandfather in the removal of my horcrux. She's planning on becoming a healer like him. She has accompanied me this weekend to help with my attempt to heal the Longbottoms. We start tomorrow."

"Welcome to Potter Place Miss Ironwood. My name is Mattie and I'm the head house elf here. I will assign a house elf to you who will be available at all times to meet your needs. Please make yourself at home. I'm sure Lord Potter will give you the grand tour."

"You can call me Rachel, Mattie. Harry is quite fond of you so I've heard of you already in our many conversations. I'm looking forward to my time here."

"My goodness Harry. You bring home the loveliest and nicest young ladies. Rachel you are so beautiful. I can see why Harry has spent so much time with you."

"Thank you Mattie but tell me who are these other young ladies Harry has brought home?" She looked at Harry with her hands on her hips.

"Mattie, are you trying to get me in trouble?" Harry asked looking at Mattie who smiled. He turned back to Rachel. "Mattie is talking about my friends. She means Hermione, Ginny, and Luna. Only my friends have been here. I don't let just anyone in my house. It's important it remain secret so I don't get attacked here."

"Oh, I remember you telling me about them. Hermione is like your sister, Ginny is your best friend Ron's younger sister, and Luna is the same age as Ginny. They're both a year younger than you."

"That's correct, very good. And, I suppose Mattie is correct as well. They're all quite lovely and nice. I guess I'm the lucky one to have so many pretty ladies in my life."

"Harry," said Mattie, "you have great friends that care a lot for you. Do not forget that. It's just a bonus that they are all so pretty."

"Yes, ma'am" he replied with a grin. Mattie smiled at him.

"Lucy?" called Mattie.

 _Pop!_

Lucy appeared in front of them and bowed.

"How may I be of service?" she asked.

"Lucy, this is Harry's good friend Rachel Ironwood," said Mattie. "Please take care of her and show her to her room. Put her close to the master suite please."

"I will be thrilled to take care of your guest Harry. May I see to her luggage?"

"Oh, I almost forgot," said Harry removing Rachel's bag from his pocket. "It's good to see you again Lucy."

Harry expanded it back to normal size wandlessly and set it on the floor. Lucy floated the bag up behind her.

"Thank you Harry. It's good to have the master home. Would Miss Ironwood like to go to her room now or shall I just take your bag and show you later?"

"You may call me Rachel, Lucy. I think I'll join you and see to my room. I'm sure Harry and Mattie need to catch up without me in the way."

"Thank you Rachel," replied Harry. "I do need to discuss a few things with Mattie and get caught up. I will see you in a bit for that tour. If you need anything at all let Lucy know. She can bring you anything you need. I won't be long."

"Lead the way, Lucy," Rachel said as she followed Lucy and her bag. "That's a mighty cute uniform you have on."

"Thank you, Rachel," said Lucy as the two continued down the hall. "The Potters take good care of their house elves and make sure we're dressed in a manner that is suitable to serve the Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter. It's a privilege to serve the young Lord Potter. He's very kind and makes sure everyone treats us well."

"Wonderful…."

Their voices trailed off as they moved further away. Harry and Mattie just smiled at each other as they watched the interaction between the two. They then went to the kitchen to get some tea and discuss Potter business. Mattie caught Harry up on what he needed to know then Harry went to his room to put away his things.

"How's my girl, Hedwig? I missed you."

Hedwig left her perch and flew over to land on Harry's shoulder. She affectionately nipped at his ear.

"I see you missed me too." Harry continued to get his trunk out and put some things away while Hedwig stayed on his shoulder. "I had a great time in Texas. I met a really nice girl named Rachel while I was there and we became very close. So close that she came back with me to help me this weekend."

"She was shown to her room by Lucy so after I finish up here I'll go and fetch her so you can meet her. A little later I'll need you to take a note to Neville so I can let him know we'll come over in the morning. I need to send one to Hermione as well to see if I need to get her from her house before we floo to Neville's. Could you do that for me?"

"Hoot, hoot," said Hedwig while bobbing her head.

"Great! I can always count on you Hedwig." Hedwig flew back to her perch.

After Harry expanded his trunk up against a wall in his bedroom, he entered it and went into his potions lab to check on his potions. He had made a sleeping draught for Rachel and himself so they could get over the 6 hour time difference and go to bed at a decent hour especially since they both were going to head over to Neville's the following morning.

Harry finished putting up the rest of his things and left to find Rachel. He could have called Lucy but he felt certain he could find her room just by feeling for her magic. He knew she was close by somewhere. He walked out into the hall and reached out with his magic. He slowly moved forward until he felt her presence behind the closest guest bedroom door.

Knock, knock.

"Come in."

Harry opened the door and stepped into the room.

"Settled in yet?" he asked.

Rachel ran over and grabbed him in a hug then kissed him.

"Your home is so amazing and I've only seen a little of it. This bedroom suite I'm in is huge and so beautiful that I may not want to leave."

"That will be fine with me but if you like this wait until you see my room. It's the master suite and the biggest one in the manor. In fact, let me take you over there now so you can meet Hedwig. It's just down the hall."

"Yes! I want to meet your owl and see if she's as beautiful as you described."

"Come on."

Harry took Rachel by the hand and led her to his suite. She just stopped when they got inside the door and stood there.

"Wow! This is incredible Harry! It's humongous and so beautiful. I love it!"

Harry walked over to Hedwig and had her perch on his arm. He took her over to Rachel.

"Rachel, this is Hedwig. Hedwig, Rachel"

"Hoot!"

"Hedwig you are even more beautiful than Harry described. Look at you. I have never seen a prettier owl in my life."

"Hoot!"

Rachel took her on her arm and petted her a bit before she flew back to her perch.

"Have a look around if you want while I write a note to Neville to let him know we'll be there in the morning about nine. I have to send one to Hermione as well. That way Hedwig can go ahead and take them and get back before it gets late."

Rachel looked around his room while Harry wrote his notes and sent them with Hedwig. She came out of the loo when he was done.

"That's quite a shower you have their Harry. His and Her showers?"

"Yes, best shower I've ever had was the first one I took in there."

"I can imagine," she said with a smile.

"You can? Are you imagining yourself or me in there?" Harry smiled mischievously.

"I'll never tell!" Rachel said with a big smile.

Harry laughed.

"That is probably for the best. Otherwise we may get ourselves in trouble," he said grabbing Rachel and pulling her close.

"I suppose you're right… Lord Potter," she said looking up at Harry.

Their noses were only about an inch apart.

"I have a question for you Lady Ironwood."

"Ask me anything Harry. I can take it," she said with a cute grin.

"Since it's still daylight, how would you like to go for a ride on one of my beautiful horses?"

"That sounds marvelous. I love to ride!"

"Did you bring any boots?"

"No, I didn't think to bring any," she answered with a frown.

"No worries my dear, I have it all covered. Lucy?"

 _Pop!_

"Yes, Harry. What can I do for you?"

"Lucy, Rachel and I want to go riding. Didn't we have some of those boots and cowboy hats left over from Christmas?"

"Yes."

"Would you please bring Rachel one of each?"

"Right away Harry."

 _Pop!_

"Let's go riding now while we have light and then I can give you the tour later."

"Good idea."

 _Pop!_

"Here are some black boots and a matching cowboy hat for you Rachel."

"Thank you Lucy. These look very nice."

"What else can I do for you Rachel and Harry?"

"Can you do me a favor Lucy and go tell Jojo to grab a western saddle for Rachel and gather up the horses she can choose from? Tell him to saddle up one for himself as well if he can join us. I'll saddle up Rolly when we get there."

"Right away Harry."

"Thank you, Lucy."

 _Pop!_

"Do you need any other clothes, Rachel? I'm going to change into some jeans and put on my boots and cowboy hat too."

"No I brought jeans. I'll go back to my room and change. See you in a bit."

After they were dressed to ride, Harry took Rachel out the back, past the pool, and down to the stables. Rolly, as usual was very happy to see Harry and even more delighted that they were going to go for a ride. Rachel picked out a very pretty pale gray quarter-horse with white stockings named Sam. He stood about 15 hands high and was a very well built horse. Jojo met them there and was riding a big red thoroughbred named Brody. He was as tall as Rolly at 16 hands high but a little longer in the body and looked ready to run.

Jojo started to saddle up Sam for Rachel but she said she could handle it.

"It gives Sam and me a chance to get to know each other a bit before we ride. By the time I have him saddled and bridled we should be well acquainted," she said while putting the blanket on Sam.

"Jojo, Rachel has been riding horses since she was a little girl," said Harry saddling up Rolly. "She knows her way around horses as you can see."

"I see that Harry."

"Unlike me who had never ridden before and you had to teach me when I first came here."

"But you are a natural Harry. You learned faster than anyone I've ever seen. Then there's Rolly who took a liking to you the first time he saw you."

"The feeling is mutual," said Harry giving the big black and white appaloosa a pat on the neck. Rolly bobbed his head.

Rachel laughed.

"Did Rolly just agree with you Harry?" asked Rachel.

"Yes, I think he did. He and I talk to each other all the time."

"Amazing. Rolly must be very smart."

Rolly nodded his head up and down and whinnied.

"Yes, he agrees with you," said Harry.

Rachel laughed again and climbed into the saddle on top of Sam. Harry mounted Rolly and situated himself in the saddle.

"Jojo, let's show Rachel the sights and enjoy some nice horseback riding on these handsome steeds. Brody looks like he wants to run so if you want to run him a bit we can fend for ourselves while you do that."

"Yes, I think I will. Let's walk for a ways until he's more warmed up then I'll let him run a bit. He's very fast."

"He looks it," said Rachel. "So does Rolly. I bet he can almost fly."

"Don't give him any ideas, Rachel," said Harry. "He already thinks highly of himself."

Rachel and Jojo laughed while Rolly nodded his head.

oOo

The next morning Harry and Rachel took the floo network over to Neville's. Hermione had sent word back yesterday with Hedwig that her father had to go into London anyway that morning so he would drop her off at The Leaky Cauldron where she could use the floo. She'd be there a little later though, probably around 9:30.

Harry stepped out first followed by Rachel. Neville was waiting to greet them.

"Hello Neville, I trust everything is going well with your folks?" asked Harry.

"Yes, they're okay. My gran is fussing over them at the moment. I think she's enjoying having them back at home."

Rachel stepped up next to Harry.

"Neville, I would like you to meet Rachel Ironwood. Rachel, this is one of my closest friends Neville Longbottom."

"Welcome to Longbottom Estates, Rachel. Please make yourself at home."

"Why thank you Neville. It's very good to be here."

"Ron, Ginny, and Luna should be arriving shortly," said Neville.

"Hermione said she would be a little later," replied Harry.

"I know. She had Hedwig drop off a note for me before heading back to you."

"Smart, sounds just like Hermione," said Harry. "At least Hedwig got some exercise."

Just about then Ron came out of the floo and moved out of the way so Ginny wouldn't run over him. Sure enough she was right behind him. She stepped out and went right over to Harry and gave him a hug.

"I know it hasn't been that long but it just seems like I haven't seen you in a while. How's everything going?" she said stepping back and seeing Rachel. She stopped for a minute then looked over at Neville. "Oh, hi Neville. It's good to see you too."

"Hey there Harry, Neville," said Ron noticing Rachel as well.

Harry was about to introduce them to Rachel when the floo flared again and out stepped Luna. Luna walked straight over to Harry and gave him a warm hug.

"Hi there, Luna. It's good to see you again," said Harry while she hugged him.

Luna stepped back from Harry and looked him over for a second.

"You are definitely looking better Harry. I think something agrees with you and I'm betting that something is her," she said looking at Rachel. "Who are you?"

"Thanks, Luna. I was just about to introduce her to everyone when you arrived. Rachel this is Luna, Ginny, and Ron. All, this is Rachel. We met while I was in the states, Texas as a matter of fact, and we've been together ever since. She wanted to help this weekend so I brought her with me."

Everyone said hello to Rachel but Ginny looked a little worried.

"When did you go to Texas?" asked Ron.

"I've been there for the last two weeks. We arrived back home yesterday. I'll tell you all about it a little later when Hermione's here so I only have to tell it once."

"Sounds good," replied Neville. "Why don't you guys follow me and I'll introduce you to my grandmother and my parents. I'm sure you want to see what you're up against Harry."

"Yes, I would like a quick look at both so I can study them for a bit before we start the procedure."

They all followed Neville to a large bedroom suite where they found Frank and Alice sitting on a sofa. Neville's grandmother was sitting in a rocking chair talking to them, telling them how proud she was of Neville and what he did in the Department of Mysteries. When Harry walked in she stood and approached him.

"Lord Potter, please accept my deepest gratitude for what you are about to do today. There is no possible way we could ever repay you," Augusta gushed.

"Madame Longbottom, please just call me Harry. If I can do this then my pay will be uniting Neville with his parents again. That will be all I need."

"You are too kind Harry. Let me have Neville introduce all his friends then I will get out of your way and bring your other friend back when she arrives."

Neville introduced the rest of his friends, including Rachel, to his grandmother then took them all over to his parents and introduced them. Alice gave Neville and Harry chewing gum wrappers when they greeted her. She didn't give them to anyone else.

When Harry greeted them he silently performed Legilimency and took a picture of their minds so he could study them for a bit before attempting to fix them. He went off to the side to study them while the others finished introducing themselves. He found a place to sit by a window and brought up what he saw of Alice's mind.

It looked like it once held a nice Occlumency shield but had fallen down over the years from lack of attention. Harry was able to pick out her pattern quickly so started looking for any interruptions in the pattern but couldn't find any.

Harry next pulled up what he saw of Frank's mind and found pretty much the same thing. His pattern was different but he found no breaks in it either. Harry decided that the problems must be further in so the only way he was going to find the problem was to get in there and look around.

When he turned back around he saw all his friends looking at him with hopeful looks on their faces. Hermione was there as well. She quickly came over and grabbed him in a big hug. Harry hugged her back.

"Are you going to be able to do this?" she asked.

"Yes, I think so."

Harry walked her over to the others so he could explain to everyone what he saw and his plan to have to go in and look until he found the problem. They decided on 30 minute shifts this time and who would help watch him first. Rachel volunteered to start since she was interested in the medical aspect of it. No one else minded since they figured all of them would get a turn and perhaps a second turn as well.

Harry decided to start with Alice. Neville was able to get her to lie down on the bed. Harry explained that he would put them to sleep so they would stay in one place while he worked. After Neville had his mum comfortable Harry walked over and cast a wandless spell on her to put her in a deep sleep. He then leaned over her and opened her eyelids.

"Legilimens," he whispered.

After Harry had been at it for about 5 minutes Rachel started thinking they were correct about having nothing to really see. From the outside all you saw was Harry sitting there next to Alice with his eyes focused only on her. She knew though that there was a lot going on inside Alice's head. She knew Harry was hard at work trying to fix her.

Meanwhile Harry kept digging deeper and deeper into Alice's mind looking for any small break in her patterns. Just when he was beginning to think that he might not be able to figure this out he came upon a slight break almost in the center of her mind. A little ways off from that break was a bigger one out of place. Harry looked around but found no other issues. When he looked close at the two places the pattern was interrupted he saw that they were both in a very central location and could see where big issues could occur if they were off.

Harry quickly fixed the two places and lined them back up with her particular pattern. He took a final look to make sure all was well before exiting. He looked down at Alice and touched her chest. He then sent a wave of healing magic over her body to take care of the premature aging the sickness caused and next he gave her a small boost of his magic to strengthen her core. He left her asleep for now so her mind could settle down all by itself.

"I think I got it" Harry said.

"Really Harry?" asked Neville.

"Yes, it took a while to find it but there was really not much out of place. The problem was it was in a central part of her mind and was causing big problems due to that. How long was I in there?"

"About 45 minutes. I took over right after Rachel."

"Let's let your mum sleep until she wakes up so her mind will settle on its own like we did for Ron. Bring your dad over here and I'll put him to sleep. It should take less time since I know where to look now."

Neville had already left and walked over to Frank. He guided him to the other side of the bed from Alice and had him lay down next to her. Harry came over with his chair and cast a wandless spell to put him to sleep. He leaned over Frank and opened his eyelids.

"Legilimens."

After about 15 minutes Harry was back out healing Frank and boosting his core as well.

"That was fast," said Neville. "How did it go?"

"I found his issues much faster since I knew where to look. He had more damage but fixing it was the easy part. The hard part was looking for anymore issues. I've done the same for him as I did for your mum. I cast a general healing spell that should help with his premature aging due to the sickness and I boosted his magical core as well. We'll let him sleep too."

Harry got up to find the others and have some tea.

"Are you coming Neville? I'm not sure how long they will need to sleep."

Neville had tears in his eyes when he looked up at Harry.

"Thank you Harry. I think I'll stay here with them for a while."

"I understand Neville. Take your time. I'm going to pop over to Hogwarts and find Madame Pomfrey. I would like her to check your parents for any issues and make sure their brain function is back to normal. Maybe she'll teach me that spell while she's at it. I'll be back shortly."

"Okay Harry."

Harry found his friends in the dining room with Mrs. Longbottom having tea.

"Ah, just what I was looking for, some tea," said Harry as he walked into the room.

"Done already?" asked Hermione.

"Yes, it was actually easy to fix. The hard part was finding the issues. It took me 45 minutes on Alice and only 15 minutes on Frank because I knew where to look when I started on him. They're both asleep for now and we should let them wake up on their own. Neville decided he would sit with them for a while. I'm sure he's struggling with this a bit so give him some time with them."

Augusta got up and quickly walked over to Harry. She grabbed him and hugged him tight. She started crying on his shoulder. This was very unusual behavior for her but given what Harry had just done she could not help herself.

"Sorry, Harry. I'm not usually this way," she said to him after letting him go.

"I understand and I'm sure Neville won't mind if you want to go back."

"Thank you Harry." Augusta left them and walked back to the bedroom suite to sit with Neville.

"Alright everyone I'm going to pop over to Hogwarts and see if Madam Pomfrey can come over and run some diagnostics on them to check for proper brain function, etc. It should not take very long. Rachel would you like to come with me? You can at least see part of Hogwarts while we're there."

"Sure, I'd love to go Harry."

"Okay come over here and touch my watch and we'll be there in a moment."

Rachel walked over to Harry and put her finger on his watch. They disappeared.

Harry sent them to his dorm room. He quickly showed Rachel his dorm then pulled her to the door, down the stairs, through the common room and out the portrait hole. Harry led her to the infirmary looking for Madam Pomfrey. Rachel was amazed at how the castle looked and all the magic she could feel that was not part of Harry. They arrived at the infirmary.

"Madame Pomfrey?" Harry called.

"Madame Pomfrey? Are you here?" he asked louder.

Madame Pomfrey came out of a back room dressed a lot more casual than Harry was accustomed to seeing her.

"Mr. Potter? What are you doing here on a Saturday and during the summer too? Are you hurt?"

"No ma'am. It's not me. This is my friend Rachel Ironwood by the way from the states. Rachel this is Madame Pomfrey and I can't tell you how many times she's healed me."

"Yes, Mr. Potter practically has his own bed. Nice to meet you Miss Ironwood. Welcome to Hogwarts."

"Thank you Madame Pomfrey. It's very nice to meet you. I'm studying to be a healer as well. My great grandfather is one and I plan to take over for him some day."

"I like her already Mr. Potter," she said with a smile, "but what exactly do you need on my day off?"

"Sorry about that Madam Pomfrey but I just healed Frank and Alice Longbottom. They're currently sleeping. I would like you to come with me and Rachel back to Longbottom Estates so you can run some diagnostics, check their brain function, etc. I would also like you to teach me those spells while you are at it then I won't have to bother you again."

"Wait a minute. Did you say you healed the Longbottoms?"

"Yes."

"How is that possible?"

"Do you remember how I healed Ron?"

"Oh my. You didn't."

"Oh yes I did. Will you come?"

"Yes, give me a second to grab my things. How are we getting there?"

"We can floo. Is there one here we can use?"

"Yes, come back here with me. I have one we can use."

Harry and Rachel followed her into her personal quarters. Harry and Rachel went first followed by Madame Pomfrey. When they arrived they didn't see anyone so they led Madame Pomfrey back to the bedroom suite where they found everybody plus Frank and Alice up and about talking to everyone.

When they entered the suite everyone stopped talking and looked at the newcomers.

"Harry! You're back. You did it! They're fine," declared Hermione.

"Madame Pomfrey?" asked Alice.

"Alice and Frank Longbottom, as I live and breathe. I never would have believed it had I not just seen it with my own eyes."

Frank walked up to Harry and put his hands on Harry's shoulders.

"I would know that Potter face anywhere but you're quite a bit older than the last time I remember. I understand you're the one responsible for healing Alice and me?"

"Yes sir. I'm very glad I could help. I would do anything for Neville. I lost my parents but there's no reason for Neville to have to go any longer without his if I can help it."

Frank then hugged Harry. While he was hugging him Alice and came over and joined them.

"Thank you Harry for giving us our lives back," Alice told him.

"If there is anything we can ever do for you Harry just name it," said Frank.

"As long as Neville is happy then I'll be happy." Harry looked over at Neville. "And it appears he may have a permanent smile on his face right now."

They all three looked over at Neville and smiled. Madame Pomfrey walked up.

"Hold it right there. Harry wanted me to run some diagnostics on you guys just to make sure all is good. You look like you're both okay but let me cast the spells anyway to make sure."

They held still while Madame Pomfrey cast several spells on them looking for any issues. Everything looked normal and their brain function was normal as well. While casting them she said them out loud for Harry and Rachel to hear. After she declared both her patients fit as a fiddle she took time to explain the spells to Harry and Rachel. She left after she was done teaching them. She was anxious to let Albus and Minerva know what Harry had accomplished.

Harry told Rachel afterwards that if she wanted to spend a lot of time with his grandmother's portrait learning more healing spells he would understand. She told him she would rather spend what time they had left together. She could always learn more healing spells from her great grandfather. Harry liked that idea.

While Augusta spent some alone time with Frank and Alice, Harry sat down with all his friends and told them about his time in Texas, meeting Rachel, their limited time together, learning elemental magic, and about having his scar healed. He told them that Voldemort left some dark magic in him where his scar's located and that Rachel's great-grandfather removed it for him. He told them how the connection with Voldemort should be broken now and it will be much more difficult for Tom to get inside his head.

Harry then explained about horcruxes and how he once was one. He then revealed the prophecy to them but told them how all this had to be kept secret. They were shocked at both pieces of information.

"Look, I only told you guys all this because you have the necklaces I gave you and they block Legilimency attacks. If you didn't have those or if you didn't have really good Occlumency shields, then I wouldn't have been able to tell you any of it. You have to keep this information secret."

They were stunned but understood the warning and promised to keep his secrets.

It was decided that the Longbottoms should be left alone so they could get on with their lives as a family again. Harry took the rest of the gang back to Potter Place with him so they could talk and spend more time together. The only person of the group they were missing was Neville since he stayed home.

After a couple of hours with Harry's friends getting to know Rachel better and all of them eating lunch at Potter Place, Ron and Ginny took the floo back to their home followed by Luna to hers. Harry made a portkey for Hermione that took her back to her house.

Since they had extra time left in the day Harry told Rachel he would take her and show her around London. He figured they could see Diagon Alley then head over into Muggle London to see the sights. Harry insisted that they both disguise themselves before going to Diagon Alley. Harry didn't need to be recognized and he didn't fancy anyone seeing Rachel's face either while in magical London. He could remove their disguises once they were in Muggle London.

When they stepped into the Leaving Room all dressed for an afternoon and night on the town, Carolyn spoke right up.

"Don't the both of you look right lovely today."

"Why, thank you Carolyn. I thought I would take Rachel out to see the sights. She has to return on Monday so I want to show her around and have a good time."

"Sounds like a good plan, Harry. You two enjoy yourselves."

"Thank you, Carolyn," replied Rachel.

"Before we go Rachel, let me make it so we'll not be remembered as ourselves. Just hold still there for a bit and I'll have you fixed up."

Harry waved his hand toward Rachel, then waved it again a couple more times.

"See if that meets with your approval, Rachel," said Harry as he conjured a full length mirror for her to use.

Rachel turned to the mirror and looked at herself.

"Wow! How do you do that?"

Rachel was now a tall, fair-skinned blonde with blue eyes, about ten years older, and wearing a black wizarding robe over her clothes. Her shoes were now plain black as well.

"Advanced Human Transfiguration," said Harry as he changed himself into the taller, ten years older, and slightly stockier Jack Peavey. Jack had dark brown eyes with sandy brown hair and a brown mustache.

"That's incredible Harry. We look so different."

"My name's Jack Peavey. What might your name be?"

"Oh, let me see. I think my name will be Gwen, Gwen… uh… Thompson. Yes, Gwen Thompson."

"Nice to meet you Gwen. You can call me Jack. Once we get into Muggle London I can remove the spells but while in magical London we need to be Gwen and Jack. Got it?"

"Got it, Jack."

"Touch my watch and we'll see Diagon Alley first."

oOo

After Diagon Alley where Rachel was able to take in all the sights and Harry exchanged some galleons for pounds, the couple went through The Leaky Cauldron into Muggle London. Harry vanished the wizarding robes just before they opened the door. They then found an alleyway to duck into so Harry could reverse the transfiguration spells.

When they came out looking like themselves again, Harry hailed a taxi and they went to see some of the sights. They saw the Tower of London, Buckingham Palace, St. Paul's Cathedral, the Natural History Museum, and the London Zoo. They didn't go in every place but did look around the museum and visited the zoo.

They had a very good time together and found a nice expensive looking restaurant to dine at for dinner. The maître de was a bit snooty and in no hurry since they were just teenagers in his mind, plus they didn't have a reservation, but Harry did a slight wave of his hand and suddenly a nice table was available for them.

"So sorry, I am not sure how I could have missed it before. Please follow me to your table."

Harry held Rachel's chair for her while she sat before he took his seat. Rachel smiled at him sweetly as he sat down.

"Your server will be with you shortly," said the maître de as he handed them menus. "Please enjoy your meal." He left them and went back to his station.

"That guy did not appear very eager to seat us at first," said Rachel.

"Well, we are teenagers with no reservation and he probably thought it would be a waste of time to even seat us. Most teenagers could not even afford this restaurant. I just helped him along a bit so he would not embarrass himself."

"I see. That was very kind of you," she said with a smile.

The meal was thoroughly delicious and they enjoyed themselves sampling each other's food. It was all very tasty and satisfying. When finished Harry left a hefty tip for their waiter and compliments to the chef. They decided to walk for a bit to help digest their food.

They walked for a good while enjoying each other's company and seeing London at night. When they came across a night club that had dancing Harry stopped.

"Would you like to go dancing?" asked Harry.

"Sure. That would be great!"

Harry used a little magic wave to get them in past the man guarding the door. They found a small table for two before Harry went to get them some drinks. He came back with a couple of sodas for them which they enjoyed before taking to the dance floor. Most of the songs were modern and the dancing was modern as well but on occasion a song would play where Harry could show off his ballroom dancing abilities, although the slow dances were enjoyable as well. Many people at the club took notice and were very impressed with the young couple.

They sat down again to take a break. Harry went to get them some water. They had worked up a powerful thirst dancing. While Harry was away from Rachel she was approached by a man.

"How about a dance sweetheart?"

"No thanks. I'm afraid my dance card is full tonight. My boyfriend is on every line."

"Come on beautiful. What's a little dance going to hurt?" he said leaning in closer to her.

"I don't think so. Thanks anyway." Rachel leaned back away from him.

"Look, girlie I've been watching you all night and I'm telling you, you're hot. The way you dance is just mesmerizing. Your eyes are dead sexy. I really want you to spend some time with me." He placed his hand on her arm.

Rachel picked up his hand and moved it off her arm.

"I'm not sure what part of 'no' you don't understand or the part when I told you that I have a boyfriend but it's time for you to move on. If my boyfriend gets back and finds you still harassing me you will be in all kinds of trouble."

"Do you really think I'm afraid of your boyfriend?"

"You should be."

"Yes, you should be," said a voice behind him.

Harry set the waters down on the table and faced the man.

"I heard my girlfriend tell you very plainly 'no' so leave before I have to show you what that means," said Harry threateningly.

"What exactly do you think you can do to stop me?" He pushed Harry hard. Harry caught himself and came back to in front of the guy.

"You really don't want to do this," warned Harry.

"Come on. Take your best shot kid," he said poking Harry and backing him up.

Harry looked down at his chest where the guy poked him. He then jumped high, spun around, and hit the guy with a spinning back kick. It connected with his chin making a loud cracking sound and sent him flying then sliding across the dance floor before he came to a stop out cold. All dancing and music stopped and people just looked at the man unconscious on the floor then followed his trajectory until their eyes landed on Harry and just stared.

A couple bouncers showed up. One checked out the man on the floor while the other walked up to Harry and Rachel.

"What seems to be the problem?" he asked.

"That man was harassing me and would not take 'no' for an answer. When my boyfriend came back with our water and advised him to leave us alone, he pushed Harry and asked what he could do to stop him. Harry warned him but he just poked Harry and told him to take his best shot. Well, Harry showed him what he can do. The man was being very obnoxious and confrontational. Hopefully, he learned something from the experience."

"Thank you for your statement, Miss. Would you like to add anything sir?" he asked Harry.

"No, Rachel covered it pretty well."

"Please stay here while I talk to some witnesses for a bit to get there statements," he instructed them.

Harry and Rachel sat back down and drank their water while they waited. They heard the other bouncer say that it was the same guy that caused a problem last week. After a few minutes the two bouncers came over to them and let them know that their story checked out with the witnesses and they were free to enjoy themselves or leave if they wanted. They thanked Harry for taking care of a troublemaker who had hurt a guy just last week.

Harry and Rachel decided they had danced enough so went ahead and left. When they came to an alley they slipped in and Harry cast a notice-me-not spell then used his watch to return them to Potter Place.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five – What It Takes**

Rachel and Harry spent that Sunday trying to forget that their relationship was almost over, that time was running out. They did everything they could think of to have fun but mostly found themselves just holding each other and snogging no matter what they were in the middle of doing. They had not been together as a couple for very long and knew their time was going to be short from the day they got together; nevertheless, it still hurt.

"Rachel, there's a place I think you might enjoy seeing today. Care to take a little trip?"

"What do you have in mind?"

"Let me surprise you. Touch my watch and we'll go."

Rachel touched Harry's watch as he held it in the palm of his hand. He said something that sounded like he was speaking French and they were on their way. They landed in a beautiful chateau that was located on the St. Jean Cap Ferrat peninsula in France.

"We're now in France, Rachel. We're in one of my homes located on the peninsula of St. Jean Cap Ferrat. There's not much room on the peninsula with so many homes here, the peninsula is only a little more than 600 acres, so my house has been magically expanded on the inside. The view, of course," said Harry as he guided Rachel over to a rather large window that covered the entire wall, "is of the sea, the Mediterranean to be exact."

"Oh my goodness! That is absolutely beautiful."

"Would you like to visit some of the places along the French Riviera and shop? Maybe find a nice restaurant to eat lunch, see the sites, sun ourselves on the beach? You name it and I'll make it happen."

Rachel turned from the window and looked back at Harry who was smiling at her. She then grabbed him by the head, pulled him to her, and started snogging him for all he was worth. They ended up falling onto a chaise lounge nearby where they intensified the snog session. When they finally stopped to catch their breath Rachel was half-way laying on top of Harry cuddled up next to him.

"Or," said Harry slowly, "we could just stay here and do more of this. Who needs food anyway?"

Rachel giggled and hugged Harry tighter. He returned her hug with a squeeze of his own. They laid there for a while just enjoying the closeness but if idle for too long their thoughts returned to their impending separation. Given that problem they promptly got up and headed to the French Riviera. They hoped staying busy would be better than moping around.

Spending the day with Harry in France seeing the sites was not something Rachel would soon forget. Harry made sure she had fun and he bought her lots of clothes even when she didn't want him to spend the money. They also picked out some clothes and other gift items for her to take back to her family. Harry bought a big red cape and put a fancy S on it.

"Who's the cape for?" asked Rachel.

"Your brother Steve. That's why I put an S on it. He needs something to go along with his flying," said Harry grinning.

Rachel laughed.

For lunch they ate at a French restaurant, of course, and it was delicious. When finished dining they returned to Harry's chateau to leave their purchased items in the house, changed into their new swim suits, and took a long walk on the beach.

Rachel was wearing a new peach and aqua blue colored two-piece while Harry had forsaken his black trunks for a new pair of aqua blue ones. With Rachel's naturally tanned and beautiful features she was drawing the eye of many as they passed by. Harry had tanned some as well this summer and was no longer so pale looking. However, it was his tall muscular build that attracted most of the attention directed at him.

Harry and Rachel only had eyes for each other though. They held hands and continued on down the beach conversing with each other, enjoying each other's company, and ignoring all the stares.

While they were walking they were approached by two teenage girls who were probably a year or two older than Harry and Rachel. The girls were wearing very skimpy bikinis and were carrying some colorful flyers with them.

"Hey guys!" they said in a bubbly way as they approached. They sounded American.

"Hi!" said Rachel. Harry nodded his head at them, his senses going on alert. He soon detected though that they were muggles so his threat sense dropped back down several notches.

"My name's Brooke and this is my friend Heather. We're having a party just up the way there. All the information is on the flyer," she said talking to Harry and never looking at Rachel. She handed Harry a flyer with a big smile on her face.

"We'd love for you to come and party with us," said Heather jumping up and down in front of Harry.

Rachel smiled at Harry who smiled back.

"Thanks for the invite ladies but we may not be here long enough to attend your wonderful party," replied Harry.

"Ooh, are you guys British?" Brooke asked.

"He is," said Rachel. "I'm American."

"Very nice," said Heather. "Please try to come to our party. If you don't then we'll be very sad," she said with a big pout which Brooke joined her in doing. They both put their hands behind their backs, stuck out their chests, and pushed out their bottom lips.

Harry grinned at them. "Thank you again ladies for the invite. It'll be difficult for us to make it since we leave today. We'll discuss it though and decide. Have a good day."

"We really hope you can make it. It'll be lots of fun," said Brooke.

As the girls were leaving Heather went up to Rachel and whispered in her ear.

" _You better hang on to that one. Eye-candy and manners to boot. What more does a girl need?_ "

Rachel laughed.

"What did she say?"

"Um… you don't want to know."

Harry looked at her for a second. "I'll take your word for it."

They turned and continued on the down the beach. They discussed the party that started at 8pm and decided that they could go for a little while before heading back to Potter Place. If anything Brooke and Heather were a guarantee to be a lot of fun.

Harry and Rachel had a blast the rest of the day, had a nice dinner, then went back to the chateau to get dressed for the party. The flyer indicated what would be proper dress attire although it was still fairly casual. They mainly didn't want anyone showing up in beach wear. Rachel had a very nice light green knee-length skirt on and a matching blouse in green and white that Harry had bought for her that morning. Harry was decked out in black slacks with matching dinner jacket and a thin pale green silk shirt.

They arrived at the address for the party about 8:30pm and were noticed by nearly everyone there when they entered. The house was quite large and well furnished. The party was going strong already, it was extremely crowded, and the music was quite loud. Evidently Brooke and Heather had invited everyone on the beach. Apparently, very few declined their offer.

They found a spot on the dance floor and began to dance. Before too long Brooke and Heather found them.

"You made it!" Heather yelled over the noise. The two were both wearing very nice and expensive party dresses.

Harry leaned in closer to her ear. "Obviously, like everyone else on the beach we couldn't resist your invite."

"Well, we might have gone a little overboard with the invites but everyone seems real nice and well behaved. By the way we never asked your names."

"I'm Harry and this is Rachel."

"Nice to meet you Harry. I'm glad you could make it to our little party," she said with a grin.

"Little? Right!"

"It's nice to meet you too Rachel," said Heather.

"You too Heather. Nice party. Everyone seems to be enjoying themselves."

Brooke left to go check on something. "Catch up with you later," she said walking away.

"I'd better go help Brooke. You guys have fun," said Heather then left to find her friend.

Harry took Rachel over to the bar for a drink but before they made it there a young pretty girl grabbed him and started hugging him.

"'Arry, I've missed you!" she said still hugging him.

Harry looked over at Rachel who had a curious look on her face. He pulled the young girl off of him to see who it was.

"Gabrielle?"

"Oui, eet's me! You 'ave missed me too, no?"

"Um… yes, it's great to see you again Gabrielle. What are you doing here?"

"'Arry, 'Arry, zis ees Frawnce and I am from Frawnce. Zee question ees what are **you** doing 'ere?"

"Good point. Just visiting for the day with my friend Rachel. Let me introduce you. Rachel, this is Gabrielle Delacour. Gabrielle this is Rachel Ironwood. We're only here for a short while longer, Gabrielle. We have to get back home tonight."

"Zen come. You must say 'ello to Fleur and my parents."

"Yes, of course. It will be lovely to see them again."

Harry took Rachel by the hand and followed Gabrielle. While following he reminded her of the Tri-Wizard tournament story he had told her about and Fleur Delacour the Beauxbatons champion.

"Ah, now I understand," she replied.

"Gabrielle is Fleur's little sister. I pulled her out of the lake in the second task and we've been friends ever since," he said with a smile. Rachel laughed.

Gabrielle took them outside on the beach further away from the loud music. When they were approaching the Delacours, Fleur saw Harry and ran over to him, enveloping him in a hug. She pulled back from the hug with her hands on Harry's shoulders then kissed Harry once on each cheek.

"'Arry, you 'ave changed so much. Look at you so tall and strong."

"And you are as beautiful as always, Fleur. How have you been?"

"Well, 'Arry, I 'ave met someone zat I like very much."

"Oh, anyone I know?"

"Biel Weasley."

"You and Bill, huh?"

"Oui, me and Biel" she said dreamily.

"Good for you, Fleur. How are you Monsieur and Madame Delacour?" Harry asked as they approached.

"We are good Lord Potter. Eet ees a pleasure to see you again," Monsieur Delacour said with his hand extended. Harry shook his hand then turned to Madame Delacour who kissed him on each cheek just like Fleur did.

"Please, let me introduce you to Rachel. We're here just for the day before we have to head back. Fleur, Madame Delacour, and Monsieur Delacour this is Rachel Ironwood from the states. Rachel the rest of the Delacours."

"It is very nice to meet all of you."

The ladies immediately started talking to Rachel and getting to know her. They were astonished at her great beauty especially since she was not part Veela. Monsieur Delacour asked to have a word with Harry so took him over to the side so they could talk.

"Lord Potter –" Monsieur Delacour began.

"Please just call me Harry, sir."

"Very well, 'Arry. You may call me Claude."

"Thank you, Claude."

"'Arry, I wanted to ask you if you might be interested in doing some business in Frawnce. I believe zair ees plenty of opportunity eef you want to take advantage of eet."

"Interesting, please continue."

"Brooke and Hehzer come from wealthy American families. I do business with zair fahzers all zee time. Togezer we invest een different companies 'ere een Frawnce, mostly startups, usually providing venture capital. I understand you 'ave a lot of old money. Perhaps you would want to put some of eet to use 'elping uhzers get a leg up which een turn provides a new service or product for zee public."

"Is this for magical France or muggle France?"

"We do not discriminate. However, my muggle American partners are not aware of magic so we tend to deal mostly with muggle businesses. After all, zair ees far more business on zee muggle side zan zee magical side. Eef an opportunity presents itself on zee magical side I am more zan willing to 'elp eef zee prospect is good."

"I like that. How is the return on investment?"

"Quite good, actually. We vet our prospects really well before offering assistance. Zay must 'ave an excellent business plan wiz all zee t's crossed and zee i's dotted before we even speak wiz zim. If you would like to join us zen perhaps you and I could make deeper inroads on zee magical side and perhaps we can open up your country as well for zee same opportunities. My business partners do zee same een America."

"I believe you have my interest, Claude. Could we set up a time to discuss this in more detail, perhaps meet your business partners at some point as well? I have a house here on the peninsula and can be here at a moment's notice if I'm not previously engaged."

"Excellent, 'Arry. Let me setup a time for a meeting and I will owl you zee information. We 'ave offices close by zat will serve well for zis. We can work out zee details when I owl you."

"Thanks for the opportunity, Claude. I'm looking forward to hearing more about this. I like what I've heard so far. If we can have the meeting this summer before school starts again that would be ideal but I can still get away if I have to after school starts."

"Sounds good, 'Arry. I will owl you as soon as I have eet scheduled."

Later, after saying good-bye to the Delacours, Brooke, and Heather, Harry and Rachel headed back to the chateau to pick up their purchased items. They then took Harry's portkey back to Potter Place.

oOo

The next morning after breakfast, Rachel gathered up all of her things. Harry shrunk all the gifts so they would fit in Rachel's bag. He then shrunk her bag and placed it in his pocket. Afterwards Rachel walked with Harry down to the Leaving Room. They were both very sad.

After about twenty steps down the hall Rachel stopped, grabbed Harry in a tight hug, and cried on his shoulder. Harry tried to be strong for her but he was finding that chore to be quite difficult. He had to use is Occlumency to push down the emotions. It was the only way he could function given Rachel's emotional state.

They finally made it to the Leaving Room after a few more stops along the way, including a teary farewell to Mattie and Lucy as well. Harry stood their holding Rachel.

"Are you ready?" Harry asked quietly.

Rachel nodded her head slowly with tears in her eyes. She placed her finger on Harry's watch and then they were gone.

They appeared in the foyer of Harry's Texas house. Rosey came out and greeted them.

"Harry and Rachel, it's good to see you both back. Can I get you anything?"

"No thanks, Rosey," replied Harry still holding Rachel. "I have to get Rachel home and say good-bye to her family. I'll return when I'm finished there so I can properly say good-bye to you and Petey. I'm sure I'll be back at some point but at this time I'm not sure when. There's just way too much I have to do back home."

"Okay, Harry. We will see you when you return."

"I'm going to apparate us now to your house. Are you ready?"

"Yes," Rachel said quietly.

They disappeared from the foyer of Harry's house and appeared in the foyer of Rachel's house. Rachel looked up at Harry then pulled him into a kiss he would not soon forget. They were still kissing when Susan and Jacob entered the room. They didn't say anything as they watched the two teenagers.

They ended the kiss and Rachel hugged Harry, again crying on his shoulder. Suddenly she broke the hug and ran past her parents, up the stairs, and to her room.

"Rachel?" Susan called to her as she ran up the stairs.

"No, this is probably for the best," Harry admonished her. "This has been very difficult on the both of us. We knew the day was coming but that doesn't mean it won't hurt. It hurts. Without my Occlumency pushing it down I would be no better emotionally then she is right now."

"Oh, Harry," said Susan. "You poor kids."

"Here's Rachel's bag," Harry said pulling it out of his pocket and expanding it to normal size. He then opened it and pulled out the shrunken gifts expanding them as well. "We picked up a few gifts for you guys while we were on the French Riviera yesterday. We had a great time together."

"The French Riviera? Wow!" said Susan. "I think I'm feeling jealous."

"Listen, if you guys ever want to take a vacation and spend it in France you're welcome to use my house there. I guarantee you'll love it."

"Oh, Harry you don't need to do that for us," Susan replied.

"Look, it's a chateau on the St. Jean Cap Ferrat peninsula which makes it easy to get to the French Riviera. The house just sits there most of the year not in use. Please use it if you want. It would make me happy to do this for you and it costs me nothing. Have fun. Take Rachel along and she can show you around. In fact, there are plenty of bedrooms so if more of your family would like to go at the same time, there's plenty of room. Just make sure they're magical. The house is expanded inside."

"That's super nice of you to offer that Harry," replied Jacob. "I wasn't planning a trip to France anytime soon but now that you've put the bug in Susan's ear it may be on the agenda soon."

Susan punched him lightly on the shoulder.

"Oh… I just remembered," Jacob said. "How did it go with your friend's parents? Were you able to help them?"

"Yes, thanks for asking. It turned out to be a lot quicker than expected. They're back to normal and a very happy family now I'm pleased to say."

"Oh, Harry that's wonderful," said Susan giving Harry a nice hug.

Steve came from the back of the house and stopped when he saw Harry.

"Steve, funny you should show up. I picked out the perfect gift for you," Harry said while pulling out the red cape. He held it up for Steve to see making sure he saw the big, fancy 'S' on the back of it."

"A big red cape, Harry? What could I possible do with that?"

"Why fly of course. You will need something to wear as you soar through the skies," Harry said with a big grin.

They all laughed.

They chatted for a bit longer before Harry decided it was time to get going. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a sparkling, solid silver bracelet laced with small diamonds all around the band. He handed it over to Susan.

"Susan, please make sure Rachel gets this. I meant to give it to her already but it slipped my mind. Please tell her it's just something to remember me by."

"That is absolutely stunning, Harry. It must have cost a fortune. Are you sure?"

"Trust me, Rachel is worth it." Harry lowered his head and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I believe it's time for me to go," he said hesitantly.

Steve hugged Harry, followed by Jacob, then Susan with another one of her motherly hugs.

"I don't know when it will be but I'll see you guys the next chance I get," Harry told them.

"Thanks for loving and taking care of my girl, Harry," Susan said.

"That was the easy part," replied Harry just before he disapparated.

oOo

The days were not kind to Harry following his separation with Rachel. It was very difficult for him while trying to get over it. She, of course, was having the same problem but they both pushed forward knowing that this was best. Harry's future was not Rachel's future. Rachel's future depended on her staying home and following in her Gramps footsteps to become a healer and take over his practice someday. Harry's future was a dangerous one and not something in which Rachel could or should play a part.

They simply moved on doing what it takes to keep going forward with their lives, hoping time would heal their hearts.

After a few days, Harry got busy again. He knew a busy schedule would help keep his mind focused elsewhere and provide the time needed to start lessening the hurt. Because of what he did for the Longbottoms and especially after Frank and Alice had to report back to St. Mungos for a checkup, the hospital was looking for Harry Potter because they had some serious questions for him. Harry had to promise he would be there for a meeting next week to discuss what he did for the Longbottoms and Ron.

Harry had also scheduled with Ben to spend more time with him. Harry wanted to have Ben test him to see which level of black belt he had achieved during his personal studies. They scheduled four days of intense training from 2pm to 6pm or longer if needed. Today was the first day they were meeting.

"Harry, it is simply unbelievable how fast you're learning all of this. I cannot believe you have advanced to halfway through 4th degree black belt already. You were 2nd degree just months ago. I'm not sure how you do it."

"The materials you provide me are outstanding. I learn from those quickly plus I'm extremely dedicated to improving myself by all means necessary. I'll need it, Sensei."

"I understand Harry and I'm glad they work for you. Others who have tried it are benefitting from the materials but they're not developing their skill as fast as you are, not by a long shot. But of course, you are my best student."

"Thank you, Sensei."

"Let's spend the next few days with me teaching you the regular way as Sensei and karate student now that I know your new level and where to start. I'm curious to know if you can learn just as fast the normal way as you do with my self-teaching materials."

"Sounds good to me Sensei. I'm ready to learn."

When the four days of training were concluded Harry tested out at 5th degree black belt in Isshinryu Karate. Ben was very pleased. He especially liked the demonstration Harry put on when he smashed his fist cleanly through ten solid concrete slabs.

oOo

The following week Harry took the floo network to St. Mungos to meet with a few of the mind healers there about what he was able to accomplish with Ron and the Longbottoms. They were anxious to know how he was able to heal such serious issues that up to now no healer had been able to figure out.

Harry knew it would be best to train some healers on how he accomplished what he did. He knew there were more people with similar mind issues and they should be helped as well. The problem was that Harry would have to spend all his time as a healer fixing those problems if he remained the only one who could perform the procedure. He hoped to remedy that.

Harry was dressed impeccably and looked every bit the Lord of the Potters when he walked up to the front desk. He could feel everyone's eyes on him ever since he entered the building. He chose to ignore their attention and present himself as he had been taught by Mattie as Lord Harry Potter. However, he was always on alert for any attacks. He exuded confidence and power.

When he approached the front desk he noticed there were several people waiting to be seen by a healer. Some were victims of bad transfigurations that needed to be reversed. Incredibly, they seemed to be in no pain. Others were showing signs of one sickness or another. He spotted a small child with brown hair, probably around four years old that suddenly vomited into a bucket. The adult brown haired witch holding the little girl used her wand and cleaned it up with Scourgify then wiped the little girl's mouth gently with a cloth.

The little girl looked very miserable and before Harry could reach the desk she was vomiting again. The mother, Harry assumed, repeated the procedure with a worried look on her face.

"Good afternoon. I am Harry Potter and I'm here for a meeting with Healer McGregor and a few others. Please inform him that Lord Potter has arrived."

"Yes, Lord Potter," the wide-eyed receptionist replied. "I-I will notify him immediately."

"Thank you. Now, I'm going to help that little girl over there. She's not doing well at all."

The receptionist looked shocked at his statement while Harry walked over to the little girl and her mother.

"Let me introduce myself, I am Harry Potter and I have the ability to heal. I noticed she was vomiting repeatedly when I arrived. Do you know what is troubling her?"

"No Lord Potter, I don't. She just fell ill and has been sick all day. I don't know what caused it. The healers haven't been able to see her yet and I'm getting worried as she keeps vomiting and getting worse."

"Please, just Harry. I am Lord Potter but I prefer Harry among friends."

"Thank you Harry. My name is Melinda and this is my daughter Faye. She's normally very bubbly but not today I'm afraid."

"May I see if I can help her, Melinda? I promise I won't do anything to hurt her or make her worse. I just want to diagnose her problem first."

Melinda nodded her head. All the waiting room patients were watching Harry. Even Healer McGregor, who had come up to greet him was watching closely.

Harry knelt down in front of Faye and looked into her sad eyes.

"Faye? Let me take a look at you and see what's wrong. Can I do that? Would that be okay? I bet I can make you feel better if you let me take a look."

Faye nodded at Harry so Harry reached over and put his hand under her shirt on her small belly. He sent out his diagnostics and it returned that she had some poison in her system. It was not normally deadly but could be if not tended to quick enough, especially for a child so small.

"She has some mild poison in her system that's not deadly but obviously has to be dealt with before she gets any worse," Harry informed Melinda.

"Oh Merlin! How did she get poisoned?"

"I recommend you check around your home in areas she can get into for anything that could be a mild poison. Right now though I'm betting Faye would like to put this bad day behind her."

Harry put his hand back on her belly and everyone watching saw a white glow under the little girl's shirt. After Harry cleaned out the poison he checked her again for any other issues and found she was clean. He then sent the tiniest bit of magic to boost her system for a faster recovery.

"That should do it," announced Harry. "Faye, you and your mother are good to go home now."

"Mummy, he make me all better," said Faye.

Melinda hugged Faye while Harry stood back up.

"That's wonderful sweetie! I'm so glad you feel better." Melinda looked up at Harry. "Thank you, thank you, Harry. I'm so relieved now. I was very worried about her and you fixed her right up. How much do I owe you?"

"Owe me? Are you kidding? When I saw how miserable Faye was I couldn't help myself. I had to fix her problem. How old is she? Four?"

Melinda nodded.

"She's too young to be suffering like that. She needs to have fun and enjoy her childhood. She was miserable so I helped. I won't take your money. Take her home and check everywhere for the poison. Keep an eye on her and let her have fun."

Melinda stood up with Faye in her arms and gave Harry a hug. When she finished Faye leaned over and climbed into Harry's arms to give him a big hug as well.

"Fank you," she said softly while hugging Harry.

They heard a few 'awes' from the crowd.

"You are most welcome Faye. Take your mummy home now and have fun the rest of the day."

"Okay, I will," she replied real excited. Harry put her down on her feet on the floor and Faye grabbed Melinda's hand.

"Thank you again, Harry," Melinda said as they walked away hand in hand with her daughter.

"Your welcome, Melinda."

Harry then saw the healer who was waiting on him. Healer McGregor was smiling.

"Sorry folks," said Harry to the ones waiting to be looked at, "but I can't help anyone else. I don't work for St. Mungos. Little Faye was not looking good at all and she was only four years old. She needed a break from that poison."

"Do not concern yourself Lord Potter," said one of the badly transfigured ones with a slight Irish accent that reminded Harry of Seamus. "What you did for that little girl was amazing and it showed the kind of young man you really are to care that much. Like the Potters who came before you, you are a credit to the wizarding world, Lord Potter, and I stand behind you in your endeavors. I remember your grandmother here in these halls and a fine witch she was, not to mention a very talented healer. I believe, as a healer, you take after her a bit."

Many of the others verbally agreed with the man and gave Harry a smile.

"Thank you kind sir. Thanks, all of you. It was a pleasure." Harry nodded his head to them and turned toward the healer.

"Lord Potter, I believe we have a meeting scheduled," said the healer.

"That we do Healer McGregor. I apologize to keep you waiting sir," Harry replied as he joined the healer and they went down the hall.

"No, not at all. I quite enjoyed your handling of that little girl. Regrettably, we are very busy and perhaps she had waited a bit too long. We're lucky you were there to help her. Very impressive Lord Potter. Very impressive indeed. I'm looking forward to what you are going to show us in our meeting as well. I believe it will be even more impressive."

Harry followed Healer McGregor into what appeared to be a small conference room. Waiting for them were two other healers. There appeared to be a pensieve sitting on the table. About a minute later another healer came into the room.

"Sorry for being late. We're quite busy today," he said as he angled for a seat.

"Not a problem, Robert," replied Healer McGregor. "We have not yet started. As a matter of fact Lord Potter and I just arrived as well. Lord Potter was held up because he stopped to heal a little four year old girl with some minor poisoning who had waited a bit too long for a healer. Lord Potter cured her quickly."

"Wow, that's amazing!" said one of the older healers. "You're still at Hogwarts, correct? Just completed your OWLS?"

Harry nodded.

"Incredible for someone so young," added another healer. "Tell me, which potion did you use to counteract the poison?"

Harry started to answer but Healer McGregor spoke up sooner.

"That is the interesting part, Jim. He didn't use a potion."

"What?" Jim asked. "You cured a poison with just your wand and a spell? What spell would that be?"

"Sort of," explained Healer McGregor, "except he didn't use his wand. He placed his hand on the little girl's abdomen for a second or two, told the girl's mother that she was poisoned with a mild poison, then promptly placed his hand on the little girl's abdomen again for a few seconds more during which we could clearly see a white glow underneath the girls shirt. When he was done and removed his hand the girl was healed completely. Her coloring was back to normal and she showed no more signs of being poisoned."

All the other healers just looked at Harry in a dumbfounded manner. They were all speechless.

"And with that," said Healer McGregor, "I would like to introduce you to Lord Harry Potter, healer extraordinaire evidently, our guest of honor today, and our guest speaker. We will let you speak now Lord Potter," he said smiling.

Harry stood.

"First of all, let's drop the Lord Potter and call me Harry, just Harry."

"Thank you Harry. In that case I'm Joshua McGregor, Josh to my friends. Please feel free to use that as well."

"Robert Parsons, Harry. You may call me Robert," he said as he stood up and shook Harry's hand.

"James Bowden, Harry. Please call me Jim," he said as he shook Harry's hand as well.

"Benson Jeffers, Harry. I answer to Ben." He too shook Harry's hand before returning to his seat like the others.

"Gentlemen, it is indeed a pleasure. Let me get started as I have lots to cover with you. I'm hoping I can teach you how to do what I did for the Longbottoms and my friend Ron Weasley. The main reasons being with more of us capable more people can be helped and unfortunately I'm not available for any long term work in this area. After all I have a mad man after me and it's important I do something about that since he is killing people once again."

The healers all shifted uncomfortably in their seats.

"First, let's go over the Ron Weasley case since it was his healing that prompted me to tackle the Longbottoms problem after that." The healers all nodded in agreement. "My friend Ron was infected by one of the brains with tentacles in the Department of Mysteries. Actually, it was a death eater that levitated one of the brains out of the tank and onto Ron's arm. The brain then infected Ron and began trying to take over his mind."

"Between Ron and another of my friends, Luna Lovegood, they were able to remove the brain from his arm and levitate it back into the tank where it belongs. We were separated at the time so it was a few minutes later before I caught up with them. When I looked at him and diagnosed his problem I found the infection and removed it which stopped any further progress the infection was making. Ron was fighting it with all he had but the brain did manage to take over part of his mind. I performed Legilimens on him and saw the damage. It was more than I knew I could heal at the moment. I wasn't even sure at that time that I could heal him at all."

"At any rate we were still under attack by the Death Eaters and they'd found us again right after that. After we wrapped up the fight in the Department of Mysteries we were able to return to Hogwarts where we quickly took Ron to Madame Pomfrey. She determined she would need help so contacted St. Mungos. No one was able to come up with a solution by the next day and the Unspeakables had no information on the brains that would help us."

"Meanwhile, I kept going over the image I had in my head of Ron's mind and looking at the damage the brain had caused. I stared at it for a long time trying to think of a way to help him. While staring at it I began to notice that I was seeing a pattern that was not part of the damage. The longer I looked the more pronounced the pattern became. I left that image and looked at my own mind only to find that I too had a pattern. It was different from Ron's but it was a pattern that ran throughout my mind just like his."

"It took me about six hours to repair all the damage to Ron's mind. It was mainly just on the surface. I got rid of all the brain's thoughts and memories then put Ron's back where they belong following his pattern and lining them up with it. Later after I thought about it, I proposed to my friend Neville Longbottom that I fix his parents as well. I was fairly confident I could find their patterns and repair their minds."

"Neville was able to bring his parents home for a weekend so my friends and I went over to see if I could help them like I did for Ron. What I found though was different. I took a snapshot of their minds when Neville introduced us. Then when I studied the images looking for the damage, I was able to see their patterns but no damage. I determined that it must be deeper inside their minds so I had to go in and look around."

"Now Frank and Alice Longbottom were tortured with the Cruciatus curse to the point that their minds literally snapped. I didn't find a problem with Alice's mind until I got to the center and she had just a couple of patterns that were broken. That was all that was wrong with her. Granted the two areas were major areas in the central part of her mind so it made sense how much that was affecting her. I fixed her patterns, healed her body, and boosted her magical core a bit. I then let her sleep until she woke up giving her mind time to settle back down and make all the necessary connections again."

"It took me about 45 minutes on Alice to find the problems, fix them, and make sure I didn't miss any other breaks. Since I knew what I was looking for now, I was able to help Frank in about 15 minutes. He had more breaks but fixing the breaks was the easy part. Finding them all was tougher."

"You guys examined the Longbottoms and saw that they were completely healed. Madame Pomfrey checked them as well after I healed them. Do you have any questions before we use the pensieve to learn to see the patterns?"

"What exactly did you mean when you said you boosted her magical core a bit?" asked Ben.

"Yes, I was wondering about that as well" added Josh.

"I discovered that I have the ability to push my magic pretty much anywhere I want. This includes sharing it with others who need a boost," answered Harry. "A little extra magic added to a depleted core after they are healed helps speed up the recovery and makes them feel much better."

"Amazing, simply amazing, Harry," said Robert.

Harry used the pensieve to share with his new healer friends the images of Ron's mind when it was infected and the image when Harry was finished fixing it. Harry spent time with them helping them to identify the patterns. He also showed them images from Alice and Frank's minds so they could see different patterns and had them recognize those as well. He then showed them the short memories of him repairing the breaks in both their minds.

Going back to Ron's mind Harry showed them a portion of his memory of repairing it, removing the evil brain's thoughts and memories, and how he placed Ron's thoughts and memories back into the pattern. When he was done with the pensieve samples all four of the healers were able to see the patterns now, with some being a little better at spotting them quicker than others. Harry assured them that they would get better at it the more they did it.

The healers were quite pleased with themselves after Harry showed them the patterns and they learned to recognize them as well. They thought the young man was an extraordinary teacher to be so young but it was obvious that Harry was super intelligent. The things he could do were simply great.

"Harry, do you have time to work with us on a live subject?" asked Josh. "I think if you could do that then we should be good to take it from there. Agreed, gentlemen?"

All the other healers agreed.

"Yes, I'm all yours today until you guys can safely do this on your own. I don't want anyone suffering from these horrible mind disorders any longer if they can be helped. As I mentioned, I'm not going to be available to help with this in the near future."

"Excellent, follow me gentlemen," replied Josh. "I have just the patient we should look at first. It's a case where the patient has been obliviated, a very bad case. The spell obviously went horribly wrong leaving the man in a state of utter confusion and not knowing even who he is. Since you haven't seen a mind that has been obliviated yet Harry, I thought this might be a good one for all of us."

Josh led them all back to the Permanent Spell Damage Ward where the Longbottoms were previously housed. When they stopped in front of the patient, Harry recognized him right away.

"Oh no," said Harry.

"Is there a problem, Harry?" asked Josh.

"No, not really. It's just that I know this person and I was there when his mind was damaged. Gilderoy Lockhart is his name. He was my second year Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, a complete sham. He did this to himself trying to obliviate Ron and me. He took Ron's wand from him, which had been damaged, then cast Obliviate on us but it backfired and obliviated him instead."

"Interesting. You are full of surprises aren't you Harry?" asked Jim.

"If you only knew the half of it," replied Harry.

Just then Lockhart spoke up, noticing them for the first time.

"Oh? Are you all here for my autograph? Let me get them for you."

"No, Gilderoy, we are not here for your autograph," answered Robert. "We're here for your checkup. Please lay down on your bed for us."

"But I need to give you my autograph. Where did I put my quill?"

He began looking for his quill. Harry suddenly whipped out his wand and cast a levitation charm on Lockhart then guided him carefully to his bed.

"Wee, this is fun! I'm floating!" cried Lockhart as Harry floated him into his bed.

Once he had Lockhart in his bed properly, Harry cast another spell that put him to sleep immediately.

"It's best that you put them to sleep so they don't move around during the session. You'll be in their mind so it's best they stay put."

Harry leaned over and opened Lockhart's eyes then muttered _Legilimens._ He only took a few seconds then came back out.

"Why don't each of you take a look while I go over the image I just took of his mind. It's mighty messy in there. I'm going to look for his pattern."

While Harry studied the picture he took of Lockhart's mind the other healers took their turns looking at his mind as well. After all had a few minutes to study it they stopped and compared notes.

"Alright, who has identified his patterns?" asked Harry.

All of them except Jim signified that they had identified Lockhart's patterns.

"What's wrong Jim?" asked Josh.

"I'm just not seeing it. There's such a huge mess in there."

"Try this Jim," said Harry. "Take another look but this time ignore the mess and look only at the part that's not messed up. I know his is really messy but look beyond that."

Jim took another look then after about a minute he came back out and was smiling.

"That was good advice Harry. All the mess screams 'look at me!' very loudly. You just have to look pass the mess. I can see his pattern now," said Jim.

"Excellent! Who then is going to tackle this one? Perhaps two of you could go in together and get it cleaned up quicker," suggested Harry.

"That might work," said Josh.

"I recommend," added Harry, "that you put him in a room where you'll not be disturbed while you do the procedure. While in there for a long period of time you'll not be aware of what's going on out here. It would help to have someone on the outside that will check up on you on occasion just in case. I suppose the four of you could swap out after some time and rest while the others continue. There is also nothing that says you can't fix this over a couple days or so if hours and hours of work is required. The patient would experience varying degrees of improvement as you make progress but that certainly wouldn't hurt anything that I know of, correct?"

"Great suggestions Harry," said Robert.

"Let's have them move Lockhart to an operating room in about an hour," added Josh. "That will give us time to wrap up with Harry and we can get started healing this patient finally. We'll look at tackling the other victims of the torture curse first since Harry has determined only a little has to be corrected. That will take care of several of them so they can get their lives back right away. The others we can schedule after that based on an estimate of time it will take to heal them."

"Yes, once we finish with Gilderoy we should have an approximate idea of how long other obliviated patients will take to heal," added Ben.

"Harry," said Josh, "I believe we can take it from here. Your knowledge and teaching ability has been awesome. If you make any other healing discoveries, please let us know."

"I'll do that Josh. It was a pleasure working with you guys today. I'm sure you will further this discovery much farther than I ever could."

"We will do our best Harry," said Robert. "Good luck with you-know-who and keep yourself safe from those Death Eaters."

"When Voldemort and I meet again I'm going to have him exactly where I want him and he will not escape me. That's a promise. He's going down, even if I have to go down with him."

With that Harry left the healers and went back to the entrance where he took his watch portkey out and returned home to Potter Place. He passed the waiting room on his way out and noted that fewer people were there now and it looked like all new ones from when he first came through.

The healers were once again shocked by their new friend and what he had just told them. They hoped he would survive the fight. It would be a shame to lose someone with such talent and value to the wizarding world.

oOo

Harry invited his friends over the next day for a karate only training session. He wanted to see where they stood and how far along they had come. He needed them to improve so they would be able to protect themselves even better in future conflicts. He wanted to share with them his reaching 5th degree black belt and he also wanted to tell them about his name for his gryphon form and encourage them to come up with names for their own animagus forms.

"Alright, that is good for today," announced Harry. "You guys are doing great but I need you to continue to push forward to improve even more. I want to make sure you guys are fully capable of protecting yourselves so the chance of getting hurt is minimized. I need you to be able to take out Death Eaters without a problem."

"Please, please, do not slack off on your exercises. Keep at it. Your physical fitness will play a key part in the near future. It could very well save your life."

His friends were looking at each other wondering what got into Harry. He seemed way too serious for summer holidays. They were not slacking off on their exercises and training, thankfully, especially since Harry mentioned it. They knew something was up but couldn't pinpoint it.

Harry conjured six chairs for them.

"Let's all have a seat and rest a moment. I have a couple of items I wish to share with you before I let you go home."

They all grabbed a towel and a seat.

"First of all, I had Ben here for four days last week and work specifically as sensei and student. When he tested me before we began training I had reached about halfway through my 4th degree black belt. At the end of the 4 days of training he tested me again and I have reached 5th degree black belt."

"Congratulations Harry. That's awesome," said Neville.

"Wow Harry, that's amazing," added Hermione.

The others agreed.

"Thank you. The second item I wish to share is that while I was in Texas I decided on a name for my gryphon animagus. From now on I wish for him to be called Griff. It will make it easier to talk about him in mixed company if we use the name. Plus, I thought he needed one. Now gryphon is spelled g-r-y-p-h-o-n, however, Griff is spelled G-r-i-f-f."

"Cool Harry," said Ginny. "I like that name for him. It fits."

"I thought so too," replied Harry.

"What about names for our animagus forms?" asked Luna.

"Well that was my next suggestion. You guys should come up with names for your own forms and let us know. In fact, that is your homework – name your animagus. Class dismissed!" he said with a grin.

They milled around for a bit drinking water and drying off. Then Ron had to do his thing.

"Hey, Harry have you heard from Rachel?" asked Ron nonchalantly.

Harry stopped dead still. He was standing near a wall wiping his face with a towel. He put one hand high on the wall and leaned under it with his face facing the floor.

"No, Ron. I haven't," he said quietly.

Hermione and Ginny looked at each other with a knowing look.

"Ron, can you be anymore clueless?" asked Hermione.

"What?" he asked.

"They had to break up? …and move on with their lives? …because they live in different countries? It just happened recently? It's a sensitive subject? Any of this ringing a bell?"

"Yes," he said realizing what he had done. "I'm so stupid. Sorry Harry," he said louder. "That was just me being stupid again."

"It's okay, Ron," replied Harry. "It's all in the past and I'm moving on. I am doing what it takes."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six – Janie's Got a Gun**

"Grandpa, ever since I came to live here I've had a question that pops up in my mind every once in a while but I've never asked it before. I just thought of it again. I keep thinking I can make sense of it on my own but I guess I just better ask."

"What is it Harry?"

"I was wondering why my parents didn't just stay here at Potter Place where it's safer? Why did they go to Godric's Hollow when they went into hiding?"

"First of all Harry, never hesitate to ask me for anything. Your question is certainly understandable. Of course you would want to know that. Potter Place is extremely safe as you have discovered. However, the answer is quite simple. Your parents wanted a place of their own."

Harry looked at Henry with a question on his face.

"Elizabeth and I were still alive when James married Lily. We lived here so James took over the Godric's Hollow house. It's natural for a new couple to not want to live with the parents, no matter how big the place is. So they moved to Godric's Hollow and made that their home."

"But why didn't they come back here to hide from Voldemort?"

"They wanted to stay in their own home and they thought the Fidelius would be the perfect protection against Voldemort. Normally, it would be but you know what happened with Peter. Potter Place doesn't use the Fidelius and doesn't really need it. It would also be difficult to cast it on such a large place. It would take someone like you or Simon and more than one Fidelius Charm to cover the whole place."

"Peter, it always comes back to him."

"Yes, and he would have caused problems even if James and Lily stayed here. Peter was thought to be one of their trusted friends. It's likely he would have found a way to get Voldemort here as well. Once here he could just blast down walls to get in. Voldemort is powerful enough to do that."

"I suppose so. Thanks Grandpa."

"You're welcome Harry."

Harry returned to work with Mattie. He was going over some Potter business with her in the study and they were getting input from his grandfather's portrait on some older items around the time he was alive. Suddenly Kacey popped in looking very worried.

"Harry, something is wrong with Dan and Emma. I'm not sure what but they're very scared right now. Since I've been their elf every time they visit I've been able to know when they need help. They need help right now Harry. Can you help them? I'm so worried about them."

"Calm down, Kacey. Can you locate them for me and take us there?"

"Yes Harry, I can take you straight to them."

"Alright. Very good. We're going to them invisible. Got it?"

"Yes, Harry."

"When we get there stay out of the way and keep yourself safe. If I tell you to I want you to grab Dan and Emma and bring them here to safety. Understand?"

"Yes, Harry. I will do what you say."

"Let's go Kacey."

Harry held Kacey's hand and with the other he turned himself invisible. He next felt a pull as Kacey took him to Dan and Emma's office.

oOo

 _Earlier…_

Dan and Emma Granger went to their office like they normally do most every day of the week, prepared to take care of a few customers in the afternoon and general business tasks that morning. Only their assistant Janie Graham would be with them in the morning while their other workers would be joining them later before the customers started arriving.

They had been there a little less than an hour when they were interrupted by some unexpected visitors. The visitors were all wearing black robes and white masks. They all appeared with pops right in the lobby of the office. There were five of them and they headed straight back to the offices and examining rooms when they found no one in the lobby.

They found Dan and Emma in their office working and immediately began what they came for. They were actually there to kill the Grangers but being Death Eaters they of course wanted to torture and humiliate them first. When they came in Dan immediately stood recognizing a threat.

"There you are!" exclaimed one of the Death Eaters gleefully.

"Guess what we're here for?" cackled Bellatrix Lestrange while taking off her mask.

"Nothing good I'm sure," answered Dan. "NOW GET OUT OF MY OFFICE!"

"Temper, temper, Dr. Granger," replied Bellatrix. " _Lacero!"_

She hit Dan with a low level cutting spell but he just looked at her like nothing happened. Two of the other Death Eaters cast stunners at him as well but he never even flinched. Realizing that it was the necklace Harry had given him for Christmas last year Dan went into action and attacked the Death Eaters. He ended up punching two of them before they ganged up on him, beating and kicking him until he was unconscious. Emma was screaming for them to stop.

" _Crucio!"_

Bellatrix hit Emma with the torture curse and watched as her victim squirmed around in agony. She stopped after a few seconds.

"Wake him up. I want him to watch what I do to his wife," Bellatrix demanded.

A Death Eater doused Dan with water from his wand to wake him up while Bellatrix went back to torturing Emma.

Janie Graham was back in the file room at the back of the offices looking for some records when she heard the commotion. Janie had a 9mm handgun in her purse. She wasn't the best shot in the world and had never shot anyone before but she carried it because she was attacked once in her own neighborhood. It was a very frightening experience. Her neighborhood wasn't the best any more but she grew up there and was reluctant to move.

She was glad when she went to work for the Grangers. It allowed her to leave her declining neighborhood during the day and work in a rather upscale business district. She had worked hard during her schooling and was rewarded with the job she had assisting the two dentists.

Janie's desk was on the way from where she was in the file room so she picked up her gun from her purse and eased around until she came up on her bosses' shared office. She could hear Emma screaming. Janie jumped so she was standing in the doorway to their office pointing her pistol at the intruders.

"Stop or I'll shoot!" she threatened them.

Bellatrix was in the way of the other Death Eaters since she was closest to the door. She was actually between the other Death Eaters and Janie. They could not cast a spell on Janie without hitting Bellatrix. When Bellatrix didn't stop torturing Emma, Janie fired her weapon and struck Bellatrix who immediately fell to the floor.

Janie was in shock that she actually shot someone. Before she could react she saw two red lights coming toward her. When they hit her she dropped suddenly and was out.

Harry and Kacey arrived right at the point when Janie fired her weapon. Next, Harry saw Janie get hit with two stunners and was knocked out.

Harry summoned the young woman, caught her, and then put her inside the examining room he was standing next to.

"Kacey, make sure she's okay," whispered Harry, "and stay in here with her but stay invisible."

"Okay Harry," Kacey whispered back.

Harry came out of the room to see two Death Eaters come out of the office looking to see who summoned the woman but Harry was still invisible. Harry went back into the room and removed his invisibility spell then stepped out so they could see him.

"Looking for me?" asked Harry.

"Potter," one of them snarled.

Both of them started to cast spells but Harry whipped out his wand and stunned both of them in a fraction of a second. He followed up by summoning their wands and casting _Incarcerous_ to tie them up. He stuck the wands in his pocket and began walking down the hall to the downed Death Eaters and the office they came out of. He was dreading what he might see. He reached out with his magic and discovered three more magical people in the office – all dark. Suddenly one disappeared so Harry immediately put up anti-apparition and anti-portkey wards.

When he arrived at the office doorway he found two Death Eaters standing over Dan with their wands drawn. When they saw Harry appear in the doorway they immediately went on the offensive but Harry was too quick for them and hit both with stunners that dropped them immediately. He followed up with summoning their wands and tying them up. He put their wands with the others in his pocket.

Harry rushed in and checked Emma and Dan quickly, hoping they were still alive. He checked with his magic to find out what was wrong with them. Emma had been tortured so he sent a general healing spell over her entire body. He found that Dan had some broken ribs, cuts, and abrasions on his head and other parts of his body. Harry sent his healing magic and healed Dan completely. They both got up and ran to each other, hugging tightly. Emma was crying.

Harry looked around the office and saw blood on the floor but no one was in that spot. He assumed that was the Death Eater the young woman had shot before she was stunned. Evidently that Death Eater didn't die so they used a portkey to escape.

Harry sent his patronus to Kingsley so they could get some aurors here. He then removed the anti-apparition and anti-portkey wards.

"Dan, Emma? Your employee was stunned. I pulled her away from the fight and put her in another room out of the way. Kacey is watching over her right now. I'm going to go there and wake her up. I'll send Kacey over here."

"Her name is Janie, Harry," said Dan.

"Poor Janie," added Emma.

"She'll be fine. I'll fix her right up," Harry assured them.

Before Harry left he made sure the four Death Eaters were still out. He walked down to the examining room and sent Kacey to Dan and Emma. He knew she would fuss over them while he took care of Janie.

Harry unbuttoned a couple of buttons on Janie's shirt and touched her chest with one of his hands. He sent his magic looking for any damage he needed to fix. He was relieved to find out she was fine other than being hit with two stunners. Harry opened her eyelids and Obliviated her of any magic she saw. He saw that the witch Janie shot was Bellatrix Lestrange. He changed her memory so she saw Bellatrix using a Taser on Emma instead of a wand and the other Death Eaters using a type of gun that emitted a red laser light that caused her to pass out. After he was done Harry cast _Enervate_ to wake her up.

Janie's eyes fluttered open.

"What happened?" she asked.

"You were knocked out, Janie. Are you feeling alright now?"

"Yes, I think so. Oh no! Dan and Emma! They were hurting them!" she cried.

"They're alright now Janie. You go ahead and take your time and then join us in their office when you're ready. I'm going to go back and check on them again."

"Thank you… uh… uh, what is your name?"

"Harry. My name is Harry Potter and I'm a very good friend of the Grangers. Their daughter Hermione and I are best friends."

"Thank you Harry. I'll be down there shortly after I get my wits about me."

"Take your time. This has been a big shock."

Harry went back to Dan and Emma's office. When he got there he told them that Janie was doing alright and she would join them momentarily. He told Kacey to go ahead and return home since he'd Obliviated Janie already and she hadn't seen Kacey yet. He promised Kacey he would bring Dan and Emma with him when he returned.

"Yes, Harry." Kacey left with a small _pop_.

Dan and Emma got up and both hugged Harry.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, Harry!" gushed Emma.

"We would have been goners for sure had you not shown up," added Dan. "Kacey explained that she could feel we needed help so alerted you."

"She is one great elf, Harry" Emma praised.

"She cares a great deal for you two. It's good that she takes care of you every time you come visit. That helped establish the connection between her and the both of you. She was in quite a state worried about you when she found me."

"We owe her big time," replied Emma.

Just then Janie came into the office avoiding the two men tied up in the hall after she picked up her gun where she dropped it and placed it in her pocket. She ran over to Dan and Emma embracing them both in a hug.

"I was so worried about you two," she cried.

"Are you alright Janie?" asked Dan.

"Yes, I'm fine now. I'm just glad you're both okay."

Just then they heard some voices in the front.

"Harry?"

"That's Kingsley. I'll get him and the ones he brought with him to help clean up this mess and take the prisoners."

"Thank you Harry," said Emma.

Harry handed over the wands he had in his pocket to Kingsley while bringing him back to Dan and Emma's office. Kingsley needed to take all their statements while the other aurors took the ones Harry tied up to the Ministry holding cells via portkey. Harry introduced Janie to Kingsley.

"Janie those men who attacked you guys were terrorists so I called in a special division to take care of them. This is Kingsley Shacklebolt and he'll take your statements."

"Let me get everyone's names first and then I'll get your statements. I know you two from Harry's Christmas Party. Dan and Emma are you two alright?"

"Yes, we're okay now, Kingsley. Harry showed up and saved us," answered Emma.

"Dr. Dan Granger. Dr. Emma Granger. Got it. And you are?" asked Kingsley.

"Janie Graham, dental assistant to the doctors."

"Nice to meet you Miss Graham. I wish it had been under better circumstances. Let's get started, shall we?"

Kingsley took all their statements and noted that Janie didn't see any magic as Harry had warned him already that he had Obliviated her. Janie described the torture curse like the woman was using a Taser on Emma instead of a wand. She noted that she had shot the woman but the woman was not here now so she must not have hit her anywhere vital. She admitted she was not that good of a shot yet.

Kingsley talked to Harry again afterwards and found out that the woman was Bellatrix Lestrange. She obviously was the leader of this group taxed with killing the Grangers. The captured Death Eaters were fairly new recruits. They must have thought these Muggles would be an easy target so only sent Bellatrix to show them how it's done. When she was shot she must have activated her portkey to escape. Harry told him that he put up wards right after that and was able to take down the other two in the office before they could escape as well. He pointed Kingsley to the blood on the floor where Bellatrix had been. He then cleaned up the blood using _Tergeo_.

Dan and Emma instructed Janie to cancel all their appointments for the next two weeks and to notify the other dentists they sometimes work with to let them know that they might be sending patients their way during this time. She was also to contact the other employees so they would know not to come in. Afterwards Janie was to go home and stay there until they contacted her.

Kingsley told them that a couple of aurors would stick around for a while to make sure all repairs were done and be assured that no other Muggles saw anything. They would definitely be there long enough for Janie to finish and make sure she got away safely. He encouraged them to go home with Harry and relax for a bit. He would get together with Harry in the next few days so they could come up with a plan so they could return to their practice. He recommended they not go home yet in case Death Eaters were sent there as well.

"Dan, Emma? I need you to get whatever you want to take with you. Gather it up because we need to leave soon. I'm taking you to Potter Place with me."

"Harry, we can't intrude on you like that," replied Emma.

"Nonsense. Come on, Kacey's waiting on you."

Emma went up to Harry and kissed him on the cheek then hugged him.

"Thank you Harry."

"After I get you guys home I'll pop over and pick up Hermione at The Burrow and bring her back. I'm sure she'll want to see you after all this."

Harry had them touch his watch and he took them to Potter Place. Kacey and Mattie were waiting and met them as soon as they exited the Receiving Room. Dan and Emma gave Kacey a big hug and thanked her again for her help. She was embarrassed at all the praise but would do anything for the Grangers.

"Kacey, take care of the Grangers as I know you will. Take them to their usual room and get them some fresh clothes to wear. Let them get cleaned up and I'll be right back with Hermione. Make yourselves at home Dan and Emma. You'll be here for a while where it's safe. We can discuss your home and office situation when I return with Hermione."

"I'll have Leru prepare you some fresh tea so it will be ready for you after you freshen up," informed Mattie.

"Thank you, Mattie. I'll return shortly," said Harry stepping into the Leaving Room.

"Hello Carolyn, is everything going well for you?"

"Yes, thank you Harry. I trust you are doing well?"

"I am and if you'll excuse me, I have to run."

"Bye Harry."

Harry apparated over to the edge of the wards at the Burrow and walked up to the house. He knocked on the door. Molly opened the door and greeted Harry.

"Harry! What a pleasant surprise. You don't need to knock. You can come right on in." She then grabbed him in a big motherly hug.

"Hello Mrs. Weasley. It's good to see you again." Harry hugged her back.

They walked into the kitchen.

"What can I do for you Harry? Do you want something to eat or drink?"

"No ma'am, I'm fine. Hermione's parents are at my house right now and I thought I would bring her over to see them."

"Harry what are you doing here?" asked Hermione as she, Ron, and Ginny entered the kitchen together.

"I have come to fetch you, Hermione. There was a problem at your parent's office this morning so I brought them to Potter Place where they would be safe."

"Are they okay? What happened?" she asked worriedly.

"They're fine now. They were attacked by some Death Eaters. Your mum was tortured by Bellatrix Lestrange," Hermione gasped, "who was leading the group and your dad was beat up pretty badly by the other four that were with her but I was able to heal them both completely after I took out the Death Eaters. When I arrived Janie actually shot Bellatrix with her pistol to stop her from torturing your mum further. She must have only wounded her because Bellatrix managed to get away by portkey." Harry then finished the rest of the story for them.

"That must have been awful for them Harry," said Ginny.

"How did you know they needed your help?" asked Ron.

"Kacey."

"Kacey?" asked Hermione.

"Yes, since Kacey always takes care of Dan and Emma when they visit she's developed the ability to know when they need help. She felt their need and brought it to my attention. She is fawning over them right now and not letting them out of her sight would be my guess."

Hermione smiled at that.

"I just had a different idea," announced Harry. "Instead of just Hermione, can all of you come over to my house right now?"

They were all nodding their heads.

"I would like to take Hermione, Ron, and Ginny with me over to Hermione's house after Hermione sees her parents. I want to make sure everything is good there and put up some wards to prevent any attacks. I'll need to do that to their office as well but will need to think about the best way to do it so it doesn't cause problems with customers. Perhaps I can chat with Bill and Kingsley about that."

"Sure Harry," replied Ron.

"Maybe Hermione can grab some clothes and things for herself and her parents while we are there? Mrs. Weasley, could you keep the Grangers company while we check on their house?"

"Certainly Harry but you guys be careful. Don't you think we should call one or two of the Order to go with you?"

"We can handle it ourselves Mrs. Weasley but I'm not opposed if they want to join us."

All of them took the floo from The Burrow to Potter Place and were greeted by Andrew. They found Dan and Emma in the lounge with Mattie having some tea with scones that Leru had prepared. Hermione ran up to her parents who both stood up to greet her. She grabbed them both and hugged them.

"I'm so relieved you're both alright. Harry told us what happened," said Hermione.

"Harry and Kacey saved us," replied Emma.

"Kacey?" called Hermione.

Kacey appeared next to Dan and Emma when she called. She was already there but invisible. Hermione knelt down to her level and enveloped the elf in a hug.

"Thank you so much for saving my parents and Janie, Kacey. I could never make up for what you did for me today. You are one special elf."

Kacey turned red with embarrassment and slowly disappeared again.

"Mattie can you tell Leru we need more tea and scones? I brought a few people with me."

"Certainly Harry. I'll be right back."

Two minutes later Mattie appeared with enough tea and scones for everyone, even Ron.

Everyone visited for a while until it was lunch time. Leru prepared a delicious lunch for everyone which they all enjoyed. Then after lunch Harry and his friends left via portkey and landed in Hermione's living room. The place was an absolute mess. The Death Eaters had broken nearly everything.

"Oh no," cried Hermione.

"Everyone stand still," commanded Harry.

They all stopped. Harry reached out with his magic and felt for any extra magic users. He found none. He then searched for any magical traps. He found a real nasty one and removed it. Harry raised his wand.

" _Reparo!"_ Harry put a lot of his magic behind it.

Pieces started flying around everywhere and going back together. The whole house changed before their eyes into what it was before with everything whole again and in the right place. Harry's friends were just staring at him in awe.

"That should do it," Harry stated.

 _Knock! Knock!_

Harry pointed his wand at the door and made it so they could see thru it. Outside the door stood Remus and Tonks. Hermione went over and let them in while Harry cancelled the spell.

"Thankfully they didn't do any damage to the house," said Tonks after she had entered.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny just started looking at each other with smiles forming on their faces. They suddenly started laughing.

"What's so funny?" asked Remus.

"The place was in shambles when we arrived but Harry just repaired it all with one spell," replied Ginny.

"Ah, yes, I have seen his handiwork before," said Remus.

"Hermione, why don't you, Ginny, and Tonks check out the upstairs. Grab whatever you need to take with you while you are at it. Remus and Ron can check out the downstairs and outside while I setup some wards to keep our nasty friends out."

"Sounds good," everyone replied then dispersed.

When they all completed their tasks and Harry had the house warded they went back to Potter Place. Remus and Tonks went back to Grimmauld Place. Molly announced that she had some work to do at home and dinner to prepare before Arthur arrived home. Harry asked if Ron and Ginny could stay for a while longer. He had something he wanted to discuss with them. Molly said that would be fine.

Harry explained to the Grangers what he did to their house and that in a day or two he would be able to get together with Simon, Kingsley and Bill to come up with a way to protect their office without hindering business. He told them he needed to discuss some items with his friends but they should enjoy themselves while they were here. Kacey would take care of anything they might need.

oOo

 _Unknown location…_

Bellatrix had appeared before Voldemort bleeding from the gunshot wound Janie had caused. She had landed on the floor before him in a heap clutching her side. Voldemort had Wormtail remove her from his presence after he looked into her mind and pulled out what happened. He heard one of his Death Eaters that went into the hall say "Potter" just before Bellatrix hurriedly activated her portkey. He told Wormtail to call Severus to give Bellatrix some aid. He wanted her alive so he could punish her properly for her failure.

When one of the new recruits came in to ask a question Voldemort acted on impulse and tortured him relentlessly. He cast the Cruciatus curse over and over until the man was bleeding and had loss all control of his bodily functions. The young man was about to die from the torture alone but Voldemort cast the killing curse on him anyway. He wanted the satisfaction of killing him on his own terms. He then yelled for Wormtail to come and clean up the mess.

oOo

Harry had floo called Neville and Luna to ask them to join the meeting. Luckily they were able to come right over. Harry took them to the Training Room and laid out what he wanted to discuss with the five of them.

"Okay, thanks everyone for meeting with me on such short notice. I suppose you are wondering what this is all about."

They all nodded their heads.

"It's time we step up our game."

"What do you mean, Harry?" asked Hermione.

"I mean I need you guys working on your self-defense and magical abilities like never before. You need to be up to speed so we can take out some Death Eaters."

"Are you saying we're going to actively seek out Death Eaters to attack?" asked Neville.

"Exactly! I'm ready now but I need you guys ready as well. I could use your help but you're not going with me if you're not ready. Understand?"

They all nodded their heads again.

"It's not that you guys have very far to go to get ready. It's more a mental thing. You can practice all you want and learn all you can but if you can't put it into action when it counts then it is doing you no good."

They all looked at him with questions on their faces.

"Now, don't get me wrong. I'm not trying to hurt anyone's feelings. I'm trying to be truthful here. If there was ever a time for laying it out on the line, this is it. Facing Death Eaters is a risky business. I will not risk your life if you're not ready."

"What brought this on?" asked Ron.

"To tell you the truth I've been thinking about this for quite a while. But today, after Dan and Emma were attacked, I realized it was time to quit stalling. Voldemort is on the offensive. He's adding new recruits all the time. He's sending them out on missions to give them some experience. He usually sends them with a veteran to show them the ropes. He did that today when he sent Bellatrix with four recruits. Bellatrix was not expecting Janie with her gun or Kacey knowing they were in trouble and alerting me."

"Do you really think we can do this?" asked Ginny.

"I do if you guys are willing to put in the work and step it up a notch. Today Bellatrix was severely wounded and four Death Eaters were taken into custody. If I had thought to put up anti-apparition and anti-portkey wards sooner I would have captured her as well. We can do this. We just need more training and proper planning."

"I'm in," replied Ron.

"I'm in," replied Neville.

"We're all in," replied Luna. "We're a team. The six of us are a team. We proved that in the Department of Mysteries. We'll do this together."

Hermione and Ginny were nodding in agreement.

"Great!" replied Harry. "Let your folks know that you'll be coming over here practically every day for the rest of the summer. I'll put together a schedule for us. We have a lot of training to do. Starting tomorrow afternoon, I want you guys all here by 2:00. Grandpa and Simon are going to teach all of you how to apparate."

"Excellent, Harry!" exclaimed Hermione. "I won't have to have you come get me every time. I can just pop over on my own!"

"Yes, Hermione, but just so you know, it has never been a burden for me to do that for my sister."

"Thank you brother," Hermione said patting Harry on the arm.

oOo

 _A week later…_

"Alright everyone take a break and listen up. I have some things I want to share with you. Grab some of that water Mattie brought in and have a seat on the floor." Harry sat down on the floor and waited for his friends to join him.

He let them get seated and hydrate themselves for a minute before he began. They had all been working hard and the sweat was dripping off of them. Harry conjured some white fluffy towels and threw one to each of them. They all smiled in thanks as they caught the towels in one hand while taking more swigs of the water in the other hand.

"I very much appreciate the hard work all of you have put into your training. It really shows and you have come a long way. By the way, have any of you come up with a name for your animagus form yet?"

"Harpo," said Ginny. "My form is a Harpy Eagle so I thought that might fit."

"Cody," said Neville. "But it is spelle even though it comes from Kodiak Grizzly."

"Leo," said Ron. "Taken from the zodiac sign which is a lion."

"Tabitha," said Hermione. "I just like the name."

"Lolita," said Luna. "I love that name."

"Very nice everyone," replied Harry. "We will have to remember each other's new names. I like them all. Now, it's time to work on individual strengths."

They all looked over at him with a curious expression.

"Here's what I want you to do. Hermione, Ron, and Neville your animagus forms are powerful and can be very deadly. They can be used to get you out of bad situations. Even if your wand is taken you can transform and do a lot of damage. Make sure you work in your animagus forms practicing ways to use them effectively. Make sure you can change in a split second and immediately attack. You guys need to work on this like you have been working this whole week. This is important. It's your biggest strength so learn to use it."

The three nodded in agreement.

"Luna, your unicorn is extremely fast. I want you to tap into that speed and see if you can use it to speed yourself up. I believe you can. Your combat skills have improved exponentially. If you can use the speed without transforming you will be a threat to anyone attacking you. If not, you can transform into Lolita and use the speed as the unicorn to deal damage or escape. Work on this as hard as you can. This will be a tremendous strength to have. I have an idea of how to tap into that speed if you need any help."

Luna smiled at Harry and nodded.

"That leaves you Ginny."

"What exactly do you have planned for me?"

Harry smiled at her. Ginny raised her eyebrows in expectation.

"Ginny, I've noticed when I worked with you guys on how to use weapons that you seemed to have an aptitude with swords. I'm going to let you borrow one of my katana swords so you can start practicing with it. I'll help you at first but it will be up to you to continually improve your skill. After some time with it I'll work with you to build your own katana blade. We'll get the necessary materials and form it using magic. You can cast your own spells on it to keep it sharp and unbreakable, along with any other spells you think it might need."

"Do you really think I can be that good with a sword so that it's my strength?"

"Yes, I do. I have watched you closely when you handled the weapons. You were by far more comfortable with the swords and had a natural flow to your movements with it. We have not specifically worked with katana blades but I believe that will be the perfect one for you to use."

"When can I see it?"

"Follow me everyone," said Harry standing.

Harry left out of the Training Room and led them to the Weapons Room which was just down the hall. When they arrived he stopped before the door before opening it.

"Would one of you open the door for me please?"

They all looked at him strangely but Ron stepped up.

"Sure." Ron tried the door but it appeared to be locked. "It's locked."

"Are you sure? Hermione, will you do the honors?" asked Harry.

Hermione pulled out her wand and said " _Alohomora_."

Ron tried it again and but it was still locked.

"Here, allow me," said Harry.

Harry turned the knob and opened the door but then he closed it again.

"Try it now," said Harry.

Ron tried it again but it was locked.

"What the heck?" asked Ron.

"Sorry everyone but I could not resist teaching this lesson on blood wards. This room is protected by a blood ward of the strongest nature. Only a Potter can open this door. It will appear locked to all of you because none of you are Potters. You will see why it's warded when you enter."

Harry led them into the room where they all stopped and stood amazed at all the weapons, armor, and antiques. Some of the oldest weapons were behind heavy glass. Some of the swords dated back to the 1100's which was during the Koto time period in Japan. Some others were dated in the 1600's which represented the Shinto time period.

"Wow Harry! This is incredible," said Neville reverently.

"This is Potter history guys. This is the reason you must make your own sword. Even though there are so many, I cannot in good conscious give away or sell any of these. The ones behind the heavy glass are priceless. The ones not in cases are the ones you can choose from Ginny. I need you to find a good one that feels right in your hand because you'll base the one you build off of it. You can still make changes to the one you'll make but the one you pick in here will be your model to start with."

"Oh Harry, what if I accidentally break it while using it?"

"You won't break it. They're charmed not to break or lose their sharpness and I'm going to cast another on it with my full power to update the charm so it will never be able to break."

"They're all so beautiful, Harry."

"I also want you to pick out a wakizashi blade to go with the katana. These are shorter swords used as companion blades. Most of the katana swords will have a matching one next to it. You need to get used to using both. Also the katanas usually come with a kogatana or umabari which is a small knife that has its own sheath in the saya of the koshirae, which is the scabbard."

"How do you know all of that?" asked Ron.

"Well, Ron, when I discovered this room I just had to read up on all of it. Anything that is part of my Potter heritage is of great interest to me."

Ginny finally found a katana and matching wakizashi sword that she felt comfortable with before they left the room. Harry took the swords and strengthened the charms using his full power. He figured they could use it and he knew with his full power they would be fully protected.

After their training session ended and Harry cleaned up he talked with Simon about the ward issue he was facing with the Granger's dental office and how to ward it so they were protected but have it not hinder business. Simon suggested that the ward be based on the dark mark such that anyone wanting to enter their office building wearing one would not be allowed.

"It would be even better if they couldn't find the place either. That's a more complicated ward but it would make it more difficult for them. You could add something like a strong Confundus Charm that hits them so they forget there's a ward blocking them and a strong compulsion charm on top of that driving them further away from the area."

"Okay, those are good ideas," replied Harry.

"You might also put up an alarm that goes off if the ward is taken down," Simon added.

"Excellent ideas Simon. Thanks very much. I'm going to discuss these with Kingsley and Bill. I'll see if they have any other suggestions and we'll go from there."

The next day Harry met with Kingsley and Bill about it. Harry told them of Simon's suggestions which they liked. Bill recommended some nasty curses he had come across in some of the tombs in Egypt but Kingsley had to reign them in on some of those since there was a slight chance an innocent could get hurt.

In the end, they decided to go with what Simon suggested but with a slight twist. They liked setting the ward to trigger off the dark mark even though someone without the mark could get through. It would be a rare occasion for someone whom Voldemort sends to not have the mark. Harry was going to make sure that the Granger's were provided with portkeys as well so they could escape and he planned to speak with Dan and Emma about learning some self-defense. Hermione could even teach them.

Kingsley took Harry and Bill down to the holding cells where they still had a few of the Death Eaters locked up. They studied the dark mark closely on all the prisoners and found that it used a protean charm. Each mark was tied together with the same identifier. Harry realized that the way he was able to detect a dark user was due to that identifier. They had what they needed so they made a ward stone, applied all the runes required, and cast the appropriate spells on it. Bill was impressed with how much Harry knew about runes and wards.

They tested it using the captured Death Eaters and it worked perfectly. They next duplicated the stone so they could place both in separate places protecting not only the Granger's office but the entire building.

After they had the ward stones in place and hidden, Harry informed Dan, Emma, and Hermione what they had done and how they worked. He provided Dan and Emma with portkeys that would bring them to Potter Place but he told them he would likely have to recharge them after each use since they didn't have their own magic to power them. He also encouraged them to call Kasey if they needed help or if the portkeys didn't work. She could always get them to Potter Place and notify Harry as well of the problem.

They thanked Harry and had Kasey take them straight to their office since they left their car in the building's garage. Harry had informed Kasey to stay with them for a while to make sure they were going to be okay. Kasey readily accepted. She returned to Potter Place when she was confident of their safety and that they would call her if they needed anything.

oOo

The following Monday Harry met Kingsley at 7:00 AM at the Ministry of Magic. They had scheduled this time so Harry could work with the aurors and train them every week day morning for two hours over the next two weeks. Kingsley had already spoken a while back with the Unspeakable Saul Croker about copying the abilities of the Room of Requirement at Hogwarts so that the auror training room could have active dummies to train with. He liked the ability of the dummies to have different levels of fighting ability. Saul Croker knew just the Unspeakable for the job and put him right on it.

They now had that working for them for the past month. It was not quite as versatile as the Room of Requirement but certainly good enough for their needs. Harry was planning on putting it to good use in his class.

While walking with Kingsley through the Ministry atrium toward the elevators in route to Auror headquarters, Harry spotted Minister Fudge coming in to work. Unfortunately Fudge spotted him as well and made a big to do when they met at the elevators.

"Harry, what a pleasant surprise!"

"Good morning, Cornelius." Harry responded a bit uninterested.

"Harry my dear boy, I am the Minister of Magic and should be addressed as Minister Fudge."

"My apologies, Minister. From the way you addressed me I thought we were being informal. I will be happy to address you formally as Minister Fudge if you will address me formally as Lord Potter."

There were several people gathering around them hearing the exchange.

"Now, Harry there is no need – "

"I'm sorry Cornelius but I do not have the time to converse with you this morning. My schedule is rather tight," said Harry as he stepped onto an elevator next to Kingsley blocking the door for anyone else to get on. "Please catch the next one as we need to get started immediately. Thank you."

Fudge just stood there dumbfounded with his guards around him as the elevator doors closed.

"But I'm the Minister of Magic…," he mumbled.

Inside the elevator on the way to Auror Headquarters Harry started hearing a low rumble from Kingsley who in his deep voice was chuckling.

"Harry, your handling of Fudge was hilarious. He didn't know what hit him."

"Fudge is just a pompous windbag. Does he really think after what he tried to do to me and Dumbledore that all is forgiven now? Did I miss the heartfelt apology he offered? I simply don't recall one."

Kingsley chuckled some more.

When the two of them arrived at the training room there were about a dozen aurors waiting on them.

"Good morning everyone," Harry offered.

"Good morning," a few of them replied back.

Kingsley stepped up and got their attention.

"Good morning aurors. As you know I've been building up this day for quite some time and it finally has arrived. Most of you have been exposed to the self-defense techniques I've been teaching for a few years. Those who still attend my seminars may have noticed a change in some of my techniques over the past several months. That is due to the instruction I've received from this young man, Harry Potter, who has joined us today." Kingsley indicated toward Harry who just smiled and nodded toward the aurors.

"Harry teaches a technique called Isshinryu Karate. I joined his class at Hogwarts after Auror Tonks informed me about it. She had already started attending his class and I noticed a vast improvement in her self-defense technique after only a short time. When I started taking Harry's class I soon discovered how valuable this technique was."

"Then after a few months Harry introduced something new to the class and when I saw it I knew right away that this was something all aurors needed to learn. Harry's technique is flawless and he's definitely a much better teacher than I am. That is why I've asked him to come and share this technique with you. I promise you will not be disappointed. Harry, the floor is yours."

Harry walked over to where Kingsley was standing but before he could speak an older auror asked a question.

"Kingsley, are you trying to tell us that this young kid has a fighting technique that will benefit us aurors?"

"Exactly," said Kingsley as he continued to find a spot to watch Harry.

"This I've got to see," said another auror.

"Thank you Kingsley. Are there many in here who doubt what I'm about to show you simply because I'm young?"

Most of them nodded their heads.

"Fair enough," said Harry. "I was going to explain it a little bit before letting you see the demo but since I have a bunch of doubters why don't I demo it first then you can question me about it afterwards? Once we establish the direction for the class and everyone understands the direction, we can start working on your technique."

"Let's see what you can do," said one of the other aurors.

"I want everyone to stand over here out of the way. I'm going to put up some protection in front of you but remember to stay alert and protect yourselves at all times just in case a spell goes wild."

They all nodded as Harry cast a protection spell in front of them and then moved out to the center of the room.

Harry asked the room for training dummies at experienced Death Eater level. He asked for ten of them. All the aurors, except for Kingsley, thought he was nuts but waited to see what he was going to do.

"Ready," said Harry.

Ten Death Eater dummies appeared all around Harry in various places in the room. Harry took note of their positions before he leaped high into the air and kicked two dummies using both of his feet in a scissors pattern. Before he landed he stunned the two of them plus a third one that was close by. He landed in a roll as three spells flew over and behind him. He then leaped over another spell while hitting a fourth dummy with a cutting curse that took the dummy's head off. Coming back up on his feet he spun around and kicked a fifth dummy with a spinning back kick and continued spinning hitting the sixth dummy with a spinning back fist. He stunned both of those dummies and immediately put up a shield as three spells gonged off of it.

Harry saw that two dummies were close together so he took off toward another dummy as he sent a bludgeoning spell at the two blasting them into the air. He followed up with two stunners so fast that they looked like they were cast at the same time. He did this while in a complete run. He hit both dummies (seven & eight) while they were still in the air from his blast. With that completed he found himself near the ninth dummy that he ran toward. He saw the other remaining dummy (number ten) casting a spell at him so he grabbed the one he was near by the head and broke its neck. He then swung the dummy so it was hit with the oncoming spell. Casting dummy nine aside Harry ran toward the tenth dummy. The dummy cast another spell but Harry dodged it and leaped flying into the dummy with his right leg stretched out before him. Harry's heal caught the dummy on the chin and it flew back from the blow about five feet. Harry landed and stunned the last dummy just in case. He quickly tied up all the stunned ones in about two seconds.

Harry walked back over to the aurors and removed his protection spell.

"Any questions?" he asked.

The aurors were just looking at him with looks of amazement on their faces.

"Incredible, Harry," said Kingsley. "I know I've seen you do it before and you've been teaching me to do it as well but it never ceases to amaze me whenever I see you do that. Absolutely outstanding."

The aurors were still speechless trying to get their heads around it.

"Give them a minute Harry. Since they were doubtful it was likely a big shock to their systems," Kingsley said with a smile.

Pretty soon the questions started flying. They were curious as to where he learned that and quite surprised he was able to take down ten Death Eaters in a matter of seconds. The conversation continued from there with Harry explaining the Isshinryu Karate System further and how working on both his karate and magic it occurred to him to try combining the two. Harry found all their doubts had vanished.

They continued the discussion for the rest of the two hours with Harry occasionally showing them some moves and explaining fast casting. He spent some time seeing where the Aurors were in self-defense, what level they were at, sparring with them some, etc. Harry also explained what they would be starting with the next morning and his plans over the next two weeks hoping to get them grounded in the technique so they could continue to improve from there.

Harry explained that it really didn't matter what level you were in self-defense as long as you knew some self-defense then you could combine that with your magical fighting skill. It was a given that most Death Eaters would not be expecting it. Even if they were you could still thwart them if your skill is good enough. It just takes steady practice and staying in good physical condition so you can move quickly and not grow tired he explained.

Harry also went over the importance of keeping all this a secret for as long as they could. There was no need for the Death Eaters to know in advance what they were capable of doing. He then emphasized the importance of them keeping his abilities secret and not letting the public know that he was the one who taught them this technique. He knew that it would eventually get out anyway but they all agreed to not talk about it outside the lessons. If anyone asks they would say it was another one of Kingsley's self-defense seminars.

Just before they wrapped up the session three aurors came into the room. They were the three guarding Fudge in the atrium earlier that morning in front of the elevators.

"Harry Potter," one of them said, "the minister would like to see you in his office right away."

Everyone stopped talking when they were interrupted. Harry turned from his conversation with the aurors in his class and faced the three auror body guards.

"Tell Cornelius I said no thank you. I'm way too busy for a visit these days."

"That is Minister Fudge to you boy. Show some respect." said the second body guard.

"I believe I've had this conversation with the so-called minister already. I do not care to repeat myself. You can go now and give him my message," replied Harry calmly turning back around to his class.

"Why you little git," said the third guard. Harry turned back around to face them. "You are coming with us whether you want to or not. The minister wants to talk to you."

"I'm afraid you're mistaken" Harry replied calmly again.

"We'll see about that," he said while going for his wand. His companions, taking his cue, went for theirs as well.

Harry whipped his wand out from his arm holster in a blur and stunned all three of the guards in less than a second. Their wands had not even come level when Harry's stunners struck them down. Harry followed that up by summoning their wands and handing them to Kingsley. It only took half a second for him to do that as well.

"I believe it's time for me to go," Harry informed them. "Please be punctual tomorrow morning as we need to get started right away at seven. I have a lot I need to show you."

All the aurors just nodded with respect.

After walking a few steps toward the door, Harry turned back around.

"Oh, by the way, feel free to enervate them after I'm gone. It would not do for me to have to repeat myself… again." With that Harry exited the room.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven – Sixth Year Starts**

It was August and school was just around the corner. Like normal, it was due to start on September 1st. Time was getting short and Harry had a lot he needed to accomplish before school started up again. He wanted to take some of his NEWTs to get them out of the way so he would have more time to train, not to mention taking down Voldemort's followers. In truth, Harry could take all of his NEWTs if he wanted but then he might not be at Hogwarts enough after that to train his friends properly.

Harry continued with his training for the aurors in the mornings over the two weeks allotted and his friends in the afternoons leading right up close to the end of August. Both were coming along well, especially his friends who had been learning the techniques longer. They were all sticking together with their karate levelling. Currently they were all at 2nd level brown belt. They had one more level of brown before they became 1st degree black belts. There was one more thing he wanted to share with them but he was hesitant about revealing it.

He had already let them know about his elemental abilities but over the time he had been working with his friends again he'd been using his ability to detect if any of them were capable of one or more of the elements. He checked them multiple times to make sure. The only person he could detect that had the ability was Ginny. Harry could tell that she had the potential to control fire. He couldn't find even a trace of an affinity for controlling the elements in his other friends so hoped they would not be too disappointed.

When Harry finally revealed that Ginny had the potential for controlling fire he was surprised when the others were simply happy for her and showed no problem with not having an elemental ability themselves. Ron summed it up when he opined that they all had enough on their plates already without adding another ability they had to learn. Ginny was welcome to it he said.

Ginny on the other hand was quite excited about it and was looking forward to the extra time she would get to spend with Harry learning this new ability. She promised Harry that she would not slack off on her sword training to do this. Truth be told, she rather enjoyed working with swords. She found out later that she would be working with Sirius as well. Since he had returned he spent a good deal of his time at Potter Place continuing to work on his earth elemental training.

Harry worked out a schedule with Sirius so they could train together part of the day. Harry just added Ginny into the mix with them. The three of them worked well together and Harry spent some extra time with Ginny since he was already further ahead on using the fire element. It helped her get up to speed faster plus Harry made copies of his books on the fire element then gave them to Ginny for her to study.

While Harry was improving his elemental skills when he worked with Rachel, he managed to work his way through the books he was given. His abilities and control improved tremendously after he completed reading and assimilating them. He still had a ways to go and much more to figure out but he was well on his way.

It was during a sparring session with Luna that Harry discovered something he never even thought to try. Harry was working with her to help take advantage of the speed her animagus was capable of doing. She'd been struggling with it a bit so asked Harry if he could help.

After working with her for a while and having her try a few things, Harry decided to spar with her while trying to get her to tap into the speed. He was just about to tell her something else to try when suddenly her leg kicked out at lightning speed and connected right on Harry's glasses, breaking them and driving some of the particles of glass into and around his eye. Harry was knocked out cold.

"Luna, what did you do to Harry?" asked Hermione. "And how did you even manage to hurt him? None of us have even come close."

The rest of them stopped sparring as well and came over to check on Harry. His left eye was bleeding badly.

"I didn't mean to do it. It just happened. He was working with me on using my unicorn speed and suddenly it worked. My foot connected with his face so fast and I didn't have enough control so I hit his glasses which broke." She looked down at him. "Oh no, I've blinded Harry!"

Ginny knelt beside Harry and began removing the glass stuck in his eye. She brushed the broken glass off his face and out of his hair. Everyone was getting concerned.

Harry stirred.

"He's coming to," said Neville.

"Whoa, that hurt," said Harry. "Luna, excellent work and don't worry. I can heal, remember?"

Harry concentrated on his left eye and sent his healing magic toward it. His eye was healed immediately.

"There, all fixed! No more pain. I feel much better." Harry let them know.

Harry stood up, helped Ginny up, and conjured a towel that he wet using his water element then used it to wipe his eyes and remove the blood from his face. Ginny helped with the spots he missed.

"Here let me help," she said taking his towel and then wiping the rest of the blood off of him.

He looked around at his friends and noticed something weird. He put his hand over his left eye and everyone was blurry since he didn't have his glasses. He switched and put his hand over his right eye and everyone was clear and in perfect focus.

"Well, Merlin's beard. Would you look at that?"

"What Harry? What's wrong?" asked Ron.

"Nothing. I just discovered that I can heal my bad eyesight. When I healed my left eye just then it also fixed my eyesight. Give me just a second."

Harry concentrated and sent healing magic to his right eye. The blurriness cleared right up and he was now seeing perfectly from both eyes. He looked around.

"Wow, 20-20 vision from both eyes! Thank you Luna. Had you not hurt my eye I might never have even discovered this."

"Your welcome Harry," she replied shakily then started crying.

Harry walked over to Luna and engulfed her in a hug.

"What's wrong Luna?" Harry asked.

"I-I was s-so afraid I-I had b-blinded you," she replied still crying.

Harry hugged her tighter.

"There's no need to worry about it now since I'm all better. In fact, I'm better than I was before you kicked me. I no longer need glasses. Thank you for helping me discover that Luna."

Harry conjured some chairs for everyone while still comforting Luna and sat down with her right next to him. She was leaning into him while Harry left his arm around her shoulders. The rest of the group grabbed a seat as well.

"Mattie?"

 _Pop_

"Yes, Harry."

"Can you bring everyone some cold water please? We need it."

"Yes, I'll be right back Harry."

 _Pop_

"Let's everyone grab a seat and take a break," suggested Harry. They all found a seat in the chairs he provided. Mattie reappeared while they were getting comfortable in the chairs.

 _Pop_

"Thank you, Mattie," said Harry as she handed out the water to all six of the teenagers. She left afterwards with another small pop.

Luna had gained control of her emotions again so was sitting up straight in her own chair looking almost back to normal.

"First, I want to congratulate Luna for managing to use her animagus speed without having to transform. This will make her extremely deadly in a fight once she gains complete control over it and that is awesome. Luna, I know you got scared after you laid me out on my arse but that was not your fault. All the blame for that accident rests on my shoulders."

Luna looked at Harry carefully.

"You see I knew I was trying to get Luna to achieve a breakthrough with her speed. That right there should have alerted me to the need for protection in case she did have a breakthrough. After all if she can move at the same speed of her unicorn then the chances of me being able to block her is close to nil. She would be way too fast and my reaction too slow. Therefore, I should have had proper full-body protection on, including headgear."

"However, let me say this. I'm glad I didn't have protection on because had I not been injured I may never have discovered that I could cure my own eyesight. It just never occurred to me. I have always worried about my glasses getting damaged or losing them in a fight and without my glasses I pretty much can't see to fight. That has all changed now. I no longer need my glasses."

"You look better without them too, Harry," offered Hermione.

"I think so too," added Luna.

"Definitely," agreed Ginny. "I can see the green in your eyes better."

"Thanks ladies. I'm glad you approve."

"How are you three coming with using your animagus forms as your strength?" Harry asked Neville, Ron, and Hermione. The three of them looked at each other to see who would speak up first. Neville decided he would.

"Quite well, Harry. It seems it's natural to take on your animal's traits and abilities once you transform. We still need more practice but it's going well I believe."

"I agree Harry," added Ron. "When I'm in my lion form I feel so much power, such agility, and such stamina. It's difficult to not be successful."

"What he said," added Hermione with a smile.

"Excellent!" said Harry. "'m looking forward to seeing you guys in action."

"We know about Luna so how is your swordsmanship coming Ginny?"

"I'm getting better every day. I absolutely love using the swords so I enjoy my practice time. I have definitely gone through a whole lot of dummies in here while working on my skill. There's still plenty of room for improvement but I believe I'll get there."

"That's great! You are also learning quickly how to use fire. Both Sirius and I have been suitably impressed with your progress. Keep up the good work."

Ginny smiled at the praise.

"Alright, we've had enough of a break. Let's get back to work. Luna you can work with a dummy now to practice your speed. I'll be sure and stay out of your way."

Harry heard a few laughs after he said that.

"Hey, I heard that," he replied but it just caused more laughs.

oOo

What most people did not realize was that Harry had a wealth of information and expertise available to him at all times. His library was practically unmatched and he had portraits all throughout his rather extensive manor filled with relatives who had advanced experience in various subjects. Most of his information and lessons came from his Great (x7) Grandfather Simon in the library who was well known for his great intellect and power.

Harry also learned a lot from his immediate grandparents in the Study, one was an Unspeakable and the other a healer with an amazing amount of knowledge about potions. Simon knew a lot about runes but he also sent Harry to talk to two other portraits in the manor about them. Harry even spoke to the relative who created the Potter wand box. He learned all the spells from her and the steps required to create it. Harry decided he would use that for his Ancient Runes NEWT extra credit.

Harry received lessons from portraits all over his manor so he could prepare for all of his classes. With his ability to remember everything this propelled him forward quickly so that he was more than capable of passing his NEWTs. He was studying more for his NEWTs when I large brown owl arrived with a message for him. It was a note from Claude Delacour.

 _Harry,_

 _I have setup a meeting for this coming Monday morning at 10am with my partners and I'm hoping you are free and able to attend. My owl Francois will stick around and wait for your reply. Looking forward to seeing you again and hope to make some money with you._

 _Merci,_

 _Claude_

 _P.S. – Francois is a strong owl but still may need a rest before he returns. Please let him know that it is okay to take a break before he heads back. He is quite proud._

The letter went on to provide the address of the office where the meeting would take place and directions from three different ways.

"Francois, Claude said it will be fine for you to have a rest before heading back since it's a long journey. Feel free to relax on Hedwig's stand, drink some water, and have a snack." Harry gave Francois an owl treat while he rested. The two owls gave each other a cursory glance and no more. The stand was big enough for several owls so neither one was in the other's way.

"I'm going to finish this chapter then I'll reply to Claude. You just rest."

Harry read a bit more before he wrote on the bottom of Claude's note that Monday at 10am would work just fine. He gave it to Francois after he woke up from his nap. Francois took another drink of water and left to deliver Harry's reply for him.

On Monday after Harry finished with the aurors at 9am, he left the Ministry to go back to Potter Place. He got ready for his meeting then took his portkey to his house in France on the peninsula of St. Jean Cap Ferrat. There was a one hour time difference between the two countries so he relaxed for a bit to prepare his mind for the meeting before taking a cab over to the address Claude had provided.

Harry had spent a good bit of time with Mattie discussing what Claude had shared with him. She advised him to get all the details from the partners that he could and ask for a copy of their financials for the business. She also told him that if they present him with a contract then he was to tell them that he would have it looked over by his own legal counsel and get back with them. They will respect that, especially since you are so young she explained.

Harry was once again dressed impeccably. He wore an expensive Muggle business suit and passed easily as the Lord of an old wealthy family that he was. When Harry entered the office that Claude specified he was greeted by a young semi-attractive receptionist that was quite perky.

"Hello sir. How may I help you this fine morning?" she asked with only a very slight French accent.

"Hello. My name is Harry Potter and I am here for a 10:00 meeting with Claude Delacour."

"Yes! He is expecting you. Just one moment, I will get him."

She hopped up and headed into the back to inform Claude of his arrival. Claude showed up a few seconds later followed by the receptionist.

"'Arry, what a delight to see you again. Sank you for coming."

"Claude, it's good to see you again as well. I've been looking forward to this meeting."

"Good, please follow me to zee conference room and I will introduce you to my partners."

Harry followed Claude into their conference room where he met the fathers of Brooke and Heather. Their names were John Halston and Larry Corbett. The meeting went well and they provided Harry with their business financials along with a partner contract they hoped he would agree to. Harry followed Mattie's instructions to the letter and the men were thoroughly impressed with his demeanor, his business acumen, and his intelligence for someone so young.

The meeting took close to an hour and a half since they thoroughly went over everything and answered all of Harry's questions. The partners then asked Harry if he would join them for lunch. He accepted so they took him out to a very nice restaurant and had the company pick up the tab. The lunch lasted close to 1:00 as they enjoyed each other's company and discussed more about what they do.

When they were done Harry informed them that he really had to leave since he had a training session that afternoon. This prompted them to ask what type of training so he shared with them that he was a 5th degree black belt in Isshinryu Karate. They were very impressed with that.

Harry bid them adieu and barely got back in time for his 2:00 session with his friends. He directed them to get started warming up while he changed into his training gear. When he finally joined them they were curious as to why he was so dressed up and what he had been doing. He explained that he was at a business meeting with potential business partners. They invited him to lunch and it lasted longer then he expected. He didn't reveal any more than that since it was private Potter business.

When training was over Harry cleaned up and spent a good bit more time discussing his meeting and the potential business partners with Mattie. They looked over the business financials and thoroughly went over the contract. Mattie said it looked good but she would have the goblins go over the documents for them and advise them of any issues they might find. Harry left it in Mattie's capable hands for now.

oOo

During one of his trips to the Ministry training the aurors, Harry went to the Department of Magical Education and spoke to Professor Marchbanks. He expressed to her his desire to take a few NEWT exams to get them out of the way.

"Which tests do you wish to take, Mr. Potter?"

"I would like to take History of Magic, Ancient Runes, Arithmancy, Astronomy, Potions, Herbology, Care of Magical Creatures, and Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"It shows here that you have never taken Ancient Runes or Arithmancy."

"Is that a problem? I was not aware I wouldn't be allowed to sit the exams just because I didn't take the courses. I've learned via personal study and can assure you that I'm at least NEWT level in all of these areas."

"That's not a problem. However, you will need to sit your OWLs for those two subjects first before you can sit your NEWTs. Are you ready for both written and practical on all of these?"

"Yes, ma'am. You see History of Magic and Potions are in the same boat. I would not be ready for those exams either if it weren't for my own personal study. While there are professors for those two classes, they have not been of any benefit to me."

"I see. I will have the tests ready and setup for you later this month. You will need to take the Ancient Runes and Arithmancy OWLs first so we can grade them and then setup for all the NEWTs. You will be notified by owl of the specific dates and times. Thank you, Mr. Potter. I'm very much looking forward to it. I have not forgotten the impressive display you gave during your OWLs. I believe Professor Tofty will want to be there as well."

"Thank you, Professor Marchbanks. It was a pleasure," Harry said with slight bow before leaving.

Harry continued to prepare for the tests in his spare time and when it was finally time to take them he felt confident he would do well. He went to Hogwarts a little early where Dumbledore greeted him.

"Harry, my boy. I can't say I was all that shocked when Griselda informed me of the NEWT exams you wanted to take. Very impressive, as were your OWL exams. All Outstanding's as I recall with special recognition in Defense, Transfiguration, and Charms."

"Yes, I mainly want to free up some time. I will need some extra so I can train more and take care of a few items, if you know what I mean."

"Yes, Harry I do. We will work on that together."

"Yes, sir."

Harry noticed something wrong with Dumbledore's hand.

"Sir? What happened to your hand?"

"That is quite a long tale and a thrilling one at that. It would be best to address it when we have more time. For now, I need to discuss something else with you before the examiners arrive. I wanted to tell you that I hope you want to continue teaching Defense."

"Will there be a Defense professor this year?"

"Yes, I have finally procured a Defense professor and a right good one at that."

"Who might that be Professor?"

"Normally I would keep this a secret but since you will be needed to work closely with the new professor I don't mind telling you who it will be. However, I ask that you tell no one else."

"Certainly Professor. I give you my word."

"Remus Lupin."

"Are you serious? Professor Lupin is coming back to teach?"

"Yes, Harry. After the Umbridge debacle and never finding a suitable teacher for all of last year, I did not get much of a fight from his detractors when I brought him up. Professor Tofty also had some good things to say and mentioned that Remus had a good reputation with the students here. Apparently one of the students spoke very highly of him claiming he was the best Defense teacher they have ever had and they learned a lot under his tutelage. Professor Tofty said he questioned more of the students and they spoke highly of Remus as well. Would you know anything about that, Harry?"

"Well, he asked about my patronus and when I learned to produce it. He was impressed that I learned when I was 13 but I made sure he understood that I never would have accomplished it without Professor Lupin's help."

"Well done, Harry. Remus loves to teach and is very good at it. He only left because he knew that the wizarding world would not tolerate him once the word was out about his condition. Now he can come back with people aware but not caring because he's really good at his job. He will also get the Wolfsbane potion regularly and a safe place to stay when he changes."

"I'm glad, Professor. We need him here."

"And you will be needed to take over his classes when he is indisposed. Since you'll be getting your NEWT in Defense, this will make it even better for you in that role. In fact, if you wish to continue teaching the first and second years that will not be a problem and we strongly encourage you to continue with the DA."

"Do you think we still need the DA with Professor Lupin returning?"

"Oh yes, Harry. We had an amazing improvement during OWLs. It seems that a good many people scored very high on the Defense Against the Dark Arts OWL exams, both written and practical. As it turns out all the students who improved were DA members. We saw this in all the other end of term tests as well. DA members and the first and second years all did extremely well on their defense tests."

"Well that's good then."

"Please continue the DA Harry. It is important."

"You can count on me, sir."

"There was never a doubt, Harry."

"What about books for the first and second years?"

"Professor Lupin took care of it already as we did not know yet if you would continue. He has very good books for them to use. No worry there.

"Great! I trust Professor Lupin on that."

Ah, looks like the professors have arrived. Are you ready Harry?"

"Yes sir. I'm ready."

Over the next three days Harry took his two OWL exams first and then his NEWTs for all the subjects he requested. Since they only had the one student testing they were able to go at a faster pace, especially since Harry went through the exams quickly. The examiners (Marchbanks and Tofty) were quite impressed when Harry not only breezed through the Ancient Runes and Arithmancy written exams but when he breezed through the practical tests as well. His Ancient Runes practical was very impressive and was not something they would soon forget. Harry impressed them greatly when he did the following for extra credit.

Harry conjured a table in front of him for a space to work on. Next, he permanently conjured a fancy wooden box with a lid, explaining each as he did so. The box was a nice dark brown but then he began magically carving runes quickly with his wand that completely covered it. When completed the box looked to be highly decorated with the runes on the wood standing out in intricate patterns against the backdrop of the dark brown box.

Harry then cast spells on the box to make it unbreakable and impervious. He opened the lid and cast a never-ending expansion charm so that it would expand only when it needed to. Next he cast some spells inside it that the examiners did not recognize. Harry did them silently as well. He then cut his thumb and created a blood ward that protected the box. He had the professors try to open it but they couldn't. Harry reached over and opened the lid with ease. They tried again but it would not open for them. He then explained that he created a blood ward on the box that only recognizes a Potter so only a Potter can open it.

They were suitably impressed but Harry assured them that he was not quite done with his demonstration. Harry opened the lid again and handed his wand to the box. The wand floated to the middle of the box and spun a few times. All of a sudden a wand holder appeared with a label on it. It placed Harry's wand in the new holder. The label read:

 _Owner: Harry James Potter  
Wood: Holly  
Length: 11 inches  
Core: Phoenix Feather_

He received very high marks for that one. In fact Griselda Marchbanks commissioned him to make one for her. Harry simply removed his wand from the box along with the holder and label for it. He then removed the blood ward he placed on it and got a drop of blood from Professor Marchbanks thumb recasting the blood ward using her blood. When done he handed it to her. She was very grateful.

Professor Tofty tried to open it and so did Harry but only Professor Marchbanks was able to open it now. Professor Dumbledore who was watching over the proceedings smiled happily. He was very proud of his Gryffindor.

All the other tests went well for Harry and they gave him his results at the end of the third day. He only had to wait a short while as they graded the last test he took. When they gave him his results he was quite pleased. He now had eight NEWTs, all Outstanding with some special recognitions in Defense Against the Dark Arts, Ancient Runes, and Potions.

oOo

September 1st arrived and Harry found himself waiting on Hermione to join him at Potter Place. She had asked if she could apparate there first then go together with him to King's Cross. She did not want her parents getting out to take her if it was not necessary. They were safer behind the wards. Harry agreed so was reading a bit while he waited for her arrival. He had already completed all his workout exercises, went over some Potter business with Mattie, and had agreed to go ahead with the business partnership with Claude Delacour, John Halston, and Larry Corbett. The goblins found everything in order and highly recommended the business venture after checking out the company. They thought it could be quite lucrative.

Harry sent Hedwig off to Claude with the signed contract and told her to take her time since there was no hurry. He also told her to wait for a response and to meet him at Hogwarts when she returned. After all that he sat down in the lounge and read for a bit.

Hermione showed up and was talking to Andrew when Harry opened the door.

"Hello, Hermione. Glad you could make it."

"Hello, Harry. Have you solved all of the world's problems yet?"

"I'm working on it."

"I swear with all the Potter business you're involved in it appears like you're doing everything on a large scale."

"That's just an illusion Hermione. I'm like a graceful swan moving across the water but if you look underneath I'm paddling frantically with abandon," he said with a smile.

"Now, I know that's not true. Mattie has trained you too well."

"Well, if you put it that way then I will have to agree. I certainly could never insult her abilities."

"Don't let him fool you Hermione," said Mattie coming up behind Harry. "My ability to teach is not special, it's Harry's ability to learn. I'm not sure how he does it."

"Now stop it! You'll make me blush," replied Harry.

"I'm not buying that either," said Hermione.

"Man, I can't get anything past you guys."

They all smiled.

"Hermione, are you ready to go now or do you want to wait a bit?"

"Let's go ahead and go. The first years may need some assistance."

"I thought so. Let me grab my stuff out of my room and I'll meet you back here."

"Okay Harry."

Harry went back to his room and grabbed his trunks, shrunk them, and put them in his pocket. He then met Hermione in the Leaving Room. After saying goodbye to Carolyn and Mattie, Harry turned them both invisible and they apparated to the designated area inside the barrier at King's Cross. Technically they were not licensed to apparate yet so they did it on the sly. After arriving, Harry quickly moved Hermione and himself over to behind a column where he removed the invisibility spell.

Harry wanted to continue his reading so he went to their regular compartment and found a seat. Hermione, being the prefect, stayed outside helping any first years who needed it. Out of the corner of his eye, Harry saw some red heads come through the barrier at the last minute and smiled to himself. Hermione, Neville, and Luna had already joined him.

Pretty soon Ron and Ginny showed up and found their seats before the Hogwarts Express pulled away from the station.

"Hey, Harry," asked Neville, "how come you gave us the last few days off before school with no training? I'm not complaining but you were working us so hard I was surprised."

"Well, I knew you guys could use a break. You definitely earned one. Plus, I had some personal business that took three days to take care of so it all worked out."

"What personal business?" asked Ron.

Hermione elbowed him.

"Ouch! That hurt Hermione."

"Sorry, but did you not get the hint when he said it was personal? That means it's his own personal business and none of yours."

"Sorry, Harry," said Ron.

"That's okay Ron. I'll be telling you guys later anyway."

"Then why not tell us now?" asked Hermione.

"Because you guys have to go to your prefect meeting and Ginny has to join you as well. It can wait until later."

"Oh, it is time to go!" replied Hermione. "Come on Ron, Ginny. We have to get to the prefect meeting right now."

The three left leaving Harry, Luna, and Neville in the compartment.

"Harry, are you planning on continuing the DA this year?" asked Luna.

"Yes, the DA will continue Luna."

"Excellent!" Neville replied.

Luna left to hand out copies of the Quibbler to the students. Not too long after she did, they were joined by Susan Bones and Daphne Greengrass. Susan knocked and stuck her head in the door.

"Can we come in and visit Harry, Neville?" asked Susan.

"Sure Susan. Come on in," answered Harry.

Susan came in with Daphne Greengrass right behind her.

"Harry, Neville I would like you to meet Daphne Greengrass from Slytherin, a friend of mine. We have a few classes together and often study in the library together as well. Daphne this is Neville Longbottom and Harry Potter."

Harry and Neville stood as proper gentlemen would when greeting a lady.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Daphne," offered Neville.

"Same here Daphne," added Harry. "It's good to see you again as well Susan. I trust your Aunt Amelia is well and you had a good summer?"

"Yes, she's busy but doing well and summer was good."

"Why don't you two have a seat so we can chat?" Harry suggested gesturing to the seats.

The girls sat down but didn't say anything. After a minute Harry spoke up.

"Is there something I can do for you two?"

Susan looked at Daphne who was looking down at her hands folded in her lap.

"Sorry, Harry. I guess Daphne is a little shy around Gryffindors. She was wondering if Slytherins could join the DA."

"There's no need to be shy Daphne. I promise I don't bite. Now, I can't speak for Neville. He may bite and probably does." Harry leaned toward her and said in a stage whisper so all could hear "I've never really asked." Harry leaned back. "As a matter of fact, I actually prefer licking."

Daphne's head popped up and looked right at Harry who had a smile on his face. She slowly started smiling back at him.

"Ah, there's your face and a lovely one at that. To answer your question, or rather Susan's question for you, yes Slytherins are allowed to join the DA. I expect all the second years from Slytherin who are now third years will be joining us. I taught them Defense last year. Any student third year and up is allowed to join the DA. However, they need to remember one thing. I will not put up with any nonsense and I have the right to revoke membership. Um… I guess that's two things."

They all smiled at his antics.

"There's also a contract you have to sign that prevents what we learn in there from leaking to the wrong people. Darn, that's three things. Anyway, if you sign the contract and abide by the rules then we will get along just fine. Are you still interested?"

Daphne smiled and nodded her head. She appreciated that Harry was trying to put her at ease. She really was not that shy normally but she had a crush on Harry since last year when he showed up a changed man: taller, stronger, more powerful, and more confident. Up till now she had only noticed him from a distance.

"Are you sure? I'm not feeling any excitement here about the prospect of joining the fabulous DA." Harry gave her a big smile.

"Sorry. Yes, I am very interested Harry," she responded with a smile.

"Wonderful, I'm looking forward to it."

"Harry, when did you get rid of your glasses?" asked Susan.

"This summer. Do you think I look better with them or without them?"

"Without them," replied Susan. "You actually look rather handsome Harry," the strawberry blonde added demurely.

"Really? What do you think Daphne, my new shy friend from Slytherin?"

"You look really good, Harry," the blonde said quietly.

"Did you hear that Neville? They like what they see. I guess I better start strutting my stuff."

"No, Harry. Please do not strut," begged Neville.

"He's right Harry," added Susan. "Do not strut. It would ruin the image."

"I see your point. Scratch the strutting. It reminds me too much of Malfoy anyway."

Daphne burst out laughing.

"I didn't realize I was that funny".

Daphne nodded as she was still laughing. When she stopped she explained.

"Draco struts all the time in the Slytherin common room. He looks like a giant peacock strutting around," she said. "That image popped up in my mind when you said that. I found it funny since no one has ever said that before about him, but it's true."

"And that my friends is why I do not strut, not to mention I doubt if I even know how."

Luna returned and Susan and Daphne left after a few minutes more. Before long Hermione, Ron, and Ginny returned from their meeting.

"Okay, you were going to share some things with us, Harry," Hermione said before she was even seated. Harry smiled at her need to know information no matter what it was.

"Sure. We touched on some of it when Susan and Daphne stopped by while you guys were out."

"Daphne? Who's Daphne?" asked Ron.

"Daphne Greengrass from Slytherin," replied Neville.

"What was a Slytherin doing here?" asked Ron worriedly.

"Daphne is a friend of Susan's," replied Harry. "Apparently they study some together. She was wanting to know if Slytherin's were allowed to join the DA. She was quite shy about asking me."

Hermione and Ginny gave each other a knowing look.

"What did you tell her?" asked Ron.

"I told her sure. Any student can join the DA as long as they abide by the rules and sign the contract. I also told her that I would not put up with any nonsense and had the right to kick anyone out that was a problem."

"What did she say?" asked Ginny.

"She had no problem with it and apparently she is no fan of Malfoy. She was quite nice, a little shy but nice."

"Are you sure about this Harry? Slytherins?" asked Ron.

"Of course, Ron. What did you think? Look, not all Slytherins are alike, neither are Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws, or Gryffindors. Besides, all the second year Slytherins I taught defense to last year will be in third year this year and will likely want to join the DA as well. I liked every one of those kids I taught. I would not have a problem with any of them joining."

"So basically you are telling us you are continuing DA, correct?" asked Hermione.

"Yes, Dumbledore practically insisted."

"Why, has he still not found a Defense instructor?" asked Ginny.

"No, he found one and a very good one in fact. You'll be pleased."

"So, who is it?" asked Hermione.

"Sorry, I can't tell you."

"Why?"

"I promised Dumbledore."

"But you know who it is?" asked Ron.

"Yes."

"Why would Dumbledore tell you and not allow you to tell us?" Ron asked.

"Because I will be an instructor again for the first and second years and assist the new professor on occasion when it's needed."

"What about your class schedule?" asked Hermione. "You had to miss classes last year in order to teach the first and second years. Did they work that out for you where it will not be a problem?"

"Actually I worked it out myself. I only have a couple classes I'm taking this year and I already know all the material for them. This will give me more time to train and take care of issues that need to be addressed in this crazy world of ours."

"But what about your NEWTs?" Hermione continued to press. "You won't get enough NEWTs if you don't take enough classes, besides they require certain ones plus electives. Two classes will not do it. How were you able to get away with taking only two classes?"

"That's easy, Hermione. I just took several NEWTs early."

"WHAT!" she exclaimed jumping up. "How many?"

"Eight. I took eight NEWTs to get them out of the way. I could have taken all ten but needed to remain a student so I could be here to train you guys and work with Dumbledore so we can take down Voldemort."

"Harry, you took eight NEWTs?" asked Neville. "How did you do?"

"Yes, how many NEWTs did you get?" asked Hermione.

"All eight. All Outstanding's with three special recognitions."

"This is more than I can fathom," Hermione declared sitting down heavily.

"What classes did you get your NEWTs in Harry?" asked Ron.

"Let's see, it was History of Magic, Ancient Runes, Arithmancy, Astronomy, Potions, Herbology, Care of Magical Creatures, and Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"Whoa," said Ron.

"That leaves Charms and Transfiguration that I still have classes for. I hope to do some advanced study and projects for those classes."

"Wait a minute," said Ginny. "You never took Ancient Runes or Arithmancy. How did you get a NEWT in both of them?"

"Self study. I actually had to take the OWLs for those two first before I was allowed to take the NEWTs. Since I never took the classes I hadn't sat the OWLs yet."

"Which subjects did you receive special recognition?" asked Luna.

"Defense Against the Dark Arts, Ancient Runes, and Potions."

"Incredible Harry," said Neville. "Congratulations."

"Way to go mate," said Ron. "That's awesome."

The rest of the journey was fairly quiet as his friends digested the new information. Ron and Hermione got up and patrolled the train for a bit after a while. Harry knew it was probably more difficult for Ron and Hermione than the others to find this out. They had been close since first year and now he was a lot different. There was nothing else to do about it though.

This jump ahead was necessary if he was going to be able to accomplish all he had planned for this year. He couldn't do that if he had to deal with all those classes. Taking out Death Eaters and possibly Voldemort this year was on his agenda. He needed the time to train, plan, and attack. He could not be worrying about classes and NEWTs.

They finally arrived at Hogsmeade and took a carriage to the school while Hagrid gathered up the frightened little first years to ride over in the boats. When Harry entered the Great Hall he was getting his customary stares if not more so this time. He chalked it up to not wearing glasses and found his seat next to Neville. He then noticed that all six of them were getting stares. That's when it dawned on him that everyone was thinking about what they did in the Department of Mysteries.

Harry chuckled to himself. A lot had happened since June. If they only knew.

Harry's friends immediately noticed Professor Lupin seated at the head table and even waved at him. He noticed several waves from the students. Remus reciprocated with a nice smile and wave for everyone.

After the sorting, Dumbledore stood up and welcomed everyone. Harry noticed his blackened hand again and promised that he would corner Dumbledore about it soon. Dumbledore then welcomed Professor Remus Lupin back as the new Defense Against the Dark Arts instructor. There was a massive round of applause for him. Clearly the students liked him.

"That is enough for now," Dumbledore concluded. "I will complete the rest of the announcements after we eat. Tuck in!"

All the wonderful food appeared before them. The first years were extremely excited about it and dug in. Ron filled his plate to over flowing more than once. Harry stuck to one plate of food before eating a helping of treacle tart and calling it quits. He spent the rest of the time getting to know the new first years.

When done Dumbledore stood up again to make the final announcements. He did his regular warnings about the Forbidden Forest, no magic in the halls, Filch's list, etc. He also mentioned Voldemort's return now being recognized properly by the Ministry and how everyone should be careful. The next one Harry was not expecting.

"And, finally I wish to let you know that Assistant Professor Harry Potter will be returning to his duties this year. He did such a great job last year that we have asked him to do it again. Please stand Professor Potter." Harry stood reluctantly. "So, first and second years your Defense Against the Dark Arts instructor will be Professor Harry Potter," he said indicating Harry. "Professor Potter received his OWL with Special Recognition in Defense Against the Dark Arts back in June of this year. However, he did not stop there. He recently achieved his NEWT with Special Recognition in Defense Against the Dark Arts in August so he is fully qualified to teach the class."

The hall broke out in loud shouts and applause when they heard that. Most were coming from the DA and Harry's former first and second years. Most of the Slytherins had sour looks on their faces. Snape was none too happy about it either. However, Daphne was smiling.

"One more announcement before you go to your dorms," he said trying to quiet them. They settled down finally. "The Defense Association or DA for short that Mr. Potter and Miss Granger started last year will be continued this year. The end of the year tests, OWLs, and NEWTs showed an uptake in scores for Defense Against the Dark Arts. All the improvements made in that testing turned out to be students who had joined and participated in the DA. Obviously we want to continue that."

Harry stood back up.

"Professor, can I make one announcement regarding the DA?"

"Certainly Professor Potter."

"I just want to make it clear that the DA is open to every student third year and above. I had someone ask on the train if it was open to Slytherins. Of course it is. No house is excluded. The only requirements are that you abide by the rules and sign the contract. The contract is simply the method we use to prevent what we learn in there from getting into the wrong hands. I will not put up with nonsense from anyone. As long as you obey the rules, participate, and help each other then you will fit right in. Thank you Professor," Harry said as he sat back down.

"Thank you Professor Potter. We encourage every one of you to participate and better yourselves in defense. These are perilous times we live in. Now, your comfortable beds await you and classes start tomorrow so head off to your common rooms. Pip pip!"

Kevin and Lucy, a couple of second years in Gryffindor came up to Harry before he could leave the Hall.

"Harry!"

"Hey there Lucy and Kevin. Did you have a good summer?"

"Yes, we did. How was yours?" asked Lucy.

Harry thought for a second.

"It was interesting and eventful," he replied nodding his head.

"We wanted to tell you how happy we are that you'll be our Defense teacher again this year," said Lucy.

"It's going to be great!" said Kevin. "You're the best teacher here, Harry."

"I'm looking forward to it as well, you two. I don't know about being the best though. Professor Lupin is awesome. He was here before during my third year. I hope he'll be here for you next year. You will really like him."

"He'll have to be really good to be as good as you," replied Lucy.

"Well, thanks for the vote of confidence. It's very much appreciated."

"Your welcome, Harry," said Kevin.

"See you in class, Professor Potter," Lucy said with a smile as she walked away with Kevin.

"Yes, see you two later."

Harry found Remus in his office putting up more of his books.

"Come on in Harry."

"Welcome back Professor," Harry said with a smile.

"You can still call me Remus, Harry. You'll not be one of my students but a fellow professor and will actually be helping me with my own class. It'll be appropriate for you to do that."

"Okay, Remus."

"Albus told me about all the NEWTs you took early. That is amazing Harry. Simply amazing."

"You know about all the information and expertise I have at my fingertips at Potter Place. I have all those relatives in portraits with advanced knowledge and experience in various subjects. I just applied myself and learned at their feet. Not to mention that Library I have. I know I'm lucky to have all that available to me. I just took advantage of it."

"Don't sell yourself short, Harry. Yes, you are lucky to have all that available to you but it was you and you alone that applied yourself and with your ability to learn quickly, you accomplished it ahead of schedule."

"Thanks, Remus. By the way, can I have a copy of the first and second year Defense books? I would like to look them over tonight before bed."

"Sure Harry, I have your copies right here." Remus picked them up and handed the books to him. "If you have any questions about the material just let me know. Likewise, if I have any questions about Defense I will ask you Mr. Professor of Defense with Special Recognition."

"Now it starts," Harry said with a grin.

Remus started laughing.

"I had better get back. See you later Remus."

"Say, Harry, do you think you might be joining me on occasion during the full moon?"

"Yes, I'll be there."

"Thanks. See you later… Professor."

Harry chuckled as he left.

Once in the common room, Harry found that his friends were being bombarded with questions about what they did at the Ministry. Harry let them know that they could not really discuss the details of that night so there was no point in asking. This shut them up pretty fast.

They congratulated him on his NEWT and asked about it. He gave them some vague answers about getting it out the way so he would have more time to teach. That seemed to satisfy them and they never learned about his other seven NEWTs. He was sure that would all come out eventually though.

He got a few questions about his missing glasses as well and extra attention from some of the girls as they examined him closer. He thought seriously about putting fake lenses in the frames and wearing them again. He was not sure if he wanted the extra attention from not having them but he was fairly sure all that would die down when they became more accustomed to his new looks in a few days.

The conversation then turned to the amazing discovery some healers at St. Mungos made. A couple of the students had parents who worked for St. Mungos and they related how many of the patients with mind issues had been healed and released. Many of these had spent years of their lives in the Long Term Spell Damage Ward. Now they were back to normal and allowed to continue their lives. Harry made sure his friends did not correct any of that conversation. The last thing Harry wanted was more attention from that as well.

Harry bade them all a good night and went up to his dorm room to setup his trunk, check on his potions, and then settle down to look over his new first and second year text books. He wanted to get through these books quickly since he would be getting up at 5:30 to start his morning run. He dosed off a while later.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight – Change of Plans**

Harry was glad when his friends joined him for their morning run. They were all running about seven miles now before moving on to their other exercises. Over the summer they had to run separately in the mornings since they didn't meet until two in the afternoon for training. Only Ron and Ginny were able to run with someone.

When they were about three quarters done with running they noticed someone else had come out to run as well. It looked to be a younger student. When they got closer to him they recognized who it was.

"Kevin, are you exercising now?" asked Hermione.

"Yes," he answered huffing away. "I decided to take Harry's advice finally. I just started last week while at home. I can't run very far yet."

"Well, you do whatever you can good man," replied Harry, "and let me know if you need any help."

"Thanks Harry," he replied and waved as they ran on past him with their faster pace.

When Harry and his friends completed their run Harry noticed that Kevin was done as well. He was busy catching his breath.

"Kevin, nice running today," Harry told him then began showing Kevin how to properly stretch after a run. After they were all done stretching, Harry asked "How would you like to join us for the other exercises we do?"

"You do more?"

"Definitely. How do you think we stay in such good shape? Running alone is not enough if you want stronger muscles."

"Are you sure it will be alright with everyone?"

"Are you kidding? They would love to have you join us. What do you say gang? Do we have room for one more?"

"Yes!" they all declared.

"Welcome aboard Kevin," said Ron.

"Follow us to a special room in the castle. It has all we need for our workout," Harry told him.

"Okay," he said happily.

"Now, I want you to know," said Harry as they headed to the Room of Requirement, "that you should take it easy your first time. I'm going to show you how to do these exercises then you do only the amount you can handle. Don't worry if you can't do very many. If you keep at it you'll get better and stronger. Then you'll be able to do a lot more."

"Wow, thanks for helping me Harry. You told us how being in good shape will make us better at Defense so I want to get better."

"You're pretty good for your age right now Kevin. If you keep this exercising up you are going to be awesome."

Kevin smiled at that. He wanted to be as good as his Defense teacher.

They reached the seventh floor and the Room of Requirement. Ron had gone a bit ahead of everyone else with his long legs so he could walk three times in front of the door and open it. Harry led Kevin in and showed him all the workout equipment, explaining as he went and even about the room and how they used it for the DA. Harry walked him through pushups, crunches, squats, lunges, and pull ups. Kevin was only able to do one successful pull up but Harry explained to him how that one was the hardest to do and took the most strength.

Kevin was very tired afterwards but was one happy camper. He showed up for breakfast though with a lot more energy and a bigger appetite. Everyone dug in.

Schedules were being handed out that morning by their Heads of House. McGonagall stopped when she came to Harry.

"Mr. Potter, since your schedule is very different from the others I feel it is important that I explain it to you. In addition to your own classes, I have listed the times when you will be teaching the first and second years. I have also taken the time to list all the other Defense classes that Professor Lupin is teaching. That way you will know the schedule when you need to fill in for him once a month. He may also call on you for assistance at other times."

"Yes, thank you Professor. I appreciate your help."

"Teach them well, Professor Potter."

"I will do my best, Professor McGonagall."

"I am sure you will," she replied while continuing to hand out the remaining schedules.

Harry took a look at his schedule:

 _Charms – Tuesday 5th & 6th Periods – 2:00pm  
Transfiguration – Friday 1st & 2nd Periods – 9:00am_

 _First Years - Defense – Monday 2nd Period – 10:00am  
First Years - Defense – Monday 4th Period – 12:00pm  
Second Years - Defense – Tuesday 1st Period – 9:00am  
Second Years - Defense – Wednesday 2nd Period – 10:00am_

Next was Remus' Defense class schedule:

 _Third Years – Monday 5th Period – 2:00pm  
Third Years – Friday 3rd Period – 11:00am_

 _Fourth Years – Thursday 4th Period – 12:00pm  
Fourth Years – Thursday 5th Period – 2:00pm_

 _Fifth Years – Monday 6th Period – 3:00pm  
Fifth Years – Friday 6th Period – 3:00pm_

 _Sixth Years – Monday 1st Period – 9:00am_

 _Seventh Years – Wednesday 5th Period – 2:00pm_

Harry noticed a few heads in his space. He looked up to find his friends trying to see his schedule. Harry turned his schedule over and looked at them.

"Can I help you guys with something?" he asked.

"Oh come on, Harry," replied Hermione. "After what you shared with us on the train we're curious to know what your schedule looks like."

"Okay, have a look at it." Harry handed it to her. "It amounts to six classes. Charms, Transfiguration, two First Year Defense classes, and two Second Year Defense classes. There is also Professor Lupin's class schedule so I can take over for him one or two days a month."

"They worked it out so nothing overlaps," said Hermione. "You will be quite busy with teaching when Professor Lupin is indisposed but that will just be once a month. That leaves you with Monday afternoon free, Wednesday afternoon free, all of Thursday free, and Friday afternoon free."

"In addition to that I have training and exercise plus you guys have to be trained. Depending on the size of the DA this year we may have to split it into two sessions, likely two different nights. Hopefully that will be enough time," Harry replied.

"You should be able to make all the Quidditch practices, Harry!" said Ron excitedly.

"Actually Ron, I can't. I was made captain but I will not have time to do it, much less play. Thanks for reminding me because I would like you to take over as captain. You will be much better at it than me anyway. I hate not getting to play but I have more important things to concentrate on this year." Harry handed over his captain's badge to Ron.

"You're kidding, right?"

Harry shook his head no.

"Wow! Thanks, Harry, but more important than Quidditch?"

"Yes, Ron. It's more important than Quidditch and even school," he said looking at Hermione. "It's called getting rid of Voldemort and his Death Eaters."

"Oh," said Ron. "In that case, I understand Harry. Just let me know where I can help."

"I will, you can count on that mate and if you need help with tryouts let me know."

Ron nodded.

"Well, we better get to class. We have Defense first thing this morning," said Neville.

"Good luck with your First Year Defense classes today, Harry," said Hermione.

"Thanks, I'm going to prepare a bit more for it now since I have the first period free. I'll see you guys later."

"Bye Harry."

Harry was not too concerned about teaching the first years especially since he taught the class last year. However, they were using a new book this year so he didn't want to get off track with the new book.

He left a little early to go to the class so he could be there before his students showed up. When he got there his friends were letting out of their class. They said hello in passing but they were on their way to their next class so Harry went on in.

Remus was still in the class room when Harry showed up.

"Good morning, Harry."

"Good morning, Remus. How did your sixth year class go?"

"Quite well actually. Most of them are up to speed. You must have taught them well since they had no regular Defense teacher last year."

"We didn't get all of them to join the DA so I'm sure you'll have some that need extra help."

"I'll get them sorted."

"Just so you know Ron, Hermione, and Neville will be a good bit ahead of the others in their class. You will also find that Ginny and Luna will be ahead of the other fifth years."

"Why is that?"

"Because they received special training from me all last year and are continuing this year. I would appreciate it if you would not mention what they are capable of to anyone else though."

"Not a problem Harry. Say, would you mind if I sat in your class? First years, right?"

"Yes, first years and I don't mind at all."

"Great, Harry. I'll just sit over here out of the way." Remus found a seat over by the corner.

Harry waited for all his new students to enter the classroom. It was going to be Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs. They all came in looking wide-eyed and unsure of themselves.

oOo

Harry was able to get his classes started off right. Remus was impressed with how Harry handled his class that he observed and how he inspired them to learn. He noticed how Harry taught them some easy spells first, like _Lumos,_ which most would consider a Charm but it can also be used as a Defense spell since it repels spectral foes and malevolent spirits. It was obvious Harry did this to get them going and excited about using magic. He also set the tone for the class, teaching them how just about any spell can be used for Defense, including Charms and Transfiguration spells.

He told them about a friend who as a first year defeated a fully-grown mountain troll on Halloween night using a Charm he had just learned from Professor Flitwick's Charm class. He told them he would get his friend to help with a class so that he could share the tale with them. They were all excited about getting to hear the story. They wanted Harry to tell the story right then but he insisted that they wait and hear from his friend who personally knocked out the troll.

He also noticed that Harry never had them open a book. He simply told them to read the first two chapters before next class and he would answer any questions they had about what they read. He quickly had them on their feet learning as many spells as he could teach them in the allotted time. They left the classroom excited and happy that they had learned three spells already and had learned a bit about Harry's take on Defense which in anyone's estimation was not up for debate.

Harry slowly got into his routine with his classes while getting more into his training and planning during his spare time. He did finally meet with Dumbledore who had actually called him to his office for a meeting on Friday evening. Dumbledore wanted to discuss the horcruxes more and share additional information about Tom Riddle with Harry. While there Harry would not let him sidestep the problem with his hand.

Dumbledore explained how he had discovered the ring that Voldemort had used for a horcrux and how the ring had cursed his hand. He said that Severus had cast a spell to keep it from getting worse but there was nothing else they could do. It looked like he would have to deal with his hand like this for the remainder of his life.

"May I have a look at it, sir? As you might recall I have some special healing abilities?"

"Oh, right, you do. Just remember that this is a powerful curse from Voldemort so do not feel bad if you are not able to heal it, Harry."

Harry nodded his head and raised Dumbledore's sleeve up so he could touch his arm above the cursed hand. Harry put his hand on Dumbledore's forearm and sent out his diagnostic magic. He immediately got back information about the curse and how dark it was. It was one evil curse. Harry noticed that Dumbledore did not tell him everything. The curse was killing him slowly. Snape's spell only slowed it down and bought Dumbledore a little more time.

Harry sent a small amount of healing magic toward the hand and as he suspected the curse fought back. Dumbledore groaned a little in pain. Concentrating hard, Harry sent a burst of healing magic which overpowered the curse, killing it quickly before it could mount another attack. It took almost a full minute of constant healing but Dumbledore's hand quickly returned to normal. Harry sent more diagnostics out and found all traces of the curse in his body then removed them. When his diagnostics finally came back clean Harry remove his hand and stood back up.

"Done. All clean now."

"Harry, that's amazing! You completely removed the curse. Thank you!"

"Your welcome, sir." Harry paused before continuing. "I know for a fact that curse was killing you. Professor Snape only managed to slow it down. He would not have been able to do any more than that with it. That was also the first time I healed something that fought back. I simply overpowered it."

"Harry my boy, I cannot thank you enough. I have lived a long life and was resigned to the fact that this curse was going to kill me. Now it looks like I will have to try to stay out of trouble a little longer. You have an amazing talent young man."

"How are you feeling, Professor? Does everything feel alright now?"

"I'd say so. I haven't felt this good in fifty years."

"Excellent! Shall we get back to the lesson?"

"Not tonight Harry. That is all we will do for now. I doubt I could concentrate on it well enough after what you just did for me. Let's table it for next week."

"Alright sir. I'm glad I could help. I'll just let myself out."

Harry left Dumbledore's office and headed back to the Gryffindor common room. As soon as he left Dumbledore went over to the fireplace and floo called Snape.

"Severus?"

After a few seconds Snape came into view. "Yes, Headmaster?"

"Severus, I was wondering if I could have a word? I have some news so I would like you to come over if you can."

"Certainly, Headmaster. I will be right there."

Dumbledore returned to his desk as Snape came through the fireplace.

"What news?"

"I'm afraid Severus that I have some bad news. It appears you are going to have to put up with me a lot longer than we originally thought." Dumbledore held up his healed hand for Snape to see. Snape walked over and grabbed it, turning it over to look at it closely.

"How?"

"Harry healed it."

"But how could he manage that? That curse would have fought back against any healing applied to it."

"He did say that was the first healing he had done that actually fought back but I believe his words were that he simply overpowered it."

"So he simply overpowered the Dark Lord's curse? The same curse that the two of us, two fully qualified and knowledgeable wizards could only slow down and not remove?"

"Yes, that is exactly what he did."

Snape sat down heavily in one of the chairs in front of Dumbledore's desk.

"This changes things, Severus. If the curse is no longer killing me then we need a new plan."

"We certainly do."

oOo

Harry wasted no time getting started with the DA. He setup a time for the first meeting which was to be held in the Great Hall on Saturday, September 13th at 2:00 in the afternoon. The first meeting was to find out how many were actually interested, inform them a little more about the DA to hopefully get them more interested, then have them sign the contract before revealing information that should remain with the DA only.

Before that Saturday arrived though, McGonagall came up to Harry during the evening meal on Wednesday to ask if she could have a word with him.

"Might I have a word with you Professor Potter in my office following this evening's meal? There is something I need to discus with you."

"Certainly Professor. I will meet you there immediately after dinner."

"Thank you," she replied before going up to the head table and taking her seat.

After eating Harry sat around talking to his friends until he saw Professor McGonagall leave the Great Hall. Harry excused himself and let them know he was going to his meeting with her. Harry went to her office and knocked.

"Come in Harry."

Harry walked in and shut the door.

"What do you need me for, Professor?"

"I wish to apologize Harry. It seems that it slipped our minds that when Remus returned you no longer had an office you can use. Professor Dumbledore and I have remedied that problem and if you will follow me I will take you to your new office and get you keyed into the wards."

"Why thank you Professor," replied Harry as they left her office. "That is very nice of you and the Headmaster to do this for me. I'm sure I can put it to good use."

"Just keep its use professional and everyone will be happy."

"Oh, so you mean no wild parties, boozing, and chasing witches in there?"

"Exactly, Mr. Potter."

"I can see where this will be difficult since that behavior describes me perfectly. However, I solemnly swear that I will endeavor to refrain from such lewd behavior."

"You are being very cheeky Professor Potter."

"Why yes I am. Was I that obvious?"

McGonagall just smiled at him as they arrived on the seventh floor and walked a ways past the Gryffindor entrance until they turned a corner and found a picture of two knights jousting.

"This is the entrance to your office," she gestured to the painting. "The password for now is 'Godric.'"

The portrait swung open to reveal a door way into a spacious office with a nice desk, desk chair, two office chairs in front of the desk, and a sofa against the wall on one side. There were bookshelves and plenty of wall space to put up whatever he wanted.

"You may change the password after I get you keyed into the wards. Remember that Professor Dumbledore and I both have access to your office and can override any password you set. Rest assured that we have no intentions of invading your privacy unless it's required. However, no one else will be able to enter unless you let them in or share with them your password. I suggest you share that code wisely so none of your friends are tempted to use the office like some of the broom closets around here."

"Yes, Professor," Harry said with a chuckle.

McGonagall keyed Harry into the wards, showed him how to change the passcode, and then left him to get settled into his new office. Harry immediately changed the password to 'Griff' and then set off over to his dorm room to get a few things so he could setup his office properly.

When he entered the Gryffindor common room he found all his close friends, minus Luna, waiting on him. They were looking at him in a curious manner to see if he had anything to tell them from his meeting. He went over to them and told them he had something to show them but he needed to get an item from his dorm room first.

Harry went upstairs, shrunk his five compartment trunk, and placed it in his pocket. He came back downstairs and asked his friends to follow him. They did and was surprised when he stopped in front of a portrait of two knights jousting.

"This is the entrance to my new office. That is what McGonagall wanted to tell me. Remus is using the one I was given last year so they gave me this one. The password is 'Griff.'"

The portrait opened and Harry led them inside.

"This is nice Harry," said Neville.

"The nicest thing about it is I can put my trunk in here and you guys can have access to it for potions, training, studying, etc. There will be no issue now with the girls having to go through the boy's dorm to get to my trunk."

"Ah, that is a good thing Harry," said Hermione. "I will likely use your potions lab more just because of that."

"I will tell Luna about it tomorrow so she will be up to speed with the rest of us," said Harry.

They nodded.

Harry took out his trunk and placed it up against a good wall. It turned into a door for him that he then cast a spell on to make it visible to only the six of them. Harry went into his trunk, picked out some Defense books he had on the shelves, and then copied them. He then brought the copies out to his office and placed them on the shelves there.

"Your office is looking better already Harry," offered Ron.

"Thanks, Ron. I'm sure it will go through some changes though as I get more settled in. Are you guys ready to head back?"

"Sure Harry," answered Ginny. "I still have lots of homework to do."

"Let me know if you ever need any help. My office is always open to you," he said with a grin.

"You better be careful with your offers," she replied as they walked back to their common room. "I'm the kind of girl who will take you up on it."

"No worries, I actually meant it. If you need help I'm willing to lend a hand."

"Thanks Harry!" said Ginny. "I will let you know if I do."

"What about the rest of us?" asked Ron.

"I don't know. I'll have to give it some thought and get back to you on that, Ron."

"Git," said Ron.

"Prat," said Harry.

oOo

The next day was Thursday and Harry had no classes all day. He took advantage of the extra time and began preparing his office and trunk space for what he would need. He decided that his school office would basically just be a front that he used when he spoke to students, etc. In the large space he had created in his trunk last year, he decided to start adding more rooms.

Harry already had his potions lab there that was two stories high. The lab was on the bottom with his ingredients and supplies on the top floor with both floors properly vented. He had also built his own workout room and added an oval track for running when the weather was bad. Today he wanted to build a big office that he could use. He was going to place it just inside the door to the large space.

Once complete Harry would keep the office warded so not just anyone could get in. That way he could work on all his plans, private projects, etc. and not worry about having to hide them when he was not working on them.

Harry first permanently conjured all the walls he would need for the office. It was up against the wall of the large space so he only had to conjure three outside walls. He recessed it back a few feet from the entry door into the large space and placed a doorway into the office about midway down the front wall he created. Harry added a ceiling to the office and then went to work on the inside.

Inside his new office space, Harry permanently conjured lighting, a nice desk and chair, then a large high work table for projects with a couple of stools if one needed to sit. He also conjured lots of bookshelves and stocked them with copies of books he had. He planned on going through his library at Potter Place with Simon's help and then he would copy any books he might need for his new office space.

Next, Harry pulled out the Marauder's Map and conjured a picture frame for it before attaching it to one of the walls in his new office.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

The Hogwarts castle was suddenly drawn on the map and all the rooms it held. Harry could see students and teachers going about their busy days. Harry zeroed in on the hallway just outside his school office and made sure no one was looking for him. He decided he would add a ward to that piece of the hallway in front of his office just in case. Then he would be notified if someone stopped instead of just walking by.

Harry exited his trunk and found himself back into his school office where he quickly carved some runes over the doorway. Next he created an area ward that monitored the space just outside his office door. Now whenever a person stopped in front of his door he would be notified. He placed an alarm in the hallway of his trunk then placed one in his office, one in his potions lab, and a couple more in his large space. They were tied to the area ward and would sound the alarm if the ward was triggered.

It was time for lunch so he headed down to the Great Hall. He stopped by the Ravenclaw table and spoke to Luna to let her know to meet with him later. He found a seat at the Gryffindor table next to Neville and began filling his plate.

"You look hungry Harry," said Neville.

"I am. I've been a little busy this morning Neville."

"What have you been up to Harry?" asked Ron as he sat down across from him.

"Mostly conjuring, I created a couple of wards, etc. I'll have to show you later."

"Staying busy on your full day off, are you?" asked Hermione as she sat down next to Ron.

Harry just nodded since he had his mouth full. After a minute Ginny joined them sitting on the other side of Harry.

"I have homework in every single class," she huffed. "I can see what you guys were complaining about last year."

"Yes, OWL year is very busy Ginny," Hermione agreed.

Harry pulled his wand and cast a silencing Charm around them.

"Ginny," said Harry leaning toward her, "I know you're super busy but I really need you to spend some more time with me in training. I know you give me a lot of your time already but I need a little more to work on your other talent."

"I know Harry. Can we discuss tonight and figure out a good time?"

"Sure. I'll even prepare a special room just for us. You can use it anytime you want."

"Aww, isn't that sweet? A special room just for the two of us. That's our Harry, always thinking of the needs of others," Ginny said with a big smile.

"Actually, I was thinking I need to make sure we don't bring the castle down around our heads."

"Yes, that too," agreed Ginny. The others just looked at them worriedly.

"I'm going to show Luna my office after dinner tonight. All of you are welcome to tag along to see what I've been working on today." Harry then cancelled the silencing spell.

They all nodded in agreement.

After lunch they went back to class or studies while Harry returned to his office to continue his work. He got an idea while walking back up to the seventh floor. He entered his office and shut the door.

"Mattie?"

 _Pop!_

"Yes, Harry? How can I help you?"

"It's good to see you Mattie," Harry smiled down at her. "Could I get your help on a project I'm working on?"

"Certainly. Anything you need Harry, just ask."

"Great! Follow me. It will be easier to show you than explain it."

Harry opened his door to his trunk space and walked through with Mattie right behind him.

"Oh by the way Mattie, that was my school office we were in. We are now inside the trunk my parents left me. I don't recall ever giving you the tour. Through this door," Harry indicated the door to the large space, "is a space I expanded to use for multiple things."

Harry opened the door and allowed Mattie to go in ahead of him. "Ladies first."

Mattie walked in and looked at the large space and was impressed with what she saw. Harry walked through and pointed over to his right.

"That over there is my potions lab with storage above for ingredients and supplies. Over there in the corner is my workout area and you can see the track I put in for indoor running. To our left is the new office I just created this morning. This is where I need your help."

Harry walked over and entered the office with Mattie following.

"This is nice Harry," offered Mattie.

"Yes, but as you can see it needs a bit of spiffing up, some nicer colors, and a female's touch would probably go a long way to get it sorted. The biggest thing I would like help on is providing portrait frames for this office that will allow Simon, Grandpa, Grandma, and any other relative that I might need to help me with various projects while I'm away at school. Can you fix me up Mattie?"

"Not a problem Harry. I will have this sorted in no time. Leave it all up to me."

"Thank you Mattie. I knew I could count on you. I'm going over by the workout room to create a new special room to be used for practicing elemental magic. Ginny and I will need that for training."

"I'm just going to pop home and get what I need and I'll return shortly, Harry."

"No problem, Mattie. Take your time since there's no need to rush."

 _Pop!_

Mattie left and Harry set to work on his special room. He conjured all the walls but made them go from floor to ceiling in the large space. He needed it large and high for using all the elements. After the outside walls were completed Harry cast several protection spells on the outside using his full power. He then created a door which he entered then cast the same spells on the inside walls. Next, he cast the same spells on the floor and the ceiling. Lastly, he protected the door in the same way.

Satisfied that he had all the walls, floor, and ceiling fully protected and sealed against any possible leaks, he then created in each corner a space dedicated to each of the four elements – water, fire, earth, and air. He left the large center space for training.

When finished he came out of the room and went to his new office to see if Mattie had come back. He opened the door and didn't see her but he was shocked to find that she had already completed the work. His office was amazing. There was intricate wood work all throughout it. The little bit of walls showing around frames and between shelves was a deep red color with a gold trim. There was extra seating along the walls with nice golden colored cushions for comfort. A couple of padded but fancy wooden chairs were in front of his desk. More bookshelves were added and all were filled with books.

"This is amazing! Thank you Mattie!"

Harry caught a movement out of the corner of his eye. He turned and there was his grandma moving into a frame.

"Grandma, it's good to see you."

"Hello Sweetie. It's good to see you too. Mattie told us what she had done for you and that there were portraits here we could use. I couldn't wait to try it out and since you're here that makes it even better. I always like seeing my grandson."

"Grandma, I'm going to need your help with one of my friends. I believe Hermione will be perfect at learning healing techniques and spells. If you can teach her then it will help me tremendously."

"Certainly Harry, I'll be happy to help."

"Great! Right now I have to check on my potions then go get changed so I can train my friends. We will have dinner after that and then I'll be returning."

"Alright Sweetie. I will meet you in your potions lab."

"You will? How?"

"Mattie said she put a large frame in there for me."

"Excellent! That Mattie never misses a thing. Your help in potions will be tremendous Grandma. Most likely you will be spending more of your time there. Hermione will be using my lab a lot to work on her potions. I'll meet you over there."

Harry walked over to his potions lab and saw his grandmother in a large frame that hung on a prominent wall in the room.

"Hello again Grandma. Most of my potions in here are just ones I'm stock piling for future use. As I complete them I bottle them up and store them with a Preservation Spell I learned. I also have some that take a while to brew such as Veritaserum, Wolfsbane, Polyjuice, and Liquid Luck. Over here I have Skele-grow," he said pointing to each one, "your Pepperup potion, Blood-Replenishing potion, Calming Draught, some antidotes to common poisons, and some for uncommon poisons."

"Wow, Harry, you are quite the potion brewer. It would be my honor to watch over them for you."

"Thanks Grandma. I much appreciate it. I had better run so I won't be late."

"See you later Sweetie."

oOo

"As you can see Harry we know for a fact that he made more than one horcrux," explained Dumbledore at their second Friday evening meeting. "We now know that the diary you destroyed with a basilisk fang in your second year was indeed a horcrux, most likely the first one he made. The ring I found was made a year or two later."

Harry nodded.

"From the pensieve memory we watched we know that he has a habit of collecting things that do not belong to him," continued Dumbledore. "It is my opinion that he has collected some valuable objects in which to store parts of his soul, objects that no one would dare destroy. Instead they would be of great value, guaranteed to be kept safe."

"But what could these objects be? Do we even have a clue?"

"We do," replied Dumbledore. "You see when Tom Riddle was here at school he was obsessed with the founders. He read up on anything and everything he could find about them. This ring," Dumbledore picked it up and laid in on his desk, "or rather its stone is an heirloom handed down to the descendants of Salazar Slytherin until it was in the possession of the Gaunt family. Merope Gaunt was Tom's mother."

"So he's truly the heir of Slytherin?"

"Yes, but from my studies I believe Salazar Slytherin would be turning over in his grave if he even had an inkling of what Tom Riddle has been up to in his name."

"I would hope so."

"Harry, this stone originally came down from a Peverell brother, his name was Cadmus. In the same manner, your cloak that your dad passed onto you also came down from a Peverell brother, his name was Ignotus. A third brother, Antioch, who was the eldest also had an item, a wand, but I will address that one later. You are a direct descendant of Ignotus Peverell, the youngest brother, while Tom is a descendant of Cadmus Peverell, the middle brother. A descendant of Slytherin married a descendant of Cadmus Peverell which makes Tom a descendant of both."

"So Voldemort and I are related?"

"A very distant relation Harry, nothing to be concerned about. The Peverell family dates back many centuries. Pure blood wizards are all related in one manner or another so you should not dwell on that. Remember, it's not the blood in our veins that counts but rather the choices we make in life. Sirius is a prime example. All of his family were dark and believed in the pureblood agenda. Every single one of them were sorted into Slytherin while at Hogwarts but not Sirius."

Harry nodded in understanding.

"The Peverell brothers' story can be found in a magical children's book called 'The Tales of Beadle the Bard.' Are you familiar with one of the stories in there called 'The Tale of the Three Brothers?'

"No, it doesn't sound familiar."

"It's a legend that states the three brothers cheated death by using their magic. Death himself pretended to be impressed with their magic so rewarded them each with a gift. Antioch wanted a powerful wand that could not be defeated, Cadmus wanted a stone that could call back the dead, and Ignotus requested an invisibility cloak that would hide him from his enemies."

"In the story, these three items were given by Death to the brothers who then went on their way. It says that Antioch had just defeated a man in a duel and was bragging about his unbeatable wand but while he was sleeping another man cut his throat and stole the wand. Cadmus called on his dead lover but she was not meant to be in this world and they were not able to truly be together. Driven mad he killed himself to join her. Death was able to claim both of those brothers. However, Death never found Ignotus. It was not until Ignotus was of a great age that he took off the cloak and gave it to his son. He then departed with Death like an old friend."

"So are you saying that my cloak is the one from the story?"

"Yes, that is the distinction I wish for you to make. While the story gives children a lesson, the Peverell brothers, whom the tale was based on, were actual powerful wizards who I believe created those items themselves and they have been handed down from generation to generation. Only the wand has been passed around due to its owners being defeated. Consequently, through the ages it has had several names – the Elder Wand, the Deathstick, and the Wand of Destiny."

"So what is the significance of this?"

"These three items – the Elder Wand, the Resurrection Stone, and the Cloak of Invisibility are known as the Deathly Hallows. Some believe that if one person were to unite all three they would become the Master of Death. However, I believe that is just a part of the legend."

"What exactly is the Master of Death?"

"In my youth I thought it meant it makes you invincible but I came to the conclusion that the true master never runs away from death. He understands that he must die and that there are far worse things in life than dying. He is simply not afraid of death, making him master over it."

"Okay, so why do you think my cloak is the one from the story?"

"That's easy Harry. First of all you are a descendant of Ignotus Peverell who was well known to be the first owner of the famous cloak. Obviously it was passed down through the family until James passed it on to you. However, that is not the selling point."

"What would that be?"

"You see invisibility cloaks are typically of less quality. Some traveling cloaks have a _Disillusionment Charm_ cast on them but that of course is not true invisibility. Some are woven from Demiguise hair but these fade over time and do not last. To be the Cloak of Invisibility it would have to render the user completely invisible, giving complete and impenetrable concealment no matter what spells are cast at it. It would have to endure through the centuries without losing its power. That, Harry, perfectly describes your cloak."

"Interesting."

"And now I will share with you one last thing before we return to the horcruxes. I believe that you Harry have the potential to be the true master of death whether or not you have united or will unite all three hallows. First of all you are a direct Peverell descendant and the only one besides Tom that we know of. You and he have rights to the items simply through inheritance."

"Tom can never be the master of death because he is too afraid of it. In fact the Elder Wand would be the only one of the hallows he would have any interest in. He would not want the ring since he has no one that is dead he wishes to call on. Since he made it into a horcrux I doubt he knew it was one of the hallows. He would also not need the cloak and would think it beneath him to hide under it."

"So once I defeat him I will be the only Peverell descendant left? Heck, I am already the only Potter left. Then by right I would be the owner of the Deathly Hallows?"

"Yes."

"Well, to tell you the truth I like my cloak but I have no use for the stone, especially since Voldemort ruined it. Plus, the wand could be anywhere."

"Actually the wand is right here," said Dumbledore as he pulled out his wand and laid it on his desk.

"Your wand is the Elder Wand?"

"Yes, I won it off of Grindelwald when I defeated him. It is definitely a very powerful wand. I have made it my duty to keep it out of circulation and prevent it from being used again as the Deathstick. I believe that once Tom figures out who has it he will come after it to win it as his own. I have faced him before, the last time was in the Ministry atrium with you. So far he has not succeeded in defeating me and winning the allegiance of the wand. I hope I can keep it that way. He does not need any additional power."

"Professor, I think it best that you hang onto it. It will be safer in your hands. Besides, I work better without one."

"I thought that might be the case, Harry. I promise to keep that secret. It is not mine to tell."

"Thank you sir. I knew I could trust you and I felt it was time we revealed more secrets with each other as we move forward in an effort to take down Tom and his Death Eaters."

"I agree Harry. We need to be more open with each other and that brings us back to horcruxes."

"Yes sir."

"I believe due to Tom's obsession with the founders and his propensity to take things that do not belong to him, he has procured items owned by the founders to store his soul fragments. They would be valuable objects that are kept safe."

"What items did the founders have that he might have used?"

"Gryffindor had his hat and his sword but both are here in my office and are most definitely not horcruxes. Slytherin had a gold locket and Helga Hufflepuff had a golden cup. I am not sure about Ravenclaw but I believe Tom may have used his snake Nagini to create a horcrux."

"Wouldn't that be dangerous for him to use something that could die?"

"Yes, but it appears his snake has had an unusually long life and you did appear to be the snake in the dream when you alerted us about Arthur. Based on that, I believe the snake is likely a horcrux as well."

"So how many have we taken care of for sure?"

"Two. You discovered the diary and I the ring."

"Actually sir there is three."

"Three?"

"Yes sir. I myself was a horcrux but I had the soul fragment removed this summer."

"What? How did you find out you were a horcrux?"

"After you explained them to me back in June I knew that I was one. It was the only explanation. I had to tell my family about it. I thought at the time that I would have to die in order to destroy the soul fragment. I had determined that I would simply go after Tom in the end and make sure I took him down with me."

"You truly are the master of death Harry but tell me how did you manage to get rid of the horcrux?"

"When I told Simon, Grandpa, Grandma, Mattie, Sirius, and Remus they all were very upset… except for Simon. As it turns out he knew of a healer in the states – Texas to be exact – that knows how to safely remove horcruxes. They are the magical part of the Caddo Indian tribe and they mostly use elemental magic. They were able to draw it out and destroy it just using elemental magic."

"That is amazing Harry. I did not know that was even possible."

"He can no longer get inside my head. He is now blocked from entry just like everyone else."

"Wonderful news Harry. I am glad you were able to have it removed. Let's call it quits for tonight and pick back up next Friday."

"Alright sir. Have a good evening."

Harry left to go back to his office. After he left Dumbledore quickly went over to the fireplace and floo called Snape.

"Severus? Severus?"

Snape came into view.

"Yes, Headmaster?"

"More news, Severus, and a definite change in plans again. Can you join me?"

"Yes, I will be their momentarily."

oOo

On Saturday at 2:00pm in the Great Hall the first DA meeting of the semester was held to find out how many would be joining. When the semester ended in June the DA had a little over 100 members. A few of those were seventh years who had graduated so Harry expected he had around 100 members left who would want to continue.

After lunch was over and the elves cleared the tables, Harry used his wand and moved all the tables against the walls and out of the way. Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall, Flitwick, and Lupin decided to stay and watch the proceedings.

Harry stood upon the raised platform where the staff table usually sat while waiting for everyone to arrive. Once they were all inside the room Harry once again used his wand and made some motions that only a few recognized. The doors to the Great Hall were closed, sealed, and sound proofed.

"Welcome everyone to the first DA meeting of the semester. I do not plan on keeping you long so rest assured you will not have to stand for much longer. First of all the DA was formed in response to not having a Defense teacher last year. We saw how we were falling behind so formed a group to help each other. Consequently, the DA members all did well on their end of year exams, including OWLs and NEWTs."

"This year we have a Defense teacher and a right good one at that so why do we still need the DA? I'll tell you. It's because we are at war and there is not a one of us in this room that cannot benefit from some extra practice in Defense. If you want a shot at surviving a Death Eater attack then you better be preparing. The DA can help with that."

"In order to join the DA it's required that you sign the contract. This contract makes sure you're not able to talk to anyone outside the DA about what we're learning and who the members are. There are no exceptions to this rule. If you wish to attend DA meetings after this one then you must sign the contract. Those who were members last year will need to sign again since the contract has changed slightly. There are no side effects to worry about. You simply will not be able to share this information with anyone."

"What are you hiding Potter?" asked Draco from the back of the group.

Harry calmly picked up the contract and looked it over carefully before he looked over at Draco.

"I'm sorry Mr. Malfoy, it appears your name is not on the list so I'm not allowed to share that information with you. If you would like to step forward and sign the contract I can assure you that the information will be provided once everyone else has signed."

Harry heard a few chuckles from the group.

"Let me show everyone that the contract is perfectly safe."

Harry used the quill and ink provided to sign his name to the contract. The contract glowed orange when he finished his signature. After signing he held it up and pointed to his signature.

"See, there is nothing to it. Surely you feel safe now to sign Mr. Malfoy?

Draco remained silent.

"Not interested? You'll be sorry. I promise it's all good stuff."

Draco still refused to respond.

"Now before I can share anything further about the DA I'm going to have to ask the ones not interested to move over to my right against the wall. The ones who wish to sign the contract move to my left and you can get started signing."

Harry watched as nine students, all Slytherin moved over against the right wall. Harry walked over until he was in front of them. He cast a silencing Charm around them and himself.

"I just wanted to give you guys another chance before you leave. This is a really good opportunity to improve your Defense abilities and I hate to see you guys pass it up."

"Give it a rest Potter," said Draco. "We have no desire to join your stupid club."

"Then why did you even show up? You knew you were not going to join before you even walked through that door. So why?

None of them answered.

"I see. Your silence tells me that you have no good motive for being here. Alright, I'm going to unlock that door so you can leave but I'm going to give you a warning before you do."

Harry looked at every single one of them in the face memorizing who they were – Malfoy, Nott, Parkinson, Bulstrode, Crabbe, Goyle, Flint, Bletchley, and Lofthouse.

"I now know and will remember every single one of you. You have been in this meeting long enough to remember some of the students who are joining the DA. If any of these students or their families are attacked by Death Eaters, guess who I am coming after first? When I do I will show just as much mercy as the Death Eaters showed their victims."

"You wouldn't dare," snarled Pansy.

"Don't forget that I said this is a war. You would not want to test that theory." Harry then flared his magic.

The nine all looked at Harry with concern. A few of the ones waiting to sign caught a glimpse of it as well.

"Leave the Hall now," Harry commanded them. He cancelled the silencing spell and pointed his wand at the door to unlock it. As soon as they were out of the Hall. He locked it and soundproofed it again.

Harry walked back toward the platform which was just above where they were signing the contract. He noticed right after his name were the signatures of Dumbledore, McGonagall, Flitwick, and Lupin. Next followed his close friends and a bunch more. The contract kept adding new pages automatically as it expanded to accommodate all the signatures.

When all the signatures were collected Harry picked up the contract and waved his wand over it a few times. It glowed a few different colors as he cast a few different spells. When satisfied he cast one more spell that made everyone in the room glow blue except for one person they could not see in the corner who was glowing yellow.

Harry looked over at the yellow glow and used his magic to reach out.

"Professor Snape, I'm afraid you've been discovered. Quite clever but protecting my DA group is top priority so I made sure I filled in all the holes. Please either come and sign the contract or you will have to leave so we can continue."

Snape came into view with a wave of his wand. He noticed the yellow on himself and the blue on everyone else.

"The blue signifies all who have signed the contract while the yellow shows who has not," Harry explained.

"Well done, Mr. Potter. I commend you on being thorough. I will just leave so you can get started."

"Thank you Professor," replied Harry as he unlocked the door for Snape. "I appreciate you testing me. It shows everyone how sure they can be about the ones left in the room with them."

After Snape left Harry relocked the door and made it soundproof again. He then cast spells to see if any listening devices were inside the Hall. He found one, summoned it, then showed it to the group.

"A listening spell was cast on this device. I am not sure who planted it but I am sure when I do this," Harry cast a spell at it, "they will not like the loud noise on the other end." He then vanished the item.

Harry finally got started and filled in the new recruits with the type of spells and techniques they went over in the DA. They all agreed that Tuesday evenings starting at 7pm would be the best night for them to meet and while Harry knew he had enough students in the DA now to have two classes he decided that one night a week for everyone would be better all around. After all the Room of Requirement would expand enough for the whole group and they would just split them up into smaller groups to work.

He then introduced them to several of the ones who would be helping him teach. He let them know that others would be revealed as they continued to move forward. All the new members would be grouped together at first until it was determined their level. After that they would be split out into different groups based on that level and Defense knowledge.

Harry promised that all of the new ones would receive a DA coin on Tuesday and he would go over what each signal meant. Harry invited all four of the professors to join them anytime they could. With this many students he thought he could probably use the help. Ron, Hermione, Neville, Ginny, and Luna would definitely all be in teaching mode the entire time and likely a few of his other advanced students could help as well.

Harry noticed that Daphne Greengrass stayed and signed the contract. She spent most of her time while he was speaking to the group just smiling up at him.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine – Black Family Values**

Harry had his friends in his new office after the first DA meeting on Saturday. He was filling them in about the horcruxes and how Dumbledore thought Tom used items from the founders. When he mentioned that Dumbledore was not sure about an item from Rowena Ravenclaw, Luna mentioned that it probably would be her long lost diadem. After Harry questioned her about it Luna said she knew just the person in the castle to speak to and that person may even know where it's located.

"Who might that be Luna?" asked Hermione.

"The Gray Lady of course, the Ravenclaw ghost. I've had many conversations with her in the past. So did my mum when she was at Hogwarts."

"Why would she know anything about the lost diadem?" asked Harry.

"Because she's Helena Ravenclaw, the daughter of Rowena Ravenclaw," answered Luna.

"Excellent! Luna, please find out whatever you can about the diadem from the Gray Lady and let us know. Hopefully it will be in a place we can easily retrieve it. Now, I'm going to suggest to Dumbledore at our next meeting that he should have the Order researching and looking for the horcruxes with the excuse that I need all the time I can muster to train for my inevitable but final confrontation with Voldemort. I will of course be available to help him on any specific one if he needs it. Sirius and Remus already know about the horcruxes so they can lead the charge for the Order to look for them."

"Right now, I have feelers out looking for any Death Eater activity. As soon as I can zero in on where some are then I plan on taking them out. I want us to dwindle his forces as much as we can. I want him hurting to find help. I want them to think twice about joining him when they see all the Death Eaters we've taken down."

"On some of my time off I'll be leaving the castle to go to different hot spots looking for any information I can find on their activity. I'll be in disguise of course. With Sirius and Remus in the Order, I'm hoping they'll share with me some of the information the Order gathers about their activity as well."

"But Harry, aren't you going to take us with you on these raids?" asked Ron.

"Yes, if you guys are available and not in class. I obviously have more time available to me for doing this. That was the whole purpose of doing what I did to have this free time. However, this activity needs to stay below the radar so you can't be missing classes to do this. Dumbledore will get too suspicious if we're all gone at the same time several Death Eaters are captured."

"While I want you guys to help me as much as possible it will be easier to hide my activities as one person than it will be to hide it for all six of us. Dumbledore will think I'm going home to train with Simon and Grandpa. So, if we can all go when no one knows we're gone then there'll be no reason for them to suspect we had anything to do with it. If I have to I'll take just one or two of you who can go with me while the others stay here and pretend we're all still in the castle."

They all nodded in understanding.

"Scrimgeour has replaced Fudge as Minister for Magic. He's been an auror for many years and has a plan to fight the Death Eaters. I don't think it will be all that difficult to allow the aurors to take the credit for any of our activity. In fact, I believe Kingsley who replaced Scrimgeour as head auror will be a big help with that."

"Do you really think we can pull this off?" asked Neville.

"Yes, I do Nev. Trust me guys when I tell you how much time I'm spending on this. Everything is being planned out meticulously. Pretty soon I'm going to sit down with Ron and have him look at my strategies and make recommendations. I'll likely be coming to each of you on occasion to double-check my work. This is not something where we can afford to make mistakes."

"We'll be right beside you Harry all the way, wherever you need us," said Ginny.

"Thanks, I trust you guys will have my back. Do you feel ready for this?" asked Harry.

"Yes!" they all said in unison.

"I think you're ready too. However, you do not have my permission to slack off. There's always room for improvement."

"YES SENSEI!" they yelled.

"Man, you guys are good."

They all smiled.

"Since I have portrait frames in here for my relatives to visit now, I want you to feel free to ask them for help if they're around. They're happy to help and there is not an end to what you can learn from them. If you need help from them in the training room then they can move to a frame in there and lend you some support. Mattie made sure I had frames everywhere I would possibly need them. All you have to do is ask."

"Thanks, Harry," they replied.

"Now you guys can do whatever you want with the rest of your time today, however I need to speak with Hermione a bit before I let her go."

Everyone started leaving and Hermione got up and walked over closer to Harry before sitting down again in a chair in front of him.

"You need to talk to me about something?"

"Yes, Hermione, I have a request."

"Okay."

"We need another person on the team who can heal. Right now I'm the only one and I will not always be available if I'm to lead in the fighting. If it's something serious then I can be notified but if someone else knew healing well enough to stabilize them to give me time to get there it would be far better than not having anyone at all. Most of the injuries I suspect we'll have will be ones easily taken care of by a trained healer. I believe you will be the best one for that job."

"Me?"

"Yes, you. You have the better temperament for it, you also have the ability to learn a wide variety of spells quickly, and I believe you would be the most effective at it."

"Well, I do have an interest in healing."

"Great! You will find a large picture frame in the potions lab for Grandma. She'll be spending a good bit of her time in the lab helping anyone who needs it with potions. She's a potions genius. She's the reason I received a NEWT with Special Recognition in Potions. She has also agreed to train you in healing. Learn as many spells and techniques as you can from her. You never know when we might need it."

"Sounds fascinating. I would love to learn from Elizabeth."

"Please keep an eye on my potions while you're in there. Grandma is watching over them so she'll let you know if one needs a stir or anything else. We have to keep making and bottling the common ones so we'll have a large supply to draw from whenever we need them. Once we start fighting they're going to come in handy."

"Will do Harry. In fact I'm going to go over to the lab now and see if Elizabeth is there so we can talk and plan out times for training."

"Good idea Hermione. I have a few more things I want to do in my office so I'll be in here a while longer. As a matter of fact, I'll likely go to Diagon Alley tomorrow to make a purchase for my office."

"Okay, see you later Harry."

oOo

The next morning Harry took out his watch and made his school office another portkey point before heading to breakfast. Then around 9am Harry disguised himself and took his watch portkey over to Diagon Alley. He remembered seeing a shop that sold trunks over between Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor and the Magical Instruments shop. That was where he was headed.

He arrived in front of the store which had a sign that read 'Archibald's Accessories.' There were a couple of trunks displayed in the storefront window along with some smaller items, such as cases and pouches with undetectable extension charms. Harry entered the store and approached the man behind the counter. He looked to be in his sixties with brown hair that had touches of gray. He was a little heavy around the middle and had a kind face.

"Hello sir. My name is Archie and I'm the proprietor of this establishment. How can I help you?"

"Hello Archie. My name is Jack and I'm interested in purchasing a trunk."

"Well, Jack I happen to have quite a few in stock but it'll depend on what exactly you need and what features you would like it to have. Could you describe what kind of trunk you're looking for?"

"Yes, you see I currently have a five compartment trunk that was left to me by my parents. It's quite amazing and of exceptional quality. The fifth compartment is an entire flat. It has a living room, dining room, kitchen, and hallway with a loo and two bedrooms at the end with loos and walk-in closets. I can stand the trunk on its side and up against a wall and it will turn into a door like it's an adjoining room. Quite convenient really."

Archie nodded.

"The fourth compartment was left empty so I expanded it as well and turned it into a large office. I wanted to add a library and stock it with books in case I need them while travelling but I can't expand it any further. It then dawned on me that I could use a second trunk to be my library. If it would turn into a door like my other trunk it would work marvelously. I could put it up against the wall in my office."

"So I take it you only need one compartment that you wish to expand large enough to be a library?"

"Yes, but a very large library. How far can one of these trunk compartments be expanded?"

"With the right runes embedded, it can be expanded as much as a witch or wizard has the power to put into the spell."

"What about a really powerful wizard like Dumbledore? Will it still expand that much?"

"Yes, it's all in the runes."

"Of course, now that I think about it that's how my other trunk was able to expand. Just make it so it is one compartment but has the runes embedded so I can expand it as big as I want. It needs to shrink automatically when it's sitting normally and you close the lid. When on its side as a door it does not shrink when you close the door. It will also need a feather light spell when it shrinks. That will be a must with all those books."

Archie took Harry in the back of the shop where he showed him different trunks to choose from. Harry picked out a nice wooden one that was the right color for his office.

"This type of trunk with those specifications will not be a problem for me to prepare for you but I will need a day or two to get it ready. Will that be satisfactory?"

"Yes, I can return and pick it up either Wednesday afternoon or just about any time on Thursday, whichever works best for you."

"I will have it ready before then so Wednesday afternoon will work just fine."

"How much do I owe you?" Harry said reaching for his card.

"The price for this will be 9,500 galleons. That includes the trunk itself and the work I will do to get it to your specifications but you need not pay me now. You can pay me when you pick up the trunk. I want to make sure you're completely satisfied with it before you buy."

"Thank you Archie. I'll see you on Wednesday afternoon."

Harry left the store and walked over to the Leaky Cauldron to get a drink so he could sit and listen in on conversations hoping to hear any news about Death Eater activity. He pushed out his magic looking for any dark witches or wizards but found none. He continued to slowly drink his butterbeer and bide his time, occasionally sending out more feelers for dark magic.

He was just about ready to give up and portkey back to his school office when he detected a dark wizard, definitely not a witch Harry decided, only it appeared like the wizard was really short and his dark magic was muffled somehow. Was it a goblin? He was very low to the ground based on the direction Harry felt the dark magic was coming from.

Wait a minute, that wizard was not just low to the ground but was actually on the ground and moving erratically, Harry noticed. That had to be a small animagus. Harry sent his magic out specifically looking for the identity of the dark wizard and he got back the image of a rat – Peter Pettigrew.

Harry finished off his second butterbeer as he kept Peter in his magical focus. When he felt that Peter had worked his way out of The Leaky Cauldron, Harry got up and followed. Peter went on through into the alley and was sneaking down the side of one of the buildings when Harry walked into the alley.

Harry immediately turned his head to the left and looked right down the space between the cauldron shop and the next building. He could just make out some movement in the trash between the two buildings. Harry walked over that way conjuring a cage as he went and placing an unbreakable spell on it.

When he was standing between the two buildings he let his wand drop into his hand and summoned Peter with a silent ' _Accio Peter Pettigrew_.' As the rat flew toward him, Harry hit him with a light stunner that dropped him to the ground. He then levitated Peter into the cage and locked the door. Next he put the rat to sleep so he wouldn't wake up unless Harry woke him up.

With rat and cage in hand, Harry used his watch to portkey back to his school office. He took Peter back into his large space where he enlarged the cage. Harry then forced Peter to return to his human form while leaving him asleep. Once Peter was back as himself Harry entered the large cage and locked the door behind him.

Harry conjured a small stool and set it down next to Peter. Leaning over, Harry pried opened Peter's eyes and stared into them.

 _Legilimens!_

Harry went quickly through every memory and thought Peter ever had, discarding the ones he didn't need. He was able to find locations of Death Eaters and who they were. He found that Voldemort was staying at the Malfoy's and there were a lot of Death Eaters coming in and out of the place. He also saw that Voldemort was currently gone out of the country so Peter left to steal a few things from Diagon Alley. Voldemort was not expected back for another three weeks.

Harry conjured a pen and paper and wrote down all the locations he found in Peter's mind. He wrote down all the names of the witches and wizards who took the dark mark. After he had pulled every bit of useful information out of Peter's mind, Harry left without leaving a trace. He then returned him to his rat form and returned the cage to its original size. Next, he took Peter to Dumbledore's office, hoping the Professor was in. Harry reached the Gargoyle, gave the password and rode the spiral staircase to Dumbledore's office.

"Come in Harry."

Harry came through the door with cage in hand.

"What can I do for you?" Dumbledore asked then noticed the cage. "What do you have there?"

"Could you call Remus first Professor and see if he will join us? He definitely needs to be here for this."

"Certainly Harry. Give me just a second while I floo call him." Dumbledore went over to the fireplace. "Remus? Remus? Are you in?"

Harry could hear Remus answer.

"Hello there Albus. What can I do for you?"

"Harry is here in my office Remus and he asked if you could join us. Apparently he has something to share that you need to be a part of. Can you come through?"

"I'll be right there Albus."

Remus came through the fire and saw Harry.

"Hey there Harry. Everything okay?" he asked then he saw the cage with the rat in it. "Oh sweet Merlin Harry, did you capture Peter?"

"Yes, I did Remus. Don't you think it's about time we cleared Sirius' name?"

"Yes, indeed it is time."

"I'll see if Amelia can come over with a couple aurors," said Dumbledore who walked back over to the fireplace. He threw in some floo powder and asked for Amelia Bones.

"Amelia, sorry to bother you at home but I have a dangerous and wanted Death Eater in my office and I was wondering if you and a couple of your aurors would like to come over and collect him?"

"Who do you have Albus?"

"Peter Pettigrew."

"I'll be right over after I send for a couple of aurors."

After a minute Amelia came through the floo and was followed almost immediately by Kingsley and Tonks.

"Okay Albus where is Peter?" asked Amelia.

Dumbledore gestured toward the cage.

"That's a rat," she said.

"A rat with a silver hand," added Harry.

"That's right, you told me Pettigrew is a rat animagus. Did you capture him?"

"Yes."

"Where did you find him?"

"Diagon Alley. I went over to buy an item I needed (disguised of course) and spotted his silver hand when the sun reflected off of it. I conjured the cage and made it unbreakable then summoned him, stunned him, and locked him in the cage. I then came back here where I brought him up to Professor Dumbledore's office. Oh, I also put him to sleep and he won't wake until I wake him."

"Very clever. Can we get him out of the cage and transform him back to human? I'll tell you when to wake him Harry."

"Sure," replied Harry. He used his wand to vanish the cage then floated the rat onto the floor. "Remus, I believe you know the spell."

"Remus smiled and cast the spell that forces the animagus to change back into their natural human form. When he was done Peter Pettigrew lay on the floor before them still sleeping.

"Let's check for any portkeys," said Amelia. She then cast a spell to check him. A portkey floated up to her. "Of course he had one." Amelia then cast Incarcerous and bound Peter up in ropes.

"You can wake him now Harry."

Harry waved his wand at Peter who suddenly woke up unable to move.

"What? Wait! What happened? Where am I?" Peter asked.

"You are in my office, Peter," replied Dumbledore staring down at him.

"Courtesy of Harry," added Remus as he leaned over Peter.

"And you are under arrest for murder and several other charges I'll be listing after I get you back to Auror headquarters," said Amelia. Peter whimpered. "Kingsley, Tonks take the prisoner back to headquarters and lock him up. Make sure he can't change back into his animagus. I'll be along shortly."

Kingsley operated the floo as Tonks stunned Peter then floated him over to the fireplace.

"Please let Sirius know that the Ministry will be issuing a statement declaring his innocence and an apology for wrongly sending him to Askaban as soon as we have questioned Pettigrew under veritaserum. Look for a trial within the week. This one will be handled quickly." Amelia turned and left through the floo.

"Thanks Amelia," replied Dumbledore. He then looked at Remus and Harry who had happy looks on their faces. "Harry, I'm not sure I approve of you going off to Diagon Alley by yourself but I know you are careful and for that matter you can take care of yourself. At any rate, you captured Peter and now Sirius will be able to come out of hiding. Well done."

"Thank you sir. I was going to tell you that I really need to spend some of my free time at Potter Place with Simon and Grandpa so they can continue to train me. That means I'll be away from the castle at times anyway. I needed another trunk for books so I went to Diagon Alley. I have a really good disguise since I'm quite accomplished at advanced human transfiguration. I have actually been many times in that disguise and no one has ever known it was me."

"Just continue to be careful Harry."

"I will sir."

"Why don't the two of you head over to Order Headquarters and inform Sirius of this new turn of events? I'm sure he would love to know. Take your time and come back later."

Remus and Harry took the floo over to Grimmauld Place to look for Sirius. They found him in the library reading a book.

"Sirius?" called Harry when he saw him.

"Harry? What are you doing here? And you too, Remus? What are you guys up to?"

"We have some good news to share with an old dog," answered Remus.

"Who are you calling an old dog, you old wolf?"

"Harry here caught the rat," said Remus gesturing to Harry.

"He did what?"

"Amelia now has him and expects a quick trial in a few days," added Harry.

Sirius grabbed Harry into a big hug then pulled Remus into it has well. He suddenly let go and sat down heavily into the chair he was sitting in before.

"Amelia said to tell you to expect a statement from the Ministry telling of your innocence and an apology as soon as they can question Peter under veritaserum," Remus told him. "What's wrong Sirius?"

"Nothing… really. I just realized how much I have to do."

"Whoa there tiger," Harry warned. "You need to wait until they get Peter's statement you know."

"No, now that it's going to happen I have many things I need to get started on right away even before it's announced. One of those things is taking up the mantle of Lord Black. I will also need to go to Gringotts because of that. I think I'll go ahead and become Lord Black now."

Sirius got up and left the room. Remus and Harry followed him until he stopped inside an office they hadn't noticed before. They watched as he opened a drawer and removed a false back to it. Behind the drawer was a small chest. Harry detected a blood ward on the chest. He assumed that only a Black could open it.

Sirius opened the chest and removed one of the rings it contained. He took it and placed it on his finger. When he did a wave of magic went throughout the entire house.

"What was that Sirius?" asked Remus.

"That was all the wards recognizing me as Lord Black. They are now under my complete control."

 _POP!_

"Kreacher is here and recognizes the new Lord Black as master. How can Kreacher serve the Most Noble and Ancient House of Black?" he said bowing, his nose nearly touching the floor.

"Kreacher, I wish to thank you for serving the Black family faithfully for such a long time. You know that I will not stand for any of that pureblood nonsense. The Black family ideals have now changed. If you can abide by these new rules and keep the family secrets then you may continue to serve. Remember that Narcissa Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange are no longer proper Blacks, therefore you will not do anything they say or share any Black secrets with them unless I give you specific permission. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Lord Black. Kreacher will serve only the Most Noble and Ancient House of Black doing only what Master Sirius allows him to do."

"Thank you Kreacher. Now the house is a mess. I expect it to be cleaned up and all dark objects brought to me for inspection. I know you're old so if I need to bring in some additional help I'll do that. Do you need additional help, Kreacher?"

"Yes, Lord Black. Kreacher is too old to clean this large house by himself. Kreacher could use some help."

"Very well then. Do only what you can do and I will find us some additional help. You'll have to show them the ropes and teach them about the Blacks and make sure they know my rules."

"Yes, Kreacher will do this for Master."

Kreacher bowed low and left with a pop.

"Sirius, I know of an elf that would be great at helping clean all this up. He may even know of another who could help as well. He's a free elf though and you may have to pay him."

"I've never heard of a free elf."

"I believe I know which elf you are referring to, Harry," Remus interjected.

"Yes, I saved him from the Malfoys by tricking Lucius into giving him a sock, my sock. He's been free ever since. He works at Hogwarts now."

"I'm liking him already. Can you have him come by so I can talk to him?"

"I can get him here right now. All I have to do is call him."

"You can call him? Are you sure he is not bound to you?"

"No, I don't think so. He just believes I'm the best thing since sliced bread. Here you'll see. Dobby?"

 _Pop!_

"Dobby is here Master Harry Potter sir. What can Dobby do for the Great Harry Potter? Just ask and Dobby will take care of it."

Sirius started laughing.

"Thanks for coming Dobby. My godfather here has a question for you as soon as he stops laughing."

"What can Dobby do for the Great Harry Potter's godfather? Dobby is ready to help."

Sirius laughed some more before gaining control again.

"Sorry Dobby. I saw something funny and couldn't stop laughing. I am Lord Sirius Black and I was wondering if you would consider working for me and the Most Noble and Ancient House of Black?" Dobby was nodding his head excitedly. "Before you answer though I need to tell you that my house elf, Kreacher, is very old and he no longer can keep up with the work around here. As you can see there is much to be done. In fact, if you know of another elf who might be interested in serving here, I would be open to taking on both of you."

"Dobby would be honored to serve Master Sirius and the Most Noble and Ancient House of Black. Dobby has a friend, Winky, who would love to work here too. She is not happy like Dobby as a free elf. She wants to belong to a family."

"That will be fine Dobby. I would like to speak with Winky as well. Can you go get her?"

"Yes, Master Sirius. Dobby will be right back with Winky."

 _Pop!_

"I think you'll get Winky to be bound to the house," said Harry, "but Dobby may want to remain free so you would have to pay him. If he does then I would recommend you offer him ten galleons a month which he'll likely counter offer with one galleon a month. You then say we should split the difference and go with five galleons a month. He'll likely go for that."

 _Pop!_

Sirius nodded at Harry.

"Master Sirius this is Winky, my good friend," said Dobby. Winky bowed to Sirius.

"Hello Winky. I'm needing two house elves to serve the Most Noble and Ancient House of Black. I first must warn you though that there are many dark objects in this house. If you work here you will need to be very careful while cleaning the house and getting it back into shape. I want all the dark objects brought to me so I can deal with them. Would you and Dobby like to work for me?"

"Dobby and Winky will gladly work for Master Sirius and his Most Noble and Ancient House of Black," replied Winky who was very excited.

"I understand you are both free elves," said Sirius. "Would you like to be paid or would you prefer being bound to the house?"

"We get to choose?" asked Dobby.

"Certainly! I will take you both either way but it's your decision."

"I wish to be bound," announced Winky.

"Okay Winky. What about you Dobby? Which would you prefer?"

Dobby shuffled his feet back and forth for a bit then looked up at Sirius.

"Dobby knows the other elves laugh at him for liking being free but it was the Great Harry Potter that freed Dobby and Dobby has always been happy about that. I think Dobby would like to remain free," he smiled up at Sirius.

"Very well Dobby, let's negotiate your pay. I think I should pay you ten galleons a month plus room and board."

"No, that is way too much. Dobby will be happy with one galleon a month plus room and board."

"I guess we better split it and go with five galleons a month plus room and board. That's my final offer."

"Dobby accepts."

"Congratulations Dobby on your new job," offered Harry.

"Thank you Master Harry Potter sir. Dobby knows the Great Harry Potter recommended him to Master Sirius and Dobby is forever grateful to the Great Harry Potter sir."

"You're welcome Dobby."

Sirius began with Dobby. "Dobby do you swear to serve Lord Sirius Orion Black and the Most Noble and Ancient House of Black? Do you promise to keep all the master's secrets, never to betray the House of Black? Even though you are a free elf and work for pay do you promise to keep the secrets of the House of Black even if you go to work for another house?"

"Dobby swears his allegiance to Master Sirius Black and the House of Black. Dobby solemnly swears to serve the House of Black to the best of Dobby's ability and Dobby promises to keep all the master's secrets for as long as Dobby lives."

"Thanks Dobby. It's great to have you on board. Winky will you stand before me?"

Winky moved over to in front of Sirius and waited. Remus, Dobby, and Harry watched the procedure with interest. Sirius looked down at Winky and began the binding ritual.

 **"I bind you Winky to my own kin.  
To betray this house whose blood I hold  
Would banish you from our protective fold.  
I bind you twice obey and serve.  
I bind you thrice as you deserve.  
Loyalty to me you owe.  
Serve your master's house and all within."**

When he completed the words a light appeared around Winky for a second then faded. Winky opened her eyes and squeaked with joy. She ran over and gave Sirius a hug on his legs. Sirius chuckled.

"Welcome aboard Winky. I'm glad you're happy," Sirius told her. "Kreacher?"

 _Pop!_

"Kreacher, I just found you help. This is Dobby and this is Winky. They are ready to work but I have some things to share first. First, I plan on buying you uniforms. This is not to give you clothes but to make you more presentable. The House of Black is about to have a transformation from dark to light. My house elves will need uniforms to properly represent the Most Noble and Ancient House of Black. I will let you know when I have them ready for you."

"Secondly, Kreacher please show Dobby and Winky around the place and then you guys decide which part of the house to start on first. Remember to bring me all the dark objects. Do not touch them. Levitate them into a box and take them to the lounge. I will deal with them there."

"Also, I'm going to setup an account at Gringotts for you guys to use. You can purchase whatever you need to fix up the house or buy food that we'll need to prepare and eat. Any questions?"

All three elves shook their heads no.

"Good, off with you then. Please have lunch ready for us around 1:00 and let me know if you need anything or have any questions."

The elves left and went straight to the kitchen to clean it up and see what they should fix the three men for lunch.

The three men returned to the lounge and sat down to discuss the new situation. Winky popped in with some tea for them. She served them then popped back out.

"Sirius and Remus, I have something I would like to discuss with you," Harry announced.

"What is it Harry?" asked Sirius.

"You guys already know about the horcruxes. Dumbledore revealed a little more to me in our last Friday night meeting. Before I fill you in though, I want to let you know that I'm going to suggest to him that the Order look for these things and destroy them. I need all the time I can get to train and prepare for my final meeting with Tom. I'll be available if he thinks I'm needed to help on one or more of these but the job of searching for them needs to be handled by someone else."

"I would agree with that," said Remus. "You shouldn't have to do that at all as far as I'm concerned."

"Remus is right. This kind of stuff should be left up to the Order to handle. I understand Albus' concern for keeping these things a secret but we can find these quicker with a few more trusted people working on it."

Harry told them about Tom's obsession with the founders and how Dumbledore thought the remaining horcruxes were likely in some of their heirlooms. Harry listed the three already handled (diary, ring, and Harry) and then went over what the rest would likely be. He told them of Slytherin's Locket, Hufflepuff's Cup, Ravenclaw's Diadem, and Tom's snake Nagini.

He told them about the possible lead they had on the diadem and promised he would let them know as soon as he knew anything. They had no clue about the locket or the cup so some research would need to be done on those two items.

They had a good lunch and Sirius filled them in on some of his plans for the house and his visit to Gringotts he was planning. Sirius told them that there was going to be quite a stink after he enacted some of the things he would be working with the goblins on. The Black family was about to adopt some new values and he knew some of his cousins were not going to like it. He told them the fun part will be watching them squirm for a few days before they figure out that Sirius is the new Lord Black.

Remus and Harry left about mid-afternoon to return to Hogwarts, leaving Sirius to go over some of the changes he wanted to see at Grimmauld Place with his house elves. They discussed transfiguring all the snake themed door knobs, restoring all the heavy window drapes, general cleaning, and paint colors.

The portrait of Sirius' mother, Walburga Black, in the entrance hall was removed from the wall by Kreacher and placed in another room Sirius designated as the Black Family History Room. It was the same room with the Black family tree painted on the wall. There was a permanent sticking charm on the portrait but when Lord Black ordered it moved Kreacher was able to move it.

Just as he sat down for dinner an owl from Gringotts arrived with a letter for Lord Black. Sirius retrieved the letter from the leg of the owl and offered it some water along with some food. He opened the letter from Gringotts and began to read.

 _Lord Black,_

 _It was brought to our attention earlier today that a new Lord Black has been recognized. As you are undoubtedly aware, the Black family holds a long and respected tradition in the magical world and are one of the richest families in Britain. Gringotts has a long tradition with the Black family and we hope to continue that relationship far into the future._

 _As such, it would be advisable for the new Lord Black to meet with us at Gringotts as soon as possible so that you can be apprised of your current holdings and sign some papers that are required since you became Lord Black._

 _For your convenience this letter is a portkey and will bring you straight to one of our back offices when activated. A bank employee will meet you there after you arrive. We recommend you come in tomorrow morning if that is convenient. Our meeting is of tantamount importance._

 _Just tap your wand on the paper and say activate when ready to use the portkey._

 _May your gold always flow,_

 _Gringotts Head Goblin  
Gringotts Bank_

Sirius laid the paper down on the table and thought for a minute.

"Looks like I'll be going to Gringotts in the morning," he told his elves.

oOo

The next morning in Harry's First Year Defense class Ron was regaling them with his version of the story about the troll he fought on Halloween night as a first year. Remus hung around just to hear the story as well. Harry had a class with the first years during second period and fourth period on Mondays so he got permission from Ron's professors for him to be a little late today for those class periods so he could help with Harry's class. Ron was really getting into the telling of it to the first years who were all ears as he told it.

"…so anyway Hermione was upset because I hurt her feelings. I was such a git to her. Please do me a favor and be kind and considerate to those around you. Don't be like I was." Ron looked around at the kids who were all shaking their heads no. "Good. Now Harry and I were headed down the hall to the girl's loo to get Hermione when all of a sudden we smelled the most awful smell you could imagine. Quirrell said that it was in the dungeons but it wasn't. That troll was on the first floor and when we peeked around the corner we saw it lumber down the hall and enter a room."

"This thing was gigantic. It was about 12 feet tall with gray skin and had a huge club that it dragged along the floor because its arms were so long." Ron pantomimed the Troll lumbering along dragging his club. "Seeing that the key was in the lock, we ran down there, slammed the door, and locked the troll in the room. We started back down the hall to let the professors know we captured the troll but we then heard a very loud, high-pitched scream."

Ron then screamed as high pitched as he could which made most of the kids jump. He looked out over the kids' faces and said "Gotcha!"

The lids laughed and Ron continued his story.

"Harry and I turned and looked at each other realizing that was the loo Hermione was in. There was nothing else we could do. We had to go save her. When we unlocked and opened the door we saw the troll was after Hermione. She was huddled against the wall unable to move. The troll was breaking sinks off the wall as it went, tearing the whole place apart. The troll was almost to Hermione when Harry told me to make some noise to confuse it."

"Harry picked up a broken tap and threw it against the wall which got the troll to turn around and focus on him. It saw Harry then went after him, raising its club to hit him. I yelled 'Oy, pea-brain' and threw a metal pipe at it that struck the troll on the shoulder. I don't think it even felt the pipe hit it but I believe it heard me yell. It turned to me instead."

"This gave Harry the chance to run around it and help Hermione. He tried to get her to run but she was too terrified to move. All the yelling confused and ticked off the troll so it roared and ran at me with its club. Harry then did the bravest, or maybe it was the dumbest, thing I have ever seen. He jumped and landed on the troll's back then put his arms around the troll's neck which made his wand accidentally go up the troll's nose. This really got its attention."

"The Troll was yelling and twisting in pain, swinging his club all around. Any minute I knew he was going to hit Harry with it. I pulled out my wand and cast the first spell that came to mind – _Wingardium Leviosa._ The club flew out of the troll's hand and went high into the air, turned around, then dropped right down on top of the troll's head. He swayed for a second then fell face first onto the floor. He was out cold."

All the kids shouted "Yeah!" and clapped. Ron continued after they finished.

"Harry pulled his wand out of the troll's nostril and it was covered in what looked like lumpy gray glue."

"Troll boogers," interjected Harry.

The kids all said 'yuck' or laughed.

"Harry wiped it off on the troll's pants and then Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape, and Quirrell showed up telling us how lucky we were taking on a full grown mountain troll. She was right. We were lucky but a really good thing happened from that experience – you see Harry, Hermione, and I became best friends and still are to this day."

The kids clapped again in appreciation for the story.

"Thanks Ron," said Harry. "You best get to what's left of your class."

"Thanks for letting me tell the story," replied Ron.

"Thanks Ron! The story was great!" the kids all spoke at once.

After Ron left one of the kids asked, "Did you really jump on the troll's back Professor Potter?"

"I guess that should make you all thankful that your teacher is a lot smarter than that now."

The kids all grinned at him.

oOo

Harry met with Dumbledore again about the dueling contest idea he had last year. They decided that spring would be the best time to have it as long as they got it started around March and finished up by April. Dumbledore met with the other teachers about it and decided to announce it at the next meal.

When it looked like all or mostly all of the students were in the Great Hall eating, Dumbledore stood and made the announcement. He clanged on his glass a few times then stood up.

"Everyone? Could I have your attention for a moment please? I have an announcement I need to make." He waited until they quieted down.

"In the spring, around the first weekend in March, we are going to begin a dueling contest that will be held on the weekends using both Saturdays and Sundays. It was Professor Potter's idea. He was planning to do this for the DA but then decided why not open it up to the whole school. I agreed with him. A dueling contest would give all of you good experience. I encourage each and every one of you to participate. I believe Professor Potter is going to require the DA to participate and also his first and second years as part of their grade."

"But how will the first and second years be able to compete against the higher years?" asked Lisa Turpin from Ravenclaw.

"Good question Miss Turpin but alas Professor Potter had an answer already prepared when I questioned him much the same way. Professor Potter, would you care to explain?"

Harry stood.

"Certainly Professor. When I came up with the idea to include the whole school, even my first and second years, I immediately realized the problem with a first year having to duel a seventh year, not exactly fair is it? Then I came up with the idea of each grade having a champion."

"We will start with the first years. They will duel each other until they have a champion. Then the second years will duel each other until they have a champion. This will continue with each year until all the years have champions, leaving us with seven champions all getting a trophy. Then we will have semi-finals where the first year champion takes on the second year champion. The winner takes on the third year champion and so on until the winner faces the seventh year champion. The final winner will be the Hogwarts Dueling Champion and receive a trophy for the trophy case with their name on it."

Harry sat back down.

"Thank you Professor," said Dumbledore. "I believe that will be fair for everyone. Any more questions?"

"Is Professor Potter competing in the contest?" asked Kevin Johansen, second year Gryffindor.

Harry stood back up.

"No, I will not be competing Kevin. In this context I will be a professor and will be helping to manage the contest."

Harry sat back down. There was quite a bit of murmuring from the students.

"If there are no further questions then I will be reminding you of this when it gets closer to the time. Enjoy the rest of your day."

Everyone finished up their food and left talking excitedly about the dueling contest. Harry was glad when no one questioned him about not entering.

oOo

On Wednesday afternoon Harry returned to Archibald's Accessories and purchased his new trunk. After he got it back to his trunk office, he expanded it on the inside and placed it up against the back wall so that it formed a door. When he expanded it he went ahead and made it as large as his other large space (300' x 200' x 100'). He planned on sectioning it off for the library and have a hidden door at the back of the library to get to the rest of the space. If he ever needed to expand his library he would have plenty of space to do so.

Harry conjured the walls to form the library then conjured bookshelves that covered all the walls from floor to ceiling. He then conjured more bookshelves that filled in the rest of the floor with some space left near the entrance for reading, etc. He placed a couple of nice wooden tables with chairs there. At the back of the library he made a section of the shelves swivel on hinges so it could be moved to reveal the back door into the new large space. Harry setup a blood ward so it would only open to a Potter.

When he finished with all of his conjuring and the library looked nice, although the shelves were bare, he went back into his office and called Mattie.

 _Pop!_

"Yes, Harry? What can I do for you?"

"Thanks for coming Mattie because I need another favor. Please follow me."

Harry led her into his new library and explained what he had done and what he wanted. Mattie was pleased with what Harry had setup and promised to get several of the elves to work on the project right away.

Harry removed the trunk from the wall, turned it back on its bottom, and closed the lid so it shrunk. He showed Mattie how the trunk works and told her to take it with her so the elves could stock it with all the copies from the Potter Place library. She was to bring it back when the project was completed.

That done Harry waited until his friends arrived. Luna had spoken to the Gray Lady so was ready to report. Harry met them in the living room of his trunk and had some snacks and drinks ready for them when they arrived. Mattie was now making sure Harry's trunk was well stocked now that Dobby was no longer at Hogwarts.

"Okay, Luna. What did you find out from the Gray Lady?" asked Harry once they were all seated with something to drink and snacks on the table.

"Well, she was quite in a snit about the mention of the lost diadem but I finally got her to tell me the whole story… which I will skip over for now."

"Thanks Luna," replied Harry.

"Apparently Voldemort talked her into revealing where the diadem was hidden. He then went and retrieved it from Albania. The Gray Lady believes though that he brought it back here to Hogwarts. She said he defiled it. I took that to mean he used it for one of his horcruxes. He then hid it in the Room of Hidden Things she said. I actually know about that room. It's just another form the Room of Requirement takes when one wishes to hide something. It's completely filled with junk."

"Great work, Luna. I'll see if I can locate the diadem in there when I'm not in class. If I can't find it myself would you guys help me look for it?"

They all nodded.

"Okay, now that we have that settled let me tell you where Death Eater headquarters is located – Malfoy Manor."

"I can't say I'm all that surprised really," said Ron. "Just look at the Malfoys, it's not that hard to connect the dots."

"Yes, well, here's the thing. Voldemort is out of the country for a couple more weeks and there are quite a few Death Eaters coming and going through that place. I want us to take it down and not allow Tom any access when he returns."

"Aren't you playing with fire, Harry?" asked Hermione.

"How so?"

"I'm pretty sure doing that will really tick him off," she replied.

"Exactly, I hope it does. I want him so angry he can't think straight. Look, we're going after his money as well. That should really make him angry. If he doesn't have money then he can't finance Death Eater activities. Taking away the Malfoy money pile will be the first step."

"Wow, Harry," said Neville. "It sounds like you've really put some thought into all of this."

"I have and I'm planning to get Sirius involved in the financial aspects as well. He can help a lot with this. Listen up everyone as I go over my plan for taking out Malfoy Manor. I want you to point out any holes you find when I'm done. Here is what we are going to do…."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten – Cleaning House**

The meeting at Gringotts went better than Sirius expected. He discovered a lot of interesting things that the goblins were more than happy to share with him. First of all, there was far more money in the Black family fortune than he was ever aware of before. He knew his family always managed their money well but he didn't expect that they had trusted the goblins enough to arrange for them to continue with the investment plan so the Black fortune never stopped increasing. Because of that decision Sirius was now one of the richest wizards in Britain.

He also found that as Lord Black he had the ability and right to disown any family members that were not abiding by the family values and standards. This was especially true of an ancient and most noble house. One could not allow the reputation of such a house to be sullied.

On top of that, as Lord Black he could attempt to recover any funds that disowned family members ever received from the Black fortune, including inheritances and dowries. In addition, a financial penalty could be levied against the disowned to pay for the damages their behavior caused an ancient and most noble house.

This information caused Sirius to give some very serious thought about his wayward cousins. Working with the goblins, Sirius drew up some grievances against Narcissa Malfoy nee Black and Bellatrix Lestrange nee Black to start the ball rolling. Some of the grievances included:

· Blacks bowing down to Lord Voldemort – Blacks bow to no man, especially a half blood who is no lord at all.

· Blacks becoming Death Eaters which are nothing more than servants to Voldemort. Blacks are never servants.

· The murdering of innocents.

· Unprovoked attacks on other pureblood families.

· Bellatrix and the Lestranges attack on the Ancient and Most Noble House of Longbottom.

He also drew up a letter for Andromeda Tonks nee Black to inform her that the new Lord Black stood for the light and would sincerely like for her and her family to come back into the fold. He informed her that there was an inheritance waiting for her when she did. He continued to explain that pureblood prejudices were a thing of the past for the Ancient and Most Noble House of Black.

In addition, Sirius worked with the goblins to start the recovery of any inheritance money from Narcissa and Bellatrix. Along with that he began discussions with the goblins concerning how much he should fine the Malfoy's and the Lestranges for the harm their activities had caused the Ancient and Most Noble House of Black. In the end it was decided to fine them each 3 million galleons along with the return of their inheritance monies. Bellatrix was fined an additional 2 million galleons to serve as restitution for the Longbottoms.

All of the correspondence was sent from Gringotts and from Lord Black on official parchment with no mention of Sirius being Lord Black.

oOo

Ted Tonks had just arrived home from work when he was met at the door by his wife Andromeda. She appeared to be excited about something.

"Come in Ted, I have something I need to show you."

Ted walked in the door a little quicker than usual wondering what his wife needed to show him. When he came in she handed him a letter on Gringotts letterhead.

"Read it" she told him.

Ted sat down and began to read the letter and his mouth began to open wider and wider as he took in what the letter was saying. He finished reading it before he realized how wide open his mouth was. He quickly closed it and looked up at his wife.

"It does not say who the new Lord Black is. Do you know who it might be?"

"No, Ted, I don't. At first I thought it might be Sirius but it can't be him. He's still running from the Ministry and is not free to take on this role. He would have to be cleared of all charges before he could officially take up the position. Perhaps he contacted one of our relatives that doesn't live here."

"Perhaps. Either way it's good news for you Andie."

"It's good news for the both of us. The Blacks have good standing in the wizarding world and with that backing so will we. Plus, don't forget that we'll receive my inheritance that was withheld from me before."

"That is good news. We can always use a few extra galleons in the bank."

"I'm going to respond to the letter and let him know that we can meet with him at his earliest convenience."

oOo

Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy were having a leisurely lunch when an elf walked in with a Gringotts owl on her arm.

"Begging your pardon, Madam, but this owl will not allow me to take the letter for you. It is insisting on giving it to you only."

"Bring it to me then, Lolly."

When Lolly walked up to Narcissa the owl stuck out its leg so she could untie the letter and retrieve it. As soon as the letter was in Narcissa's hand the owl left quickly to go back to Gringotts. Narcissa opened the letter and began to read. As she read it her face was slowly turning beet red.

"Narcissa, is there something wrong?" asked Lucius as his wife was steadily getting angrier.

She lowered the letter to the table and stood up ready to burst.

"There is a new Lord Black and he has DISOWNED ME! NOT ONLY THAT HE IS DEMANDING MY INHERITANCE MONEY BACK PLUS RESTITUTION OF THREE MILLION GALLEONS FOR HARMING THE REPUTATION OF THE ANCIENT AND MOST NOBLE HOUSE OF BLACK. AAAAAAAAHHHH!" she yelled and then screamed, stamping her feet.

Just then Bellatrix barged in but waited until Narcissa finished throwing her fit.

"I see you got your letter too, Cissy," said Bellatrix.

"Disowned? Return inheritance? 3 million galleons restitution?"

"Yes, yes, and yes. Plus he wants an additional 2 million from me paid to the Longbottoms."

"Ouch," replied Narcissa. "That will nearly wipe you guys out."

"Not if I find out who it is and kill him first."

"Bella, I doubt even that will stop him. He has legal standing. The letter is from him and Gringotts. The money will likely be drawn from your vault anyway."

"How does he have legal standing? The Black family has always been dark."

"He is changing the Black family to put it on the light side but even before that the Black family did not agree with what we are doing. We were always taught that the Blacks never bow down to any man or become servants to another. I'm surprised you forgot that. We bow down to the Dark Lord. You and Lucius have taken the Dark Mark becoming his servants. That goes against the Black family values even before this new Lord Black came along, whoever he is."

"Surely it's Sirius," offered Lucius.

"It can't be until he's exonerated and set free. Officially he can't be recognized until then, is my understanding," replied Narcissa. "Although he could have contacted some of our relatives not in the country and convinced one of them to do it. There are other Blacks who are on the light side just like Sirius. That's why they live in other countries to be away from the Dark side of the family."

"Possible, but I still say we should kill him," said Bellatrix.

"You be careful Bella," replied Narcissa. "He is likely to be wearing the ring and that could be dangerous for you if you attack him."

"That's only if another Black attacks Lord Black. Since he disowned me then I'm no longer a Black."

"Good point but you still have Black blood in your veins and I'm not so sure that won't count. I doubt that protection was removed. You had better give that some thought before you get reckless."

Bellatrix frowned at that.

oOo

Harry couldn't believe his luck when Sirius was asked to go to the Ministry on a Thursday to receive his apology and compensation for his wrongful imprisonment. There was no way he was going to allow Sirius to go by himself and Harry was free all day on Thursdays. Remus took the day off as well which caused Snape to have to fill in for him. Remus and Tonks joined Harry so they escorted Sirius to the Ministry together. Sirius was dressed in all black looking every bit the Lord he was. Remus was dressed normally in wizarding robes and Tonks was in her red auror uniform. Harry went as himself but he was dressed in all black with a hood covering his face aided by a spell that was obscuring it as well.

They received many stares and whispers from onlookers as they walked by after arriving by floo. Tonks came out first taking a quick look around for any possible threats. She was followed by Remus who did the same quick check then Sirius who stepped out with a purposeful look on his face. He was followed quickly by Harry who no one recognized since his face was covered. They did wonder who the person was though. Even though they could not see his face they had no doubt the man was confident and likely very powerful since power seemed to radiate from him.

Peter had been tried on the previous day, on Wednesday afternoon, with Harry in attendance. He was given a good dose of veritaserum which made him sing like a bird to all their questions, letting the truth come out about Peter being the secret keeper, his setting up of Sirius to take the blame, and his faked death when he killed all those Muggles.

Harry knew the aurors would be questioning him more to find out some of the information Harry had already pulled from Peter's head, like where Voldemort's base was. Since Harry had already found that out and planned their attack on Malfoy Manor, he was hoping to hit the manor well ahead of the aurors. He knew he could just let the aurors do it but he wanted to make sure it was done right. The Malfoy money and home had to be completely taken away from Voldemort.

There was a platform setup in the atrium for the announcement. It looked like most of the reporters from the various wizarding publications were there to get the story. Harry went even more on alert when he saw Rita Skeeter with her patented hungry look for a scoop.

They timed it so their arrival was just before the start of the scheduled announcement. They were trying to limit any chance of a problem. It was obvious that the press were instructed that they could not ask questions until after the announcement. They were looking eager but did not stop Sirius as he walked past and up onto the platform where he greeted Minister Scrimgeour and Amelia Bones.

There was a space left of about 10 feet between the platform and the audience for safety reasons. A couple of aurors were positioned in that space on each side of the front of the platform facing the audience, their eyes constantly scanning the people and their surroundings. Harry was standing to the side keeping his eyes on everyone. Tonks and Remus had taken positions behind the platform to guard their backs. When the greetings were completed Scrimgeour went to the podium and got everyone's attention so they could begin.

"May I have everyone's attention, please? It's time to start the proceedings." He waited a few seconds for the noise to die down. "Yesterday afternoon in the Wizengamot we tried and convicted a man we thought for many years now was dead. Not only did we think he was dead we thought his killer had been captured, tried and convicted, then thrown into Askaban. How wrong we were!"

"As you can see Sirius Black is up here with me at my request because we owe him a huge apology. The man we tried and convicted yesterday was none other than Peter Pettigrew."

The crowd erupted at that point, getting loud and shouting questions. Scrimgeour pointed his wand at his throat and amplified his voice.

 _"Sonorus."_

"Please, please. Hold your questions until after the announcements. We realize how shocking this is but I will give you the detail if you will just quiet down."

The audience stopped to listen again.

" _Quietus_."

"Through the use of veritaserum we were able to determine that Peter Pettigrew was the secret keeper for the Potters, not Sirius Black. It was part of their plan to pretend that Black was the secret keeper since he would have been the obvious choice hoping to help protect Pettigrew. What they did not know was that Pettigrew was a traitor and a Death Eater. He betrayed the Potters that night, not Sirius Black. He then faked his death making it look like Black was guilty."

"We also discovered that Sirius Black never received a trial. This was most disturbing. Had he been tried and given veritaserum he would not have had to spend all those years in Askaban. The truth would have been revealed years ago. For that reason, not only do we offer Sirius Black our deepest, most heartfelt apologies for his wrongful imprisonment, it has been decided to give him 100,000 galleons for every year he was in Askaban. Investigations show Bartemius Crouch was responsible for not having a trial. Mr. Crouch was killed two years ago so there is nothing more to be done about that. Sirius Black would you please come up?"

Sirius rose from his seat and approached the podium. Scrimgeour stepped aside so Sirius could speak a few words.

"Good morning. While I would love to have all those years back, I know I cannot so I accept your apology in an effort to move forward past all of this unpleasantness. I also thank you for the money given for restitution. That is very much appreciated. Now that we have that out of the way, I have a few announcements I would like to make."

"First of all, as of this past Sunday afternoon I am now Lord Black, Lord of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Black."

There was some mumbling and noise from the audience when they heard that. Sirius waited for them to quiet back down.

"Secondly, I have instituted some changes regarding the Black family values. Number one, the Black family will no longer be dark, we are now on the light side."

This caused more noise from the audience. Some were pleased, others were not. Sirius simply waited for them to stop. When they saw they were holding up receiving more information they quieted back down quickly.

"Number three, I have instituted an old law and disowned Narcissa Malfoy nee Black and Bellatrix Lestrange nee Black. Any Black monies such as inheritance will be returned to the Black family. In addition, I have fined both of them three million galleons each as restitution for the harm they have caused the name of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Black."

The crowd really erupted this time. People were starting to show their true colors. Suddenly Harry heard ' _Avada Kedavra_ ' and saw the green light erupt from a wand pointed at Sirius. With hardly a thought Harry conjured a curved brick wall that blocked the spell and exploded on contact. He followed up immediately with another spell that dissolved the exploding wall before it hit anyone.

Sirius grabbed the minister and tackled him to the floor when he saw the green spell. He didn't see that Harry had started moving and casting spells at the same time. Because of that Harry was standing in front of the Death Eater who had cast the killing curse just a moment after he had stopped it and vanished the exploding wall. Most were ducking and turning away from the explosion. Harry was not.

Harry was just standing there in front of the Death Eater, then with lightning fast reflexes, he kicked the Death Eater in both knees, breaking both legs. However, before he could fall down, Harry broke both of his arms at the elbows before taking his wand and snapping it while he watched the Death Eater fall to the floor in great pain and unable to move. Harry then summoned any portkeys from his person. There were two on him. He then turned and walked up to the platform to check on Sirius, pocketing the portkeys.

Harry left the Death Eater in pain instead of stunning him. The man was still yelling in pain as Harry talked to Sirius and the minister until an auror stunned him to shut him up. Two aurors floated him out of the atrium and away from the crowd. Sirius stood back up in front of the podium again. Harry left to return to his position again to watch.

"Well, that was fun," Sirius said. There were a few nervous laughs from the audience. "Let me see, where was I? Oh yes, I also fined Bellatrix Lestrange an additional two million galleons as restitution for the Ancient and Most Noble House of Longbottom."

The crowd was surprisingly quiet after the incident with more looking at Harry than at Sirius.

"Just so everyone is clear, Narcissa and Bellatrix shamed the House of Black according to the old family values. They have shamed it even more now that the House of Black is on the light side. They were disowned and fined based on the old family values. While the House of Black in the past has been more on the dark side the major point was a pureblood bias. At no time in the long history of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Black did it ever advocate bowing down to another man or becoming servants to another man. Blacks. Are. Not. Servants. Period. Both Bellatrix Lestrange and Lucius Malfoy are known Death Eaters. That makes them servants to a Dark lord who is a half-blood and no real lord at all."

This caused some whispers among the crowd but Sirius continued.

"I have also made contact with Andromeda Tonks nee Black to welcome her and her family back into the fold. From this point forward the Tonks family are under the protection and part of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Black family. Any questions?"

"Yes, I have one big one," announced Rita Skeeter.

"Go ahead," replied Sirius.

"Who is that man over there?" she asked pointing at Harry.

Sirius laughed. He found it funny that what Harry did took all the attention of the press away from him.

"Is everyone just as curious as Ms. Skeeter here?"

The crowd all nodded.

"I'm sorry but I cannot tell you that. What I can tell you is that he is my highly trained body guard and you would be wise not to get on his bad side like the Death Eater he took care of earlier. Any more questions?"

The audience just stared at Harry for a bit, still not able to see his face. Harry never moved.

"Yes, I have a question," said a male reporter down front. Sirius nodded at him. "What do you plan on doing next?"

"I guess this would be a good opportunity to let the Wizengamot know I will be taking my seat for the Ancient and Most Noble House of Black on Monday. I will also speak to my godson Harry Potter to see if he would like me to proxy the vote for the Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter as he is still underage. I suspect the Black and Potter families have been sorely missed on the Wizengamot these many years."

There were a few Wizengamot members present who did not agree with his assessment. They feared the tide was going to shift in the Wizengamot to the light side. Amelia Bones could not help but smile at that information.

After it was over, Sirius and his entourage were taken to the Minister's office. Amelia Bones joined them.

"Would anyone like a drink?" asked the minister as they all came in and sat down, except for Harry and Tonks who remained standing.

"No thanks, Rufus," answered Sirius. Everyone else shook their heads no.

"Ah, Sirius. It's so good to have this cleared up finally. However, there is one more piece of business that remains outstanding. Yesterday when Pettigrew was convicted, he was sentenced to go through the veil. We have scheduled that to happen at 3:00 this afternoon. I was wondering if you would like to be present for that?"

Sirius thought it over for a few seconds. "Yes, I believe I would and I think Harry would like to be there too."

"Are you sure he should witness something like that? asked Scrimgeour. "He's still underage."

"Only in years, Rufus. That boy grew up several years ago. He's a man now and he came by it honestly. He was forced into it. I would be surprised if he didn't want to witness Peter's demise, after all it was his parents Peter betrayed to Voldemort."

"Very well, I will have him notified of the event so he can decide for himself."

"That won't be necessary, Rufus. I plan on having lunch with Harry today to go over what transpired earlier and I will let him know about this afternoon."

"Sounds good, Sirius. I will let you take care of that then. Why don't you and Harry show up here in my office a little before three and we'll head over to the Department of Mysteries together?"

"Alright, Rufus. That sounds like a plan. We'll see you this afternoon." Sirius rose from his seat to leave.

"Yes, I'm sure as the new Lord Black you have plenty to keep you busy. I will see you again this afternoon."

"Thanks Rufus," Sirius said while shaking his hand. He then turned to leave and stopped in front of Amelia.

"Thanks Amelia. Your work on this to get to the truth was flawless. Thank you."

"It was Harry, Sirius. Harry was the one that made all this happen. You should be thanking him."

"Oh, I already have but I can guarantee you he will hear some more of that."

Amelia smiled as Sirius, Remus, Tonks, and the bodyguard left the minister's office.

"Tonks?" called Amelia.

Tonks came back to Amelia.

"Yes, Boss?"

"Stay with Sirius today and guard him. He will be returning this afternoon anyway. You can make sure he and Harry get here safely."

"Yes, Boss, I'm on it." Tonks then left to catch up with Sirius.

"Amelia?" asked Scrimgeour. "Do you have any idea who the bodyguard was with Sirius?"

"No, Rufus, I don't. I thought a couple of my aurors knew from the way they were acting but they were not willing to share the information. I'll tell you what though, he is a force to be reckoned with. Did you see what he did to that Death Eater?"

"Yes, Sirius dove out of the way of the killing curse and tackled me at the same time. Had that curse been aimed at me then I would likely owe him my life. However, after I landed I turned my head to see the action and saw what he did. I have never seen anyone move like that before and something tells me we have not even seen half of what he can do. He would be an excellent asset to the DMLE."

"Yes, I will have to keep my eyes open for that one."

oOo

Back at Grimmauld Place the group was enjoying a wonderful lunch prepared by Winky and Kreacher. Dobby decided he would keep working to clean up and repair the old Black house.

"Harry," said Sirius. "Who was the Death Eater you broke?"

Everyone started chuckling at his use of words.

"Not sure," answered Harry. "He was polyjuiced. I guess he was waiting to make sure his spell hit you before he took a portkey out. I suppose we can ask this afternoon. They should know by then."

"I'll ask Amelia," replied Sirius. "Hey, have I told you guys how proud I am of my godson?"

"You might have mentioned it once or twice, Padfoot," answered Remus with a smile.

"Well I am, you know. Here is this Death Eater trying to kill me with a Killing Curse while I'm giving a speech. He cast it and I start diving for cover and taking the Minister for Magic down with me to make sure he gets out the way too. Not my godson though. No, he doesn't dive for cover. What does he do?"

"We have all heard this before Padfoot," pleaded Harry.

"Oh but it's so much fun to tell, right Moony?"

"Yes, it is. Tonks and I were in the back and didn't get to see all the action as well as some. Hearing how the afore mentioned godson heroically saved the day is never tiresome," Remus added with a grin.

"Here we go again," mumbled Harry.

"Alright guys," said Tonks. "Don't you think you've picked on Harry enough? After all he was just doing his job and he's one of the best kissers I know."

"Oh brother," mumbled Harry.

"Well, being the hero and all he must kiss like a hero as well," added Sirius.

"Oh yeah, I remember that story last Christmas you shared Tonks," said Remus. "As I recall Harry beat up four big guys and saved a girl. Sounds like he was being a hero that day too."

Harry suddenly got an idea that he thought might shut them up.

"Okay, okay, okay! Enough! I admit it. I was the hero today. I stopped the Killing Curse and took out the Death Eater. That makes me the hero and the hero always kisses the girl at the end."

"Huh?" they all asked confused by his last statement but it was too late.

Harry had already got up from the table as part of the show and moved around by Tonks. After they asked 'Huh' Harry grabbed Tonks and planted a big kiss right on her lips. It wasn't a short one either. He really laid one on her. Tonks just went limp as he finished the kiss and stood back up.

"There! I saved the day and kissed the girl!" announced Harry. "That ought to do it."

Remus and Sirius just stared at him dumbfounded.

"Wow, I'm all tingly now," whispered Tonks to no one in particular.

"I'm going to head back to Hogwarts to change my clothes and look more like Harry. I'll be back at 2:30 so we'll have time to go early to the minister's office before 3:00. See you guys in a little while."

Harry left the dining room while pulling out his watch. When he had it in the palm of his hand he mumbled 'School Office' and disappeared.

"Did you see that Moony? Did you see it?" asked Sirius.

"I saw it."

"Have I told you guys how proud I am of my godson?"

"Padfoot, he's no longer here right now so why are you starting that again?"

"No, this is different. We were picking on him and bugging him, you know like we normally do, and then he completely turns it around on us and shuts us down. Who does that remind you of?"

"Lily."

"Correct you are Moony. That is definitely not James. He looks like James but he acts like Lily sometimes. She was always able to outsmart us just like he did."

"I suppose he's getting better after his breakup with Rachel. He really was having a hard time with it this summer. I don't think he would have pulled that joke on us and Tonks if he wasn't doing a lot better about that relationship."

"I agree Remus," added Tonks. "It was very difficult on him when they broke up but he really went to work and focused on the task at hand. I think that helped him get passed it."

"He's a good kid and fantastic godson who saved my life twice," added Sirius.

"Hey if you guys want to pick on him like that some more so that it ends up with him planting one on me again then go ahead. Trust me, I can handle it."

"Tonks, you are not supposed to enjoy that," said Remus. "He's just a kid."

"Remus, are you jealous?" asked Tonks.

"Of… of course not."

"Uh huh."

"I'm not… really."

"If you say so."

"Tonks?"

"Alright, since you say you're not jealous then I'll tell you something else. You said he's just a kid?" Remus nodded. "Well, I can guarantee you one thing, Wolfie, he doesn't kiss like a kid. Had he slipped me the tongue it would have been all over. In fact I had to force myself to remember who that was when he was kissing me because I almost slipped him the tongue before he quit."

With that Tonks walked into the lounge leaving a shocked Remus behind. Sirius, of course, was laughing… hard.

oOo

Harry was dressed in green dragon hide boots, pants, and vest under his Potter robe when he, Sirius, Remus, and Tonks arrived at the minister's office.

"It's good to see you again Lord Potter," Scrimgeour greeted him.

"And, you as well Minister Scrimgeour," Harry said shaking his hand.

"What happened to your bodyguard Sirius?" asked Scrimgeour.

"I gave him the afternoon off. After the announcement this morning and the failed attempt on my life they will think better of it. Besides, I have Harry with me. He'll protect me."

Harry smiled at his godfather.

"That's the point though isn't it? With Harry here I would think you would need your bodyguard more."

"On the contrary, Rufus. Harry can take care of himself. Who do you think he trains with all the time?" Scrimgeour's eyes widened at that information. "In fact, Harry's style is very similar because of all the training. Of course, you will need to keep his abilities a secret. The wrong people should not know this. It would ruin any advantage it might give him."

"Of course, your secret is safe with me. Shall we head over to the Department of Mysteries?"

They followed Scrimgeour to the veil in the Department of Ministries. Harry was thinking he could have lead the whole party himself after the time he spent in here last June but he kept quiet about that. Amelia Bones was waiting for them when they arrived. He also saw Amos Diggory in the room over with some other people he didn't know.

"Harry, it's so good to see you again. How's school going?"

"It's going very well, Amelia. Thanks."

"Have you spoken to Susan lately?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact I have. I actually lean on her a bit in DA. She's a great help with the younger years when I need some assistance helping everyone. We've grown a bit since last year."

"Well, that's good."

"Yes, you should be proud of her. She's really getting good with her wand."

"I already am, Harry."

Harry smiled.

"Here they come with Pettigrew," she told him.

They brought Pettigrew in and stood him in front of the veil. He was bound in shackles, both hands and feet. Harry assumed they were magic dampeners as well. Harry then noticed that Dumbledore was there when he saw him step a little closer to Peter before speaking.

"Peter Pettigrew, you were sentenced to be sent through the veil for your crimes. Do you have any last words before your sentence is carried out?"

Peter fell to his knees and began pleading for his life. "Please, please! Don't do this! I beg of you. Just give me another chance, please?" He then burst into tears.

Harry slowly walked toward Peter until he was standing next to Dumbledore.

"Peter?" Harry called out to him calmly.

Peter looked up and saw Harry standing next to Dumbledore.

"Harry, please, please Harry! You won't let them do this to me will you?"

"You will not get any help from me Peter. You are a traitor and a coward. You must pay for your crimes. I watched you kill Cedric Diggory simply because Voldemort told you to 'kill the spare.' You betrayed Sirius and Remus. You betrayed my parents even when they considered you a friend. You betrayed me. But most of all, Peter, you betrayed yourself. Now look where it got you."

Peter whimpered and cried some more.

"It's time for you to man-up Peter and face your judgment," continued Harry. "For once in your life stop being a coward and be a man," Harry said a little heatedly before calming back down. "Peter, you only have one more chance left."

Peter continued his crying for a bit more but then stopped and looked up at Harry. He then stood and gave Harry a nod. Harry raised his wand and removed the shackles from Peter's hands and feet. As soon as Peter was free he calmly turned around and walked through the veil on his own.

After seeing that Harry turned around and walked back to Sirius before grabbing him in a fierce hug. Remus joined them while Tonks dried her eyes. Dumbledore was waiting when Harry finally let go and straightened his clothes.

"That was a fine thing you did Harry," offered Dumbledore. "Very well done." He moved off and saw Amos Diggory making his way toward Harry.

"Hello, Amos. It's good to see you again."

"You too, Albus."

Diggory made it to Harry and stood before him.

"Mr. Diggory? How can I help you?"

"You already have son. Cedric's mum and I thank you from the depths of our hearts for what you did here today and for your friendship with Cedric in his last days. Thank you Harry."

"It was my pleasure sir. You and your wife take care."

Diggory shook Harry's hand and left to go back to work.

"Harry, let's get out of this depressing place," said Remus.

"Come on Harry," said Sirius. "Remus is right, this place is depressing. Let's go home."

Tonks stayed at the Ministry but Harry, Sirius, and Remus went back to Grimmauld Place. They were only there a few minutes when an owl from Gringotts arrived with a letter for Sirius. He opened it to read it.

 _Lord Sirius Black,_

 _After your name was cleared and you made yourself known as the new Lord Black, Gringotts implemented the changes you requested. The following funds were transferred from the Malfoy and Lestrange vaults into the Black Family vault:_

 _Narcissa Malfoy nee Black 1.5 million galleons – inheritance  
Narcissa Malfoy nee Black 3 million galleons – restitution_

 _Bellatrix Lestrange nee Black 1.5 million galleons – inheritance  
Bellatrix Lestrange nee Black 3 million galleons – restitution  
Bellatrix Lestrange nee Black 2 million galleons – restitution (Longbottom)_

 _A total of 11 million galleons were transferred._

 _We look forward to doing more business with the Black family. Please let us know how Gringotts can be of further service to you Lord Black._

 _May your gold continue to flow,_

 _Gringotts Head Goblin  
Gringotts Bank_

Sirius looked up from his letter at Harry and Remus.

"It looks like I have some errands to run so you two can let yourselves out."

"We should probably get back to the castle anyway Sirius but can accompany you if you need us," replied Remus.

"No, I'll be fine. You know I don't really need a bodyguard, right? I have to run to Gringotts then go see the Longbottoms and Andromeda."

"Alright Sirius," replied Harry. "Just be careful."

"I'm going to floo back to my quarters at Hogwarts, Harry," said Remus. "You're welcome to join me."

"No thanks, Remus. I'm going to take my portkey back home so I can inform Mattie, my grandparents, and Simon about Sirius. They will want to know. I'll head back after that."

"Okay, Harry. I'll see you later then. You too, Sirius." Remus then left via floo.

"Bye, Sirius."

"Bye, Harry. Thanks for today."

"No problem. Legends of Potter."

Harry disappeared back to Potter Place.

Sirius took the floo to The Leaky Cauldron and then walked over to Gringotts. He got many stares as he did so.

"Lord Black?" someone said behind him. Sirius stopped and turned around. There was a well-dressed man standing there. Sirius thought he was a member of the Wizengamot.

"Yes?"

"Where is your bodyguard?"

Sirius looked around for a little bit then turned back to the man who asked the question.

"I don't see him."

"Well, that's interesting."

"Of course, knowing him he could be anywhere. Just because you can't see him, that doesn't mean he's not around. He could even be right behind you and you would never know it."

The man whipped around to look behind him then turned back to Sirius when he didn't see anything.

"Funny," he said.

"It would be… if I was joking," said Sirius with a very serious look. With that Sirius turned back around and continued on to Gringotts chuckling to himself.

The man looked around carefully before he slowly went on his way.

In Gringotts Sirius had the goblins transfer both inheritance monies from Narcissa and Bellatrix (a total of 3 million galleons) to Andromeda and Ted Tonks vault along with her own 1.5 million galleons she was owed. He next had the 2 million galleons, plus 3 million galleons transferred to the Longbottom vault.

Leaving Gringotts he apparated over to Longbottom Manor and knocked on the door. Alice came to the door and greeted him.

"Sirius? Is that really you?"

"It's me. No one else could pull this off," he said gesturing to his person.

Alice grabbed him and hugged him then pulled him into the house.

"What can we do for you, Sirius? I know you have a reason for showing up on our doorstep."

"I do but it's not what you can do for me but what I can do for you. Actually, I've already done it. Is Frank and Augusta around?"

"Yes, they're both here. I believe we can find them in the Lounge." She took Sirius to the lounge where indeed Frank and his mother were talking. "Frank, Mum, look who I found at the front door."

"Sirius Black, as I live and breathe," said Frank rising from his chair.

"Hello Frank. It's really good to see you doing so well. Hello Augusta, you are looking as lovely as ever."

"Sirius, you've always been the charmer," she replied. "I was very glad to hear them clear your name today."

"Me, too. Of course someone tried to kill me but failed miserably. Some wannabe Death Eater still wet behind the ears. He never knew what hit him. He was sent by Bellatrix I learned after they questioned him."

"That figures," said Frank. "She's a nasty one."

"Bellatrix is the main reason I'm here," Sirius announced.

"How so?" asked Alice.

"Well, as the new Lord Black I required all Black monies be returned from Narcissa and Bellatrix for smearing the Black family reputation. This included their inheritance and fines. I disowned them both. I fined them 3 million galleons each for damaging the Ancient and Most Noble House of Black. I also fined Bellatrix and the Lestranges 2 million galleons for attacking the Ancient and Most Noble House of Longbottom. As of this afternoon those monies were collected and I had them transfer 5 million galleons into the Longbottom vault."

"That is too much Sirius," replied Frank. "The 2 million will be more than sufficient."

"No, Frank. As Lord Black I am responsible for what she did while still a Black. She should have been taken down and disowned years ago. 5 million does not even come close for what she did and if it weren't for Harry you would not be able to enjoy it. I know the finances have been a struggle for Augusta since you were attacked. This will help get the Longbottoms back on their feet and with you and Alice active again I expect great things from you."

"Thank you Sirius," said Augusta as she hugged him. "You and your godson have done more for this family then anyone has ever done. We will not forget."

"You're welcome Augusta. You guys let me know if you ever need anything else. The Black family has gone over to the light side. Things are changing for the better and my godson is leading the way."

Alice hugged Sirius as well. "Thank you Sirius for doing that for us."

Frank shook his hand. "Sirius, just let us know where we can help. We will be there."

"Thanks. I had better run. I have another stop to make. It appears Andromeda is coming back into the fold. The Tonks family will be under the protection of the Blacks from now on."

"That's good to hear, Sirius," said Frank. "Take care."

Frank walked Sirius out to the edge of the property where he could apparate. Sirius modified his clothes a bit to look more Muggle then left the Longbottoms and landed at the edge of the Tonks residence. It was evening time now and they had a nice house in a Muggle neighborhood. Sirius walked up to the front door and rang the doorbell.

Ted answered the door to a smiling Sirius. "Sirius?"

"Hello, Ted. I have some news. Can I come in?"

"Certainly. Come on in. ANDIE? YOUR LONG LOST COUSIN IS HERE," he called up to his wife.

Before Sirius could get very far into the house, his cousin came barreling down the stairs and grabbed him in a big hug.

"Sirius, it's so good to see you. What brings you here? Is it safe?"

"Yes, did you not hear? I was exonerated today. There was a big announcement with the press there. The Ministry apologized and provided restitution of 100,000 galleons for every year I was wrongly incarcerated."

"That is wonderful news, Sirius. We hadn't heard yet," answered Andromeda. She then saw the ring on his finger. "You are Lord Black, aren't you?"

"Yes, I am. You got my letter so I'm here to welcome you back into the Black family. From this point forward the Tonks family are under the protection of the Black family and I don't need to tell you Andromeda what that means to be under the protection of an ancient and most noble house."

"No, Sirius, you do not. Thank you ever so much."

"I have also transferred 4.5 million galleons into the Tonks vault for your inheritance."

"That is a bit more than I was expecting," she said.

"Me, too," added Ted.

"It's simple. Your inheritance, should you have received it when your sisters received theirs, was to be 1.5 million galleons each. Both Narcissa and Bellatrix were disowned for smearing the Black family name so their inheritance had to be returned. That transfer happened this afternoon when my name was cleared. Since you are the sole remaining Black sister of your siblings then the full inheritance goes to you. That totals 4.5 million galleons."

Both Ted and Andromeda sat down heavily on their sofa. Sirius chuckled.

oOo

Harry had just sat down with his friends for breakfast on Friday morning when a large regal looking brown owl landed on the table in front of Neville. It stuck out its foot that had a letter attached.

"Hey there Chester. What have you got for me?" asked Neville taking the letter off.

"That's a nice looking owl, Neville," replied Hermione.

"This is Chester, my parent's new owl. They bought him over the summer and he's real smart." Neville gave him a piece of his bacon. Hermione reached over and petted him before he took off.

Neville opened his letter from his parents and read it. His friends noticed his expression changed quite a bit while he read. He finally put down the letter and looked over at Harry.

"Harry? Can I have a word with you privately right after breakfast?"

"Sure, Nev. Not a problem mate. Is everything alright?"

Neville didn't answer for a second as he looked to be deep in thought. He then looked back at Harry.

"Yes, everything is great. I just need to ask something."

Everyone was wondering what the letter said but since Neville mentioned he needed to talk to Harry privately they kept their noses out of it and finished their breakfast. When all were done the other friends left but Neville put up a privacy bubble around Harry and himself. He took his letter back out of his pocket and handed it over to Harry.

"Read that please?"

Harry took the letter and read it as asked.

 _Dearest Neville,_

 _Lord Sirius Black paid us a visit yesterday afternoon after his name was cleared and he informed us that he had transferred 5 million galleons into our vault as restitution for the attack against us by a Black family member. He mentioned that Bellatrix Lestrange and Narcissa Malfoy were both disowned from the Black family and they were fined for damaging the Black family name. Bellatrix was fined extra for her attack on us._

 _We are proud of Sirius for taking a stand as the new Lord Black and making sure his previous family members paid some for their sins. Please let us know of anything you might want for Christmas. I believe we will be able to afford just about anything this year… within reason of course._

 _All my love,  
Mum (& Dad)_

Harry handed the letter back to Neville.

"Congratulations, Neville. I'm glad your family will have less of a struggle now while your parents get back on their feet."

"Did you know about this?"

"Yes, well, part of it. I spent most of the day with Sirius yesterday so heard about most of it. Sirius as Lord Black used some old traditions and disowned those two cousins while bringing their sister Andromeda back under the protection of the Black family. He forced them to give back their inheritance, plus 3 million galleons for restitution. He then fined Bellatrix an additional 2 million for her attack on the House of Longbottom. I guess he threw in the other 3 million from her as well to give to your parents."

"That is unbelievable. Ever since my parents were hospitalized we have not had much due to the cost of keeping them at St. Mungos. Plus there was no one to work and bring in additional income so all the Longbottom fortune was being spent on their medical needs."

"I never realized that, Neville. I'm glad something good finally is happening to you and your family. Something good happened to me so I guess it was your turn."

"I guess so Harry and it was about time too. Say, can I borrow Hedwig to send a thank you to Sirius?"

"Sure, no problem. I bet she would love to go see Sirius and since you're rich now your parents could probably be talked into getting you your own owl."

"Thanks Harry. That's not a bad idea but for Christmas I want my own greenhouse."

Harry laughed while he spoke "Only you Neville, only you."

Neville smiled then cancelled the privacy bubble. He and Harry then hurried off to Transfiguration class with Professor McGonagall.

The professor had Harry working on a special project that was past NEWT level and on occasion he would get up and help some of the students with their spell casting when they needed it. However, when he was working on his project he took time away from that to go over his plans for attacking Malfoy Manor. He had scheduled the attack to take place the next day on Saturday evening. He wanted to make sure all was planned correctly and hoped no one made any mistakes.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven – Livin' On the Edge**

It was Saturday night finally and the plan to attack Malfoy Manor was put into action. At that moment Harry and his friends were standing just outside the wards of Malfoy Manor. They were all dressed in robes similar to what Harry used when he was the bodyguard for Sirius. Their hoods were up and their faces were obscured. Harry was working on taking down the wards while his friends waited.

Ginny had returned already. After they arrived she had changed into Harpo and flew all over the grounds and over the house looking for any Death Eaters outside the manor standing guard. None were out. Harry had been at it for around thirty minutes and his friends were wondering if he was going to be able to do it. Just when Ron was about to say something about it, Harry spoke up.

"It's done and I think I figured out how to do this quicker next time, assuming the warding is done similarly. It will take them a couple minutes to realize their ward is down so let's get moving. Remember, no mistakes and stay alert at all times."

The six of them apparated to within a few feet of the front door. Harry blasted the door off its hinges and led them all through and into the manor with their wands at the ready. They were met by three Death Eaters coming at them and throwing curses. Only one cast a Killing Curse. The other two cast a Cutting Curse and a Stunner respectively. Neville blocked the Cutting Curse and Luna blocked the Stunner. Harry blocked the Killing Curse by summoning a metal vase stand from a spot near the door. The expensive looking vase sitting on it fell off and shattered when it hit the floor. The stand was warped a bit by the curse but still held.

Ron who was not in the line of fire hit the Death Eater who threw the Cutting Curse with a Stunner, tied her up, and summoned her wand. Hermione who was next to Ron stunned the other Death Eater who cast the Stunner, tied him up, and summoned his wand. Harry used a Cutting Curse at about half power decapitating the Death Eater that cast the Killing Curse. He summoned the Death Eater's wand immediately afterwards. He had told Kingsley in the Ministry after fighting the Death Eaters in the Department of Mysteries that he would no longer hold back but give to them what they dish out. He was being true to his word.

Narcissa came around the corner with her wand raised but Ginny who was off to the side took her down with a Stunner before she got very far. She followed up with an Incarcerous and summoned her wand. Harry went over to Narcissa and put her to sleep so only he could wake her. This was a precaution in case she called an elf to help her. As long as no one killed him tonight, he thought, she would be just fine.

"Harry, you killed that man," Hermione gasped.

"Yes, I did. Did you not see him cast the Killing Curse at us?"

"I did but knew you would handle it while I took out one of the other Death Eaters."

"That is how I handle a Death Eater trying to kill me or one of my friends. I respond with deadly force."

"Okay, Harry. I don't like it but I understand."

"Good. Now Hermione I want you to find out how many are here. I have to start putting up new wards so no one else shows up unannounced."

Hermione immediately cast Homenum Revelio to get a count of how many people were in the manor while Harry started casting wards to prevent anyone from leaving or arriving. He would likely lock it down more after they cleaned out the remaining Death Eaters and spoke to Kingsley.

"There are only ten left in the manor," announced Hermione.

Just then another Death Eater came running in from the second floor and stopped at the top of the stairs but he was hit with three Stunners before he knew what was happening. He promptly tumbled down the stairs but appeared to be alright when he reached the bottom. He was summarily tied up and his wand taken like the others. Luna moved him over with the others out of the way.

"Make that nine left," added Hermione.

"Right. Let's split up in pairs and search the whole place," Harry responded. "We need to get this done quickly."

"I'll go with Ron," said Hermione.

"And I'll go with Neville," said Luna.

"Then you're with me Ginny. You guys take the upper floors. Check every room. We'll take this floor and the lower level. If you run into any elves try not to hurt them but stun them if necessary. Explain that we are clearing out the Death Eaters if they will listen then ask them to stay hidden and out of the way. Now go and be careful."

Harry and Ginny watched as their friends headed up the stairs before going through every room on the first floor. They came across a couple of elves in the kitchen but they agreed to stay hidden once Harry explained what they were doing. The elves were not happy with all the Death Eaters in the house or the Dark Lord for that matter. The Death Eaters were very abusive so the elves were happy someone was getting rid of them.

The first floor didn't contain any more Death Eaters but Harry did find something interesting in the study. There was a very fancy looking desk in the room with many bookshelves loaded with books. Behind the desk was a large leather desk chair that when Harry sat in it and rolled back a bit to check the drawers he felt an unevenness with the floor.

Thinking why would someone like Lucius put up with an uneven floor, Harry decided to investigate. He moved the chair out of the way and then moved the mat that was underneath the chair. When he removed the mat he discovered a large hidden trap door with stairs leading down.

Harry lifted the door up out of the way and entered the stairwell with Ginny close behind him. When they arrived at the bottom they were shocked to find rows of prison cells. They could hear some noises down the way a bit. They slowly headed that direction checking each cell as they went.

As they got closer they could distinguish some men laughing and a girl pleading for them to stop. Ginny and Harry looked at each other and then picked up the pace. When they arrived at the cell where the noises were coming from they were shocked to find two women, likely in their early twenties, and three Death Eaters abusing them. One of the women was unconscious or possibly dead but that did not deter the Death Eater from sexually abusing her. The other young woman was the one pleading for her attackers to stop while one Death Eater was holding her down and the other was sexually abusing her.

Harry grabbed the Death Eater abusing the conscious girl and broke his neck with one twist, his foot snapping out hard to catch the other Death Eater right in the chin which knocked him back into the wall. The back of his head slammed into the concrete with a sickening crack. He died instantly. Harry then bodily picked up the Death Eater whose neck he broke and threw him across the cell where he slammed into the bars. Ginny had grabbed the other Death Eater by the hair of the head and slit his throat with a short blade she carried. She then pushed him off the girl and let him fall to the floor.

Ginny quickly checked the girl and found she was still alive but barely. Both girls were naked and badly bruised all over. Harry's girl was sobbing so he put the girl to sleep and then turned to Ginny with a questioning look.

"Harry, she's still alive but is in really bad shape. Can you help her?"

"Yes, let me help her first. I already put this other one to sleep. She'll be okay for the time being."

Harry went over to the other girl and put his hand on her chest sending diagnostics throughout her entire body. She had some broken ribs with one piercing a lung and very bad bruising all over. She was also a Muggle. Harry sent his healing magic and watched as her body healed completely at his touch. When he was done, except for the dirt and blood on her, she had no other marks on her body and she looked healthy besides missing some meals. Harry put her to sleep as well. Returning to the other girl Harry did the same for her and healed her completely, leaving her asleep for now.

Harry stood back up and conjured two fluffy robes for the girls then floated one girl at a time as Ginny put them in the robes. Harry then conjured a nice soft bed and put the girls in it. He turned to the dead Death Eaters, magically moved them into a different cell out of the way and out of site. He then went back and cleaned up the cell the girls were in so that all the blood and other nastiness was removed. He used an air freshening charm to purify the air.

"Ginny stay here with the girls and protect them while I scout out the rest of this place. I will come back when I verify no one else is down here."

"Alright Harry but please be careful."

"You don't have to worry about me."

Harry left and continued to check the rest of the cells. Thankfully no other abused people were found down there. When Harry returned to Ginny he told her that he had found another way out and it would be easier to get the girls out that way so Harry floated one girl while Ginny floated the other following Harry.

There was a door at the end of the cells that opened up to what was the proper basement floor, mostly filled with junk. There were wide stairs that took you up to another door which accessed the cupboard under the stairs on the first floor. However, it was a much larger cupboard than the one Harry had spent so much time in.

They floated the girls into the entry way where Harry conjured another comfortable bed for the girls. Harry and Ginny placed them both on the bed and pulled the covers up over them. Ginny went back to the kitchen and grabbed a couple of towels and cloths that she wet with warm water. When she returned she saw that Ron and Hermione had joined Harry who was explaining about the two young women.

Ginny gave a cloth to Hermione and they both set to cleaning the blood and dirt off the two women's faces. They were in the middle of that when Neville and Luna came back down the stairs. Harry caught them up as well about the young women when they asked then requested a report from them on Death Eater encounters.

Harry had explained about the three Death Eaters he and Ginny took out when they rescued the girls. That left six for Ron, Hermione, Neville, and Luna. As it turned out Ron and Hermione only had to deal with two of the Death Eaters while Luna and Neville dealt with the remaining four. None of them had too much trouble as all the Death Eaters they'd fought tonight were fairly new recruits.

"I want you guys to go back up and bring your Death Eaters to the top of the stairs. I will then help you float them down to the floor. Ginny can go help Luna and Neville with their four. I am going to stay down here and contact Kingsley. Then I'm going to have a conversation with Mrs. Malfoy over there. Please do not use any of our names so she or the aurors can hear. They must not know who we are."

While the other five went upstairs to retrieve all the unconscious Death Eaters, Harry sent his patronus off to Kingsley with the pertinent information he would need. Next, he turned to Mrs. Malfoy who was still stunned and tied up, and a bit disheveled, laying on the floor.

 _Enervate!_

Narcissa woke up wondering what was going on. She looked up at the man whose face was obscured underneath his hood.

"Who are you and why are you here?" she asked.

Harry decided to disguise his voice with an American accent he remembered from his time spent in Texas with Rachel and the Caddo Indians.

"Who I am is no concern of yours. You have not earned the right to know that. However, I can tell you why I am here. You see, my friends and I have just taken down every last Death Eater that was in your home. We have also established wards that prevent any Death Eaters from getting back in. This includes your husband and the half-blood Tom Riddle himself."

"Who is Tom Riddle?"

"Are all you Death Eaters that stupid?"

"I'm not stupid and I'm not a Death Eater!" she exclaimed.

"I know you're not a Death Eater but you're in a house full of them and Tom Riddle, Voldemort's real name by the way, who is also your Dark Lord has been living here. What's your excuse?"

"I had no say in the matter and I'm actually quite pleased that you have rid my home of the Dark Lord and his Death Eaters. Are you sure you can keep them out?"

"Positive and glad I could help. Now where might your husband be? Where might dear old Lucius be at this time of the night?"

"I have no idea."

"Really?"

"Yes, really. He comes and goes as he pleases. He's likely doing something for the Dark Lord. He doesn't tell me and I don't ask."

"Mrs. Malfoy, things are about to get very difficult for you. You can either cooperate and salvage some of the life you are accustomed to or you can be stupid like your Death Eater friends and treated exactly how they will be treated. It's all up to you."

With that Harry left her where she was and went to help his friends levitate the Death Eaters down to the first floor. They were working on the last two when Kingsley arrived with some aurors. Harry quickly stunned Narcissa with a wave of his hand so she would not hear anything she did not need to hear. He then finished lowering the last Death Eater from upstairs down to the floor before turning to Kingsley.

"Kingsley, do not say my name."

"Okay."

"We need to talk privately," Harry told him then promptly put up a privacy bubble around them.

"I'm listening."

"Kingsley, when we arrived there were around a dozen Death Eaters here along with Mrs. Malfoy. We also found two young women being sexually assaulted. The Death Eaters who we caught in the act abusing them were killed during the fight. We had one other death because the Death Eater cast a Killing Curse. I responded in kind by removing his head with a Cutting Curse. Other than those four deaths, everyone else was stunned, tied up, and disarmed. We had no injuries on our side."

"I spoke to Mrs. Malfoy, she was pleased that I got rid of the Death Eaters and put up wards to prevent any from returning, including Voldemort. She has no idea where Lucius is at the moment but he will be in for a bit of a shock when he discovers he cannot return to his own home."

"The two young women were in pretty bad shape. One was almost dead. I healed both and clothed them then put them to sleep in a nice comfortable bed." Harry indicated the two women behind Kingsley. "Ginny and Hermione did their best to wipe their faces clean. They're both Muggles. I'll leave the rest of their care and return to their families up to you."

"Kingsley, since I'm talking to you in this disguise then I'm sure Amelia or someone will ask about me if you report this. No one else has heard this persona speak before. You of course know who I really am. If she asks then tell her my face was still obscured, which is the truth, but I have an American accent." Harry switched to that accent quickly. "I just used it when I spoke to Mrs. Malfoy as well. That should throw people off the scent of Harry Potter. And, of course, no one knows my name yet."

"Very well done, Harry. I'm impressed."

"Thank you and lastly, I need you and your aurors to take credit for this."

"Why?"

"No one can know it was us. We have to remain anonymous to be more effective. If you are not willing and someone needs more of an explanation then tell them that the bodyguard that worked for Sirius has formed his own team and gone out on his own."

Kingsley nodded showing he understood.

"Speaking of Sirius, Kingsley, you should get him involved with this. The Ministry needs to seal the Malfoy's vault since they are known to be involved with Voldemort. He was living here and the manor was his base of operations. That should be plenty to give the Ministry the right to do this. We have to cut off Voldemort's money supply if we ever hope to take him down for good. And if I'm right, I believe Mrs. Malfoy will help. That should come in handy with the goblins."

"That's an excellent idea, Harry. I will get Sirius to help with that."

"Kingsley, the wards I put up will not allow Voldemort or anyone with the Dark Mark on this property. These wards should remain in place if you plan on redoing any of them."

"Wait a second one of my aurors was fine earlier but suddenly he wasn't after we came to the wards. He quickly stepped away and doubled over in pain. He claimed to just be sick so I sent him home."

"You best check his arm the next time you see him. The wards will make it too painful for anyone with the Dark Mark. It's the same type of ward I put up at the Granger's home and place of business."

Harry went on to show Kingsley where all the Death Eaters and bodies were located. He also showed him the two entrances to get to the basement and the cells. After checking the wards again and adding a few minor additions to guarantee great pain and suffering if a Death Eater or Tom tried to enter, Harry left the rest to Kingsley. He gathered up his team and they returned to Hogwarts after he repaired the vase, its stand, and the front door.

Kingsley had his aurors gather up all the Death Eaters and Mrs. Malfoy to take them to the Ministry and put them in the holding cells there. The dead Death Eaters were taken as well and placed in a room where they would be dealt with later by aurors looking for any type of evidence they might have on them. Their bodies were petrified to prevent decay.

Kingsley spoke to the elves to let them know that he would be back in the morning with more aurors. He suggested they return to their duties and clean up the manor of any messes left from the fights. He also informed them that if Mrs. Malfoy's story checks out and she chooses to help then she might be allowed to come back home.

In the morning Kingsley returned with Amelia Bones and a slew of aurors. Kingsley showed Amelia everything he knew about the attack and where things took place, the cells, and the abused young women. The aurors went through the manor like a fine toothed comb. Looking for any and everything.

Kingsley put up a privacy bubble around himself and Amelia.

"When we arrived last night we were met by the man who served as the bodyguard for Sirius. He had a team with him of five other witches and wizards, all dressed in the same type robes with their faces obscured. They were the ones who took down the Death Eaters here and put up wards so Voldemort and his Death Eaters can't get back in."

"Really? What else?"

"He explained everything to me," continued Kingsley, "what they did and how they found the young women and helped them. Then he asked that the aurors take the credit."

"Why?" asked Amelia.

"He said they needed to remain unknown to be more effective. He said if I couldn't do that then say that he had formed a team on his own and they were taking on the Death Eaters. Oh yeah, it was his suggestion as well to shut down the Malfoy finances. He said we will never stop Voldemort if we don't take away his financial backing."

"Interesting. He is very smart."

"What do you want me to do?" asked Kingsley.

"First, tell me you got a good look at his face?" she said anxiously.

"No madam. His face was obscured the whole time along with his team."

"He spoke to you though. What did he sound like?"

"He definitely had an American accent."

"American? Really?"

"Yes, madam.

Amelia thought for a second.

"Let's give him what he wants, Kingsley. It should buy him some time. If someone figures out it's not us then we can give them his secondary story. I doubt anyone has forgotten what he did at the Ministry protecting Sirius. He left a lasting impression."

"Yes, boss. He also suggested we get Sirius involved to help with the Malfoy finances."

"I agree with him. Do that."

"I will setup a meeting with Sirius. Perhaps as Lord Black he can talk to Mrs. Malfoy for us to see if she will help us?"

"Do whatever needs to be done. I just had another idea, Kingsley. If you run into this American again then see if he would be interested in wearing auror robes for his activities. Might help to keep his secret longer. Tell him I would be happy to supply them."

"Understood. I will let him know if we cross paths again. Actually I bet Sirius knows how to get in touch with him. I'll ask him."

oOo

Harry was waking from a good night's sleep. He could not remember the last time he slept that well. He thought back over last night's activities as he got up and went to the loo. He continued to ponder over all that they did while he brushed his teeth and got dressed for his morning workout. He wondered if he'd slept so well due to accomplishing what they did or was it just the action involved in the mission that had him feeling better and more relaxed.

He had spent so long training and preparing he was wondering if actually using the skills in a tense situation like that was just more satisfying. He didn't like killing anyone but had no doubts they were all justified. He then remembered he needed to check with Ginny to make sure she was alright after killing that one Death Eater.

They all arrived on the grounds to start their run with Kevin joining them now. He was working on getting up to their level by running as far as he could with them before taking a breather walking and then joining them running again on the last part.

Harry looked around at everyone.

"Where's Ginny?" he asked.

"She said she wasn't feeling well and to go on without her," replied Hermione.

"I had better go talk to her. You guys go ahead and I'll deal with Ginny."

"Do you need me to talk to her?" asked Hermione.

"No, this is something she needs to hear from me. If I'm right about what's bothering her then I'll fill you guys in later as it will be something you need to hear as well. Get a good workout and I'll catch up with you guys later." Harry turned and went back up to the castle, heading toward the Gryffindor common room. The rest of the group just looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders before beginning their morning run.

When Harry arrived he realized that he would not be able to get up the girls stairs due to the enchantment and no other girls were in the common room who could fetch her. It was too early on a Sunday morning for anyone else to be up.

Not to be deterred Harry took off his shoes and socks then silenced his clothes. Next he turned himself invisible. Using his air elemental and carrying his shoes, he flew over the stairs to the landing in front of the fifth year girl's dorm, hoping it was not enchanted as well. He landed in front of their door. He started to knock then thought better of it, not wanting to wake the other girls. Hoping they were all covered properly in their beds, Harry opened the door a crack and peeked in.

No one appeared to be up so he stuck his head in to look around better. All he could hear were sounds of sleeping girls. Harry entered the room carefully and closed the door behind him. He had only taken a couple steps when he noticed one girl didn't have her drapes closed and was also not covered very well either, showing her knickers. It wasn't Ginny so Harry diverted his eyes and looked for Ginny's bed.

Her drapes were completely closed so Harry opened them slightly and peeked in. He could see on her face tracks from tears running down. Luckily she had dosed back off so Harry slipped in, put his shoes and socks on the floor, then removed his invisibility spell. He wasn't sure what to do next so stood there for a bit trying to figure it out.

Thinking quickly he put up a silencing charm around her bed in case she woke up and saw him standing over her. He was thinking he should wake her up now when her eyes opened and looked straight at Harry. She jumped back a little in bed at the sudden sight.

"Harry, what are you doing here? How did you get up the stairs?"

Harry just smiled at her.

"Never mind, you're Harry Potter and that would be too simple for you. What are you doing here, Harry?"

"I need to talk to you."

"What about?"

"About why you didn't join us for our workout."

"Didn't Hermione tell you?"

"She said you told her you were not feeling well."

"There you go. Question answered."

"I don't think so Ginny but if you really are sick then tell me what's wrong and I'll heal you right up."

Ginny looked at Harry for a second then lowered her head staring down at her covers. Harry sat down on the bed next to her.

"Ginny, I saw you kill that Death Eater last night. Could that possibly be what is bothering you?"

Ginny raised her head back up to look at Harry. She had more tears in her eyes.

"I've never killed anyone before Harry. I can't get over what I did. It hurts," she said bursting into more tears.

Harry pulled her into a hug and held her close for a few seconds before he spoke.

"Ginny, I killed three Death Eaters last night," he said into her hair. "While technically I did kill Professor Quirrell in my first year it doesn't feel like it was my fault since all I did was touch his face. However, last night I deliberately killed those three Death Eaters. There is no way I can run from that but I know without a doubt that every one of those kills were justified."

"The first one cast a Killing Curse at us. If someone is willing to try and kill me or my friends then they deserve the same fate they wished on us. You have to put them down like a rabid dog or they will just do it again if given the chance. There is no redemption for people like that. If you give them a second chance then they might be successful on their next attempt at your life."

"The three Death Eaters we killed to save those two young women were far worse than the one I killed in the entry. At least with the Killing Curse you feel nothing. It's a painless way to go. Those guys in the cell with those two defenseless ladies were animals who had beaten them severely and raped them just for their sadistic pleasure. Both of the girls would have eventually been killed by them and they would have gone out and found replacements, starting the vicious cycle all over again. The one you saved was practically dead already. They broke her ribs and she was hit or kicked so hard that one of the ribs punctured a lung. We did the world a favor by ridding it of that scum."

Ginny had stopped crying but still had the sniffles.

"I want you to remember this Ginny. Your kill was justified and so were mine. If you don't think yours was justified then you don't think mine were. That paints us as murderers. We may be killers but we are not murderers. We are the killers who did the right thing and took down the murderers and rapists."

Harry pulled back away from Ginny but held her shoulders with his hands. He looked at her face now and saw a little hope creeping back into her eyes.

"Thank you Harry. I needed that and you're right. We're not murderers, we're the ones who took them down."

"That's my girl. Are you feeling better?"

"I am but I'm not quite there yet. Would you mind holding me again? That helped a lot."

"Sure, Gin. Give me a second to get comfortable and I'll hold you as long as you need me too."

Harry climbed under the covers with her. He was in training shorts and a tank top so it wasn't that uncomfortable. Ginny rolled over with her back to Harry while he put one arm under her neck and the other he placed over her abdomen and used it to pull her closer to him as he spooned her. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close. Ginny smiled at the comfort Harry provided and gently dosed off.

oOo

 _A couple of hours later…_

"Well, well, well, what have we here?"

"This looks very interesting."

Harry and Ginny both stirred from their sleep and blinked their eyes. They looked up to find Hermione and Luna staring down at them with smiles on their faces. Behind Hermione and Luna were Ginny's dorm mates looking on with interest.

"Hello Hermione, Luna, ladies," Harry nodded at the girls. He and Ginny sat up in the bed and leaned back against the pillows.

"Harry, what are you doing in Ginny's bed?" asked Hermione smiling.

"Yes, you two looked mighty comfortable," added Luna with a smirk.

Harry slipped out from under the covers being careful not to expose Ginny too much as he did so. He reached down and started putting on his socks and shoes. He started to explain as he did this.

"I was worried about Ginny and knew she was likely deeply troubled about a private matter I was aware of. I managed to make it up here to her bed where I comforted her and then we talked about it. She wanted me to hold her some more so I obliged and held her while she slept. I knew she didn't get much sleep last night. I didn't plan on falling asleep but I was comfortable and dosed off as well. I trust you are feeling better Ginny?" Harry asked turning back to her.

"I am. Thank you Harry. You're the best friend ever."

"It was my pleasure. I will always be here to help you or give you a shoulder to cry on whenever you need it."

"Awe," said a couple of Ginny's dorm mates chiming together.

Ginny leaned over and hugged Harry who hugged her back. Before they separated Ginny kissed him gently on the cheek.

"Now, if you don't mind I would like to meet with the gang in my office this afternoon. I have something I need to discuss with all of you. Hermione, can you let the others know and tell me when everyone can meet?"

"Sure, Harry."

"And that is where I leave you. Sorry for the intrusion ladies. I promise I did not see a thing when I was looking for Ginny. Well… not much anyway" Harry said with a smile. The girl that slept with her drapes open looked a little embarrassed he noticed. He turned back to Ginny. "I will see you a bit later. Take your time. We can have our meeting whenever you are ready."

With that Harry turned and exited their room. When he got to the stairs he slid down and landed on his feet in the common room. Some of the students looked at him wondering how he got up there. He just smiled and ignored them continuing on his way out of the common room and to his office.

After Harry left, the girls immediately demanded to know what was wrong with Ginny but she told them she was not able to talk about it and got up to get ready for the day leaving them wondering what could be wrong.

Missing his workout did not sit well with Harry even though it was for a good cause. He went back into his large space and used his exercise equipment to workout. He decided he would just skip his run altogether and instead work on his karate after he completed his workout then work on his elemental powers.

After he had broken a good sweat, learned a couple of new techniques in Isshinryu Karate, and worked on all four elements for a while, Harry stopped and headed for the shower. He was walking back that way when he spotted Ginny flying around the large space as Harpo. She didn't indicate that she was coming down so Harry continued on to the shower. He figured her flying like that was good for her and enabled her to feel better.

Harry showered in his trunk where he also had plenty of clothes to wear. When done and dressed he went back out to the large space and saw Ginny still flying. He left her alone for now and went into his office to look over the plans for their next mission. Harry had picked up a few portkeys from Death Eaters and he believed they would be helpful in tracking down a few of their hideouts. He also had the info he pulled from Peter's mind about Death Eater locations that he needed to follow up on.

When he stopped and looked at his watch he noticed it was time for lunch. He went to see if Ginny was still out there and he saw her still flying.

"Harpo! Come on down. It's time for lunch. We both missed breakfast so we better not miss lunch."

Harpo came down and landed on the floor in front of Harry. In another second Ginny was standing before him.

"Mind if I grab a shower real quick, Harry?"

"No not at all. Do you want to use my shower or do you need to go back to your dorm for more clothes?"

"Yours if you don't mind, these clothes are clean. I just put them on earlier but I've been flying for a while and I feel I need a shower now."

"Help yourself. Do you want me to wait for you? We can walk down together."

"Thanks Harry. That would be great."

"Just come get me in my office when you're ready. I have some more work still to do."

After Ginny was all cleaned up and ready to go, she collected Harry and they set out for the Great Hall for lunch. They found their friends already there who looked up worriedly when they saw Harry and Ginny enter. The two were laughing at something so that eased their worry a bit. They sat down next to each other joining their friends at the table.

"Ginny, is everything alright?" asked Ron. "I heard you were upset about something."

"I'm fine, Ron. Thanks for asking. I just can't talk about it here."

"We will be discussing that at our meeting this afternoon along with some new plans I've been working on. I trust we have a good time when all of us can meet?" asked Harry.

"Yes, three o'clock is best for us," answered Hermione.

"Three it is then. Let's eat! I'm starved."

"You sounded like Ron just then," said Neville.

"You're right I guess I did, but Ginny and I missed breakfast so we're a bit on the hungry side." Harry started piling food on his plate.

"Too bad you missed the workout this morning Harry. Kevin is really coming along. You would have been proud of him," said Hermione.

"That's good to hear. I'll be sure and pay attention to how he does tomorrow morning. I did manage to get my workout in before lunch though and Harpo flew for a very long time getting lots of exercise as well."

They all looked at Ginny briefly who just smiled at them.

After lunch they went their separate ways with Harry returning to his office to work. In addition to working on plans for Death Eater raids Harry was also working on plans to build more rooms in his large space. The first room he wanted to build was a new large bedroom and large loo for himself that would be close to his office.

The idea was to have enough bedrooms and loos for himself and his friends just in case they ever needed it. He didn't know where all they would need to travel to chase down all of Tom's followers so if they had to stay some place over night they would be ready and prepared with style. The trunk could be easily hidden and with everything built-in they would have all that they needed to live and hide if necessary without giving up any comfort.

Harry had to spend a good bit of time in the Room of Requirement to find the books he needed to teach him how to do all the work himself. He wanted to make sure he learned how to do all of this just in case he was ever away from Hogwarts and needed to build another room. The part he was working on now was the loo. It was not easy figuring out how to build a magical loo. There were so many enchantments for the water alone.

At three o'clock Harry stopped his design work and met with his friends in the living room of his trunk where he offered them afternoon tea and biscuits, supplied by Mattie, before they got started.

Harry began. "We have two major things to discuss this afternoon and one minor. We need to discuss what happened last night, how that affected Ginny, and how it potentially can affect every one of you. Secondly, I have new plans I'm working on concerning possible future Death Eater raids. I will go over what details I have on that. And, thirdly, I'm going to build more bedrooms and loos in my large space just in case we need them."

"Currently, this place only has two bedrooms and three loos, one with no tub or shower. If all six of us find we need to spend the night at some point while on one of our missions, then it will be much nicer if each one of us has their own bedroom and loo with a shower. I will need your help on decorating your rooms the way you would like them to be."

"Are you kidding?" asked Ron. "We get our own bedroom in this place?"

"No, Ron. I'm not kidding. You will get your own bedroom but remember that discussion is the minor one. We will discuss that later but just so you know I'm going to build my bedroom first and it will have quick access to my office and library. Right now I'm trying to figure out how to do all the enchantments for the loo. It's a very interesting read finding out how the magic works."

"Before that though we need to discuss what happened last night to upset Ginny so much. You are our friends and our team mates. You need to know what happened and be prepared for it because it just might happen to you."

Harry looked at Ginny who was looking down at her hands. The others were looking back and forth from Ginny to Harry.

"I'm sure Ginny is still not ready to discuss it openly but this is something you need to be aware of. We are in a war with Death Eaters who are perfectly willing to kill us if given the chance. Out of the thirteen Death Eaters at Malfoy Manor last night, plus Mrs. Malfoy, four of them were killed. I killed three of those four."

They all turned and looked at Ginny who had a tear running down her face. Suddenly Ron was up and pulled Ginny into a fierce hug.

"Ginny, I'm so sorry you had to do that," he consoled her. "I'm sure he deserved it but I'm sorry it had to be you to have to take him down. You're my sister and I would do anything to protect you from that."

"Thanks, Ron. I was second guessing myself all last night but after Harry talked to me this morning, I now know that my kill was justified. He may have deserved it but I took his life and it still hurts. Not as much as before but I can still feel it."

"Ginny," offered Hermione with a hug "I know you will never forget what happened but I believe time will lessen the hurt. The further away you get from that incident the easier it will be to put it behind you."

"And that is why you will not be going on our next mission," added Harry.

"What? I can handle another mission," replied Ginny.

"No, you might hesitate with that burden you're currently bearing so it will be safer to bench you until you put a safe margin of time between you and last night. Besides I don't need all of you for this next one so you'll be staying behind to cover our disappearance along with some others. I'll let you guys know when I have it worked out better and exactly how many I'll need to accompany me."

"How are you finding these places to attack, Harry," asked Neville.

"Good question, Neville. I have managed to ascertain a few portkeys from some unfortunate Death Eaters. I'm hoping some of them will lead me to a Death Eater hideout or two. I know of one that already did. That's our next mission."

"Isn't that extremely dangerous Harry?" asked Hermione. "What if the portkey lands you right in the middle of the Death Eaters?"

"I suppose that's possible but highly unlikely. The expected scenario is for the portkey to take you to within the wards of the place but not actually inside the place. No Death Eater would want someone appearing inside the house unexpected whether they knew them or not. Obviously there are rare exceptions. Either way I would be showing up invisible and real quiet like."

"You take too many risks," said Hermione accusingly.

"That would be true if I were a normal person but I know how to take care of myself and subdue a dozen or more Death Eaters at one time, not to mention I can easily escape a trap better than anyone else I know. Think of it this way. If they ever threw me into Askaban they would not be able to keep me there."

"Harry, that's just plain scary," said Neville, "but I know it's true."

"Listen everyone," announced Harry, "I want all of you to remember this one thing. You cannot hesitate while we are on a mission. If you hesitate you die or worse you will get your partner killed. That is why Ginny is benched. We cannot risk her hesitating. What if she has to kill another Death Eater on this next mission before she's over this first one? If she hesitates she could die. If she kills him then she has two kills she is having to deal with at the same time. She needs distance from this first one before facing another. Every single one of you will have to do the same should you ever have to kill someone. You will be benched as well on the next mission if it's too soon like this one is for Ginny."

"What about you Harry? How are you not affected?" asked Ron. "You killed three last night."

"I had my first kill years ago when I was eleven."

"Who?" asked Luna.

"Professor Quirrell. Granted it didn't feel like it was my fault but I was definitely the one who killed him and I had to deal with it."

"I forgot about that," said Ron.

"Trust me, I haven't," replied Harry.

"That's so terrible to have to deal with something like that at the age of eleven, Harry," said Hermione giving him a hug.

"What's done is done," Harry replied. "I have dealt with it already. In my mind, this is war and in war people die. It's that simple. The trick is making sure you are not the one doing the dying. We are trained and we are deadly but we need to make sure we make no mistakes out there. Death eaters do not give you second chances. They want to torture you and kill you. Make sure you kill them before they kill you. I would rather you deal with having to kill someone than for me to have to deal with losing one of you."

They all just stared at Harry knowing what he was really saying to them. Harry looked away from them as he realized they figured that out. He turned back to them and continued.

"Look, I think I've talked enough and we've covered some unpleasant items. Let's call it for today. I will iron out the wrinkles on my plan for the next mission and then let you guys know who goes with me. In the meantime get with me at some point with ideas for your bedrooms. Remember two of you could take the bedrooms that are already here and start decorating them as you would like. As soon as I get my bedroom built I will move my things out of the one I'm using along with all the clothes in the closets."

"Anyone up for a broom ride?" asked Ron.

"Count me in," replied Harry.

"I'll go too," said Neville.

"You guys go ahead," said Hermione. "We girls are going to hang out together for a while."

oOo

The next morning at breakfast Harry received an owl from Sirius. Harry fed the owl some of his bacon as he opened the letter.

 _Harry, I was made aware of some of your activities after speaking to Kingsley. I think we need to meet as soon as possible and don't think you can get out of it!_

 _Kingsley has something to discuss with you as well._

 _See you soon,  
Sirius_

"Well, that was short and to the point," said Harry.

"Everything alright there, Harry?" asked Ginny.

"Yes, just a note from Sirius. He wants to talk to me in person so I guess I know where I'll be tonight."

"His owl is still here so does he want an immediate reply?" asked Neville.

"I guess so," said Harry noticing the owl waiting on him. Harry scribbled on the back of the note _"See you tonight,"_ and gave it to the owl who immediately left to return to Sirius.

"What do you think he wants to talk to you about?" asked Hermione.

"I'm not sure but knowing Sirius he could either want to chew me out about our activities or he wants to get in on some of the action. I'll know when I get there. He said Kingsley needs to talk to me as well."

oOo

 _Later that night…_

Harry arrived at Grimmauld Place to find both Sirius and Kingsley waiting on him. He met them in the lounge and Dobby appeared with a butter beer for Harry before he could even get seated properly.

"Thank you Dobby."

Dobby bowed to Harry and popped back out.

"I like your elf, Sirius."

"I believe the feeling is mutual, Harry. He seems to talk about you quite a bit. Keeps you up on a pedestal, that one. Always going on about the Great Harry Potter. If you weren't my godson I might be offended but as it is I believe he's spot on."

"No, no, no, Sirius. You are supposed to help me break him of that habit."

Kingsley just sat there enjoying the exchange between the two.

"Now why would I want to do that? I find it quite amusing and he is very efficient. Can you believe he has already fixed up this entire place? He had help but he definitely did most of the work. Best elf I have ever hired. Actually, he's the first elf I've ever hired but he's still the best one so far and Winky is quite the cook. Somehow Kreacher has managed to get along well with both of them."

"Glad to hear it so tell me what am I doing here? Nice to see you again, by the way, Kingsley."

"Good to see you again as well, Harry, especially your face this time. It's much easier to talk to you this way."

"Sirius mentioned that you needed to talk to me about something?"

"Yes, I spoke to Amelia and she's definitely interested in finding out more about your other persona. I explained what you wanted and she agreed offering to provide you with auror uniforms to make the lie more believable. Would you be interested in that?"

"Yes, I would. We will need six uniforms. Let me know when she can have them ready. Actually, just have them brought here and I'll swing by and pick them up from Sirius. This should work great to make them believe it's auror raids."

"Oh, Amelia did ask what you sounded like so I told her you have an American accent like you said. Mrs. Malfoy asked about you as well and also said you had an American accent."

"Good, if that persona is believed to be American then that separates him from me quite nicely. And if people start believing he's working with the auror department then that's even better."

"Kingsley," said Sirius, "I need you to furnish seven uniforms, not six."

"Are we getting down to the reason you needed to talk to me now?" asked Harry.

"That we are, Kiddo. Who said you could go on a Death Eater raid without me?"

"But I gave you a job to do, Sirius. You're supposed to help Kingsley and Amelia take the Malfoy fortune away from Tom, and then continue to help me drain him of all his financial support."

"That? I can do that in my sleep. I'll have Narcissa fully cooperating with Amelia five minutes after I meet with her. We are doing that tomorrow by the way. What I need is action and plenty of it."

"I see." Harry thought about it for a second. "Actually, this could work out marvelously. How about both of you going with me on this next raid? It looks like only five or six Death Eaters at the most. I started to do it alone but my friends like to help so I was going to take a couple with me. If you guys go with me then Kingsley will already be there to call in the aurors to collect the Death Eaters when we have them all stunned and tied up."

"We're listening," said Sirius.

"Here is my plan so far…."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve – High Tech**

Harry was invisible standing outside the wards of a warehouse located in an industrial area of London. The area was called Silvertown in Newham borough. He found the place based off of information he gleaned from Peter Pettigrew's mind. According to what he knew so far this warehouse was used for training and assimilating new Death Eater recruits. From what he could see it was quite large and a very busy place with plenty of Death Eaters coming and going.

The small mission he completed with Sirius and Kingsley the other day went without a hitch but it was fairly simple with only six Death Eaters in one average size house. They had the Death Eaters stunned and tied up in about five minutes after arriving on the scene. Kingsley called in some aurors to take them back to the Ministry while Harry started laying down wards.

Thinking back on how simple that mission was and how much bigger this one will be Harry began to worry about how they could continue to coordinate this big of a take down without a better method of communication. This warehouse would require attacking from different angles at the same time so they needed to communicate their positioning and timing without being noticed.

Another thing that was bothering Harry was the fact he had to take off his boots in order to use his air elemental to fly. He had done this on the small mission with Sirius and Kingsley. He removed his boots and socks, shrunk them, and put them in his pocket. He was able to get the drop on the Death Eaters coming from the air like that but he ended up fighting them in his bare feet. Had it been a long battle, it could have been problematic.

While in a battle with Death Eaters you simply can't call time out and make them wait while you put your shoes back on. Not going to happen. What Harry needed was a good idea of how to magically open holes on the soles of his boots so that he could use his flying ability without taking his shoes off. After landing he could then close the holes. But, how in the world would he be able to accomplish this? And, what about his socks? He certainly can't wear socks if he manages to get his boots to magically open holes in the bottom for the air to go through. The boots would have to have a type of sock built in that accommodated the holes as well.

It sounded complicated but Harry was always up for a challenge. As far as communication was concerned, he knew the Muggles had things like walkie-talkies and even better items that were small, fit in your ear, and were higher level tech. He supposed that MI6 probably used what he was looking for. The problem was the technology would not work around magic, especially his, unless it was properly modified and warded. The other problem was he didn't know anyone or have any type of connections with MI6 or know even where to look.

While taking his watch portkey back to his school office, he suddenly remembered seeing tech type magazines that he had come across in a store once that happened to sell a lot of magazines. As soon as he landed in his office he took another portkey to his room at the Dursleys. Harry then turned himself invisible again and apparated to the park nearby. From there he walked to the shops and found the store that sold all the magazines. He found a few so bought one of each of anything spy related or that dealt with tools for private detectives. There was a jewelry store nearby so Harry stopped in there and picked up one item.

Going back to his school office, Harry went into his trunk space and took all the magazines to his real office. He dropped them off there and then cast several spells on the item he bought at the jewelry store. Harry then left to check in with his friends since it was time for their training.

He met them in the Room of Requirement as usual but this time there was a new person joining them. Harry turned and greeted him when he walked through the door.

"Kevin, thanks for joining us. I'm glad you could make it."

"Thanks for letting me join you, Harry. What do you guys do?"

"Harry, what is he doing here?" asked Ron. "I thought we were keeping this secret."

"I invited him. Give me a minute, guys."

Harry walked over to Kevin.

"Kevin, what we do in here is a secret. It would not be good if this information were to get out to Voldemort and his Death Eaters. You asked me what else you needed to do to be the best you can be in defense? Well, this is it. Can you keep our secrets? And, when I ask you that you need to know that if you ever fail to keep them, then I will never be able to trust you with my secrets again. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Harry. I swear I will always keep your secrets."

"Excellent! To help you with that I am giving you a gift that you must wear at all times. It will protect you from mind probes so no one can steal the information from your head. It also protects you from most curses except the Unforgivables of course. It's best to just dodge those."

Harry pulled out the men's necklace he bought and gave it to Kevin.

"Thanks, Harry."

"When you put it on it will become invisible. You can touch it and say 'show' to make it visible. Touch it again and say 'hide' to make it invisible again."

"Wow, that's awesome!"

"The important thing is that you wear it at all times, otherwise it does you no good."

"I'll wear it all the time, Harry."

"Okay, first of all," Harry turned to the whole group, "just so everyone knows, today we are working on karate only. You guys start warming up while I get Kevin situated."

"YES SENSEI!" Harry heard from his students before they began stretching.

"Kevin, the first thing you need to know is that karate is for defense only. While in this room when we are training to learn karate you will refer to the room as a dojo. The dojo is a room that deserves respect so you will bow to the dojo before entering. You will also call me Sensei out of respect for my position as your karate instructor. The karate I will be teaching you is called Isshinryu Karate and it's very effective."

"You're going to teach me karate, Har- I mean Sensei?"

"Yes, Kevin. Do you accept me as your sensei and promise to learn this self-defense technique to the best of your ability?"

"YES SENSEI!"

"Excellent! I want you to stretch a little while I get these guys working on their stuff. After I do that I will come back and explain the rest of what you need to know before I get you started on the first technique you need to learn."

Kevin was so excited as he began to stretch. He could not believe Harry was going to teach him karate. This was like a dream come true. He promised himself that he would work hard to not ever disappoint his sensei.

"What's going on Sensei?" asked Tonks.

Harry put up a privacy bubble so Kevin couldn't hear.

"Kevin has proven himself and earned the right to learn karate with us. He wants to keep improving and I will do whatever I can to help him. Besides, I believe we haven't been giving enough time to our karate training. The better you are in karate the better you will be able to combine it with your magic. So, for a while we are just going to work on karate again. I'm going to get Kevin started and teach him and you guys at the same time. If you see he needs help then please help him."

Harry got his regular students started on the next technique before going back to Kevin and explaining about Isshinryu Karate thoroughly, the rules, and the importance of discipline and respect. He then taught him his first punch and stayed on him until he had the technique perfect. Then while he had him repeat it multiple times for muscle memory, Harry went over and started the group on their next thing.

Going back and forth like this Harry was able to keep both Kevin and his regular group moving forward in their karate training. The next time Kevin joined them Harry presented him with a gi in his size along with all the necessary protection equipment. He then taught him how to tie his white belt properly.

Kevin continued to learn and improve. He was excited to be there every time they met for training and worked as hard as he could to learn and do whatever Harry asked of him. Harry eventually worked out a schedule so that Kevin didn't join them for every training. That way they could work on fighting techniques that combined karate and magic at the same time. He didn't want to pull Kevin into that just yet. Kevin was not ready for it and certainly didn't need to be exposed to another secret he would have to keep.

oOo

Hogsmeade weekend was coming up and it was difficult for Harry to miss Daphne's interest in him, even though he was normally very clueless about girls. He supposed that his time spent with Rachel helped educate him some in that regard. Thinking it was about time he dated again he asked Daphne to stay behind after DA class was over.

"Thanks everyone for your hard work and improvements. See you next time." Harry dismissed the class.

Harry heard a lot of "bye Harry" and "thanks" as the students left.

"Daphne would you mind sticking around for a bit? I have a question I'd like to ask you."

"Sure Harry. I'll wait," she replied with a smile.

Harry's close friends waited like they usually do but Harry dismissed them.

"I need to speak with Daphne real quick. I shouldn't be long. You guys go ahead and I'll catch up with you shortly."

"Okay, Harry. We'll see you in a little bit," replied Ron. The five were the last to leave besides Harry and Daphne and there were a few looks coming from Ginny and Hermione as they left. When they were alone Daphne walked up real close to in front of Harry and stopped.

"What did you need to talk to me about Harry?" she said looking up sweetly into his face.

Harry smiled at her antics. "I was just wondering if you would be interested in going with me on our next Hogsmeade weekend?"

"You're asking me out on a date?"

"Yes, are you interested?"

"Well, of course I'm interested. I've only been sending you signals for the past several weeks. I thought maybe you just didn't like me."

"No, not at all. It's due to me just now getting to the point where I'm interested in dating again. You see I had a relationship this past summer that surprised me on how close we became so when we parted it was very difficult to get over. She lives in the U.S. so we knew our time would be short but we became close very quickly anyway. I've managed to finally move on so thought it would be nice to go on a date with you. What do you say?"

"I would love to go to Hogsmeade with you Harry."

"Great! It will be good to get to know you better Daphne."

"Same here. Would you mind walking me back to my dorm? We could talk on the way?"

"I'd be delighted to escort you Miss Greengrass. Shall we?"

Harry offered his arm and she gladly took it. They talked all the way from the seventh floor to the Slytherin entrance in the dungeons and enjoyed their time together. Harry kissed her on the cheek and said good-bye before turning to head back to the Gryffindor common room. However, Daphne was not done yet so she grabbed Harry and spun him back around. Before Harry knew it she planted a big wet kiss right on his lips.

It took a second but Harry kicked it into gear and reciprocated in kind. Before they knew it they had a world championship snogging session going on. They were leaning against the wall so rolled away a bit to get further away from the entrance as some Slytherins were coming back and needed in. The students saw the snogging session and who was involved but decided to ignore it and go inside.

After a while they had to come up for air. They parted lips… barely.

"Sorry about that Harry. I've been wanting to do that for quite a while."

"No, no, no, do not apologize, not after that. I thoroughly enjoyed it and have no complaints."

"Good cause you're a really good kisser."

"You're not so bad yourself."

"Would you mind if we do that again?"

"I thought you'd never ask."

It was several minutes later before Harry finally left to go back to Gryffindor. Daphne's lips were a little puffy from the snogging but she had a smile on her face that her friend in the common room noticed right away.

"What are you smiling about Greengrass?" asked Tracey Davis.

"Wouldn't you like to know Davis."

"It might have something to do with the bloke she was snogging out in the hall just a second ago," offered a third year that had went through the entrance while they were kissing.

"Who were you snogging?" Tracey asked.

The third year started to answer but stopped when she saw Daphne's warning look.

"I can answer my own questions, thank you," said Daphne.

"Well?" asked Tracey.

"If you must know it was Harry Potter."

"Daphne! Are you crazy? This is Slytherin. You have to be more careful."

"I'm not worried about these gits around here. I can take care of myself. Besides Harry asked me to go with him on the Hogsmeade weekend and I'm definitely going."

"I hope it's worth it Daphne," warned Tracey.

"Oh, it's worth it. His kissing alone is worth it. I'll be dreaming about those kisses tonight."

Tracey shook her head and smiled. "Come on then. We better get you to bed so you can start your dreaming."

oOo

Lucius Malfoy was checking out of a very luxurious hotel in Paris where he had spent the past few days recruiting for his Dark Lord. He had planned on visiting a few more places today before heading home but his schedule was about to change… suddenly.

"Monsieur Malfoy, it was a pleasure serving you. As soon as you settle up your bill you are free to go."

"But you have my account on file. My bill should already be settled. I just need to sign like I always do."

"Not this time Monsieur Malfoy. There appears to be an issue with your account. During your stay here your account was frozen by your bank. Luckily we require payment up front for your room so we had already withdrawn the funds to cover your stay. What is left are the extra services and amenities you took advantage of during your stay with us. We normally settle those up at checkout. Since your bank account is no longer available, we require payment from you for this bill."

The man slid the bill over to Lucius so he could see the amount he still owed.

"You're kidding me… right?"

"No, monsieur. We assumed you were aware of this. Seeing how it is personal business we didn't want to bring it up. I apologize since you did not know. I would have informed you otherwise."

"I can't imagine why my account was frozen. I could buy this hotel several times over with the funds I have and now they have taken them from me? I will be getting to the bottom of this today."

Lucius had plenty of money on him since he usually had to bribe some recruits a bit to get them interested. After he paid the leftover bill he was quite a bit short now to bribe very many more. He was not interested though in staying. He was going to head straight back to his home to question Narcissa to find out what in Merlin's name is going on with Gringotts.

He apparated to just outside the wards of his home but when he drew near to the wards he doubled over in great pain. It was worse than being kicked in the bits. He tried to move forward to get home but the closer he got to the wards the worse the pain was. It finally dawned on him that they had taken over his house as well. He moved away from the wards until the pain started to subside.

After a few seconds of thought he apparated away. What he didn't know was that his wife was in the manor. She had worked with the aurors and gave them whatever information they wanted if she knew the answer. Sirius met with her and told her she could come back into the Black family again if she could prove herself worthy. She would have to disassociate herself with Voldemort and all his Death Eaters, including her husband and even her son if he didn't come over to the light side. She also could not associate with any Dark Lord sympathizers.

Narcissa told them that she was fed up with the Dark Lord and his followers. She loathed how they just came in and took over her home. They treated her elves horribly. Everyone was in constant fear of the Dark Lord because you never knew when he was going to lose it and just kill you without even a spare thought. She promised if they would give her a chance she would do her best to not waste it.

She was allowed to go back home after a few days but she was under house arrest, mostly for her own protection. She was allowed to access her funds at Gringotts but there was a Ministry official keeping tally of those funds. Any large withdrawals taken after the account was frozen had to be approved by the Ministry, Madam Bones to be exact.

The same thing happened to Voldemort when he returned from his trip abroad. He landed just outside the wards of Malfoy Manor but when he tried to enter he was brought to his knees in great pain. He could feel the wards had changed and he was surprised at how painful they were. Somebody was very good at wards and this was something new to cause that kind of pain.

Tom stepped away from the wards until he started feeling better.

"Let's see how these wards stand up to the power of Lord Voldemort!"

Voldemort pulled out his wand and cast a powerful blasting spell to overpower the wards and break them but he was shocked when his spell was rebuffed and sent right back at him at twice the speed. He barely got up a wandless shield with his other hand when his own spell hit him and threw him back about fifteen feet.

He just laid there getting angrier by the second. Finally he stood, removed the dirt from his robes, and looked around him before apparating away.

Narcissa happened to be looking out her window when she saw the flash of a very powerful spell hit the wards. She watched but no one entered. She smiled to herself.

oOo

Harry had been spending a lot of time on the tech projects he came up with but was frustrating himself more than he was making progress. He did manage to order some ear buds he found in one of the magazines. He thought they could be modified to work around magic. He ordered quite a few as he was sure he would be breaking some before he got it right.

He also conjured some boots to work on so he would not damage his real dragon hide ones. That project was going even slower than the other one but he kept plugging away at it hoping for a breakthrough.

Harry was happy when the Hogsmeade weekend finally arrived. He could use the break plus he and Daphne didn't see that much of each other since the great snogging session. Harry had been super busy and Daphne had too. They were both looking forward to spending more time together.

Harry was waiting outside on a beautiful autumn day intending to meet Daphne as they had planned when he saw her come running out of the castle. She looked like she was bleeding and out of breath. As she ran down the steps she turned and fired a stunner back behind her but kept on running until she saw Harry coming toward her. She stopped and turned when he reached her. She was prepared to fight.

Harry stepped slightly in front of her and put up a wide shield with his left hand and let his wand drop into his right as he saw three Slytherin sixth and seventh year boys come running out of the castle chasing Daphne.

When they saw her and Harry they opened up with a lot of spells but Harry calmly let them bounce off his shield. There was no way they were getting through it. He pointed his wand at the three Slytherins who quickly stopped casting and they all yelled _Protego_ to shield from his spell. However, one of them had a poor shield that didn't cover him completely so Harry cast his spell underneath his shield and hit him in both legs with a Bone Breaker Spell he'd learned. It only took him half a second to cast the spell twice.

The Slytherin yelled out in pain and fell to the ground. Harry quickly followed up with a Stunner, tied him up, and summoned his wand. He did all this with his shield still in place. He caught the wand and looked at the other two.

"Who's next?" Harry asked them.

The other two started casting spells again. Harry ran toward them blocking their spells with his shield until he ran right into them bowling them over onto their backs when he knocked them down. They scrambled to their feet and began raising their wands again so Harry broke a leg on each one with two swift kicks and then turned using his wand again to break the other two legs with the bone breaking spell he used before. They both fell to the ground and began yelling in pain. He followed up with stunners, tied them both up, then picked up their wands. Harry turned and ran back to Daphne.

"Daphne, are you alright?"

"Yes, thank you Harry. There were just too many of them for me. I managed to stun two of them then these three joined in. I ran out of the common room hoping you would be waiting on me since I was delayed. I'm glad you were here to help."

"You're bleeding."

"Oh yeah, I was hit once with a Cutting Curse but it only nicked me. I almost dodged it completely. Learned that from your DA class," she said with a smile. "I guess I'll have to visit Madam Pomfrey before we get to go to Hogsmeade."

Daphne was looking a little pale.

"I can take care of it for you. Let me have a look."

"I'll have to remove my jumper."

"Oh, well I guess we better get you to Madam Pomfrey then."

"No. I'd like you to heal me. I just didn't want to take off my jumper in front of everyone. They're all watching us now."

"I can fix that."

Harry waved his wand and conjured two high curved brick walls that met on each end, enclosing them inside where no one could see what they were doing.

"Wow, that's convenient," Daphne said while removing her jumper. She laid it on the ground behind her.

"That's a pretty bad cut Daphne. You needed to dodge that one a little better. You must have had your arms raised because the cut would have hit your arm as well had they been at your side. What happened is it hit your bra strap and that took some of the spell power but not nearly enough. Hold still."

Harry held his hand over the cut and a white light appeared under his hand as it healed the cut. Daphne let out a sigh as the pain disappeared and she felt comfort from Harry's healing magic.

"That's a first for me. I have never seen anyone heal like that before."

"It's my own special way of healing. It works better than any other way I've tried. Let me fix your clothes for you real quick and clean off all the blood."

Harry repaired her bra strap and her jumper like it was new then he used _Tergeo_ to clean off the blood on her skin, her bra, and her jumper. He then handed her jumper back to her so she could put it back on. Once she was fully dressed again Harry cancelled the brick walls to find Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape waiting for them looking somewhat impatient.

"Professors, I'm glad you're here. I'm not sure what was going on but we do need to get to the bottom of it. Why don't I tell my side first and then Daphne can tell us all what was really happening."

"First, Mr. Potter, what pray tell were you and Miss Greengrass doing behind those brick walls of yours that kept us waiting?" asked McGonagall.

"Yes, Potter. Share," added Snape.

"I'd be happy to and tell my side of the story at the same time. You see I was waiting out here for Daphne to arrive. I had asked her to accompany me today to Hogsmeade. She was running late but then I saw her running out the doors of the castle bleeding and out of breath. She fired a stunner back behind her as she ran down the steps. She then saw me as I headed toward her wondering what in Merlin's name was going on."

"She stopped when she got to me and I saw those three Slytherins come out of the castle doors obviously chasing her. I put up a shield to protect us both since they immediately started casting spells at us. I hit them low breaking their legs then stunned, tied them up, and took their wands."

Harry handed the wands over to Snape.

"The brick wall was for privacy. Daphne had been hit with a Cutting Curse and was bleeding badly. She had to remove her jumper for me to heal the cut. She would have lost a lot more blood had she waited to see Madam Pomfrey. The rest Daphne will have to tell you. That is all I know about this incident."

"Very well, Mr. Potter," replied McGonagall. "Miss Greengrass, please enlighten us."

"As Harry mentioned we were to meet here and go to Hogsmeade together. Some people in Slytherin found out and evidently were not happy about it. When I came downstairs to the common room after getting ready two seventh years started telling me that I was not going to go with Harry Potter to Hogsmeade. Well I told them I was and they were not about to stop me. They pulled their wands so we went at it. I had just managed to stun both when these three over there attacked me. That's when one of them hit me with the Cutting Curse."

"I didn't stick around long after that. When I had the chance I headed out the door hoping I could find Harry outside before they caught up with me again. I was tired after fighting the first two so thought my chances were slim against three more. They were chasing me and throwing curses so I tried a stunner behind me but my aim was off while running. Thankfully theirs was too. I found Harry and you know the rest."

"Miss Greengrass," said Snape, "tell me, if you were bleeding so much from the Cutting Curse then how come there's no blood showing on your clothes?"

"Oh, Harry cleaned it all off for me. He's such a gentleman and the way he healed my cut was amazing."

"Tell me, Mr. Potter," said McGonagall, "what spell did you use to clean off the blood?"

"Tergeo."

"Oh, very well then. Very nice."

"Professors?" asked Harry. "Do you mind if Daphne and I head off to Hogsmeade now? We'll be happy to follow up with you later today when we return should you need any clarification."

"That will be fine, Mr. Potter," answered McGonagall. "You and Miss Greengrass enjoy your visit to Hogsmeade. I will let you know should we require you further on this matter when you return."

"Potter, can you please tell me why you broke their legs?"

"Professor Snape, I'm glad you asked," Harry said speaking up so all could hear that were listening in. "You see I've decided that there should be consequences for making me angry. Let me explain. You can attack me all you want and I'm not likely to get angry about it. I'll just take care of business and move on. Sad to say but I'm quite used to being attacked. However, should you attack one of my friends then I will get angry. That's a given. Plus, if you hurt one of my friends then I will hurt you and it is almost a certainty you will get the worse end of the deal. So, it's simple. If you don't want me to hurt you then don't hurt my friends."

Harry turned and took Daphne's hand, leading her off to Hogsmeade. Everyone who had been standing around listening took a second to let Harry's words sink in before moving again going about their business. McGonagall and Snape enlisted the help of three prefects to assist them with getting the five boys to Madam Pomfrey.

Harry and Daphne enjoyed their time together visiting the shops and talking. Occasionally a Slytherin would frown at them but they ignored them as long as that was all they did. One time Harry told a Slytherin to grow up when the frown and stare was overly done. The Slytherin was not sure how to take that but moved on anyway. Amazingly, Harry and Daphne even managed to snog a bit when they found a place out of everyone's way.

They found a corner in the Three Broomsticks for lunch but were soon joined by Harry's friends.

"Hi Harry and Daphne," said Hermione. "Would you guys mind if we join you? There are not many tables left."

"I don't mind. Do you mind, Daphne?"

"No, I don't mind at all. Please have a seat all of you."

Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Neville, and Luna all squeezed in to sit around the table. It was tight but very doable. Harry excused himself to go get everyone a butterbeer and asked Rosmerta to stop by and take their orders when she got a chance. He also asked her to bring him the bill for the entire table.

They were eating and enjoying the conversation when Harry spotted Sirius and Remus coming through the door. Sirius noticed Harry and gave him a nod. Harry nodded back. He saw that the two marauders just grabbed two stools at the bar instead of looking for a non-existent empty table.

"Please excuse me for a minute," Harry said standing up. "Sirius walked in with Remus and I want to go say hello. I'll be right back Daphne." Harry left the table and walked over to where he was standing between them as they sat on their stools.

"Is that Sirius Black?" asked Daphne.

"Yes," answered Hermione.

"How does Harry know Lord Black?"

"Sirius is Harry's godfather," answered Hermione. "He and Professor Lupin went to Hogwarts together with Harry's parents. Sirius and Harry's father were best friends along with Professor Lupin."

"Amazing."

"What are you troublemakers up to today?" asked Harry to Sirius and Remus when he stopped between them.

"Troublemakers?" asked Sirius. "I'll have you know we are both upstanding citizens Kiddo."

"If you say so," replied Harry.

"Say, I noticed you were sitting mighty close to Miss Greengrass, Harry," added Remus. "Anything going on there?"

"Yes, do tell," insisted Sirius.

"Well, I finally felt it was time to date again, she was interested, and she's beautiful so I asked her for a date. This is it and seeing how I left her to talk to you two, let me get to the point so I can return to my date."

"Never keep a beautiful lady waiting so spill it," said Sirius.

"We need to meet. I have a rather large project that will require a joint effort. Give me a time you're available so we can discuss it."

"I'm not sure of my schedule," replied Sirius. "I have a lot going on these days but I always have time for my favorite godson."

"I'm your only godson."

"And that's why you're my favorite." Harry rolled his eyes at that comment. "Tell you what, let me take a look at my schedule when I get home. I'll send you an owl with a good time we can meet."

"Perfect, I'll await your owl. Try to stay out of trouble you two. I have to get back to my date." Harry turned and headed back to his friends.

Sirius turned to Remus. "Who's he to tell us to stay out of trouble? That boy finds more trouble than I could ever dream of getting into."

"Well, he is a Potter," replied Remus.

"That he is. Takes after his father, that one. Good 'ole James."

oOo

The Hogsmeade weekend was a success. Harry and Daphne had a good time together. On Sunday Harry setup the Room of Requirement so that he and Daphne could have a picnic. He had Leru prepare the food and Mattie brought over the picnic basket to give to Harry. Daphne was really impressed. She didn't realize that the Room of Requirement could do all that.

The room was beautiful. There were rolling green hills, a babbling brook, and even a small waterfall over some rocks. Flowers were blooming and provided a nice fragrance. Harry spread a checkered cloth on the ground where they could sit and enjoy their picnic lunch.

When they were done eating they took a stroll around the room looking at all the beautiful nature it had provided. They came back to the cloth and sat down to relax a bit. A few minutes later all thoughts were abandoned as they snogged to their heart's content.

They had to cut it shorter than they wanted though as homework and other duties had to be taken care of. Harry shrunk all the picnic supplies down and pocketed it. He then walked Daphne back to her dorm where they managed one last snog before parting.

Harry left Daphne to do her homework then walked back to his office while he pondered about the ear buds he was working on. He had what he thought was a break through after thinking about all he had learned about wards so far. It was easy enough to cast a spell to make the battery in the device run without losing its charge but the electronics needed protection from being overpowered by his magic.

With a new idea in his head Harry reached his office and immediately went to work. He created a ward over his workbench to keep magic out. He put plastic gloves on his hands and arms and only allowed that part of him to enter the ward.

Harry took a stone he had already made square and started carving runes all over it with his wand. He did this outside of the ward and carved on all six sides of the stone. The runes were designed to protect something from magic just like the ward over his workbench. If magic managed to get to the electronics inside the device then it would fry them. The runes would keep the device covered in a protective ward blocking all magic from getting inside but allowed audio to enter and exit.

The problem that he now faced was that the ward stone he created was about a hundred times bigger than the ear bud. Harry simply shrunk the ward stone so that it was only the size of a dot on the device. Using a sharp but small tool Harry carefully carved a square hole in the plastic on the side of the ear bud being careful not to do it in a spot where any electronics might lay beneath the surface.

Next, he charged the ward stone. It was designed to protect anything it touches so when Harry picked it up with tweezers it warded the tweezers. He then went through the workbench ward and placed the ward stone into the hole on the device. It was nice tight fit. Harry used some permanent glue to hold it in place. Once in its spot the ward stone just looked like part of the device. When he removed the tweezers, the ward stone started protecting the ear bud device that it was now a part of. So far so good.

Harry had already removed the battery from the device before working on it. He figured out that as long as the battery was not in it then it would not ever turn on and get damaged by his magic. Taking the tiny battery he had laying on his workbench, Harry moved outside the ward and cast a spell to make it never lose its charge. He then waited thirty minutes for that magic to dissipate around the battery before he moved it under the workbench ward and put it back in the now warded device.

Once the battery was inserted, Harry turned on the ear bud. It came on and stayed on. Harry watched for a minute to see if it was going to die on him but it kept running. That was a good sign. The next test was to pull the device outside of the protective ward that covered his workbench. Harry had already suffered so many disappointments with this project that he almost didn't want to do it but he knew he had to test it.

He was almost sure it was going to fail again but when he moved the ear bud outside the protective ward it kept working. Harry removed his plastic gloves and held the device in his bare hands. To his surprise, it continued to work. Harry tried it in his ear with a sticking charm. It kept working. A slow smile was spreading all across Harry's face.

He wore the small device in his ear for the rest of the day. When he took it out to go to bed it was still running. He turned it off, waited a few seconds, and then turned it back on. It switched on immediately. One down and one more to go Harry thought to himself. Harry turned it back off and put it aside. He then ran through his Occlumency exercises and dozed off.

oOo

About a week later, Harry had his friends making their own communication devices. He provided the ward stones, the tools, and his warded workbench, even the plastic gloves. They managed to get theirs made but not without a couple of damaged devices. It was usually due to exposing the device to magic before the ward stone was in place but all in all they managed to make their own, learning the process well enough to make some extras at Harry's request.

When done they had a total of a dozen communication devices for use. Harry figured they could make more as time permitted just to have extras in case some get damaged or if they need more to hand out on a joint effort with the Order and/or the aurors.

Meanwhile Harry was working on his other obstinate problem – boots he could fly in. To him this was far more complicated than making the ear buds work around magic. How to make it work had him baffled and frustrated that he could not figure it out. He had it a lot easier now with his ability to learn quickly and retain everything in memory but so far that extra ability was not helping at all.

Harry had even spoke to Simon, Grandpa, Grandma, and several of the other portraits. No one had even heard of such a thing so had no ideas to offer. Harry also found out while in his discussions that he was the first Potter they knew of that could do elemental magic.

It wasn't until Harry took off to Muggle London to buy some more clothes for workouts and for daily wear that he was given an idea. When he completed his shopping and was headed back afterwards he decided to stop in a small shop for some tea. He'd been frustrated with his lack of progress on customizing his boots to enable air flow through the soles. That was likely one of the reasons he went shopping, he thought to himself. He did need the clothes since he was wearing out his others but he also needed to get his mind off of the problem so he could relax for a bit.

Just about the time he finally forgot about his frustrating project and concentrated on what he needed to buy, an idea struck him. It was so simple he felt like kicking himself for not thinking of it sooner. He was good with runes and that was his answer. Runes would allow him to target the areas on the soles of his boots where the holes needed to appear. He could protect the bottom of his boots with runes that prevented it from banishment but leave some places unprotected in the shape of circles. When ready he could just banish the soles of his boots but only the unprotected parts would disappear. When done flying he could just cast a Reparo on his boots to fix the holes.

Harry hurried up and finished his shopping then left London as soon as he was able to find a spot to portkey out. He landed in his school office and surprised Ginny and Luna who were sitting on his couch studying.

"Oh, Merlin you scared me Harry!" exclaimed Ginny. "I'm not used to people apparating or using a portkey in and out of Hogwarts."

"Sorry about that Gin. Hello there Luna. I just did some shopping and had an idea for customizing my boots for flying so forgive me if I hurry off."

"No problem, Harry," replied Ginny. "I hope you don't mind us using your office to study."

"No, that's never a problem. However, if you prefer you're welcome to use the trunk. The lounge and the dining table are both available. There's also plenty of snacks in the kitchen should you need any."

"Wow! What a host!" replied Luna. "I say we accept his offer Ginny. The couch in his trunk is more comfortable."

"I agree. Let's go."

Harry held the door open for them and let them go in before he locked his school office door and then shut his trunk door behind him. That way no one would think he was in his office. Only his other friends would know to come on in and check the trunk if they were looking for himself, Ginny, or Luna.

Harry saw they were getting setup on his sofa when he walked by them headed to his real office.

"Help yourself to whatever is available in the kitchen ladies. I'll be in my real office working on this new idea."

Harry had been working for a while and making pretty good progress when he heard a knock at his door. He looked up to see Ginny standing there.

"Hi Gin. Come on in. What's up?"

"I noticed you missed dinner so thought you could use a little something. I had one of the elves prepare you some food." Ginny placed the food on his desk.

"Thank you Ginny. That was very kind of you. I guess I got caught up in my work and lost track of time. I've been so frustrated with this project and finally today I'm making progress on a good idea. I've been singularly focused it seems all afternoon. Would you care to sit with me while I eat? Perhaps have something to drink while we visit?

"Sure Harry."

"Let's take this out to the dining table and eat there."

Harry picked up the food off his desk and went to his dining room where he placed it on the table. He then walked into the kitchen to wash his hands and get them some drinks. Ginny started pulling the food out and arranging it on the table for Harry.

"What would you like to drink, Gin?"

"Whatever you're having is fine with me."

"I think I'll have pumpkin juice."

"Sounds good."

Harry was enjoying his meal while talking to Ginny. He didn't realize just how hungry he was until he started eating. Ginny then changed the subject.

"Harry, did you know that you're the only one that I allow to call me Gin? Oh the twins sometimes call me Gin-Gin but they're just horsing around."

"I'm sorry about that Ginny. It just seemed natural to do that. I'll be more careful in the future."

"No, Harry. That's not what I'm saying and it's certainly not what I meant. You see I like it when you call me Gin. I don't mind at all. We're very close friends now, at least I believe that, and it makes me happy when you call me that."

"I believe we're very close friends now too, Gin," said Harry laying his right hand on top of her left, "and I thank you for allowing me this indulgence. I'm glad you like it and that it makes you happy."

"Just so you know, you're the only one I will allow that privilege."

"Wow, what an honor… Gin. Hey, I like the sound of that. Gin, Gin, Gin, Gin, Gin, Gin, Gin," Harry said in a sing-song voice.

"Oh no! What did I start? Don't overdo it Harry. "

Harry laughed.

"I could always shorten your name to Hair? Of course with your crazy hair that name might fit."

Harry stopped laughing abruptly and frowned at Ginny.

"I see your point," he said.

Ginny smiled and then they both laughed.

After they were done Ginny offered to take the plate and utensils back to the kitchens to give to the elves. Harry decided it was time to give his favorite Slytherin a visit. He went back to his office and found Daphne on the map. She was in the library with Susan.

Harry made his way there where he found Daphne and Susan at a table studying together. He plopped down in a chair next to Daphne and leaned over whispering sweet nothings in her ear so that it tickled. She squirmed away and giggled.

"Hi Susan," said Harry smiling.

"Hi Harry. Did you miss Daphne?"

"Of course. I've been working so hard that I missed dinner. Luckily my good friend Ginny noticed and brought me some food from the kitchens. So after I ate, I thought why not see what my favorite Slytherin was up to and here she is with another one of my good friends studying so hard to be a good student."

Daphne leaned over and kissed Harry on the cheek.

"So Miss Greengrass," continued Harry, "when pray tell will you be free? I have an activity in mind that I assure you is quite enjoyable. It creates memories perfect for full corporal patronuses."

Daphne and Susan smiled at that.

"I'll be done in 5 minutes Harry."

"I'll wait."


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen – Christmas Hols**

The end of the semester was near and the holidays were approaching. Harry had managed to complete his boot project, built-in socks and all. He just had to remember to magically clean the inside of the boots after he used them.

They now had several more Death Eater hangouts warded. Most were small gatherings that Harry did himself or took a friend or two to help. He took different ones each time so they were all able to get the needed experience. So far no more Death Eaters were killed by his friends but a few of their victims had to go to St. Mungos for treatment. The injuries were mostly broken bones or internal bleeding. Harry refused to heal them since no one was dying immediately.

In addition to the routing of Death Eaters from their warded hiding places, Sirius was busy in the Wizengamot pushing forward motions for the Ministry to put freezes on all their funds. This was to make sure that neither Voldemort nor any of his lackeys had the ability to get to those funds. It was no secret that when you serve Voldemort you had to give all, including your gold.

Voldemort was feeling the squeeze. He had lost quite a few Death Eater recruits to these raids and a lot of access to gold. He figured out that they must have taken the information about the locations from Wormtail when he was captured in addition to any Death Eaters after that. He would have to start guarding information more carefully, he thought, and keeping it from his Death Eaters who apparently could not stand up to these Hit Wizards.

Voldemort changed their living arrangements around some and made sure the wards were fortified more. He also had spies watch the remaining known hideouts and report back what they were seeing at these raids. Most of his spies did not make it back either but the few that did reported that they sometimes only sent what looked like one or two hit wizards based on the amount of Death Eaters that were in the house. Once they were done capturing them they called in the aurors to take them away before changing all the wards.

With that information Voldemort decided to set a trap. Where a location normally only held two or three Death Eaters he had about ten more waiting to join them as soon as the wards were brought down. He set this up at all the remaining small Death Eater encampments assigning ten Death Eaters per location to monitor the wards and take prearranged portkeys to inside the house immediately after the wards failed.

On one particular mission Harry had gone by himself to what he thought was just a two person Death Eater home. It was a husband and wife team he had scoped out a week previous. He landed outside their wards and quickly took them down. Harry waved his hand at his boots banishing the soles. Four holes appeared on the bottom of each boot leaving the rest of the soles in tact due to the runes carved into them. Harry found that pushing air through the four holes actually gave him more thrust since the air was compressed now.

Using his air elemental he quickly flew over to the house and went in through a second floor window after vanishing the glass. There was no one on the second floor but when Harry made it to the stairs he found a dozen Death Eaters waiting for him. Harry had already cast anti-apparition and anti-portkey wards. The Death Eaters had cast them as well. That simply meant they were all trapped in there together.

He saw all twelve Death Eaters raising their wands when he reached the top of the stairs. Thinking quickly, Harry put his left hand out in front of him and knocked them all over with a fierce gust of wind. The ones in front fell back into the ones behind them so basically they fell all over themselves. As soon as he stopped the wind Harry jumped over the banister and landed right in the middle of them. He used his air element to slow his fall.

Three of them cast Killing Curses before even getting up. The problem is they cast them at the top of the stairs where Harry used to be. Harry followed up and decapitated all three with a very accurate cutting curse while they were trying to get up. When the remaining nine finally got back on their feet they never knew what hit them. Harry killed all of them except two with a combination of magic and karate. He only left two stunned and tied up so he could get information out of them. He put all their wands on a side table near the door.

This obviously was meant to be a trap and they were sent here to kill him.

Harry quickly put up his own wards to keep any other Death Eaters from showing up. He then summoned all their portkeys and pocketed them. Before calling Kingsley he performed Legilimens on the two to see if they had any recent information about Voldemort's plans or other Death Eater hideouts. He didn't find much but did garner some new information that might help. He at least knew now how much Voldemort was upset about losing so many Death Eaters. He was still using _Crucio_ on his followers but made sure he didn't kill any more since he'd lost so many to these raids. Voldemort was not stupid enough to thin his own ranks when they were already being thinned for him.

Harry called Kingsley who showed up with several aurors since Harry had given him the body count. When he got there he was surprised to see Harry all by himself especially when he had twelve Death Eaters laid out on the floor and only two tied up.

"Did your team already leave?" asked Kingsley.

"No," said Harry in his American accent. "I came alone. There was supposed to be only two here, a husband and wife team. I went through an upstairs window and found twelve wands pointed at me when I reached the top of the stairs. It was obviously a trap. They started throwing the Killing Curse so I let them have it. I saved those two for questioning since they never tried to kill me."

A couple of the aurors who heard what was said looked at the stranger with big eyes. They still did not know what he looked like. Only a few of the ones Harry trained last summer suspected it was him. They were shocked to learn that one man took down twelve Death Eaters, killing ten of them, all by himself, especially when they all attacked him at the same time. Who was this guy, they wondered.

As usual, Harry left the cleanup to the aurors taking his portkey back to his school office.

The warehouse job was on hold until after the holidays. Harry had spoken to Sirius and Kingsley about it and they all decided that it would be smart to wait and plan this out carefully. Harry wanted to do a little more reconnaissance on the area anyway so told them he would do that sometime over Christmas break. If he could get a friend or two to join him then they could spend a few days in his trunk and scout the area, keeping watch of who all was coming and going.

Harry had completed all the bedrooms in his trunk so all of his team members now had their own bedroom and loo. He would have to check with them to see what plans they had. He could do it all by himself but it would be less boring with some company. Too bad Daphne couldn't keep him company, he thought. But then again, that might be too distracting.

Daphne and Harry spent some extra time together leading up to the holidays. She had to go home and was told she was not going to be able to leave until coming back to school. Since they were going to be apart for the entire break they snogged as much as they could. They spent time on the train together as well before they separated at King's Cross. Daphne's father did not look all that friendly when Harry saw him on the platform.

Neville's parents were there to meet him when he stepped off the train. Luna's father was there as well. Molly and Arthur showed up with Bill to collect Ron and Ginny. Sirius was talking to the Longbottoms when Harry saw them. Everyone chatted for a bit before parting with promises to stay in touch and get together for Christmas. It was decided that Harry, Sirius, and Remus would come to the Burrow this time for Christmas day.

Sirius and Remus were going to stay at Potter Place with Harry over some of the holidays. Remus was planning on joining them in a couple days. Molly invited Hermione and her parents over for Christmas as well.

"They're not here so I'll see what their plans are and let them know Mrs. Weasley. Thanks for the invite!"

Frank and Alice Longbottom asked to have a private word with Harry before leaving. They wanted to know how they could help with thinning out the Death Eaters. Alice put up a privacy bubble.

"Harry we're back at 100% now and believe we can assist you with this war. Let us know what we can do to help and we'll be there" Frank assured him.

"Thanks, Mr. Longbottom, Mrs. Longbottom. I appreciate that. I do have something big coming up and will need all hands on deck."

"First of all call us Frank and Alice, Harry," responded Alice. "You've earned it. We will be there. Just tell us what you need."

"Alright, I've heard how good you were but I would feel a lot better if you made sure you still have it. I would suggest you let Neville take you through your paces over the holidays. If he says you're ready then you're ready."

"Sounds like a plan. We've been working out a lot and dueling quite a bit while Neville was at school but we will see just what our son is capable of."

Harry laughed.

"A word of warning Frank and Alice? Don't underestimate Neville."

Frank and Alice looked at each other with a concerned expression then turned back to Harry who was nodding his head to emphasize his point. They nodded back and cancelled the privacy bubble.

Sirius told him he would meet him at Potter Place in a couple of hours. Harry told him he likely would be outside riding Rolly by then. After saying good-bye to his friends Harry took his portkey back to Potter Place.

oOo

Harry and Jojo had been riding for several minutes when Sirius showed up on a horse to join them. They rode for a good bit and checked on the livestock with Jojo while they were at it. They found one cow trying to give birth but was struggling at it. They quickly got down and went to help the poor thing.

"This cow is calving a bit late in the year," Jojo explained. "Normally I have them calving earlier in the fall. This one must have slipped by me."

Jojo was an old hand at it so immediately took the lead and showed Sirius and Harry just what to do. It didn't take long for Jojo to determine that the calf was turned wrong inside its mother. Using his elf magic he turned the calf the correct way and the mother was able to start pushing her wayward calf out. It was evident she was overly tired though from all the previous struggle so needed some assistance with the birthing.

Jojo reached in and grabbed a hold of the calf's front legs and pulled.

"Jojo, why not use magic for this part as well?" asked Harry.

"Too dangerous, Harry, and not natural. It's best for the calf to be born naturally and for the mother as well. They will recover faster that way and are less likely to have complications."

"Do you need some help?"

"Certainly Harry. With your strength I'm sure you can do this better than me. Grab its legs and gently pull the calf out. I will make sure the mother is okay."

Harry got in position on the ground with his heels of his boots dug in and his hands gripping the front legs of the calf.

"When I say pull, Harry, you pull. Okay?" said Jojo.

"Okay."

Jojo got in position with the mother and checked her health.

"Alright Harry… pull!"

Harry began gently pulling the baby calf, increasing his strength steadily until he felt the calf moving toward him.

"That's it Harry. You're doing great! Just keep pulling until the calf is free of the mother."

Harry gave one last pull and the calf came out completely and landed right on top of Harry. He held it close and never felt so happy at what he was able to do. He was marveling at the baby calf and how confused it looked. He petted and rubbed it hoping to calm it down.

"That was about the best show I've ever watched," said Sirius.

Jojo walked over to Harry and began magically cleaning the calf's nose so it could breathe better. The mother made a noise which made Jojo jump up and go back to her. He checked her out and turned to Harry.

"I'm sorry Harry but she's not going to make it. She's been through too much."

Harry got up with the calf still in his hands. He walked over to its mother and put the calf in Jojo's hands. Harry then put his hands on the mother and sent out his healing diagnostics. He got his answer of what all was wrong and found some internal bleeding that was the main problem. He then sent his healing magic and healed her completely, not only healing the internal bleeding but replenishing her lost blood since she had lost too much.

When he finished he stepped away from her and watched to see if she was alright now. Jojo stepped back as well. After a minute the mother cow stood backup like nothing was ever wrong. She looked at Harry, then Jojo, and finally her calf. Jojo set the calf down in front of her.

She walked up to the calf and started licking her face and body.

"This is how the mother cleans the calf and also encourages it to stand and feed," explained Jojo. "It usually happens that they stand within two hours and the calf will need to nurse about then or at least within four hours."

They watched for a while as the mother cow cleaned her calf and prodded it to stand.

"If you guys want to go back I'm perfectly fine to stay here and make sure this little girl and her mummy make it just fine," Harry announced. "I've got too much invested in this calf and mother for me to leave just yet. I'm sure Rolly doesn't mind waiting with me."

Rolly whinnied and nodded his head.

"I'll finish checking the livestock Harry and let you stay here with your new baby and mother. I'll come back here afterwards and check on them before heading in," said Jojo.

"I'll stay here with you Harry," said Sirius. "That was an amazing event and I'm not ready to call it quits yet. You did really well Harry and the calf is beautiful."

Harry and Sirius just sat down on the grass a little ways off from the pair with their horses grazing behind them. Harry cleaned off the blood and goo from his clothes as best he could while he and Sirius watched how the small calf faired in its first hour or two of life.

After about twenty or thirty minutes the little calf started trying to stand. The mother stayed close by the whole time. Finally she managed to completely stand up. She was wobbly but standing. Harry and Sirius silently cheered.

After several more minutes she started trying to walk. Eventually she made her way around to the side of her mother and found what she wanted. She began nursing right away. Harry and Sirius watched as the baby calf got her fill of her mummy's milk. When she pulled away her eyes landed on Harry.

They stared at each other for a bit before the calf started walking carefully toward Harry. She walked right up to him while he sat there on the grass. Harry reached out and started petting and rubbing her head when she stopped in front of him. He talked to her for a little bit while she stood there soaking up the attention then suddenly turned and bolted back over to her mother where she nursed a little more. After a while the mother led her calf off further into the pasture.

"Well that was fun," said Harry, "but I desperately need a shower now."

"I agree with you so let's head back," said Sirius wrinkling his nose.

They mounted their horses and rode them at a good clip back to the stables where they rubbed them down and put away their tack.

Harry managed to get his shower and received a lot of congratulations from the house elves and even some of the portraits for his part in bringing the baby calf into the world. Evidently news travelled fast but Harry took it all in stride. He really enjoyed his home life.

oOo

When Remus joined them a couple days later Harry was told about the progress on the Horcrux hunting. Sirius regaled them with a humorous story about Dobby and Kreacher. As it turns out Kreacher was hiding Slytherin's locket and Dobby found it while cleaning the house of all dark objects. He brought it to Sirius in the lounge with Kreacher following after him trying to get it back.

"It was funny," Sirius explained. "Kreacher kept trying to grab the locket from Dobby and Dobby would just keep it out of his reach. Dobby had it in a box and carried it straight to me all the while Kreacher was all over him trying to get to the box. Dobby laid the box down in front of me and Kreacher tackled it, grabbed the locket, and was about to flee with it when I told him to stop."

"He stopped and I eventually was able to get the story out of him. As it turns out my brother who was a Death Eater turned on Voldemort and retrieved the locket from its hiding place. He took Kreacher with him and he had to drink some foul liquid to get the locket. He didn't make it out but instructed Kreacher to get out and destroy it."

"Kreacher was distressed to say the least. He couldn't find a way to destroy it and fulfill the last command of his beloved Master Regulus. He always liked Regulus the best. However, I was able to convince him to let me have it when I explained that I know how to destroy it and it was part of my job to destroy those foul things of Voldemort. He was quite relieved and handed it over to me."

"I gave the tiara I found to Dumbledore and you got the locket," said Harry, "but did you guys figure out how to destroy them?"

"Yes, Dumbledore did," answered Remus. "Since you destroyed the diary with a basilisk fang it stands to reason that basilisk venom can destroy horcruxes. You used the Sword of Gryffindor to slay the basilisk so it was coated in venom and since it's Goblin made it only takes on what makes it stronger. Dumbledore was able to destroy the horcrux in the ring with it."

"What about the tiara and the locket?" asked Harry. "Have they been destroyed?"

"No, not yet Harry," replied Sirius. "Dumbledore would like to get some basilisk venom and put the tiara, the locket, and the cup in it to destroy the horcruxes but hopefully leave the heirlooms in tact."

"Sounds good to me. Where do you get basilisk venom from?" asked Harry.

Both Sirius and Remus just smiled at him.

"Oh, so you need me to go down to the Chamber of Secrets again and bring up some venom?"

"Actually, we will be going with you along with Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall, Professor Flitwick, and Professor Snape," answered Remus.

"Harry," said Sirius, "technically that basilisk belongs to you since you killed it and there are many parts to a dead basilisk that are highly sought after. Potions is probably the biggest. I assure you Snape will be interested but keep in mind that the hide is very strong and resistant against magic. It is also lighter than dragon hide but just as durable. You might find a use for it."

"Thanks. I'll keep that in mind. When do we need to do this?"

"Tomorrow?" asked Remus. "Dumbledore wanted all the kids out of the castle before we go down there so it's not public knowledge. We figured about nine in the morning?"

"Fine with me. What about the cup? Any leads?"

"We have reason to believe that the cup may be at Gringotts," answered Sirius. "In fact I suspect that it's in the Lestrange vault. I had some discussions with Narcissa that lead me to that conclusion. I'm planning on having the goblins see if they can detect the dark magic and if they can, remove the cup from their bank. I will have them give it to Dumbledore so he can rid it of the curse."

"At any rate," added Remus, "Hufflepuff's cup does not belong to Voldemort or Bellatrix. It is well known that it was stolen from the Smiths many years ago. The Smiths are direct descendants of Helga Hufflepuff. If it can be cleansed and not harmed then it should be returned to the Smith family."

"If the necklace can be cleansed and remain intact, I'm going to donate it to Hogwarts," said Sirius. "I have no use for it and since it's an heirloom of Salazar Slytherin, I think it would be best on display at the school."

"Perhaps the Smith's will do the same," said Harry. "Then the school will have something from all of the founders. Godric Gryffindor's hat and sword are already there along with Rowena Ravenclaw's tiara. Slytherin's locket and Hufflepuff's cup would round off the collection."

oOo

Harry, Sirius, and Remus emerged from Dumbledore's floo in his office shortly before nine the next morning. They found an office full of professors waiting on them. After everyone said hello they decided to head to the Chamber of Secrets.

Harry led them to the girl's lavatory on the first floor. When they entered the loo, Moaning Myrtle was there to greet them. She glided through her stall door.

"Hello Harry, it's good to see you again. I've missed you."

"Hello Myrtle, it's good to see you too."

"I don't think you came to visit me this time since you brought all these people with you," she said. Then seeing Dumbledore she added "Oh hello Professor Dumbledore."

"Hello Myrtle," he replied.

Myrtle floated right up close to Harry and stopped a couple of feet from him.

"Myrtle," said Harry, "I'm taking the professors down to the Chamber of Secrets so we will see you later, okay?"

"Okay, Harry. Be careful, but if you die down there remember that you are welcome to share my toilet with me."

"Thanks, Myrtle. You're very sweet to offer but as you know I killed the basilisk so it should be pretty safe down there now."

"I'll be waiting", she said as she zoomed away and made a splash diving into her toilet.

Harry walked over to the sinks and eyed the snake emblem.

"Open up," he said in parseltongue.

The professors and Sirius heard Harry hissing then saw as the sink completely sank out of sight. They then saw a large pipe big enough for a person to slide down.

"Last time I slid down and got really filthy. I think some stairs might be in order this time around."

Harry took his wand and waved it over the hole cleaning it up then transfiguring nice stairs for them to use.

"Very nicely done Mr. Potter," said McGonagall. "Nice transfiguration work."

"Thank you Professor," replied Harry. "Now everyone follow me please."

When they reached the bottom finally and were stepping on bones and other nastiness, Harry waved his wand again and cleaned up all the mess. He waved it another time and cast an air freshening charm.

"Oh, well done Mr. Potter!" said Professor Flitwick. "Fine charm work as well."

"Sorry," said Harry chuckling, "I didn't intend to be a show off by any means. I just know a lot more than I did the last time I was down here and am doing what I think needs to be done. How about someone else take the next one?"

"No worries, Harry," said Dumbledore. "I'm sure Minerva and Filius are just pleased at your proficiency given your age and you are technically still their student. I'd be happy to lend my wand to help out and we have quite a few talented wizards and witch that can be of assistance as well."

"Thank you Professor and this next one will be right down your alley, unless Professor McGonagall wants to tackle it of course."

As they looked forward following Harry they found the area very dark so they all lit their wands and walked on. Suddenly the area they were in was bathed in light. They looked up and saw a light fixture above them and as they watched they saw Harry flicking his wand upwards as he moved along. Each time he flicked his wand a light fixture would appear on the ceiling of the tunnel.

They all cancelled their _Lumos_ spells and watched in amazement at Harry's progression through the tunnel. He would flick his wand to create the light then walk a few steps and do it again.

"Mr. Potter?"

"Yes, Professor McGonagall?" answered Harry as he continued to install lighting.

"At the risk of complimenting you again…"

Harry smiled.

"…I would like to ask if you are transfiguring or conjuring those light fixtures?"

"Conjuring… permanently… and I added a detection feature so that they only come on if they detect movement."

"And, you can do this with just a flick of your wand?"

"Yes, I've found in my studies and practice that when it comes to conjuring you need very little wand movement as long as the intent is there."

The two best Transfiguration teachers known in the last fifty or so years just stopped and looked at each other for a second or two before moving on to catch up with Harry and the others.

"Harry, how are you attaching the lights to the ceiling?" asked Dumbledore.

"Permanent sticking charm."

"And you are doing that with that same flick of your wand?" asked McGonagall.

"Yes."

"You do realize don't you that you are casting a complex transfiguration spell by way of conjuring and a charm at the same time?" McGonagall asked.

"Yes, but I've had lots of practice. I was quite slow at it when first learning it. However, since I've repeated the spell over and over it became a lot easier to do. Technically though I'm not conjuring the light and casting the charm at the same time. The charm comes second after the conjuring. I just do it quickly in one wand motion."

Dumbledore and McGonagall stopped and looked at each other again.

"Lead on Professor Potter," said McGonagall.

They came to a bend in the tunnel and Harry quickly threw up some lighting around the area they stepped into. Looking ahead they found the shed basilisk skin that was around twenty feet long. They walked up to it and just stared.

"You fought this thing with just the sword in the Headmaster's office?" asked Sirius.

"Well, not this one. This is an older one. It was here when we came through before. It must have shed this skin a long time ago because it was much bigger than this in person."

"Bigger?" asked Remus.

"Yes, at least twice as big as this and I believe it looked even bigger to me when I was twelve."

All the adults just looked around at each other wondering how a twelve year old faced something like that.

"As you can see this is where the cave-in happened. Professor Lockhart tried to Obliviate us with Ron's broken wand. It backfired and caused all of this. We were separated by the fallen wall of rock. I left Ron here to clear a way out and went on by myself to find Ginny. There's the hole Ron managed to clear for us so we could get back out. I imagine we could repair it now or perhaps transfigure it into an archway or something like that."

"Let's try both," said Dumbledore. "Allow me. Let's repair it first."

Dumbledore pulled out his wand and waved it in a pattern. All the fallen rock began to move and reattach itself to the ceiling and walls from whence it came. When done the pathway was clear and the space looked like a cave which technically it was.

"I think an archway as Professor Potter suggested would be a good idea if only to strengthen this part of the wall and ceiling," suggested McGonagall. "Allow me, Albus."

"By all means Professor," he said stepping back out of her way.

McGonagall did some complicated wand movements and when done a fancy archway was in place with an inscription on it that read 'Salazar Slytherin's Chamber of Secrets.'

"Very well done, Minerva. I'm impressed," said Dumbledore congratulating his Transfiguration professor.

"Me too, Professor," added Harry. "That is very impressive and very fitting. Just so you know, I plan on keeping all the basilisk hide. I'm aware of how well armor can be made from it. I'll only need a small portion of the items used in potions for my own lab. The rest I will donate to the school with stipulations that any profit made from it be used in a fund to help the less fortunate attend school here."

"That is very generous of you Harry," replied Dumbledore, "and an excellent idea. Basilisks fetch a high price on the market and potions developed from their ingredients even higher. I'm sure St. Mungos will be interested in what Severus can concoct from this rare find."

"We're not too far now," announced Harry. "It's up here a few turns. I'll continue to put up lighting along the way."

They followed Harry until he came to the metal door with two carved snakes entwined on it. Harry told it to open in parseltongue and the two snakes parted opening the door to the chamber.

Once they were all inside the chamber the professors and Sirius just stared at what they saw. The high stone pillars engraved with more serpents reached high into the darkness above their heads. As Harry led them closer to the statue of Slytherin they began taking in the size of the basilisk that lay before them. It had not decayed as much as Harry believed it would have but that was due to the venom preserving it.

"This one is definitely bigger than two times the other skin indicated," said Sirius. "It must have grown a lot since it shed that one back there Harry."

Harry showed them where he found Ginny. The ink from the diary was still there on the floor. Snape decided that since the basilisk was so large it would be best to get some help from the house elves to break it up in the necessary pieces. He could supervise them but would need to be able to get back down here when they started the process. It would definitely take more than one trip to get all this processed and up to the lab, he informed them.

Harry fixed that by teaching everyone how to say 'open' in parseltongue. When done every person in the group could say it. Then while Dumbledore and Snape drained enough venom to be used on the horcruxes, Harry went to explore the rest of the chamber. Sirius saw him walking away so joined him.

"The basilisk came out of the statue's mouth so there must be some space back there. I'm going to check it out," announced Harry.

"I'm going with you," said Sirius.

Harry searched around the base of the statue and all the areas he could reach on foot. He did not find anything that looked like a way to open it or move it. Giving up on that idea, Harry stepped to directly in front of the statue and said 'open' in parseltongue. Nothing happened. Next Harry tried 'Open Salazar Slytherin' and the statue swiveled as if on hinges revealing a staircase that led up to a higher level.

Harry had all their attention now. He and Sirius started up the stairs and all the professors stopped what they were doing and quickly followed. The level above was at the height of the statue's mouth which explained the snake coming out that way. What they found was a large library filled with rare books all perfectly preserved.

Everyone looked around for a bit. There was a desk in the middle with some books sitting on it as if Salazar was researching something the last time he was here. The professors were real impressed with the selection of books on the shelves.

"Professor Dumbledore?" asked Harry.

"Yes, Harry?"

"I realize that since these books were Salazar Slytherin's they belong to the school and rightfully so. I am just wondering if I could have copies made of any I do not currently own?"

"I see no problem with that Harry, especially since without you we never would have discovered any of this."

"Thank you, sir."

oOo

The next day Harry travelled to his house in France and then left to meet up with his new business partners. They had a meeting and discussed upcoming business, potential investments they were looking strongly at, and what their profit margins looked like. Harry was pleased with the projections and could expect a strong return on his investment after a year or so.

They took Harry out to lunch again to another good restaurant and enjoyed the conversation and food. They asked Harry how his karate class was coming along and he told them what he could without revealing any secrets about what he was really up to. They asked about his schooling as well and was impressed that he tested out early for all but two of his classes which means he would be graduating a year early.

After they were done, Harry took the opportunity to buy Christmas presents for everyone before heading back to Potter Place. He had been so busy he had not taken time to buy presents yet. Since he was at the French Riviera he took advantage of it and got all of his shopping done while there.

oOo

 _Christmas morning…_

Harry had a busy semester so Mattie had taken it upon herself to ready Potter Place for Christmas. She had the elves bring in a nice tree and decorate it. She also had them decorate the manor so everything was festive and looked like Christmas. When Harry woke up on Christmas morning they all had a nice breakfast prepared by Leru and then gathered around the tree to open presents.

Sirius and Remus were there along with all the elves. Harry, Remus, and Sirius decided to wait and open their presents with the Weasleys since they had gifts to take over for them. However, Harry gave his presents to the elves right away and wished them all a very Happy Christmas.

The elves were all pleased when they received another pendant for their necklaces from Harry, but had him wait before leaving for the Burrow. They told him that they had a surprise for him and he had to open it before leaving.

They handed Harry a small wrapped box decorated with a ribbon. Harry carefully opened it and found his new trunk inside. It was shrunk down. Harry lifted it out of the box and held it in his hand.

"Wait a second. Did you guys finish copying all the books in the library already?" Harry asked.

All the elves nodded.

"Wow! That is amazing that you did that so quickly. Thank you so much! I was not expecting this at all. You guys are the best!"

All the elves were pleased that they made Harry so happy.

Harry went back to his room where he had his trunk setup on the wall. Sirius and Remus followed him to see what the new trunk looked like. Harry led them into his trunk and out to the large space where he entered his office. Sirius and Remus were very impressed with what he had done. Once there Harry took the small trunk and set it up against the back wall of his office and opened the trunk so that it expanded and became a door.

Harry opened the door and walked in to see a library that looked amazingly like the one in Potter Place. As he entered he saw some movement out of the corner of his eye so he turned to see a very large picture frame in which Simon had just entered.

"Happy Christmas Harry. What do you think? Do you like it?"

"Simon, this is amazing and the fact that you have a frame to use in here makes it that much better. I'm looking forward to having year round access to the library… and you."

"I will help you anyway I can Harry."

"Thanks Simon. I guess we'd better run. They're expecting us over at the Burrow for Christmas."

"Have fun Harry," said Simon as they left.

Harry used the floo to call the Burrow. He had his head stuck in his fireplace.

"Hello Weasleys. Anyone home?"

A few people appeared in front of the fireplace and saw Harry.

"I guess you are here," said Harry. "Are you guys ready for the Potter delegation?"

"Yes, come on over," said Arthur.

"Alright, three coming through. Watch yourselves."

Harry, Sirius, and Remus took the floo over to the Burrow and stepped out of their fireplace one at a time. Harry was first hugged by Molly then soon after by Ginny. The guys decided a pat on the back or handshake was sufficient from them. Harry put all their presents by the tree and noticed there were a few still there unopened.

"Sorry, if we're late Mrs. Weasley," said Harry. "We had a little bit of Christmas with the house elves before we left."

"You're not late at all Harry," replied Molly. "In fact, we're still waiting on the Grangers."

"Really, are all three coming?"

"Yes, they should be here shortly."

Harry spoke to Bill and Charlie, said hello to the twins before they grabbed Sirius and Remus for a secret discussion it looked like. Ron and Ginny grabbed Harry and sat him down on the sofa.

"So what have you been up to these past few days?" asked Ginny.

"Quite a bit actually. It's been a busy week and semester before that. Let's see, since I left King's Cross I've helped birth a baby calf, discovered a large Salazar Slytherin library left hidden and well preserved, took a trip to France for business, and then I went Christmas shopping in the French Riviera afterwards."

"What? You're going to have to elaborate on all of that Harry," said Ron.

"Looks like the Grangers have arrived," announced Molly. "They came in a very nice car."

Practically everyone exited the house to greet the Grangers and take a look at their car. It was a Mercedes with four doors, Harry noted. Hermione got out of the back and was motioning for her parents to get out of the car but they stayed seated. She was getting increasingly frustrated.

It then dawned on Harry that the Muggle repelling charms in use here were likely very strong since Bill did all the warding. He walked over to Hermione who was standing on the passenger side of the car and bent over to the window to say hello to Dan and Emma. Emma had her window down talking to Hermione.

"Hello Emma and Dan," said Harry. "It's good to see you."

"Hello Harry," said Emma. "It's good to see you too but I'm not sure about this place. It doesn't feel right. I think we should leave."

"Hold on. Don't leave yet. I can fix the problem."

Harry waved his hand inside the car and suddenly Dan and Emma relaxed.

"Why don't you two come on in and join the rest of us? Do you need me to carry anything for you?"

"That's alright Harry. I can get it," replied Dan as he got out of the car and went to the boot.

Harry opened Emma's door for her and escorted her and Hermione into the house. Ron went to help Dan since he didn't hear what he said to Harry. Ron did end up carrying something for him though, he picked it up off the back seat.

"What was the problem?" asked Arthur when they got close.

"Bill's Muggle repelling charms are a bit strong so I temporarily put a block on them to remove the effect. Bill will need to add them to the wards while they're here."

"Right, I forgot. I will let Bill know right now so he can adjust them," Arthur replied then hurried off to talk to Bill.

Everyone said there hellos when all were back in the house and out of the cold. Ron had carried in a cake and Emma was explaining to Molly that she had baked it and hoped it would be okay for dessert after lunch. Molly assured her it would be fine.

Now that everyone was here that was supposed to be here, they decided to open presents.

Harry received chocolates from Ron (as usual, but you can't beat that). He received a leather business satchel this time instead of a book from Hermione. It had an _Undetectable Extension Charm_ placed on it so it was very roomy inside. Dan and Emma bought him a nice Muggle business suit. Ginny gave him a dagger which she had made herself. It was engraved with his initials. Since Harry had walked her through making her own katana sword she used what she learned and crafted the dagger for Harry. It was very well made and extremely sharp.

Mrs. Weasley gave him his traditional knitted green jumper which he always enjoyed, putting it on over what he was wearing right away. The twins gave him a large box of items from their shop. Bill gave him a book on investing and finance in the Muggle world and Charlie gave him a green dragon hide vest which pretty much completed a full set for Harry. He received boots, pants, and a jacket from his parents' trunk, gloves last Christmas from Charlie, and now a vest this Christmas.

Ginny was shocked when she received a full set of green dragon hide armor from Harry. She basically had the same full set as him all at once. When she asked why he spent so much money on her he told her that he thought she might need something to wear that was fire resistant. Ginny, Ron, and Hermione all smiled at each other. They told everyone it was a private joke when they asked what they were smiling about.

Harry gave Ron his own set of chocolates to keep him from eating most of his. Hermione was given copies of several rare books Harry had in his library. They looked just like the originals in leather bound covers. Harry gave Bill and Charlie each a two week stay in any of his houses and they could bring a significant other with them.

"If either of you want to save that until you get married and use it for your honeymoon that will be fine. You can tell me where you would like to go and I will check to see if I have a house there are within close apparating distance from there."

"That's tremendous Harry," said Bill. "Thanks very much."

"I guess I better find me a girl so I can use this," said Charlie. "Thanks Harry but did you plot this with my mother to get me moving on getting a girlfriend?"

"No Charlie, your mother didn't know about this and you are both welcome. It's the least I could do for you guys. Besides, I'm giving the same present to your parents and also to Dan and Emma. They can stay for two weeks at any one of my houses and this goes for all six of you. Room and board will be provided. There are house elves on sight that maintain the homes so they will provide the cooking and cleaning."

"Trust me when I tell you they will be thrilled to take care of you. Do not disappoint them by not allowing them to do their jobs. However, anything you do away from the house while you are out and about, will be your responsibility."

"Harry, that is just too generous," insisted Molly. "We can't accept something as lavish as that."

"Mrs. Weasley," said Harry with a stern look on his face. "Are you going to force my hand?"

"Well, I-I don't know. W-What exactly do you mean?"

"Alright," said Harry. "If I have to do this, I will. As you guys know, I'm the last remaining Potter. Back when there were plenty of Potters my homes were used more often and my family enjoyed themselves. The elves took care of the people when they came and everyone had a good time."

"Over the years, we have only kept elves at places that we intend to maintain year round. Some of the places are less used and the elves didn't have enough to do. There are a few elves that take care of multiple homes just to have enough to do. Some moved where they could stay busy and others refused to move until they grew too old and died. "

"It will be some time before I have a family and the Potters increase in number enough to eventually take advantage of these wonderful homes again. In the mean time I need for you, my friends… my family, to help me use these places. The elves need more to do and people to interact with. I'm only one person and cannot get to all of these places enough."

"We accept Harry and thank you for such a generous gift," said Emma.

"I'm sorry Harry," said Mrs. Weasley. "I never thought of it that way. Arthur and I will gladly accept your gift. It will be great to get away for a couple weeks with just the two of us."

"There is no need to apologize Mrs. Weasley. Since you guys are my friends and family I suppose I should share some of these burdens with you, especially when you're able to help."

"Hey!" said Fred.

"What are we?" asked George.

"Chopped liver?" asked Fred.

"Yes, what gives Harry?" asked George.

"Where's our presents?" asked Fred.

Harry turned to the twins.

"Oh, I almost forgot about you guys."

"I'm…," said George.

"…wounded," said Fred.

Both put their hands on their chests.

"Alright you drama queens, come over here and talk to Sirius and me. We have something to share with you."

"What do you wish to share," asked George when he stopped in front of Harry and Sirius.

"We're listening," said Fred.

"Harry and I discussed this," said Sirius, "and we decided that the best Christmas for you guys would be in infusion of cash to help grow your business."

"Cash?" asked George.

"Yes," said Harry. "Sirius and I both want to gift you with some cash for your business at Christmas so you can really get moving. We need some laughter during these dark times. The aurors may have made some progress of late but don't rest on your laurels. Voldemort is plotting something, I guarantee it. He's not just going to lie down and roll over. When he hits it'll be big."

"But Harry, you're already a partner. You gave us your Tri-Wizard winnings which allowed us to start the business," said Fred.

"I know but this is different. Keep this next part to yourselves," Harry said while throwing up a privacy bubble around them. "You see, I'm involved in a business with Fleur Delacour's father and two Muggle business men. We're called venture capitalists because we provide capital (cash) to startup businesses who look promising. After some time we receive a good return on our money. I'm doing basically the same for you. Your business has great potential and Sirius and I see that."

"The difference," said Sirius, "is that this money will strictly be a Christmas gift that we expect you guys to use in your business. It will serve as a boost to help your business hopefully skyrocket. If you guys can have more time focusing on development then you can come up with more products to sell. You can hire another person to help up front so you two only have to make a spectacular appearance every once in a while when the crowds are in your shop."

"Also, Sirius and Remus have gladly offered their services to help you on occasion in a consulting role. The only catch here is you have to pay Remus for his time. Pull from my share of the profits to pay him since all mine go back into the company anyway. Sirius is willing to help for free when he can."

The twins looked at Sirius with grins on their faces. Sirius nodded.

"How much…"

"…are you giving us?"

"10,000 galleons. 5,000 each," said Harry.

The twins both whistled.

"Are you both…"

"…sure about this?"

"We'll transfer the funds to your business account in the next two days or so, when we can get to Gringotts," said Sirius.

"If anyone asks tell them we gave you a little gold for Christmas to help your business," instructed Harry. "If they get nosy and ask how much then tell them it's a private matter between you and your donors who require that their financial transactions remain undisclosed."

"That's really good Harry," said Fred.

"We'll use that for sure," said George.

Harry cancelled the bubble and the twins walked away in a daze.

During lunch they were still in somewhat of a daze and very quiet which was not normal for them. Molly kept looking at them trying to figure out what was wrong. Ginny eyed them as well. Ron was enjoying the quiet and his food.

All in all everyone had a great time and enjoyed Christmas at the Burrow. Sirius could not resist so he told the story of Harry rescuing the baby calf and healing the dying mother.

"What did you expect?" asked Harry when they all looked at him. "I own a farm and a ranch. It's what I do."

The Grangers left around 3pm and headed back home. Sirius and Remus had already left about an hour before that. Harry finally decided to go about 3:30. Instead of taking the floo back, he decided to use his watch instead.

He said good bye and walked out to the edge of the wards in the cold. Something told him he should add some extra protection before leaving just to keep the Weasleys safer. The problem was the wards were not his and he didn't have their permission to take them over. Bills were better than most though.

Harry decided he would just add an alarm that would trigger if a Death Eater or Voldemort crossed the wards. The alarm would alert him when that happened. He cast the spell wandlessly in case someone from the house was watching. When satisfied the alarm was correctly in place, he pulled out his watch.

"Legends of Potter."


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen – Deuces Are Wild**

Harry woke up suddenly to the noise in his room. He was groggy from sleep and couldn't figure out what the noise was. He got out of bed and grabbed his wand. That's when he realized his wand was sounding an alarm. The Weasleys!

Harry hurriedly put on all of his dragon hide armor over his pajamas and pulled his boots on. While he was doing that a horse patronus showed up and Ginny's voice told him that Death Eaters were attacking the Burrow. He then immediately apparated straight through the wards at Potter Place heading for the edge of the wards at the Weasleys.

oOo

 _Earlier…_

Bill had stayed the night in his old room. Charlie slept in the twins room since both Fred and George went back home to the flat in the back of their shop.

Bill got up when he felt it. He woke up Charlie and then Ron and Ginny who both appeared to be already awake and aware of the threat. In fact Ginny was already throwing on her new dragon hide armor over her pajamas when he burst through her door. Luckily she was covered. Ron had his trainers on and wand in hand already.

Bill almost ran into Arthur on the stairs when he met him coming up. He had felt the wards as well. Molly was right behind him. Ginny disillusioned herself and took a peak out of her window. She saw a lot of dark hooded shapes gathering in the darkness. Death eaters!

She drew her wand and sent her patronus out the other side of the house hoping the Death Eaters didn't see it leaving. She then saw Ron send his patronus twice the same way. She cancelled her disillusionment spell.

"Who did you notify Ron?" asked Ginny.

"Hermione and Neville."

"I sent mine to Harry so I'll send another to Luna."

"I saw when you sent yours and figured it was to Harry."

Ginny sent her patronus again and then gathered her family up so she could warn them.

"Listen, there are too many Death Eaters out there for any of us to go outside. Help is coming. When they arrive then we can go outside if necessary."

"Who's coming?" asked Molly.

"Harry, Neville, Hermione, and Luna," answered Ron.

"But their just children!" exclaimed Molly.

"Mum, do not start that overprotective nonsense, not with Death Eaters at our door. Not now!" replied Ginny heatedly. Molly just looked at her in shock. "There are 35 to 40 Death Eaters out there. Harry could take down at least half of them by himself. If the whole team makes it to join us then those Death Eaters out there are in for the shock of their lives."

"What are you saying Ginny?" asked Molly.

"Just watch Mum," said Ron. "You probably won't believe it until you see it with your own eyes anyway. I trust the floo, apparition, and portkeys are out of the question."

"Yes, your father and Bill already checked. When this is over you both better come clean about what you've been up to."

"Mum," said Ginny, "we are under oath to keep these things secret so the wrong people don't find out. We can only tell you so much but if you watch closely you'll not have to be told anything."

Molly just looked at her children. When did they grow up?

Ginny disillusioned herself again and peaked out the window. She saw the Death Eaters drawing close to the house. She ran over to the hallway and in a loud whisper she said " _Here they come_!" She went back to her window.

She arrived just in time as a few of the Death Eaters started casting spells of fire to burn down the Burrow. Ginny calmly threw up her hands and caught the fire. She then turned it around and burned about 11 of them with it. Not all were seriously hurt but 3 or 4 were out of the fight. The Death Eaters scattered a bit and wondered what just happened.

Ginny and the others fired spells from the windows and took down six more. That's when Ginny saw Harry at the edge of the wards in his dragon hide armor. Then he disappeared. She smiled to herself.

"Now they'll get it," she said.

oOo

When Harry arrived the Death Eaters had already closed in on the house. He saw about four of them cast spells of fire to burn it down. He started bringing up his hands to stop them when the fire suddenly turned on them and burned several on the front row. Ginny was not to be trifled with, he thought.

He saw the Death Eaters scatter slightly and then 6 more went down while they were confused. The spells all came from the house. The Weasleys were in good form it seems. Harry was wondering which group needed the most help. The Death Eaters had them out numbered but so far that had not helped them at all.

The Death Eaters had finally managed to put up some shields and started firing some spells back but theirs was not as nice as the Weasleys. The house was getting beat up. Harry knew it was time to enter the fray. He turned himself invisible and waved at his boots then blasted into the air. He flew over the Death Eaters and started taking them out with cutting spells and blasting spells. They could not see or figure out what was attacking them from the air.

When that got boring Harry landed right in the middle of them and started kicking, spinning, and killing. While he was busy he saw three of his team mates in their borrowed auror uniforms, faces obscured. He also felt some familiar magic and detected a couple who were disillusioned. Luna, Neville, and Hermione wore the auror robes, while Ron and Ginny were disillusioned. They had all joined him fighting the Death Eaters. The Death Eaters were starting to wish they had not participated in this disaster in the making. Who were these people? They thought they had sent enough this time but were still getting slaughtered.

While the team was taking down the rest of the Death Eaters, Bill, Charlie, Molly, and Arthur began stunning, tying up, and taking the wands of any who were still alive. Pretty soon all the Death Eaters were down but Harry saw two that looked like Bellatrix and a Lestrange brother off to the side beyond the wards. Just when he was about to start their direction they took a portkey and left.

Harry turned back and removed his invisibility spell and then the other team members revealed themselves as well. Molly was just standing there with her mouth open as she watched them help finish securing the Death Eaters. Then she saw Harry wave his hand and what was most likely portkeys flew out of all the Death Eaters pockets and into a leather pouch Harry caught them in.

She was speechless and couldn't believe what she witnessed. She went and sat down on the steps and put her head in her hands. She was sitting there for a minute when she felt two people sit next to her on both sides. She peaked and saw that it was Ron and Ginny who put their arms around her.

"Are you okay, Mum?" asked Ron.

Molly just nodded with her head still in her hands.

"Are you sure?" asked Ginny. "I've never seen you this speechless."

Molly chuckled as Arthur, Bill, and Charlie walked up and joined them.

Just then they heard a noise on the other side of the house. They got up and went around to take a look. They found Harry standing there looking at the house. He noticed all of them staring at him so he turned and shrugged his shoulders.

"It was damaged. I couldn't leave my second home broken. It's all fixed now."

Molly came up to Harry and grabbed him in a big hug.

"Thank you Harry. You are always making life better for us."

"You're welcome, Mrs. Weasley."

Harry hugged her back and then stopped and pulled away. He took a couple of steps and then turned to the others.

"Somethings wrong," he said.

Everyone started looking around.

"No, not here. Somewhere else. I can feel it."

Just then a patronus showed up. It was Susan's.

"Death Eaters attacked. Aunt Amelia is dead. They're after me now."

"Who knows where Amelia Bones lives?" Harry shouted.

"I know," said Arthur.

"Picture the place you would apparate to," said Harry as he looked into Arthur's eyes. "Got it?"

Arthur nodded. Harry grabbed the image.

"Whoa," said Arthur.

"Everyone stay here," said Harry. "I'll get Susan."

"But what if there are too many, Harry?" asked Hermione.

"Don't worry. There won't be any left when I'm done," then he was gone.

"What did he mean by that?" asked Molly.

"Harry's going to kill the Death Eaters who killed Amelia Bones and are after Susan," said Ginny.

"Why would he do that?"

"Because they killed his friend," said Neville. "Harry no longer plays nice if you try to kill him or his friends. Look around at the dead ones here. I doubt anyone of us, other than Harry, did this."

"But why?"

"Because they were here to kill us, Mum," said Ron. "Harry will not allow them the chance to try again."

"Mrs. Weasley," said Hermione, "you need to know that Harry only kills if they kill someone or try to kill him or his friends. As long as they don't use deadly spells then he'll just capture them and turn them over to the aurors. Amelia and Susan Bones are his friends. He will not allow them to get away with this."

"Poor Harry," cried Molly. "He's so young but what a burden he must bear."

oOo

Harry arrived at the house just outside where the wards used to be. He saw from the situation that a few aurors were here but they were pinned down with some walls of dirt protecting them. The Death Eaters had taken over the house. That meant that Susan was still in there with them.

Harry walked up to Kingsley and saw Sirius and Remus there with him.

"Harry, what are you doing here?" asked Kingsley.

"Susan sent me a patronus. She said Amelia is dead and they're after her now. I just came from an attack at the Burrow that we took care of. They'll need some aurors over there when you have some available. What are you guys doing here?" Harry asked Sirius and Remus.

"There are other attacks going on all over the city. Kingsley alerted me about this since they were short on aurors so I decided to see if I could help," replied Sirius. "I brought Remus with me."

"Well, I'm going in. Do not expect any live ones left when I come back out." Harry turned and walked away, making himself invisible, and casting spells on himself to suppress all noise.

"Wait Harry," said Sirius but it was too late.

"Let him go Sirius," said Kingsley. "He's been training me for a while and I've seen what he can do and I highly doubt I've seen all of it. They'll never know what hit them."

When Harry was a little ways from the aurors he waved at his boots and rocketed into the air. He went up to the third floor and vanished a window before flying through. He caught movement out of the corner of his eye. He turned and saw a Death Eater at another window. Harry eased up behind him then grabbed his head and twisted real quick, breaking his neck. He slowly laid the body down onto the floor to avoid any extra noise.

Harry heard some muffled screams somewhere down the hall. Susan, he thought. Going through the third floor rooms he cleared them of Death Eaters, killing them as he went. There were three more on that floor firing spells from the windows.

When he reached the second floor he realized the screams were getting louder. One Death Eater came out of a room and ran right into Harry who was about to check it.

"Huh?" he said when he couldn't see anyone. Then he knew no more.

Harry had hit him in three vital places in less than a second stopping his heart. He was dead. Harry moved on. He killed two more on that floor with cutting curses to the neck. He knew when he arrived at the door with Susan in the room. The door was closed but Harry could hear her screaming and fighting. He reached over and turned the knob. Locked.

Harry removed his invisibility spell and then blasted the door off its hinges. He was standing in the middle of the doorframe when the door landed on the other side of the room. He saw Susan laying on the bed with a Death Eater on top of her trying to hold her down. He had managed to rip off most of her night clothes but was not having much luck yet getting her to lay still. She was putting up a pretty good fight from her vulnerable position.

That made Harry very proud of her. Susan was a fighter. She had no intention of giving up.

They both stopped when the door flew by and Harry was found staring at them. He didn't look happy, the Death Eater noted.

"Harry, thank Merlin you're here," said Susan gasping for breath.

The Death Eater started trying to untangle himself from Susan to get up but she was still making it difficult for him. Harry reached him before he got loose and grabbed him by the hair on the back of his head. He then yanked real hard. The Death Eater yelled in pain.

"I've got him now Susan. You can let go."

Susan let him go and watched as Harry pulled him off of her and dragged him by the hair of his head into the hallway. Susan got up off the bed and went to the doorway to watch. Harry let go of his hair so he could stand up then squared off with him.

"Here's your chance to beat the-boy-who-lived and take him back to your idiot of a leader. What are you going to do?"

"Potter, I'm going to hurt you good for interrupting my fun and I don't even need my wand."

He jumped at Harry but his arms completely missed when Harry side stepped him. When he turned back around to face Harry again he suddenly doubled over in pain and fell to the floor after Harry kicked him viciously in the bits. He was seeing stars and couldn't breathe properly. The pain was so intense he passed out. Harry stunned him and tied him up.

He then levitated him across the hall and over to a bedroom window that was facing the aurors and threw the Death Eater bodily out of it. He landed with a loud thud on the ground several feet in front of the aurors. Harry turned back around to find a practically naked Susan watching him. When their eyes met she ran over to Harry and grabbed him in a hug.

"Thank you Harry. Thank you so much. You saved my life and kept that man from raping me. I don't know how much longer I could have fought him off. I could never thank you enough."

Harry hugged her for a bit then let go and stepped back to check Susan for any injuries.

"Do you hurt anywhere?"

"No, nothing serious," she answered. "Mainly I'm just tired."

Harry removed one of his gloves and put his hand on her chest. He only found some minor bruising and strained muscles so cleared that up quickly and gave her a slight boost to her magic.

"Oh, Harry that felt good. Thank you so much." Susan stood there with her eyes closed.

"Well, Susan, given your state of dress I believe you've already thanked me enough." Susan's eyes popped open. "It's a good thing I had my dragon hide armor on when we hugged or it would have been more awkward."

Susan looked chagrined all of a sudden and looked down to the floor, her hands and arms trying to cover what she could. Harry chuckled.

"Is your room close by? We should get you some clothes to wear."

"That was my room you found me in. I-I was hiding from them after they k-killed my aunt and invaded our home. I-I'll go get dressed."

"Hang on. Not alone you're not. There's still Death Eaters in the house. Once dressed I will take you out of here."

Harry walked Susan back over to her bedroom and stood guard as she dressed and put on some shoes. Harry repaired her door to like new while he waited. Another Death Eater showed up checking on all the noise but Harry dispatched him quickly. After Susan had found her wand and was ready Harry took her to a window in her room which was on the back of the house. He vanished it and turned to Susan.

"Susan what I'm about to reveal to you is a secret. You must not, under any circumstances, ever tell this to anyone. Understand?"

Susan nodded.

"There are anti-portkey and anti-apparition wards in place so this is the safest way to get you out of here. Do you swear to keep it a secret?"

"I swear, Harry. I will never reveal this secret to anyone. You have my word."

"Alright then… I can fly. I came in through a third story window. I'm going to fly us out of here. I'll take you to the aurors. Are you ready?"

"You can fly?" she asked with a little awe in her voice.

"Yes, trust me," said Harry as he picked her up into his arms, turned them both invisible, and flew out the window. Susan was hanging on tightly with her arms around him and her face buried in his neck.

Harry flew up a good bit to be away from the house then circled around until landing behind the aurors and behind a tree. Harry quickly removed the invisibility spell and waved at his boots. He held Susan's hand and took her over to Kingsley. The aurors were wondering where he came from.

"Kingsley," said Harry "I believe you know Susan Bones."

"Yes Harry. Susan, thank Merlin you're alright."

"Harry got there just at the right time to save me."

"Good job Harry. What does it look like in there?"

"I believe I've cleared the top two floors. I'll be right back. The rest are still in there and I need to get Amelia's body."

Harry turned himself invisible again and ran until he was far enough away from them. He then shot into the air and went back through Susan's window. He verified no one was left on the top two floors before walking down the stairs to the first floor.

Casting _Homenum Revelio_ revealed nine more Death Eaters on the first floor. Harry never stopped but just continued forward killing as he went. Some were better than others at defending themselves but most were hit with Cutting Curses to the neck or a Reducto to the head. One was killed with his own wand. Harry simple grabbed it out of his hand, spun around and stabbed him through the eye lodging it into his brain.

One Death Eater managed to get off a Killing Curse during the last part of the scuffle but Harry just grabbed another Death Eater and threw him in the path of it. Harry then ran forward, leaped, and hit the Death Eater in the chin with his knee which sent him flying backwards. His head went through a wall. Harry started to finish him off but he was already dead from the impact.

When Harry looked around for anymore Death Eaters and didn't find any, his eyes landed on the body of Amelia Bones. She obviously died due to the Killing Curse. Harry went over, closed her eyes, and picked her up in his arms. He then carried her out the door and into the front garden with a tear running down his face. The aurors all came running up when he appeared. They were all obviously saddened to see their boss dead.

Harry handed her off to a couple of aurors who took her body from him. Susan started crying when she saw her aunt again.

"Are you alright Harry?" asked Sirius looking worried.

"Do we need to get you to St. Mungos, Harry?" asked Kingsley.

"No, I'm fine. Why are you guys looking at me like that?"

"Because you're covered in blood Harry," replied Remus.

"Oh," he said looking down at himself, "well none of it's mine, not that I know of anyway, just a few scratches maybe."

Harry started using _Tergeo_ on himself to remove all the blood from his hair, face, and body. Sirius and Remus helped get the spots he missed. When the blood was gone he cleaned his dragon hide armor the best he could. Mattie would have to take care of the rest.

"Harry," said Kingsley, "there were several Death Eater attacks all over the place tonight. It looks like those others were more of a distraction and a ploy to thin out the aurors. I believe the Bones residence and the Weasleys were the main focus.

Harry nodded and thought for a second.

"Do you need Susan anymore tonight?" asked Harry.

"We will need to get her statement about what happened here. I'll take her back to the Ministry to do that and then we'll figure out where she can stay," replied Kingsley.

"Can I bring her up to the Ministry in the afternoon for that? We pretty much know what happened and there is nothing more to do about it except file reports," said Harry. Kingsley raised his eyebrows at him. "I plan on taking her to my house. She needs a friend right now and she mustn't go back into that house until it's been cleaned up and repaired. I left a bit of a mess."

"Sure, Harry. One last thing though. Are there any left in there we need to arrest?"

Harry looked right at Kingsley.

"Not unless aurors are in the habit of arresting dead Death Eaters."

Kingsley paused as he stared back at Harry. The intensity in Harry's eyes told him all he needed to know. He did what was needed, nothing more.

"Thank you Harry for your assistance tonight," Kingsley offered. "You saved Susan's life when the Death Eaters had us all pinned down. I never doubted you would succeed, so thank you."

"Did you collect the one I threw out the window? He was the one I caught trying to rape Susan. I thought he deserved a bit more punishment and Askaban fit the bill."

"He didn't make it Harry and I doubt it was from the fall. Whatever you did to him ended up finishing him off."

"Really?"

Kingsley, Sirius, and Remus nodded at him.

"Well, I guess I kicked him harder than I thought. You can't win them all. Don't forget to send some aurors over to the Burrow, Kingsley. They had 35 or so show up over there. Most are captured but several were killed. I saw Bellatrix and one of the Lestrange brothers leaving via portkey when we were done. They were off to the side watching."

"35 or more?" asked Sirius.

"Yes, but Ron and Ginny called in the rest of the team and we took them out. The Weasleys took out ten on the first wave before I ever got going. No one on our side was hurt. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Bill, and Charlie pitched in as well. The Death Eaters never had a chance."

"You've had a busy night Harry. You need to go get some rest," suggested Kingsley.

"Right, I'll collect Susan and go."

Harry left them and went over to Susan to talk to her. After a bit he apparated them both away.

"Alright, listen up aurors," announced Kingsley. "Harry just told me that 35 to 40 Death Eaters attacked the Burrow tonight before he came here. They have quite a few prisoners and some bodies for us to collect. Tabers, I need a good size team to go to the Weasleys and take care of that. The rest will remain here with me to get this place in order. Go!"

oOo

Harry had taken Susan back with him to Potter Place. Andrew and Mattie greeted them when they arrived.

"Andrew and Mattie, this is Susan Bones. She's a close friend of mine and she's the niece of Amelia Bones who happened to be killed tonight by Death Eaters."

"Hello," said Susan quietly.

"Hello Miss. I'm so sorry for your loss," said Andrew.

"You poor dear," said Mattie. "Welcome to Potter Place. Let's get you a room so you can clean up and get some rest. Can I get you something to drink or eat?"

"No thank you. I'm not very hungry."

"Of course," said Mattie. "Come dear, I'll show to your room."

Mattie started leading Susan off when Susan stopped suddenly and turned to Harry.

"Are you coming Harry?" she asked.

"Let me just send a patronus to the Weasleys to let them know we're safe then I'll go get cleaned up as well. Would you like me to check in on you afterwards?"

"Yes, please."

"Okay, you get cleaned up and I'll see you shortly."

Mattie led Susan down the hall while Harry sent his patronus over to the Weasleys. He got one back from Arthur's weasel thanking him and telling him to get some needed rest. When finished he went to his room and took a nice shower. After he was dressed in clean pajamas, he called Mattie and asked her to see if someone could clean his dragon hide armor tomorrow. She assured him it would be done. He then found out which room Susan was in. Mattie informed him that she supplied Susan with some comfortable sleepwear.

Harry gave Susan a few more minutes to make sure she was done with her shower and dressed before he went to her door and knocked.

Knock. Knock.

"Come in," Harry heard Susan say.

Harry opened the door and found Susan in pajamas just sitting on the side of the bed staring at the wall. He walked in and sat down next to her.

"How are you holding up?" he asked her.

Susan just laid her head on Harry's shoulder. Harry put his arm around her back and supported her.

"I'm going to miss her so much Harry," Susan said with tears in her eyes.

"I know Susan. I'm going to miss her too."

They sat like that for a minute or two. Susan yawned.

"I guess I should try to sleep. It must be getting close to dawn and I've been up most of the night."

"Here," said Harry getting up and pulling back her covers. "I'll get you tucked in bed and then let you sleep."

Susan climbed in and Harry covered her up with the covers.

"Good night, Susan," Harry said then kissed her on the forehead. "If you need anything at all then let me know."

Harry headed toward the door but stopped when he heard Susan sobbing. He turned back around, walked back, and quietly climbed in the bed behind her. He waved his hand at the light to turn it off then wrapped her in his arms as she cried herself to sleep.

It was lunch time when Harry woke up. At first he was not sure what was going on but he had a head of strawberry blonde hair on his chest and a very feminine feeling body attached to him. He then remembered what happened earlier and that he was in bed with Susan.

Susan had her head on Harry's chest, her arm across his body holding onto his side, and her leg draped across Harry's. Basically she was halfway laying on top of him and he really needed to go to the loo. Just when he was trying to figure how to extricate himself from Susan without waking her she stirred and looked up into his eyes. He had a smile on his face.

"Sorry, Harry," said Susan as she got off of him and moved to her side. "I've never slept with a guy before but you make a very nice pillow, firm but nice."

"Thanks Susan. I think that might be the first time I've ever been called a pillow," Harry replied as he got out of bed. "By the way, it's around lunch time so why don't we get dressed and get some food? Leru will knock your socks off with his cooking."

"I don't have any clean clothes Harry."

"You let me worry about that. I'll have Mattie put some clothes on your bed while you get cleaned up."

"You're too good to me Ha-"

"Hold that thought Susan. I have to go to the loo… right now. We'll talk later." Susan giggled as Harry ran off back to his room.

oOo

After a lovely lunch provided by Leru, Harry loaned Susan a Potter robe and escorted her to the Ministry where she provided her statement to Kingsley. After they were done, Harry took them over to the Burrow where he planned on improving their wards and seeing who might want to accompany him on his reconnaissance mission.

They landed just outside the wards and found Bill and Arthur out there working on that very thing.

"Harry," said Bill. "Did you get enough rest? You were a busy man last night."

"Yeah, I'm fine Bill. Do you guys know Susan Bones?"

"I met you when you were just a child," said Arthur, "but you may not remember me."

"Let me just introduce everyone," said Harry. "Susan Bones, Arthur and Bill Weasley. Arthur is Ron and Ginny's father and Bill is Ron and Ginny's oldest brother. Since they were attacked as well last night I'm guessing they're working on improving the wards."

"Nice to meet you Susan," said Bill, "and I'm terribly sorry for your loss."

"Amelia was a very good friend and colleague, Susan," said Arthur. "She'll be sorely missed."

"Thank you," replied Susan quietly.

"Go right on in and make yourself at home Susan," said Arthur. "Ron, Ginny, and Hermione are all up there."

"I'll take Susan up to the house so she can visit with her friends then I'll come back and help you guys with the wards."

"What do you have in mind Harry?" asked Bill.

"You'll see when I get back. You won't have any Death Eaters getting anywhere near them when I'm done." Harry said smiling as he led Susan away toward the house.

Mrs. Weasley opened the door before they got there.

"You must be Susan Bones," she said. "Come on in, you too Harry, and make yourself comfortable."

"Susan, this is Molly Weasley, Ron and Ginny's mother," said Harry.

"It's very nice to meet you Mrs. Weasley and thank you."

"Oh, it's a terrible thing what happened," said Molly before grabbing Susan in a big motherly hug then she let go and grabbed Harry in one as well. "Can I get you dears anything to drink or eat?"

They both shook their heads no. Harry took Susan into the lounge where he found their friends talking. They all jumped up when they saw Harry and Susan enter.

"Susan!" said Hermione. "We were so worried about you until we got Harry's patronus. That must have been horrible!

"If you want to talk Susan, we're here for you," added Ginny, "but if you don't feel like it then we're still here for you."

Susan nodded.

"Susan, do you mind if I leave you with Hermione and Ginny while I go help with the wards?"

"That's fine Harry. I'll be alright."

"You go ahead Harry," said Hermione, "and Ron will go with you," she said giving Ron a look that he should go. "Ginny and I will keep Susan company while you guys do that."

"Come on Ron. Let's go fix those wards," Harry said leaving. Ron got up and followed him.

"Right behind you, Mate."

oOo

Harry was able to help the Weasleys with the wards so that Voldemort or any Death Eater approaching them will feel great pain and not want to be anywhere near them. He also made them more difficult to take down if Voldemort managed to use a good ward breaker not sporting the dark mark.

Arthur and Bill were very thankful for his help and Bill was able to learn a lot from what Harry showed him. Harry gave all the credit to Simon and a few other portraits at Potter Place which is where Harry learned most of it, he told them. However, there were a few tweaks he added after learning from some books about advanced warding left to him in the Potter library.

After speaking to his team it was decided that Ron and Neville would accompany Harry on his reconnaissance mission while Hermione, Ginny, and Luna would spend the time with Susan at Potter Place. Lucy was now taking care of Susan with Hermione, Ginny, and Luna assigned their own house elves which happened to be the same ones they had last year.

Harry knew Mattie would take care of his friends while he was out. He encouraged them to take advantage of everything Potter Place had to offer hoping that would help Susan stay cheered up. Harry didn't think they would need more than a couple days for the mission. Mattie made sure the trunk was well stocked with food and drink, and then provided plenty of linen and coverings for all the new beds installed.

The funeral for Amelia Bones was held the day after Boxing Day so it was agreed that the team should all show up at Potter Place two days after Boxing Day and then Harry, Ron, and Neville would leave together from there while the girls were left to their own devices.

Harry turned all three of them invisible before apparating them to Silvertown. They landed in the same spot Harry was before. It was a good location just outside the wards and a good spot to see who was coming and going without anyone disturbing them. All he needed was a wall for his trunk and just a few feet away was a good spot.

Harry made sure no one was around then cast a strong _notice-me-not_ spell on the area where they were standing. He then pulled out his trunk and put it up against the outside of the building. He quickly disillusioned it to make it look like the building and then ushered the guys in so they could get settled and discuss their strategy.

Neville and Luna had chosen the two existing bedrooms for themselves so Neville took his items to his room while Harry and Ron took theirs to their new rooms. Harry called the two of them into his office afterwards so they could use his workbench table for planning out their mission.

Harry handed them each an ear piece so they could all communicate. He went over the devices again with them to make sure they knew how to use them. Harry then conjured an image of the building they were spying on and had it sitting over his work table.

It was decided to have Ron or Neville sitting out in front of the trunk disillusioned, watching all the comings and goings with the building. The other one would disillusion himself and scout all around the perimeter of the wards. They could even trade off if they wanted. The place was quite large.

While they were doing that Harry was going to use his advanced human transfiguration to try and infiltrate the building so they could get eyes on the inside. When they parted ways to carry out their plan, Harry made himself invisible and silent before he went to the entrance and waited.

He first wanted to see how they were getting through the wards before he disguised himself and joined them inside. He watched a few come and go through the entrance before he caught on to what he thought they were doing. They each had to be carrying something that allowed them past the wards.

Finally Harry nabbed one of them by stunning him and performing Legilimency. What he found was they were using the same device used for their portkeys, the same device that he recovered several of off the Death Eaters who attacked the Burrow.

This made it a lot easier. Since he had several already he would just go back and get one then enter the place invisible. That way he could look around and not have to interact with any of them which had a bigger chance for failure.

Harry enervated the Death Eater then immediately obliviated him after he was standing up. He replaced his last memory with one he found the Death Eater might like. He made him believe he'd been daydreaming and lost track of a few minutes. The Death Eater shook his head and went past the wards and into the building.

"Ron, Nev? Guess what I just found?" Harry spoke quietly into his communication device.

"What?" they both answered at the same time.

"You remember those devices I took off the Death Eaters at the Burrow? They were using them as portkeys?"

"Yes," answered Neville.

"I think so," replied Ron.

"Well, they're using them for more than just portkeys. They allow them past the wards and I just happen to have many of those devices. I'm going to head your way to pick one up."

Harry apparated back to the trunk door. He only made the slightest sound when he arrived. Ron was disillusioned, sitting in a disillusioned chair, snacking on something that was also disillusioned.

"Is that you Harry?" he asked.

"Yes, Ron. How do you know what you're eating?"

"I brought it out here with me and I can taste it of course."

"Of course. Did you get anything to drink?"

"No, but I'm thirsty now."

"I'm going to drink a butterbeer after I get one of those portkeys. You want me to bring you one?"

"Sure, Harry. Thanks!"

"I'll be right back."

Harry went into his trunk and back to his office where he put the portkeys. He picked up one and pocketed it, then grabbed two butterbeers out of the kitchen for himself and Ron. He disillusioned the two bottles on his way out.

Harry bumped Ron with one of the bottles until he took it in his hand. Harry conjured a chair for himself and immediately disillusioned it before sitting down and enjoying a butterbeer with Ron.

Harry activated his ear bud again so Neville could hear the conversation.

"Okay guys. I'm going to scout around inside the building until I'm satisfied with what information I can gather. We may be able to go home early depending on what I find, especially if these portkeys are going to get everyone in. Why don't we eat a good meal tonight and discuss what all we observed today? We can decide how to proceed after that and whether we need to stay any longer."

"Sounds good, Harry," replied Neville, "but do you need anyone to go in there with you?"

"No, I think it'll be better if it's just me. I'm not sure how many are in there and how crowded it will be. I'll be invisible and silenced but I'll still have to be careful not to run into anyone and give myself away."

"Well, if Ron's alright continuing to watch I'll finish the perimeter check before heading back in. We'll wait until you get back to discuss. Call us if you run into any trouble, Harry."

"Will do and thanks guys for helping me with this."

"No problem, Mate," said Ron, "and thanks for the butterbeer."

"Aww man, your making me thirsty!" said Neville.

Harry and Ron chuckled.

Harry left Ron and headed back to the entrance with his portkey device in place. He made sure he was still invisible and sound proof as he walked right past the wards and up to the entrance. He had to wait a while for someone to open the door before he snuck in behind them.

Once inside Harry noticed there was an unmanned front reception desk area with doors leading back to the rest of the building. No one was watching the front doors. Checking for how many people were in the building revealed sixty-three.

Harry carefully made his way through the building checking the rooms and avoiding running into any Death Eaters. He found that there was only one large area that apparently was used for training and indoctrination. It basically resembled a warehouse that had been cleared of obstacles so they could train. The rest of the offices looked to have been turned into sleeping quarters for the ones staying here.

Harry found a large kitchen and cafeteria area. Other facilities included loos and showers. The main focus when they attacked was going to have to be on the large area while small crews checked all the other rooms for occupants. After a couple hours of looking around and watching the Death Eaters for a bit, Harry decided it was time to head back to the trunk.

Once back outside the building wards, Harry called Neville and Ron on his communicator to let them know he was on his way back. They were sitting outside the trunk disillusioned when he silently apparated next to them. He was opening the door when he finally spoke.

"Come on guys, I'm hungry."

Both Ron and Neville jumped.

"Harry, I didn't hear you arrive," said Ron.

"Neither did I," said Neville.

"Well you guys better pay closer attention then. I did tell you I was on my way," Harry replied walking into the kitchen while removing his invisibility spell as the guys followed him in.

"Harry, you didn't make any sound when you arrived and except for your voice you still aren't making any," Neville pointed out.

"Oh, yeah. I silenced everything." Harry started removing all the silencing spells on him. "There were over sixty Death Eaters in there and about three experienced ones training them. I saw Selwyn, Rowle, and I think Travers."

"What else did you find?" asked Ron.

"Let me tell you guys about that later. Right now I need to get some food prepared. I'm starving."

"Come to think of it, I'm pretty hungry too" said Neville.

"Well, I'm always hungry," said Ron, "so there's no need to try and convince me to eat."'

Harry looked through what Mattie had supplied him with and found he had many choices. She stocked the kitchen really well. Deciding he wanted Italian Harry turned to his friends.

"How does grilled chicken and pasta sound?" he asked them.

"Wow, that sounds really good," answered Ron.

"Count me in," said Neville. "Can we do anything to help?"

"Certainly. If you and Ron could make a salad and get the table set I'll take care of the rest."

"Ron, why don't you set the table and I'll make the salad," suggested Neville. "I've done that many times before when helping my Gran."

"Sure thing Neville, I don't mind doing the easy part," Ron said with a grin as he started on his chore.

Pretty soon Neville had a large salad sitting on the table along with some Italian dressing he located. Harry followed up by adding more to the spread starting with grilled chicken cut in slices, pasta, freshly made sauce, a loaf of crusty bread, and plenty of butter to go on it.

Ron gave them all some water to drink and they tucked in like it was their last meal. Everyone had worked up a good hunger and it had been a while since they last ate. The food was delicious and thoroughly enjoyed.

While they ate they discussed the back entrances Neville had discovered and some other points he brought up from his observations. Ron had not seen anything unusual so the majority of the conversation was left up to Harry as he described everything of importance he saw while in the building.

It was decided that they had all the information they needed to plan the mission properly. With the portkeys they already had it would be a cinch to get past the wards and not cause any attention by taking them down.

After the meal and mission planning they decided to change into their animagus forms and wrestle each other. Harry's gryphon was the biggest and strongest but Neville's grizzly and Ron's lion was not far behind him. They all had to be careful with their claws and talons. Ron and Neville made sure they didn't pull out any of Griff's feathers either. No one wanted an angry gryphon on their hands.

They were all a bit tired and sleepy after the big meal and wrestling so decided they would spend the night before heading back to Potter Place in the morning.

oOo

The next day after Harry's friends went back home, he and Susan were paid a visit by Kingsley who informed them that the Bones residence had been cleaned up and repaired. The wards were also re-applied and Susan was free to return to her home any time she would like.

After Kingsley left Harry watched Susan as she seemed to be deep in thought.

"Susan, before you return home I would like to apply my own personal wards so you'll be better protected there. No Death Eater or Voldemort can get close to those wards. It's too painful for them. You'll be a lot safer."

"Thank you Harry," she replied softly.

"I would also like to offer one other suggestion, if I may?"

"Yes, what's that Harry?"

"I think you should stay here with me until we return to school. There's no need for you to go home yet. You need more time before returning there."

"Thanks Harry. I appreciate what you've done for me. I accept your offer but I will have to return to at least pack my things for school."

"No problem. We'll go whenever you're ready and I'll strengthen your wards while we're there."

"Can we go tomorrow?"

"Yes, but today we need to train."

"What?"

"You heard me. Train. You need to be trained so you can better protect yourself."

"You want to train me?"

"Yes."

"What do I need to do?"

"Follow me. I have things I can teach you."

Harry and Susan headed down the hall.

"Have you met my grandparents yet?" asked Harry as they walked.

"No, I don't think so."

"We'll drop by the Study and let them know we're going to train. My Grandpa usually likes to join me and so does Simon. He's my great grandfather times seven. He resides in the library."

"These are portraits, I take it?"

"Yes, since I'm the last Potter."

"Well, at least you have that."

"That I do. Hey, would you like to learn how to apparate?"

"You can teach me to apparate?"

"Sure. The first lesson of defense is being able to escape until you're ready to fight. I promise you'll be able to apparate before we go back to school."

"Thank you Harry."

oOo

The rest of the winter holiday was spent training Susan and having Simon and Henry train her when Harry had other work to attend to such as meeting with his business partners in France and working with Mattie on the finances.

Harry took Susan riding as well. He introduced her to Jojo and Rolly then had her pick out a nice horse to ride after she got a few lessons on Misty. Susan found a deep red quarter horse she liked named Cindy. Cindy stood about fifteen hands high and was a great horse. It was bit cold out there but they were bundled up pretty good while Harry provided constant warmer air using his elemental powers. Not enough for Susan to question it, but it made for a very pleasant ride in the wintery weather.

On the day it was time to return to Hogwarts Hermione apparated over and joined them. After some tea and scones provided by Leru all three gathered in the Leaving Room where Harry shrunk their trunks and turned them all invisible. Mattie was there to send them off so Harry got a good hug before leaving.

Susan was able to apparate now but was not sure about the distance nor of the spot on the platform they needed to apparate to so Harry did a side-along with her.

 _Pop!_

Mattie watched as the three teenagers disappeared from the room. She sighed and returned to her duties. She always missed having Harry around when he was at school.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen – Cupid Day**

Harry was in his regular spot on the Hogwarts Express when Susan and Daphne showed up. He had been talking with Neville and Luna since the prefects had all gone to their meeting. Daphne came through the door and rushed over to Harry, grabbed him up and started snogging him for all she was worth. Susan motioned for Neville and Luna to leave the cabin so Harry and Daphne could have some privacy.

When they pulled apart Harry noticed his friends were gone and Daphne was crying.

"Wow! Thanks Daphne. That was quite a greeting but why are you crying?"

Daphne sat Harry down on the bench and then sat beside him.

"I have some b-bad news Harry," replied Daphne tearfully.

"Tell me what's wrong."

"I-I can't see you anymore. My parents have forbidden it. They received threats from some Death Eaters about me dating you so told me I had to break it off. If I don't my family will be attacked. My family has always been neutral and our relationship makes us look like we're no longer neutral. I know it's stupid so I'm sorry Harry."

Harry hugged her.

"Don't you worry about it, Daphne. I completely understand. That's how Death Eaters work, with fear and intimidation. They can't win in an argument over ideals because they know theirs won't withstand any real scrutiny."

"But I like dating you Harry. We have a good time together. I'm going to miss you, especially your kisses," she said glancing down at his lips.

"I'll miss you too but you know as well as I do that our relationship was not destined for long term. We like each other a lot but that's as far as it goes. Correct?"

Daphne nodded her head sadly in agreement.

"So we're just breaking up a little earlier than we wanted. That will be best so your family stays safe. Keep your chin up Daphne. It'll all work out."

Daphne stood up to leave, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"I had better go. I'm sure some Slytherins are watching me to make sure I do this so I'd better get back."

"Take care Daphne. Will you still be able to come to the DA?"

"I'm going to try. Bye Harry. It was fun and you're one great kisser."

"You're not so bad yourself," replied Harry smiling then blew her a kiss.

Daphne grinned tearfully and left.

Susan, Luna, and Neville came back in and sat down after a minute.

"Are you going to be alright Harry?" asked Susan. "Daphne told me what happened."

"Yes, I'll be fine as long as Daphne and her family are safe. Breaking up was the safest thing to do."

"Breaking up?" asked Neville. "I'm sorry to hear that. You guys always seemed to have a good time together and Daphne's really nice."

"Her parents were threatened since she was dating me. It was best to break it off."

"Stupid Death Eaters," said Neville.

"Don't worry Neville," said Luna, "they'll get what's coming to them."

oOo

School was back into full swing and everyone was excited about Valentine's Day. About a week after school started up again Dumbledore announced there would be a Valentine's Day ball for fourth years and above. First through third years would be provided with other activities on that night. They would be allowed to attend the dance only if they were invited as a date by a fourth year or above.

Hermione didn't wait on Ron to ask her. She turned around to face Ron right after Dumbledore finished the announcement.

"Ron, will you go to the Valentine's Day ball with me?"

"W-w-what?"

"I said, will you go to the Valentine's Day ball with me."

"But… but... but… I… thought…."

"Ron," interrupted Harry, "'yes' is the simple word to say."

"But I thought the bloke was supposed to do the asking." Ron said to Harry.

"And how long would I have to wait for you to ask me?" Hermione asked poking him in the arm.

"Well… well… that's beside the point," Ron said rubbing his arm.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley will you go to the dance with me or not?! This is the last time I'm asking."

Ron just stared big-eyed at Hermione.

"Well?" asked Hermione in an exasperated tone.

Ron continued to stare. Hermione sighed.

"Look Ron, if you're not interested then just tell me no and I'll go with someone else. I would rather go with you but if you don't want to go with me then fine."

After a pause, Ron finally answered.

"No."

"What? You said no?" asked Hermione incredulously.

"Yes… I mean … no. I mean, no I don't want you to go with anyone else. You have to go with me."

Hermione started smiling at him.

"Don't get your knickers in a twist. Who else would I want to go with?"

Hermione grabbed him in a big hug and planted a kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you Ron."

"Uh huh," replied Ron continuing to hug Hermione.

"Ron?"

"Yes, Hermione?"

"You can hold me more at the dance when we're dancing."

"Oh, sorry," said Ron letting go and sitting back up straight.

"Not a problem," replied Hermione blushing.

"Excuse me," announced Harry. "I need to speak with Susan."

Harry got up from the table and immediately went over to the Hufflepuff table.

"Hi Harry."

"Hello Susan, would you do me the honor of attending the Valentine's Day ball with me?"

"Of course, Harry. I would love to go to the ball with you. I'm going to need a new dress though. I hope we'll get to go to Hogsmeade before then."

"We will. Can I be so bold and ask you to that Hogsmeade weekend as well?"

"Why, thank you Harry. That would be lovely."

"Excellent! I'll see you around Susan."

"Bye Harry. I'm looking forward to it."

Dance dates were quickly determined for the rest of the team over the next week. Ginny was going with Dean Thomas, Luna was going with Terry Boot, and Neville invited Hannah Abbott, who accepted.

oOo

Bad news came a few days later by way of the Daily Prophet. Harry and friends were having breakfast together when the owls came delivering the news. Hermione received hers, paid the owl, and began to read. Suddenly she gasped.

"Oh no, that's terrible," she cried. "Tonks is going to be so devastated."

Other murmurs started happening across the hall as the news was read.

"What happened?" asked Harry.

"Ted Tonks was killed by Bellatrix Lestrange yesterday afternoon. Here Harry, you can read it." Hermione handed Harry the paper.

Harry began to read the article out loud so his friends could hear.

 _Late yesterday afternoon Theodore (Ted) Tonks was tortured and killed when he returned to his law firm after a meeting with a client. He arrived to find his two partners both dead in their offices. Mr. Tonks was a Muggle-born wizard and his two partners were squibs. All three were very accomplished lawyers in both the Muggle and magical communities. Mr. Tonks immediately called the aurors but unfortunately the killer was still there, one Bellatrix Lestrange._

 _A fight erupted when she attacked Mr. Tonks. Apparently he held his own for some time before she managed to finally torture and kill him. His law office was a complete shambles from all the spell damage during the fight._

 _The aurors arrived only in time to see Bellatrix Lestrange leaving._

 _The families of Mr. Tonks' partners requested their names be left out of this report. Ted Tonks is survived by his wife Andromeda and his daughter Nymphadora who is an auror. Bellatrix and Andromeda, along with Narcissa Malfoy, all happen to be sisters from the Ancient and Most Noble House of Black._

 _Bellatrix Lestrange and Narcissa Malfoy were recently disowned from the House of Black by their cousin and the new Lord Black, Sirius Black. Could this…._

The story continued on but Harry was not interested in any more of it. He handed the paper back to Hermione but couldn't finish his breakfast. After a few minutes he excused himself and went to his office to bury himself in his work.

Throughout the morning he would go teach his classes but return back to his office and pick up where he left off. He knew what was bothering him but he couldn't shake it. He was continuing to work when he saw a head full of red hair poke her face in his office doorway.

"Hi Harry, can I come in?"

"Sure Ginny, come on in. What can I do for you?"

"Nothing. I'm here to do something for you."

"Oh?"

"Yes. There's something bothering you and I'm here to help you get over it."

"Are you sure you want to know? I doubt it's worth your time."

"If it helps you get over whatever it is then it's worth my time."

Ginny walked slowly into Harry's office and took a seat in a chair in front of his desk. Harry just watched her. She took a deep breath before starting.

"You are a very dear friend Harry and I'm here as a friend to help you feel better so tell me what it is about the news this morning that has you so down? Ted Tonks was killed but I didn't think you knew him. You do know his daughter but I don't see the connection for how you are dealing with this. Care to enlighten me so I can enlighten you?" she said with a smile.

"Okay, let me ask you a question Gin."

Ginny raised her eyebrows in expectation.

"How many times has Bellatrix slipped through my fingers?"

"I don't know Harry. I wasn't keeping track but I suppose a couple of times now would be about right."

"Exactly and now look what she's done. Three more lives gone and one was Tonks' father. She lost her father to that maniac because I missed taking her down at least twice. Had I been at my best during those times this never would have happened."

Ginny just looked at him for a second, frowning in thought.

"Let me get this straight Harry. You feel responsible for these deaths by Bellatrix because you failed to take her out a couple times?"

Harry sighed heavily.

"Well, when you ask it like that it sounds pretty stupid."

"It is stupid. Bellatrix is responsible for her own actions whether you missed taking her down or not. She made those choices, not you, so get over it!"

Harry stared at her for a second before shaking his head in defeat.

"Thanks Ginny. Deep down I knew it was stupid but I guess I just wanted to wallow in it for a while. Thanks for snapping me out of it."

"No problem. That's what friends are for."

Harry stood and walked around the desk toward Ginny. Ginny stood and waited for him. Harry put his hands on her shoulders.

"I'm going to hug you now and not because you told me I'm stupid but because that's what friends are for."

Ginny smiled as Harry pulled her into a nice hug. They were still hugging when they heard Ron.

"Oy, Potter! What are you doing with my sister?" said Ron with a chuckle.

Harry and Ginny maintained the hug while Harry rotated himself and Ginny around so that her back was toward Ron and he could see Ron without raising his head up.

"I'm hugging her because she's my friend and she cared enough to help me."

"That's right Ron," added Ginny still hugging Harry. "Harry's my friend and he can hug me whenever he wants. By the way, where were you when Harry needed a friend?"

"I-I didn't know he needed a friend or I would have been here sooner, but I'm here now. Doesn't that count?"

"Sorry Ron," replied Harry giving Ginny one last squeeze before letting her go, "but Ginny got here first so she gets the hug." Harry had his arm around Ginny's shoulders and she had her arm around his back as they stood next to each other smiling at Ron.

"That's alright Harry I don't need a hug," said Ron slowly looking at them.

"Then why are you here? Everyone needs a hug. There's no denying it."

"Oh boy, I'm here to see if you want to go to lunch."

"Lunch? Is it lunch time already?" asked Harry.

"Yes, it is. Aren't you hungry? I'm starving."

"Well, why didn't you say so? Let's go."

Harry pulled Ginny with him as he headed out of the office.

"But… I… uh… oh never mind," said Ron following.

oOo

"Daphne," said Susan while they were studying in the library, "I hope you didn't get upset when I agreed to go with Harry to the Valentine's ball."

"No, not at all Susan. I'm glad he asked you. You'll have a good time for sure. He knows how to treat a lady and don't let him get away before snogging him. That boy can kiss like you will not believe."

"Really?"

"Oh yes, really. I get all flustered just thinking about it. You definitely will want to snog him."

"Well I suppose that shouldn't be too difficult to pull off. After all, technically he has seen me naked and we've already slept together."

"WHAT?"

Madam Pince turned her head sharply and stared at them.

"Sorry," whispered Daphne, signaling to the librarian that she didn't mean to do that. She turned back to Susan.

"What do you mean you've already slept with Harry?" she asked in a whisper.

"Oh, I never told you about what happened over Christmas."

"I know, Susan," Daphne said patting her arm, "Death Eaters killed your Aunt Amelia."

"Yes, but I bet you never heard what Harry did."

"What did he do?"

"Harry saved me. He rescued me from the Death Eaters."

"Alright, start from the beginning Susan and tell me everything that happened."

"Okay, Aunt Amelia and I finished up Christmas day and went to sleep. A few hours later we were attacked. We woke up when they broke through our wards. Aunt Amelia tried to get us out but they had already shut down the floo, apparition, and portkeys. Aunt Amelia sent her owl to get word out then notified head auror Kingsley Shacklebolt by patronus."

Daphne looked confused over that last statement.

"Do you remember how Harry taught us to cast a fully formed patronus?" asked Susan.

Daphne nodded.

"With a fully formed one you can use it to pass on a message," Susan continued. "Harry taught us that as well."

Daphne indicated she understood now.

"There were just too many Death Eaters, Daphne. We managed to get a few of them but they rushed the house and broke right in. They ganged up on my Aunt and killed her right away. I was hiding from them so I took off back up to my bedroom where I thought I could hide better. I could hear them searching through the house."

"That's when I sent my patronus to Harry to let him know that Aunt Amelia was dead and they were after me now. I didn't know for sure if it would even work but I did see it leave. A bit later one of them found me in my room and started attacking me. He was ripping off my night clothes and telling me what he was going to do to me. I decided right then and there that I was not going to make it easy on him. I fought him with all I had."

"That's terrible Susan."

"Well, the good part is when Harry showed up. He blew my door right out of the frame and it flew across my bedroom. I was just about ready to give up because I had very little strength left. The Death Eater had most of my clothes off me. What remained was so torn it no longer covered me properly. The man was practically lying on top of me trying to get me to be still but I kept fighting him. When the door flew by we both stopped and watched it then looked at the doorway. There stood Harry and he looked very upset."

"Wow, I wish I could have seen that," said Daphne. "I bet he looked hot."

"I was never so happy to see him in my entire life. I was so close to being raped and murdered. Anyway, Harry marched over and grabbed the man by his hair. I kept him tangled up with me so he couldn't get up and hurt Harry. He was trying desperately to get loose so he could fight Harry but I hung onto him with all I had."

"Harry pulled his hair so hard the man screamed in pain. Harry then told me I could let go because he had him now. I let him go and Harry dragged him into the hallway. I got up off my bed and followed to my doorframe and just watched. Harry then turned him loose telling him 'here was his chance to beat the-boy-who-lived and take him back to his idiot of a leader.' I could not believe Harry said that."

"The guy attacked him but Harry kicked him so hard in the bits I heard it when he connected. The guy actually passed out from the pain. Harry stunned him, tied him up, and then threw him out a second story window toward the aurors who were pinned down by the Death Eaters."

"He then healed my strained and sore muscles and took me back to my room so I could put on some clothes. He even repaired my door while I got dressed. After I was ready he took me back down to the aurors where I'd be safe. But the next thing he did was a total shock."

"What?"

"He actually went back into the house with all the Death Eaters in there and after a few minutes came back out carrying my aunt's body. He was very upset. She was his friend."

"That's so sad Susan but when did you sleep with Harry?"

"That very night. Harry took me to his home, his absolutely gorgeous home. They provided me with a nice room, clean pajamas, and they let me get cleaned up. I asked Harry to come see me after he got cleaned up as well. When he arrived he asked how I was holding up and we talked about how much we would miss Aunt Amelia."

"When I yawned he tucked me in and kissed my forehead wishing me a goodnight. But when he walked off toward the hall I started crying hard because I missed my aunt so much. The next thing I knew I felt him climb in bed behind me, turn off the light, and then pulled me close wrapping his arms around me. I then cried myself to sleep. Nothing else happened. We just slept but I'm so thankful for what he did for me."

"Oh Susan, you poor thing," said Daphne as she gave her friend a hug.

oOo

Hogsmeade weekend had finally arrived and a lot of students were anxious to find new outfits for the dance. Harry was walking with Susan to Gladrags so she could find her a new dress. They decided to do that first to get it out of the way.

Harry was waiting patiently while Susan tried on different dresses. She would come out and model each one for him but he never saw one he didn't like. His beautiful strawberry blonde date looked good in everything she tried on.

"I'm sorry Harry that this is taking so long. You're being a perfect gentlemen about it though. Thank you."

"No worries. I'm happy to wait until you find what you're looking for."

Susan walked over to Harry and leaned over to give him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you Harry. I'm sure I'll find something soon."

Susan went back into the dressing room to try on some more dresses. Harry had been sitting there about a minute when Hermione and Ron walked in.

"Hey there Harry," said Hermione.

"Hi Hermione, hi there Ron. Are you looking for a dress too, Hermione?"

"Yes, I thought I would get something new. Ron, why don't you keep Harry company while I find what I'm looking for."

"Sure," said Ron then sat down beside Harry.

"So how's it going Ron?"

"Pretty well actually but I do have one problem I hope you can help me with."

"Sure, what's that?"

"Do you remember that nice suit the twins bought me a while back?"

"Yes."

"Well, it's too small now and I certainly can't afford a new one. I could wear the one you gave me but it would be nice to be able to wear this other one again. Can you do that thing and put your mum's auto-fit spell on it? That will give me two nice suits I can always wear."

"Sure, Ron. Not a problem. That is a nice suit so it'll be good to get more use out of it."

"Thanks, Harry."

"Just remind me later when we're back in our dorm."

"Will do."

Susan stepped out of the dressing room about that time.

"Hello Ron. What do you boys think of this one?"

"Whoa!" said Ron

"Susan," said Harry standing, "you looked good in every single one you tried on today. You're just so beautiful that you make anything work, but I'm here to tell you that I think you just found the one."

Susan blushed.

"Thank you Harry. I think this is the one too."

"Great!" said Harry smiling.

"Give me just a minute to settle up and we can be on our way." Susan went back into the dressing room to take off the dress.

"Wow, Harry," said Ron. "Susan looked amazing in that dress. She's always been pretty but that was awesome."

"I see now what I have to look forward to at the dance. I can hardly wait."

"I don't blame you, mate."

"Hopefully Hermione will find the right dress too."

"I hope so. She probably wants to surprise me though, knowing her."

"Probably."

Susan came out with her new dress draped over her arm and headed to the checkout counter. Pretty soon they said good-bye to Ron and headed toward the Three Broomsticks for something to drink. Susan said shopping usually makes her thirsty. Harry chuckled at that.

They found a table at the Three Broomsticks and Harry grabbed them some drinks. It wasn't too long before they were joined by the gang, with a few extras in tow. Dean and Terry were with Ginny and Luna respectively. Neville had Hanna with him. Soon Ron and Hermione joined them as well.

Harry expanded the table and conjured a few more chairs for everyone. They all talked long enough that it became lunch time so they placed their orders and had a good meal.

"I didn't see you guys with a new dress like the others," Harry said to Ginny and Luna. "Are you both already set?"

"Why yes, Harry," replied Ginny. "As you might recall I received a fabulous dress a couple of Christmases back and it still fits perfectly. I thought I would wear that one."

"Same here," added Luna. "I got one a couple Christmases ago too and it still fits so I'm going to wear it."

"Excellent! I was hoping I would get to see you guys in those dresses again. Dean and Terry, I'm warning you now that you better hang on to your dates. They are going to look so good in those dresses that all the boys will be asking for a dance. Mark my word. I got to see Susan's new dress earlier. I'm telling you I'm going to have my work cut out for me keeping them at bay."

The three girls blushed.

"Look around you fellas. We're surrounded at this table with very beautiful ladies." Most of the girls looked down at the table feeling embarrassed. "How lucky can we be? As a matter of fact, I know the lines are going to be long at the ball so I'm going to strike first and ask every lady here to save me a dance. I'll definitely be dancing mostly with Susan but I would love to have at least one dance with you Hermione, my dear sister, and with you, Hanna, my dear friend, and with you Luna, my dear friend, and with you Ginny, my dear friend."

The girls all smiled at him.

"What do you say ladies? Will you save me one dance?"

"Sure, Harry," replied Hermione.

"Okay," said Hanna timidly.

"Yes!" exclaimed Luna excitedly.

"I would love to, Harry," replied Ginny.

"You guys don't mind do you?" Harry asked the guys.

"Of course not Harry as long as you don't mind us dancing with your date," said Neville.

"Well, I don't mind at all as long as Susan doesn't mind."

"I will save you a dance, Neville," said Susan.

"What about me?" asked Ron.

"Of course, Ron. I'll save you one too."

Dean and Terry raised their hands.

"And Dean and Terry as well. I think my dance card is getting pretty full." Susan laughed.

"Just remember to save some for me" replied Harry.

"Don't worry Harry. You are the first and the last on my list, plus you have all the empty slots in between."

"Thank you." Harry leaned over and kissed Susan on the cheek.

"I think it's time to do some shopping," said Ginny. "Honeyduke's is calling my name."

"Mine, too" replied Ron.

They all exited The Three Broomsticks and went their separate ways. Harry asked Susan if it would be okay to walk a bit after that lunch. She was agreeable so they went window shopping for a while. They walked without saying much but when they came to the end of the shops where there was a field, Susan stopped.

"Harry, there's something I need to tell you."

"Yes?"

Susan looked around for a second.

"Hang on a second Susan. Let's go over there in that grass. I'll conjure us a blanket to sit on and you can tell me whatever you need to say."

Susan nodded and followed Harry. He noted that just up ahead was where he met with Sirius that time. About half-way there Harry stopped, cast a big cushioning charm on the ground, and then conjured a large blanket that he spread out over the grass. He laid Susan's covered dress that he'd been carrying for her, on the blanket out of the way, and then held Susan's hand as she sat down on the blanket. Harry then joined her after casting a _Notice-Me-Not_ spell all around them.

"Comfy?" asked Harry.

"Yes, this is very nice Harry."

"So, what did you want to tell me?"

Susan thought for a second.

"Harry, I want to thank you properly for what you did for me after Aunt Amelia was killed. You saved my life and prevented that horrible man from raping me. I had so little strength left I was about to give up and then you blew my doors off… in a manner of speaking. I was so happy to see you."

"You don't have to thank me Susan."

"Oh but I do. You see I'm not done yet or maybe I should say you were not done yet. After saving me and literally flying me to safety you then went back and retrieved my aunt's body from that nest of Death Eaters. That was very important to me Harry, that you retrieved her body from them. You then took me to your beautiful home and catered to everything I could possibly need up to and including holding me all night long while I cried myself to sleep."

"I can safely say Harry that no one has ever gone that far to help me other than Aunt Amelia who took me in after Death Eaters killed my parents. But she was family Harry. You went far and beyond anything I could imagine. You even let me stay at your house until we returned to school so I would not have to go back to my aunt's… rather, my house now."

"Harry, you even taught me how to apparate and how to protect myself even more so than in DA. There's nothing I could ever do that would serve as a proper thank you for what you've done for me. But I would like to try…."

Susan moved over closer to Harry and stood on her knees in front of him. Harry stood up on his knees as well. Susan wrapped her arms around his neck and slowly pulled him into a kiss that she poured as much thankfulness and love into as she could muster. Harry responded and deepened the kiss, holding her around her waist and pulling her body close up against him.

One thought went through Susan's mind immediately – Daphne was right.

They laid down on the blanket and continued to snog each other. After a few minutes they stopped for some air.

"Harry, there's something else I was going to share and then didn't but now that we've snogged a bit I feel I should tell you."

Harry waited on her to finish.

"Remember, how you slept with me that first night?"

Harry nodded.

"I almost went to your bedroom two nights in a row after that to climb in bed with you. I missed how you held me. I slept really well that night and not so well the next few nights without you there. But I knew you were dating Daphne, my friend, and I didn't want to mess that up."

"I understand," replied Harry, "but you need to understand that what I did was as a friend helping a friend. So if you needed me to hold you some more you should have just told me. I would have gladly done that for you. We could have done that for each other. I was still missing Amelia too. I know you were even closer so we could have held each other and helped each other. There was nothing sexual about it, at least not then. Right now, I'm not so sure."

Susan chuckled.

"That's probably why I didn't tell you or just climb in bed with you. It was feeling like more than friendship to me."

"Well, from what we know now it likely was on both our parts. But remember I'm here if you still need to be held. Don't hesitate to let me know."

Susan stared at Harry for a second.

"Harry, I need to be held and some more snogging won't hurt either."

"Your wish is my command Susan."

Harry wrapped her up in a big hug and snogged her until she couldn't see straight. When they stopped kissing Harry just held her. Susan let out a big sigh.

After some time Harry whispered in her ear.

"I think it's time we finished our shopping and got back to the castle."

"I think you're right," Susan whispered back "but I really like it here in your arms."

"I can fix that."

Harry started moving his fingers.

"What are you doing Harry?"

"You'll figure it out momentarily."

Susan suddenly started laughing.

"There it is," said Harry. "I knew I could find your ticklish spot."

"Stop, Harry, stop – that tickles!" Susan laughed some more.

"Are you ready to get up now?"

"Yes and stop tickling me before I wet myself. I need to use the loo."

Harry stopped immediately and raised his hands up away from Susan quickly. He had a nervous look on his face. Susan cracked up laughing again when she saw his face.

"Oh, Harry, that was so close. I almost didn't hold it. You looked so scared when I said that." She laughed again and then stopped. "Okay, no more laughing until after I use the loo."

Susan picked up her new dress and Harry vanished the blanket, removed the cushioning charm, and the Notice-Me-Not Charm. They headed back to The Three Broomsticks to use the loo before stopping at Honeydukes and returning to Hogwarts.

oOo

"Begin!"

After Harry's command, Ginny and Kevin bowed to each other and immediately started sparring. Harry matched him up with Ginny since she was closest to his height. Kevin was instructed to go all out and try and defeat Ginny as best he could. Ginny's job was to just make him work for it without actually hurting him.

Kevin was up for his next belt and had to prove himself capable in this fight in order to receive it. He had already shown he had the level of knowledge and skill to perform all the moves, kicks, and punches required. He just had to show himself well against a far superior opponent who he hoped would not seriously hurt him. He liked Ginny but she was a little scary at times with her abilities.

Keven tried his best to front kick her, use a spinning back fist, sweep her legs, and anything else he could think of but she either blocked, dodged, or jumped over his attacks. He made the mistake of leaving himself exposed once after a complete miss on his part that went way wide when Ginny side stepped him. She made him pay for it as Harry had instructed. She saw the opening and pulled him off balance so that he landed on his back on the mat.

Ginny backed off to give him time to recover but he jumped right back up and went after her. He didn't make the mistake of leaving himself open again but he still was not successful in scoring anything of significance on Ginny. She was just too good and Harry was even better. He hoped to get to their level some day.

After five minutes Harry called a halt to the match and instructed Kevin to rest for a minute. Kevin and Ginny bowed to each other then they both bowed to Harry. Kevin then sat down and rested while Ginny joined the others.

When he saw Harry removing his gi top, Kevin started to get worried. He looked down at the mat wondering if this meant what he thought it meant. When he looked up again he saw Harry warming up. He was bare chested and bare foot with just his dark grey gi pants on and his black belt still around his hips. He had well defined pecs, biceps, triceps, abdominals, you name it. No fat, just well-toned muscle. He was in incredible shape.

"Oh no," whispered Kevin.

"Why are you looking so worried, Kevin? Do you think I would intentionally hurt you?" asked Harry.

"No Sensei. My showing was not very good against Ginny and I know it will likely be worse against you. I don't want to disappoint you."

"Kevin, you have not disappointed me yet. What makes you think you're going to disappoint me now?"

"You're too good at this. I won't have a chance."

"I believe you're looking at this wrong Kevin. You see, you did well against Ginny. Your goal was to try your best to beat her using your current level of knowledge of Isshinryu Karate. You had no chance to beat her because she's too far advanced past your level. She's a black belt. Her goal was to test your offense so I can see if you really knew all the moves in a fight situation.

Of course, she was to make you pay for any big mistakes. You made one and she put you on your back for it. She did it in a nice way though. After all the goal was not to hurt you. But you bounced back and learned from that mistake. Excellent work Kevin!"

"Really?" asked Kevin.

"Ginny, how did Kevin do during the fight?"

"He was amazing. He showed every attack he's been taught and a couple he picked up on his own. I was very impressed."

Kevin just stared at her.

"Neville, you watched the match. How did you think Kevin did?"

"He was great! Much better than I was when I was at his level."

"Are you getting the picture now?" asked Harry.

"Right. So what are you going to do?" asked Kevin.

"I'm going to test your defense."

"How am I supposed to defend against you?"

"Easy, do what I taught you. After all I'm not going to attack you at my level. I'm going to attack you somewhere closer to your level. I'll take it easy on you but I'm not going to allow you to do much offense since I've already seen that. I just want to make sure you can defend yourself when attacked using the knowledge you've learned so far."

"Okay," Kevin said slowly getting up.

Harry chuckled at Kevin's nervousness due to having to face him.

"Just so you know, I'm not going to hit you but I'm going to come so close that you will think I am. You need to defend against it. If you don't then my attack will be so close there won't be a doubt that I would have connected had I wanted to."

Kevin nodded.

"Are you ready? You were only supposed to have a minute rest so you should be. Prepare to defend yourself. Begin!"

After they bowed, Harry attacked Kevin only with moves he should be able to defend against. Kevin was nervous at first but did well as soon as the action started. True to his word Harry didn't give Kevin much of an opportunity to use any offense. He kept him extremely busy defending against Harry's attacks.

Kevin assumed that's why Harry removed the top part of his gi. He was staying so active with attack after attack that he was starting to sweat. Kevin, on the other hand, had been sweating since before they started.

Harry managed to get in two strikes that would have been disastrous had he actually connected but it showed Kevin where he needed to improve. When they were done Kevin was very tired.

"Take a rest Kevin and cool off. Ask the room for some water if you're thirsty. I'll be right back."

Kevin watched Harry walk off over to the corner while a glass of cool water appeared before him. After a minute Harry came back over with the others following him.

"Kevin, please rise."

Kevin stood and waited.

"For outstanding performance and meeting the requirements for your next level I present to you your next belt, Kevin. Please remove your current belt and replace with your new blue one."

Kevin did as instructed and put his new blue belt on. He felt proud to have reached the next level. Harry and his other students all bowed to Kevin in respect. Kevin returned the honor and bowed back to them with a huge smile on his face.

oOo

February 14th finally arrived and practically everyone was excited about the dance that evening. Most of the professors were having a difficult time keeping the students on task. Some gave up toward the end of the day and let them go early so they could get ready and enjoy themselves. Snape was the exception. He kept all his classes until the bell sounded, even his last class of the day. Of course, none of the students were surprised.

Valentine's Day happened to fall on a Friday that year so nearly everyone was set to have a late night followed by a sleep in on Saturday.

Harry had finished getting ready, told Ron and Neville that he would see them shortly at the dance, then headed out the portrait hole to go meet Susan in front of the Hufflepuff entrance. He didn't have to wait very long for her. When she came out she looked radiant in her new silvery-blue dress.

Susan had her hair done up off her shoulders which were bare revealing her smooth, silky skin. She had some strands of hair framing her face in the front. She had a little makeup on but it was not over done, since she was beautiful without it. She looked gorgeous and Harry was just staring at her mesmerized.

"Are you okay, Harry?" asked Susan. "You look great by the way! …Harry?"

Harry shook out the cobwebs from his mind and responded to Susan.

"Sorry, Susan. When I first saw you it felt like I'd been stunned and only half enervated. You look… out of this world, crazy beautiful! Somebody pinch me, I'm dreaming."

"I'll do better than that," she said as she walked up closer to Harry, grabbed his face and planted a soft kiss on his lips. "Thanks for making a girl feel special, Harry."

"You are special and beautiful to boot."

"Stop it, you're making me blush."

"Well, grab my arm and bring your red cheeks with me to the ball. I have lots of dances scheduled."

"I hope my face isn't still red when we get there."

"It'll be alright, besides you're very, very cute when you're blushing."

Susan stopped and turned to Harry.

"Harry, please. I don't want to be blushing when we get there."

"Oh, alright. I'll behave," said Harry with a smile.

"Thanks, Harry."

Susan kissed him again before they started walking down the hall once more. As they neared the Great Hall there was a good group of students standing around outside. Harry could hear Professor McGonagall up ahead with her head stuck out the door.

"Just be patient a little while longer. We're not opening the doors until seven-thirty when it's supposed to start. There are a few last minute details before it's ready. I believe you'll be pleasantly surprised, so just hang on a bit more."

She went back into the Great Hall and then after a few minutes when the clock struck 7:30 the doors all opened allowing the students to enter. Everyone was indeed surprised at all the decorations. Small tables were setup all around the edges of the dance floor. The tables either sat two or four people and they alternated in colors of red and white table cloths. The red tables had white bows tying up the corners, white napkins and other decorations while the white tables had the same done to them in red.

What was amusing were the small cupids flying all over the place shooting people with their arrows. The arrows never actually reached anyone since they dissipated into nothing before getting there. The cupids would fire one arrow at couples but if you came without a date they would fire multiple arrows and sometimes two or more would gang up and do the same to the lone person. This of course brought more attention to the fact they didn't have a date.

There were also little red bubble-type hearts floating all around in the air above their heads. They would scatter when a cupid flew through them to get at his next target. Above the doors that granted access into the Great Hall were large hearts spewing out more of the little red hearts. There was an even larger one on the back wall above where the professors usually sat on the raised platform. All were spewing out the red hearts. Evidently they vanished after a few seconds as the amount of them stayed fairly constant.

The students were all milling around looking at everything when Dumbledore went up to the platform and got everyone's attention.

"Everyone… everyone… can I have your attention please?" He waited until all had quieted down. "Thank you. First of all I want to welcome all of you to Hogwarts Valentine's Ball. I hope you like the decorations. We wanted to make this special for all of you and that is why we invited a special group to provide the music. Give a warm welcome to the Weird Sisters."

Dumbledore turned and waved his hand over the space behind him. Suddenly the band shimmered into view and the students gave them a resounding welcome. They immediately began to play and the ball was now in full swing.

"Shall we?" asked Harry indicating the dance floor.

"Absolutely Harry. Let's dance," Susan replied.

They danced to three songs before they headed over for something to drink. They ran into Neville and Hannah at the punch bowl.

"Hi Susan, hi Harry," greeted Neville.

"Well, hi Neville and hello Hannah," answered Harry.

"Hi guys," replied Susan.

"Enjoying the dance so far?" asked Hannah.

"Yes, we worked up a thirst already," answered Harry. "Say, after we wet our whistles do you guys want to swap partners so I can get my dance with Hannah and you with Susan?"

"Fine with me if it's okay with our dates," answered Neville.

"Sounds like fun to me," said Susan.

"I don't mind," said Hannah.

"Great," said Harry finishing his drink and putting his cup down. "Are you ready Hannah?" Harry held out his hand to her.

Hannah grabbed his hand and allowed Harry to lead her out onto the dance floor. Susan and Neville followed suit.

"You dance really well, Harry. Where did you learn?" asked Hannah after a minute.

"Well, I finally managed to move away from my relatives and into my ancestral home. It was there I was instructed. I was informed that I'm now Lord Potter and it was expected of me to not only know how but to be efficient."

"Lord Potter, huh? I think I read about that."

"Yes, it appears everything about me is front page news. It makes me wonder if they'll ever find something else to write about. I know I'm bored with it already. To me it's just my boring everyday life, not worthy of front page news."

"Well, you are Harry Potter."

"Yes, well, there is that," Harry answered with a grin. Hannah grinned back.

They finished their dance and then switched partners again with Neville and Susan right on the dance floor before the next song could start. Harry continued to get in his dances in with his other friends through the night. He even danced with Professor McGonagall, Professor Sprout, and Professor Vector.

Susan and Harry had been dancing for a while when they noticed a change. Looking down he saw that he and Susan were missing their clothes. Harry only had on his boxers and Susan only had on her knickers. She did not wear a bra with her strapless dress.

Susan squeaked and allowed Harry to pull her up against him to help cover her breasts. Several Slytherins started laughing. McGonagall started that direction but Dumbledore made her stop. He wanted to let Harry handle the situation.

Harry's wand quickly appeared in his hand and with a little concentration Susan was covered again in a dress that looked very close to the one she had on before. With Susan covered now Harry stepped away and looked around the room. Everyone was staring at him and noticing his well-toned physique.

"Good prank, but not a very nice one," said Harry as he waved his wand and his suit was back on him. Turning back to Susan, Harry asked "Are you alright Susan?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Nothing like getting exposed to practically the whole school," she said frowning.

"Sorry, I should have been more alert. I was enjoying myself."

Suddenly Harry's clothes disappeared again but this time he saw that it was Pansy Parkinson doing it. He saw Millicent Bulstrode cast the spell at Susan again but Harry blocked it this time. Harry turned to Pansy.

"Why Pansy, I didn't know you were that interested. Like what you see? And Millicent, you should know that Susan does not swing that way."

There were a few chuckles from the crowd. The girls tried again. Pansy was after Harry's boxers and Millicent was after Susan's dress again. Harry was too fast though. He summoned their wands, caught them, and then vanished their clothes leaving them in only a bra and knickers. Harry calmly waved his wand at himself and he immediately had his suit back on.

The two Slytherin girls were not able to dress themselves again like Harry did even if they had their wands. Their dates did not have the ability either. Millicent took off running back to her dorm completely embarrassed. She was a big girl and there was a lot to see.

Pansy was shocked at first but collected herself then walked up to Harry without a care in the world. When she was in front of him she spread her arms out in front of her as if to say take a good look. Harry maintained eye contact with her only though. When he wouldn't look at her body she finally gave up and sauntered slowly out of the Great Hall.

Harry turned to see Dumbledore standing behind him.

"Thank you for handling that rude interruption Professor Potter."

"It was basically just a prank Professor but done in very poor taste. They also did not know when to quit."

"You handled it well Harry." Dumbledore turned to the rest of the students. "That was an improper prank done at a very improper time. Fifty points from Slytherin for their actions. Should anyone else feel so inclined then you will lose fifty points individually and get detention as well. Am I clear?"

There were several nods and 'yes, Professor' in response.

"Good, let's enjoy the rest of the dance shall we?" He turned back to Harry. "Nice bit of magic there Harry."

"Thank you, sir," he replied handing the professor the two wands he collected.

"Oh, thank you Harry. I will give these to Severus."

Harry turned to Susan as Dumbledore walked away.

"Did I get your dress right?"

"Pretty much and it even fits a little better."

"Tell me what I missed and I'll fix it to exactly the way it was before."

Susan pointed out the subtle things he missed and was surprised when he had it all fixed in no time. It looked just like it did at the store when he finished touching it up for her but it fit even better than before. She was not sure how he did that but she liked it.

"Thank you Harry. You're the best date ever, always protecting my honor. Makes a girl feel all warm inside," she said with a shudder as she hugged him.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen – Dueling Duelists**

There was a joint effort that finally got under way a week after the Valentine's Day ball. It took a while to get the aurors and the Order together and agreeable to take down the warehouse training facility Harry had found and scoped out. Harry's team were going in disguised as auror hit wizards with their faces obscured under their hoods. Very few knew the truth.

Harry made sure there were enough of the portkey devices to get everyone through the wards. He also made sure there were plenty of communication devices for the major people that he needed to coordinate the attack with. His team spent a good amount of time when they could making more of them for that purpose.

After Kingsley, the aurors, and the Order used the communication devices they were all wanting to know where they could get more. This was something every auror and Order member could use when out on a job with others.

Harry explained that he'd been footing the bill for all the necessary parts but he and his team spent some time making them magic proof and that there was a special process they had to follow to accomplish this.

"I'm sorry but if the auror department and the Order need their own devices then I will have to charge for the parts and time to make them."

"That's fine Harry," replied Kingsley. "I had no intention of you providing them for free. In fact your price per device should not only cover your time and costs but should also include a profit."

"That's right Harry," added Sirius. "You may have plenty of money but never just give away your time and talents when people will be happy to pay for something this good. Find a way to make money with it."

"Thanks guys. That's an excellent suggestion. I'll give this some thought and get back to you both with an answer."

"Thanks Harry," said Kingsley while Sirius patted Harry on the back showing how proud he was of him.

With Amelia gone, Kingsley had stepped into her spot at the Ministry. This made it even easier on Harry to work with the aurors without having to switch to an American accent as often. Amelia never found out Harry was the bodyguard before she was killed.

They hit the warehouse in the afternoon on a Saturday with everyone going in through every door available. Being able to get through the wards without taking them down helped tremendously. The fifty-three Death Eaters that were there didn't know they were under attack until it was too late. Just for extra safety Harry laid down a ward on top of the ones already there preventing anyone else from entering or leaving if they have a Dark Mark.

Harry led the main forces while his friends went through all the extra rooms taking out any Death Eaters they found. They got quite a shock when they came across a large Death Eater taking a shower. He came out of the shower stall and rushed them completely naked. He didn't have his wand in reach so decided on a physical attack. Luna was the closest so he went for her.

Without batting an eye, Luna waited until he got close then clocked him with a round house kick that laid him out cold on the wet tile. All three girls giggled seeing the completely naked man spread out on the floor unconscious. Neville took pity on him, conjured a blanket that he placed over his body, then cast Incarcerous on him to tie him up. With an afterthought Ron cast a strong Stunner to help keep him docile a while longer. They moved on.

Meanwhile, Harry was at the center of the attack on the group training in the middle of the large space. Harry had his team disillusion themselves and silence their shoes and clothes. He then directed them to surround the Death Eaters. There were at least 40 or so in pairs sparring with each other.

Harry walked right up to them in his Hit Wizard garb fully visible but with his hood up and face obscured. In his best American accent he announced himself.

 _"Sonorus"_

"Pardon me but could I have your attention please?"

All the Death Eaters stopped and looked at Harry.

" _Quietus."_

"Thank you. Now, I regret to inform you that you are all under arrest. Please put down your wands and line up so we can all go to Auror headquarters together."

"Listen Yank," said one of the Death Eaters "I don't know who you think you are but you must be nuts. I can see from your robes that you're a Hit Wizard but seriously you have to be crazy stupid to come in here by yourself."

"Let me make sure I understand what you're saying," replied Harry. "You're refusing to come along quietly?"

"Yes, that's right, you're finally catching on... Yank."

"Aww man! I lost that bet."

"What bet?" one of the other Death Eaters asked.

"Oh I bet with another auror that I could get you guys to come along quietly with no fuss. He said no way and that Death Eaters were all too stupid to do anything smart."

"I've had enough of this," the first Death Eater said. _Avada Ke-_ "

Everyone watched as the Death Eater's head slid off his shoulders and landed on the floor rolling about a meter away before stopping. His body followed and fell over backwards with a thump. They all turned and looked at Harry who had his wand in his hand but no one had seen him pull it out.

"Wrong spell to use. I will kill anyone who tries to kill me or anyone else for that matter," explained Harry. "Now, I will give you one more chance. Are you coming along quietly or do I have to use my wand again?"

The Death Eaters hesitated and looked around at each other. Then one of them spoke up.

"He can't take on all of us. Get him!"

"Your turn," Harry said into his communication device then immediately put up a very powerful shield wandlessly with his left hand. As the aurors and Order members cut loose with spells, Harry started picking them off quickly with quick fire Stunners.

When he saw a Death Eater use the Killing Curse at one of the aurors Harry flicked his wand so that his curved brick wall jumped in front of the curse, only this time he did not vanish the exploding brick so that they landed on several Death Eaters taking many of them out at one time. The aurors quickly stunned them and tied them up while they couldn't fight back. The one who cast the Killing Curse somehow lost his head.

Another Death Eater tried the Killing Curse but was met with the same fate and his friends were clobbered with exploding bricks again. No one cast the Killing Curse anymore after that. After a few minutes all the Death Eaters had succumbed to the attack. A couple aurors and an Order member were hurt but nothing that couldn't be fixed.

Many of the Death Eaters had cuts from curses but all were alive except the three that cast Killing Curses. Most had just been stunned and tied up. Three aurors immediately collected all their wands and made sure they were still stunned.

Harry's friends came out of the back when they were preparing the Death Eaters for transport. They reported subduing nine Death Eaters and told Harry about the big naked one Luna clocked. Harry smiled at their red faces.

"I need Hermione to stay here and help with the wounded. The rest of you guys grab five aurors and float your Death Eaters in here with the others. We have a logistical problem with arresting this many Death Eaters. The cells at the Ministry will not hold this many but I believe Kingsley has a couple of talented aurors working on that problem."

When his friends left with five aurors to help them bring the nine Death Eaters to the large space with the others and Hermione set to work with her potions and wand, Harry began resetting the wards. He didn't set them all yet since most of the Death Eaters were still here but he made it so Voldemort and his other Death Eaters couldn't get back in. He also held off on making it painful until all the Death Eaters were taken back to headquarters.

The Ministry decided to check into the true ownership of the warehouse and see if it could be returned to its rightful owner(s). If not then they were going to repair it and hopefully sell it back to the Muggles.

oOo

The first Saturday in March finally arrived to start the dueling tournament. The first years were to begin it and show everyone what they could do. Harry had rearranged the Great Hall so it contained a nice sized area for dueling and raised seating all around it for the spectators.

Harry made up small strips of paper with each student's name written on them and placed them in a bowl. He was going to have the students pull names from it to select the pairings, that way no one can say he manipulated any of them.

The dueling tournament was scheduled to start at 10am to give everyone time to eat breakfast and so the Great Hall could be rearranged for the tournament. Of course Harry and Professor Flitwick were able to change the hall in just a few flicks of their wands so it was ready in about ten minutes.

After everyone had entered and found a seat, Harry stepped back out and led the first years in. He seated them up front in reserved seats close to the action. Once they were in place he walked to the center of the dueling area.

"Welcome everyone to the official Hogwarts Dueling Championship," Harry announced speaking loudly. "I hope you are all ready to show us what you are capable of in a duel. Today we will feature the first years and allow them to determine their champion. I will serve as the announcer and the referee should one be needed. I will be in the dueling area with the duelers to enforce the rules."

"Over to my left we have Professor Flitwick, Professor McGonagall, and Professor Dumbledore serving as judges should their services be needed and the judges' decisions are final. These three judges are well known for their abilities with a wand. Professor Flitwick is also a former dueling champion so they are all well qualified."

"Also to my left is Hermione Granger. She will be keeping a record and helping me to keep track of the duels and winners so they can be paired up for other duels until we get down to the last two winners. I will personally ward the dueling area before each duel to protect the audience but please be alert at all times. Any questions?"

No one said anything so Harry looked down at the first years.

"Any questions from the contestants, first years?"

They all shook their heads.

"Good. Please rise first years. I'm going to pass in front of you so you can draw a name from this bowl." Harry lifted up the bowl for all to see. "Within this bowl I have the name of every first year competing in this tournament. Each of you will draw a name. The first two names drawn will be our first contestants. As I go down the line with you guys drawing names the remaining first matches will be decided in the same manner."

"Once we have all the first matches decided we can begin. Now, let's start at this end shall we?"

Harry went down the row of first years allowing them to draw a name. When he got to the last person he smiled.

"Looks like you have to pick the last one. It's the only one left in the bowl."

The young first year pulled the name out of the bowl and waited.

"Aren't you curious whose name is on that paper?" asked Harry.

He shook his head no.

"Alright, suit yourself."

Harry walked back to the beginning of the first years and asked the first one to read the name she drew. She read it then Harry asked the next student to read his paper. After doing so Harry announced the first duelers then had the two kids take their papers to Hermione before returning to their seats.

Harry continued this down the line announcing the next two duelers as he went. Each time he would have the first years take their papers to Hermione before sitting back down. Once he was done he took the empty bowl to Hermione and went back to the center of the dueling area and called up the first contestants who timidly joined Harry there.

"Okay guys the rules are you cannot use anything lethal. No serious harm is to be inflicted on each other while dueling. You will want to disarm or incapacitate only. Nothing that can kill will be tolerated. As the referee I will be on the lookout for such behavior and will put a stop to it. The one who breaks that rule will be automatically disqualified… amongst other things."

"Is everyone clear on the rules? Just so the audience knows, these rules will remain the same throughout the full tournament. Please remember that."

"There are marks on the floor where you're to stand before beginning the duel. Please take your places now."

The two first years walked to their marks and turned around facing each other. Harry put up a ward around the dueling area. Dumbledore put out his hand to feel the magic. He pulled it back in and turned to McGonagall.

"No spell is coming through that ward," he whispered.

McGonagall smiled at Dumbledore knowingly.

"Bow to your opponent and prepare yourself for your duel," Harry instructed.

The two first years bowed to each other and got in a ready stance with their wands drawn.

"Are you ready?" Harry asked.

They both nodded.

"Alright, the first duel is to start on my mark. Ready. Set. Begin."

Immediately the two first years shouted _Fumos_ and smoke poured out of both their wands blocking the others view. Harry chuckled. They then shouted _Petrificus Totalis_ about the same time and two thumps were heard. Then there was silence.

Harry flicked his wand and the smoke disappeared. All the audience could see what happened now. Both kids were petrified. Everyone cracked up laughing. After the laughter ended Harry regained control again.

"I would say that was a draw. Do you agree judges?"

They all nodded their heads smiling.

"Let's let them try again."

Harry released both of them and had them get set again on their marks. They were both giggling.

"Give it another go and let's see if we can get a winner this time." They stopped giggling and readied themselves. "Ready. Set. Begin."

This time the little boy just fired water at his opponent who was still trying to think of what to do. She saw the water coming and cringed. The boy followed up with another _Petrificus Totalis_ and the girl was frozen. The boy was declared the winner. Harry dried up the water immediately.

This continued on through the remainder of the first year pairings. It was fairly entertaining at times like the first match but all in all the first years showed that they knew their spells and performed them well.

Sandwiches and crisps were served for lunch with minimal change to the layout. When it was all said and done a first year winner was declared – Rebecca Codner, a Gryffindor.

"Congratulations Miss Codner on a job well done. You handled yourself quite well," said Professor Dumbledore standing beside her with Harry in the background. "Here is your medal signifying you as the champion of the first years." Dumbledore placed it around her neck. "Later, a trophy will be placed in the trophy room that will show your name as the victor here today. Let's everyone congratulate Rebecca Codner for her wonderful performance."

Everyone applauded, especially the first years who were happy for their friend.

"You may be seated Miss Codner."

Rebecca left the dueling area and returned to her seat where she was congratulated all over again by her friends wanting to see her medal.

"Before we dismiss today, let me remind you that the second years get their shot tomorrow starting at the same time. Please be sure and return for that. I'm positive it will be equally exciting and fun, if not more so."

"I would also like to thank Professor Potter for his great idea to do this and his excellent job at refereeing and managing the tournament. I should also mention that he is the one who is the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher for all the contestants you saw today and will see tomorrow."

"Isn't it amazing to see so many youngsters able to use all the spells they've been taught even in a tense situation dueling in front of us? There have been amazing first years in the past but I do not recall a full group this advanced in their spells. Well done kids and well done Professor Potter. I turn it back over to you."

"Thank you Professor," Harry replied trying to get everyone to stop clapping. "I would also like to thank Hermione Granger and the judges for their help. I know I would have been lost tracking all the duels and who won without Hermione's help. This was quite enjoyable but we have more to come. Please be here by 10am tomorrow morning and we will get started with the second year tournament. I appreciate everyone's attendance and I hope you have a good rest of the day. Dinner will be served in here at the normal time. Thank you."

After everyone was out of the hall Harry and Professor Flitwick quickly removed the wards and dueling area, putting the tables back where they normally stood. The Great Hall was now ready for dinner.

The next morning at 10am the Great Hall was setup again for the tournament and people had already found their seats. It was a full crowd with everyone excited to see the action. Harry had a feeling he knew who the winner would be today. Someone could always surprise him he admitted to himself but there was one person who had been working really hard and improving exponentially all the time. Well, he would know the winner either way when this one was concluded.

Harry made his regular announcements and warnings, reintroduced the judges and Hermione, and presented the bowl to the second year competitors. As before they took their papers to Hermione for each pair chosen.

The dueling started with the second years showing a little more skill and more spells under their belt. Lucy Monroe won her first match against her opponent showing how fast she could get a spell off. She used _Expelliarmus_ and the wand left the boy's hand while he was still saying his first spell. He surrendered to Lucy when he realized he no longer had his wand.

Kevin Johansen was impressive in his first match when he took a step to the left while firing a Stunner at his opponent right after Harry said begin. The opponents spell missed Kevin due to the move but Kevin's Stunner connected with his chest and knocked the boy backwards a few feet landing on his back.

Both second years did really well all through the tournament. With Kevin's ability to move and Lucy's ability to fire spells quickly, they overcame all of their opponents but never faced each other yet. Of course this led to a final confrontation between the two of them for the championship.

"Alright, we are down to the last two standing and I must say that both of these contestants have done an excellent job getting here. All of their matches have been a joy to watch and I'm very pleased with the ability they've been showing during this tournament. Are you ready for the final match to determine who will be the second year champion?"

The audience erupted in enthusiasm and applause for the upcoming match. These two had put on a show for them today and they could not wait to see them duel each other.

Harry had them get in their spots and prepare themselves.

"Lucy? Kevin? Are you guys ready?"

They both nodded.

"For the second year championship you will start on my mark. Ready. Set. Begin!"

Lucy fired a Stunner right away but Kevin was not there. He tried to fire a spell back at Lucy but she kept firing spells at him which kept him busy dodging and not much time for offense. Lucy tried lots of different spells showing a nice range in her repertoire but each time she cast a spell Kevin was able to avoid it.

Finally Kevin sensed the next spell coming so he dove over it then tucked into a roll that brought him closer to Lucy. When he came out of the roll he quickly cast the disarming charm while she was distracted by his move and was able to catch Lucy's wand as it flew over to him.

"Do you surrender?" asked Kevin. "I would hate to have to stun you Lucy," he added with a smile.

"Yes, I surrender Kevin. You were amazing!" She ran over and hugged him in congratulations.

The spectators all stood and applauded loudly at what they had just seen from two second years, not to mention the good sportsmanship they were all showing as well.

oOo

Harry was busy but he still managed to find some private time with Susan when he could. He also continued to help her improve her defense more, showing her how to last longer in a fight, and the importance of not just standing there to duel. Kevin's example served as a good reminder of how to avoid spells.

One night in the common room Harry was talking to his friends just before bedtime when he received a patronus message from Susan. She asked if Harry would come see her right away. She sounded upset.

Harry excused himself and went to the Hufflepuff entry. When he arrived he sent his patronus to Susan to let her know he was there at the door. After a minute Susan came out of the door and just grabbed Harry and hugged him, crying on his shoulder.

"What's wrong Susan?"

"I-I'm s-sorry Harry. I-I started m-missing Aunt Amelia and n-now I-I c-can't s-stop" she said sobbing.

Harry just held her close until she finally calmed down after a couple minutes.

"Harry, I wish you could hold me tonight while I sleep. I really n-need it."

"Well, if that's what you need then I will make it happen. Come with me."

Harry led her to the Room of Requirement where he walked in front of the tapestry three times. Suddenly a door appeared and Harry took Susan into the room he asked for. It looked a lot like the Gryffindor common room in colors of red and gold with fewer chairs but there was a fireplace and a large sofa. Over in the corner of the room was a nice queen sized four poster bed.

Harry led her over to the sofa while the door to the room closed and disappeared. Harry sat down and pulled her into his lap where he held her close. Susan curled up into him and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Thank you Harry. I really needed this. I miss her so much. I still can't believe she's gone."

"Me either Susan. She was a great friend. She helped me when I had to get rid of that horrible Umbridge woman. She even helped me free my godfather Sirius."

"I didn't know that."

"I never would have managed those things without her."

"Well, if you ever need help from a Bones again then look no further. I will do whatever I can for you."

"Now who's comforting who?"

Susan chuckled.

"Do you still need me to hold you tonight while you sleep?"

"Can you? It would help a lot. I know I'll sleep better if you do."

"Not a problem, come on. Let's go to sleep. I have to get up at 5:30 for my workout."

"Can you walk me back to my dorm at that time? I'll try to finish my sleeping in my own bed so my roommates won't be worried in the morning."

"Sure, let's use the loos over here." The loos automatically appeared. "Just ask the room for pajamas and it'll provide them."

"Okay, thanks."

Susan and Harry went into separate loos and changed into pajamas that the room provided. The only problem is the room only gave Harry pajama bottoms. He thought 'Oh well' and left the loo. Harry was ready first so when he came out of the loo he waited for Susan.

When Susan came out Harry noticed that she had no bottoms and her top was the matching one to his bottoms. They looked at each other confused for a moment then shrugged their shoulders and continued on. Obviously the room thought that was all they needed.

Harry took her by the hand and led her over to the bed and waited until she climbed in and got comfortable. After he saw which way she was facing Harry climbed in on the other side and moved up real close behind her, putting his arms around her and pulling her close into a spooning position.

Susan sighed, relaxed into Harry's embrace, and closed her eyes.

oOo

The school was still talking about the second year championship match a week later when it was time for the next tournament. That following Saturday the third years were due to prove themselves with the fourth years competing on Sunday.

The third years produced Gina Lewis, a Slytherin and DA member as the third year champion. She also happened to be a Defense Against the Dark Arts student in Harry's class last year as a second year. Harry was very proud of her performance.

The fourth years fought hard with DA members putting on the best performances. Jason Kwibly, a Ravenclaw and DA member was awarded the fourth year's medal at the end of that tournament. The audience was growing in appreciation for the show these competitors were putting on. The increase in spell knowledge and skill level as the years advanced was very noticeable.

During the week before the fifth and sixth year tournaments, Harry pulled his friends aside after their training and talked to them about making money with the communication devices.

"Might I have a word with everyone before we shower?"

His friends turned back to him and waited. Kevin, Kingsley, and Tonks were not here so Harry felt this was the best time to bring it up with them.

"I was asked by Kingsley and Sirius to provide communication devices for the aurors and the Order so they could start using them as part of their jobs. They want to buy them outright. By the way, I had no idea this would happen when I created those. Both Kingsley and Sirius said that I should charge a price per device that not only covers the material and time needed to make them but to also include a profit."

"Wow, Harry!" exclaimed Hermione. "That's good news. You could start a business and sell these."

"No. We can start a business and sell these," he said including all his friends. "Not only that but I'm quite sure we can do the same thing to these Muggle cell phones. We might even get Fred and George to help market our products. What say you?"

"Are you kidding, mate?" asked Ron. "We potentially could make a fortune selling these things, especially if we sell to everyday wizards and witches too."

"That's why I want you guys to take this over. I will only require 10% of the profits since it was my ideas and my invention, plus I will be happy to front the cost for all the material until the business can pay for it on its own. I have too much on my plate right now and I'm already making plenty of money with my other investments and businesses."

"That would leave 18% of the profits for each of us five," said Hermione.

"Scratch that," said Neville. "No offense, but I'm not interested in partnering in that kind of business. I have other plans for my future involving herbology. However, I'll be happy to help manufacture them for you while we're still at school as long as you pay me a decent wage for my time."

"Same here," said Luna. "I plan on working for Daddy at the Quibbler after I graduate and spending more time looking for magical creatures to write about. But like Neville, I'll be happy to help you make them while I'm still in school as long as you pay me for my time."

"I think that could be arranged," said Hermione. "Anyone else want out?"

Ron and Ginny shook their heads.

"Good, that makes it 30% of the profits for the three of us" said Hermione. "When do we need to get started?"

"Right away. The Order and the aurors are anxious to get them. I'm sure it will help them in what they do."

"There are other departments at the Ministry that will want them as well," added Ron. "I'll ask Dad about them and see who else might be interested."

"In that case we may need to hire more people to help with the manufacturing," said Ginny.

"If you do then make sure you get a wizard's oath before they're shown much, especially how to do it," said Harry. "You don't want them to learn the procedure then go out and start their own business giving you competition and taking away your profits."

"Good idea," said Ron.

"However, if we hire DA members but still have them take the oath I'm sure it will be better than hiring others," said Ginny.

"You certainly could trust them more," replied Harry.

"So Harry can you buy the materials for us so we can get started?" asked Hermione.

"No."

"NO? But you just said…."

"Hang on. Let me finish, Hermione. What I'm going to do is open a new account at Gringotts for this business and put some gold in there so you guys can buy the material yourselves. However, I'm going to go out later today and pick up some cell phones. I'm anxious to see if they'll work the same way."

"They require an account with a Muggle provider to use the cell towers for a signal so you can talk to other people on the phone and have your own phone number so someone can call you," Hermione offered.

"Thanks Hermione. I thought that was how it worked. I'll see what I can figure out."

"If you figure that out we may need to give you more than 10%."

"No, 10% is fine. Now what do you think a good price for the communicators should be?"

"How much is the cost for the materials?" asked Ginny.

"About sixty pounds, so around six galleons."

"Ten to twelve galleons?" suggested Ron.

"That might work," replied Hermione.

"How about we charge twelve galleons for each device but if they buy in bulk we can charge as low as ten galleons a device," suggested Harry. "If Fred and George sell them in their store then they can up their price to maybe fifteen galleons so they can make a profit. We would get twelve galleons of every device they sold and they would get three. However if they want to buy in bulk from us then they pay us upfront at the reduced rate then just sell them without having to pay us for each purchase."

"The Ministry is likely going to buy these in bulk," Ron said, "so we're going to sell them for ten galleons a piece?"

"I say we come up with break amounts," offered Hermione.

"What are those?" asked Ginny.

"We come up with a certain amount you have to buy before you get a price break of say eleven galleons then at a higher amount or more you can buy them for ten galleons a piece."

"Oh, I get it," Ginny replied. "So if we sold thirty at eleven galleons each then if they buy say fifty or more then we would sell them at ten galleons a piece."

"Correct!"

"It's getting close to dinner so we can discuss all this a bit more later," said Harry. "The biggest thing I think we need to think about before we go much further is what are we going to name our new business?"

"Oh…," they all said.

"Come on. Let's get cleaned up and get some food," Harry told them. "We can come up with a name later."

"Yes, let's eat," said Ron. "You know I was so excited about the business I didn't even feel hungry until you brought it up. That's a first."

"No. Can't be," said Hermione. "Ron forgot about food? That's got to be a miracle," she said as they were leaving the Room of Requirement.

"Oh, shut up," replied Ron.

Hermione smiled and tickled Ron's sides from behind him. Ron jumped.

"Hey, cut that out. You know I'm ticklish."

"Are you now," said Neville looking at him closely.

"Interesting," said Luna as she eyed Ron.

"I'm not sure I knew that either," said Harry. "Just how ticklish are you Ron?" he asked as he approached Ron with his hands out. The others were copying him and walking toward Ron as well.

"Hey guys cut it out! I don't want to be tickled."

"Come on Ron, just a little tickle?" Ginny pleaded with her fingers wiggling.

"That's it!" Ron said and took off running down the hall.

The rest of them cracked up laughing.

oOo

On the third Saturday of March the fifth years had their tournament. The surprise winner that day was Colin Creevey from Gryffindor, a member of the DA. After Harry thought about it he could see why Colin did so well. He improved tremendously over the years and he spent a lot of time with Ginny who was one of his better friends. They had a lot of classes to together. Harry remembered seeing Ginny help him several times during DA meetings.

On Sunday when the sixth years had their turn the duels got really interesting. First of all Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle drew their first match together against each other. Frankly, Harry was surprised they even decided to compete. They were known for their muscle not their spell knowledge or magical power and Harry couldn't remember ever seeing them duel anyone.

When they faced off against each other Goyle managed to get off a Stunner against Crabbe but it didn't knock him out. Crabbe responded with his own Stunner but didn't knock out Goyle either. However, it did slow them both down. They each fired another Stunner with Goyle going first again and as before it just managed to slow them down more.

Goyle who finally remembered another spell cast the disarming spell and managed to send Crabbe's wand halfway back to himself. He then cast another Stunner as Crabbe walked slowly forward to retrieve his wand. Unfortunately, he kept going slower and slower as Goyle hit him with more Stunners.

Just as he reached his wand and stooped over to pick it up, he was hit with another Stunner that miraculously made him fall over onto the floor where he was apparently finally knocked out.

Harry checked him then enervated both for good measure. Gregory Goyle was declared the winner but was promptly defeated in his second match against Padma Patil. She used the disarming spell on him right off the bat and caught his wand in her left hand. She then asked if he would like to surrender but he shook his head and lumbered her direction.

Padma took a look at Harry who simply shrugged his shoulders. She turned back to Goyle who was halfway to her now. She raised her wand and cast a Stunner that laid him out on his back immediately. Apparently having enough power and knowing how to cast a spell correctly made all the difference.

Draco Malfoy was paired up against one of his own house members for his first match. His opponent was Theodore Nott. Draco thought he had it in the bag but Nott won out in the end with a well-placed Stunner. Draco was not happy about it after he was enervated and attempted a bludgeoning curse at Nott when he was being declared the winner.

Harry simply pulled Nott out of the way of the curse while producing his wand and casting a shield that stopped it. The protection ward had already been taken down. He then flicked his wand at Draco which made him flip end over end and land hard on the floor. As he hit the floor his wand travelled over to Harry's hand.

Draco was trying to get his feet under him. He was not feeling very stable at the moment.

"You are out of bounds Mr. Malfoy. While the bludgeoning curse is borderline for this contest, it is strictly against the rules when you cast it after the match is over. You lost so please deal with it in a more sportsmanlike manner."

Draco was on his feet again finally.

"You will get your wand back after the tournament is over for today. Now go back to your seat."

Malfoy slowly walked over to his seat. Harry turned back to Nott.

"Congratulations Mr. Nott for your victory. You may also go back to your seat until you are called again for your next match."

In the end it was Susan Bones against Terry Boot for the final match. They had beaten everyone they dueled so far and their performances had been spectacular.

The biggest difference between the younger and older students was the use of shields. With shields involved they were able to block spells instead of just dodging them. The problem with holding a shield against spells was it could drain your magic if you had to keep it in place for a while. A mixture of shields and movement usually worked best against numerous spells.

The duel between Susan and Terry was interesting but Harry's extra help with Susan paid off. He gave her private lessons over Christmas holidays and continued to help her more while they were dating. It was the extra edge she needed to beat Terry out for the sixth year championship.

Harry snogged her good later in private to congratulate her on her victory.

oOo

Harry and friends met after dinner on Thursday in Harry's office to discuss their new business more. Luna and Neville were there as well even though they weren't going to be partners. As a group they did pretty much everything together so naturally they were invited along.

Ron told them that he received a note back from Arthur about all the other departments that could use the devices and was surprised at how many. Arthur even went further and questioned them on the potential of using such a device. He received many positive responses leading him to believe they were going to get a lot more business from the Ministry.

In addition, Dumbledore informed Harry that he made an announcement about the devices at his last ICW conference, informing them of the Ministry of Magic's plans to purchase them for their aurors and other departments where teamwork in the field was required. The interest was amazing to say the least, Dumbledore told him. All the foreign ministries wanted access to the devices after his announcement.

Dumbledore suggested that Harry or one of the others go with him to his next conference so they could present the devices and demo them. He thought this device would serve all ministries well and give their aurors a leg up against the Death Eaters and other Dark wizards they have to take down.

Harry suggested that Hermione be the one to go with Dumbledore to the next ICW meeting and present their product. She could take a few of the devices and do a demonstration of how they worked.

Harry was still working on the phones. He was able to magic proof them easy enough using the same concept of a ward. The question was how to get a signal and service without opening an account with the Muggle providers. It would be difficult to keep the magic world hidden if wizards and witches had to have an account with them.

He was convinced that he could get it to work just using magic but he was not sure how yet. He promised he would keep working on it until he came up with a solution.

They tossed around a few names for the company but nothing everyone liked so they tabled that for next time.

oOo

On the following weekend the seventh years had their chance to show their stuff in their very own tournament on Saturday. On Sunday of that same weekend all the year champions, from first to seventh, would face each other to determine who would be school champion, starting with the lowest years and continuing to the highest until one champion remained.

The seventh year tournament was quite entertaining and produced Jonathon Higgs, a Gryffindor and DA member as the champion. He narrowly defeated Cho Chang in a spectacular match. Harry thought for sure Cho would win but it was obvious Jonathon had been practicing and perhaps taking notes as he watched all the previous duelers go before him.

Cho dueled him hard but he made no mistakes and caught Cho with a transfiguration spell called _Avifors_ that transformed her into a bird. It was the first transfiguration spell used in all of the tournaments and he did it perfectly.

He easily took her wand when she could no longer hold it then transformed her back and asked if she would like to surrender. She obliged then congratulated him for his win.

Now that all seven years had a champion, everyone was invited back on Sunday at the same time for the showdown between the champions. Everyone was excited and was looking forward to it.

On Sunday it was looking to be a shorter day with only six duels to watch. The Great Hall was busting out at the seams it looked like with so many people in attendance. Obviously Dumbledore invited the parents of the champions. Too bad Susan had no one. He also invited some of the Ministry to be there, including the examiners that administered the OWL and NEWT exams.

Harry stepped into the dueling area at 10am and got everyone's attention.

"Welcome everyone to the finals for Hogwarts Dueling Championship. Over the past few weekends in March we have held dueling tournaments for the first years all the way up to the seventh years. Now that we have a champion determined for each of those years it is time to determine who the champion overall is."

"We have seen some spectacular duels over these few weekends and I expect to be no less impressed with our duelers today since they have proved themselves and are already champions. Could our champions please stand and let us all give them a round of applause for the great job they've done thus far."

The seven champions who were sitting on the first row stood to a huge round of applause and a few loud whistles.

"Thank you champions. You may be seated again. I see that we have a few parents here and some from the Ministry, so for those of you who are new to the tournament let me explain how this is going to work."

"The first year champion will face the second year champion. That winner will face the third year champion and on it will go until one of these champions faces the seventh year champion. The winner at the end will be the overall Hogwarts Dueling Champion. Any questions?"

"If not then let's get this tournament started. On my right are the judges – Professor Flitwick, Professor McGonagall, and Professor Dumbledore. They are serving that purpose just in case we need a ruling and the judges' decisions are final. Are the champions ready?

All seven of the champions nodded their heads.

"Alright could Miss Codner, our first year champion, and Mr. Johansen, our second year champion, come to the dueling area please and take their places on the marks?"

Kevin and Rebecca joined Harry and stopped on their marks.

"The rules are still the same. Nothing lethal is allowed. Disarm or incapacitate only. Nothing that can kill will be tolerated. As the referee I will be enforcing all rules. Anyone who breaks a rule will immediately be disqualified. Do all the champions understand?"

The champions all nodded.

"Good. Let's begin. Rebecca and Kevin, are you ready?"

They both nodded. Harry put up the protection ward.

"On my mark your duel will begin. Ready. Set. Begin!"

Kevin immediately moved and Rebecca tried to disarm him. She evidently had just learned that spell for this final tournament. However, when she tried to hit him with _Petrificus Totalis_ Kevin quickly moved again and hit her with _Expelliarmus,_ catching her wand in his left hand. He pointed his wand back at her.

"Do you surrender?" he asked smiling.

"Yes," she said.

Keven walked over and gave her wand back. Rebecca shook his hand and congratulated him. Harry took down the ward.

"Looks like we have a winner. Kevin Johansen has won his first match. Rebecca Codner, you did very well young lady and you are still the first year champion. Don't forget that. You may return to your seat now. Kevin do you need a rest before you continue?"

"No, I'm fine."

"Gina Lewis, our third year champion, will you join us please?"

Gina came up into the dueling area and Harry had them both take their places.

"The rules are still the same. Are you ready Gina and Kevin?"

They both nodded. Harry put up the ward.

"The duel will begin on my mark. Ready. Set. Begin."

Gina hesitated just a hair since she was counting on Kevin moving so when she cast her Stunner at him she followed him to her left with her wand when he moved. However, what Kevin did surprised everyone as he did not just move to his right (her left) but dove to his right firing a disarming charm at her before he hit the floor. Gina's spell flew right over him since she did not expect him to dive. His spell though was dead on the money and her wand flew over to him where he jumped up and caught it.

Gina was shocked but did surrender when he asked her. She shook his hand and congratulated him before taking her seat. Harry turned to Kevin.

"Very impressive Kevin. I believe you shocked us all with that move. Do you have enough left in you for another duel? You can have a break if needed."

"No, I'm fine" he said shaking his head.

"In that case would Jason Kwibly, our fourth year champion, please join us?"

Jason came up with a look of concern on his face but it quickly changed to confidence by the time he reached the area. Harry had them take their places on the marks.

"Are you ready Jason and Kevin?"

Both of them nodded. Harry put the protection ward back up.

"You will start your duel on my mark. Ready. Set. Begin!"

Jason said " _Protego"_ immediately putting up a shield but Kevin did not fire a spell yet. When Kevin didn't move Jason cast a Stunner. Kevin moved that time. Jason next cast _Expelliarmus_ but Kevin was not there again.

Kevin cast _Expelliarmus_ but Jason put up his shield quickly. Jason suddenly started casting as fast as he could, alternating between a Stunner and disarming him. Kevin then put on a show dodging and moving so Jason would miss. Keven got off another _Expelliarmus_ but Jason got his shield up again.

Jason went back to casting as fast as he could hoping to tire Kevin out so he would make a mistake. He then thought of another tactic to use when he watched Kevin's amazing movements as he got away from his spells. When Kevin cast another disarming spell instead of putting up his shield Jason moved out of the way and immediately cast his disarming spell again.

Kevin was expecting his shield again since Jason didn't move hardly at all and was caught by surprise when his wand was taken with that last disarming spell.

"Do you surrender?" asked Jason.

Kevin stood up straight and shook his head no.

"You want me to stun you?"

Kevin nodded his head yes.

"Okay, if you insist. _Stupefy!"_

Kevin watched as Jason cast his Stunner then as fast as he could move Kevin dove under the spell and rolled until he was close to Jason. He then swept Jason's legs causing him to fall on his back. Kevin grabbed his wand back out of Jason's hand and placed the point on Jason's neck.

"Do you surrender?" Kevin asked.

Jason slowly nodded his head yes.

The crowd erupted and stood on their feet applauding. Harry smiled in amazement at his young protégé.

They decided to take a break to allow Kevin a breather and for everyone to have a drink if they wanted. The elves made sure all were taken care of.

When they started back up again Kevin was joined by Colin Creevey, the fifth year champion. After Harry reminded everyone of the rules he had the competitors get into place.

"Are you ready Kevin and Colin?"

They both nodded. Harry put the ward back up.

"You will start your duel on my mark. Ready. Set. Begin!"

Colin began quickly with his spell casting. The one spell he never used was the disarming spell and most of what he cast were Stunners. Kevin was doing his thing and staying away from Colin's spells but Colin had a bit more experience with hitting a moving target. After a couple of minutes he managed to clip Kevin's foot with a Stunner and that was all he needed to win the match.

Colin revived Kevin and went over and helped him up. Kevin shook his hand and congratulated him on his win. The audience stood again and gave Kevin a standing ovation. Colin whispered in his ear.

"Keep it up Kevin. One day you will be better than all of us."

"Maybe, but I doubt any of us will ever be able to beat Harry."

"You're probably right about that," replied Colin.

Harry shook Kevin's hand and congratulated him on his performance, then had him take his seat… finally. He then shook Colin's hand and congratulated him.

"Colin, are you ready for your next match?"

"Yes, I'm ready."

"Would Susan Bones, our sixth year champion, please join us?"

Susan came up then she and Colin took their places.

"Are you ready Susan and Colin?"

They both nodded. Harry put up the ward again.

"You will start your duel on my mark. Ready. Set. Begin!"

They traded spells back and forth for about a minute. Susan was showing her ability to move as well as shield better than Colin. Not much was getting through to either one until Susan hit him with the tickling spell then followed up with a Stunner.

"Very well done, Miss Bones," Harry said as she revived Colin who promptly congratulated her on her win.

"Good job, Colin. You equipped yourself very well during this tournament. Please take your seat as we now have the final duel between Susan Bones and Jonathon Higgs, our seventh year champion. Mr. Higgs please join us."

Jonathon joined Harry and Susan in the center of the dueling area.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, standing before you are the last two contestants in our dueling tournament this year. It comes down to the sixth year champion, Susan Bones, challenging the seventh year champion, Jonathon Higgs. Whoever wins this duel will be crowned the Hogwarts Champion. Are we ready?"

The audience started clapping. Harry had Susan and Jonathon get in their places. Then asked for quiet.

"Are you ready Susan and Jonathon?"

They both nodded. Harry put the ward back up.

"You will start the final duel on my mark. Ready. Set. Begin!"

They started out similar to the last duel with neither one giving ground but it only took a minute or so for Susan to see what Harry had explained to her when he was training her. He told her how most wizards and witches do not form a shield that goes below their knees. If that is the case then you should hit them low. Just watch and find out, he told her.

Sure enough Jonathon did not always put up a full shield so Susan cast two spells quickly. The first was a Stunner at his chest which he shielded against and the second was the _Tarantallegra_ spell which causes uncontrollable twitching and jerking of the legs. When Jonathon went to cast _Finite Incantatem_ on his legs, Susan hit him with a Stunner.

As the audience went wild, Susan calmly walked over to Jonathon and removed both spells. When he stood up he shook her hand and congratulated her. Harry took down the protection ward for the last time.

Dumbledore presented her with a trophy for her win and promised the trophy meant for the trophy room showing all the champions and their accomplishments would be up within the week.

When it was all over and everything was back to normal, Harry snogged Susan again in private congratulating her for her amazing victory. It was even better than last time, she thought and last time was incredible.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen – Night of the Wolf**

"Harry, Harry, I need to talk to you for a second," said Remus catching up with Harry right after breakfast in the Great Hall. Harry was about to head to his office when Remus stopped him.

"What's up Remus? Something wrong?" asked Harry as he stopped and turned toward the professor.

"It's a private matter of sorts. Do you mind if we discuss this somewhere else?"

"Not at all. Want to follow me to my office?"

"Sure."

Harry led Remus to his office on the seventh floor and opened the door just by touching it. He had put a personal blood ward on it just for himself so he could open it by touch and not have to say the password with others around. However, his friends still had to use the password.

Harry cast a silencing charm on the office once they were inside.

"What's going on, Remus?"

"Well, I'm hoping you have some Wolfsbane potion ready. I know you've helped keep the supply up with Madam Pomfrey in the past but apparently there was an accident in Severus' lab and this morning when I need it most there's no potion to take."

"I did stop making it for a while since Professor Snape has been making it, especially since it has a somewhat short shelf life. However, I did happen to make some more this month to keep my skills up and to work on a project with it. Since I received the basilisk potion supplies I've been trying to come up with new ways to use it. Right now it's pure Wolfsbane potion and yours if you need it."

"Thank you Harry. You're a life saver."

"No problem. Come on back with me. I have it in my potions lab."

Harry opened the door to his trunk and led Remus through.

"Very ingenious Harry putting your trunk in your office and disillusioning it."

"Yes, it's more convenient this way and my friends get to use it whenever they want. Mostly, it's just Hermione though using my potions lab."

When Harry opened the door to the large area Remus let out a whistle when he saw everything Harry had done to it since the last time he was there.

"Wow, Harry, you've been really busy."

"You don't know the half of it," said Harry chuckling.

Remus followed him to the potions lab looking around at everything in amazement. Harry conjured a cup and poured it full of Wolfsbane potion for Remus then handed it to him.

"This one is fresh. It just completed brewing this morning. I actually made extra to experiment with."

"Thanks, Harry. Bottoms up."

Remus drank the potion and shuddered at the horrible taste. Harry handed him some cold water which he promptly drank to help.

"One never gets use to that. It tastes so bad." said Remus.

"Sorry, Remus, I haven't figured out how to make it taste better without ruining the purpose."

"I understand. Thanks again Harry. See you tonight as usual?"

"You bet. Oh by the way, speaking of tonight, can we meet just a few minutes earlier? I have an idea I've been pondering and need to gather some information before and after you transform. I need it for my research."

"What exactly are you researching?"

"I would rather not say quite yet. It's just an idea in the early stages and may not work out. As a matter of fact, can I get a diagnostic of you right now? I will want another tonight before you transform."

"Okay, I'll humor you. Are you sure you wouldn't like to share with me what this is about?"

"Positive. I need more time before I can share."

Harry reached over and placed his hand on Remus' chest. He sent out his diagnostics which returned some issues he was expecting to see in regards to sore muscles and the like due to the change coming tonight. He then refocused and had his magic look for anything tied to his lycanthropy. Harry was sent an image back that he committed to memory.

"All done Remus. Thanks for your help on this."

"Alright Harry. That was quick. I'll see you tonight in the Shrieking Shack."

"See you Remus."

Harry checked all of his potions before leaving the lab.

oOo

So far all the raids Harry and his friends had been on worked pretty much like clockwork. All the ones after the big warehouse raid were fairly small in comparison so normally only some of the team were needed for these. Harry tended to rotate them around so they all received more experience. They had a few bumps and bruises along the way but not much to write home about, especially since Harry always healed them completely.

Hermione was coming along well with her healer training under the tutelage of Harry's grandmother. Her potion brewing had improved as well getting back up fairly even with Harry again in that skill. She also continued to help Harry stockpile potions for use in the field, trying to cover every foreseeable need. In addition, she started carrying several with her in a small protected case that had an Undetectable Extension Charm on it. As usual, Hermione liked to be prepared.

On one particular raid just a week ago Hermione and Ron noticed that Harry was in a somewhat grumpy mood. They accompanied him to a house where there was only supposed to be four Death Eaters staying there. It was a house they had taken over from some Muggle family that they had tortured and killed. There was a husband, a wife, and three small children that they murdered. They had put up there improved wards and assumed they were safe.

The house was a two story farm house isolated in the country a bit. There was a barn on the property and a few chickens running around in the yard since technically it was still daytime but late in the afternoon.

When Harry, Ron, and Hermione arrived on the scene Harry took a close look at their improved wards and promptly took them down just as fast as he did their old wards. Harry had figured out that pretty much any home-based wards were tied to a ward stone somewhere on the property, usually buried in the ground. Harry knew how to locate the ward stone quickly and then just make short work of it.

After Harry took their wards down they approached the house invisible. Hermione cast a Homenum Revelio on the house to check and see how many were currently there. The spell reported back there were twenty people in the house. Harry checked to make sure that all of them were dark then just stopped and removed his Invisibility Spell.

"Really?" he said impatiently.

"What's wrong Harry?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah, what's up mate?" asked Ron. "You haven't been yourself lately."

"Sorry, I've been pre-occupied with something else that's bugging me but this is not the time to discuss it. Tell you what, Ron call Kingsley to get them moving. I'm not in the mood for this tonight so I'm going to handle this quickly. We know these idiots are here to kill us and we know the four living here now killed the family of five who owned this place. I've got just the thing for them."

Harry cast anti-apparition and anti-portkey wards first then raised his hands. Immediately a wind started stirring. Pretty soon a small tornado was formed that continually increased in size. He then sent it toward the house. Ron had sent off his patronus to Kingsley while Harry got started but now both he and Hermione were watching in amazement at what Harry was doing. They usually didn't see this particular part of his arsenal.

The tornado was huge now and it attacked the house in a devastating manner. The house soon folded in on itself as the tornado continued to attack it. They could hear screams and yells coming from the Death Eaters inside. After a minute the whole house collapsed and fell down on top of the Death Eaters. The tornado suddenly disappeared just like it had arrived. The house now looked like a huge pile of sticks.

Harry turned and removed the invisibility spells from both his friends. He then waited and watched for a minute or two to see if any of the occupants of the house stirred. When they didn't he raised his wand and with a lot of power he shouted _Reparo_ at the house. Suddenly all the pieces started going back together and the walls started standing back up as every broken piece mended back together as if never broken.

Ron and Hermione still hadn't found their voice as they stared at their friend. They watched as Harry entered the house removing the Death Eaters one at a time as he magically threw them out the door and into a pile on the front garden. Once he had the house cleared of the twenty Death Eaters he made sure all the blood and mess they left behind was cleaned up as well leaving the home spotless.

Harry cancelled the anti-apparition and anti-portkey wards then began casting his own wards to prevent any Death Eaters from returning. When he exited the house he saw Hermione and Ron spreading the Death Eaters out on the grass, taking their wands, tying them up, and checking their vitals. Hermione ran a few diagnostic spells over them, stabilizing the ones still alive which surprisingly was most of them. She was still working on them and administering potions when Kingsley and his aurors arrived.

The trio left the Death Eaters for Kingsley's crew to clean up and returned back to the castle. Hermione and Ron cornered him as soon as they were back in his office insisting on getting to the bottom of his attitude. He had them follow him into his trunk and to the kitchen where he got them all something to drink.

They were sitting comfortably in his front room when he opened up to them.

"Okay, first of all I'm breaking up with Susan."

"Why? What happened?" asked Hermione.

"It's more what didn't happen. Once again Susan and I are just good friends. It goes no deeper than that. It was the same with Daphne. I'm a bit concerned that since I couldn't continue a relationship with Rachel that I'm destined now to not have another real one."

"Oh Harry, you're too young to be worried about that," replied Hermione.

"Yeah, Harry, you have your whole life ahead of you," added Ron.

"Do I?"

Hermione and Ron just looked at him like he was crazy.

"Forget it… never mind. Look, I know all that and that's not really what's bothering me. That's just something else I let bother me. The crux of the issue is I have an experimental potion project I'm working on that's not going well and it's frustrating me to no end given the lack of results. This is very important to me and I really need to make it work."

"What are you working on exactly?" asked Hermione.

"I don't want to say just yet. It's in the very early stages and I'm not ready to discuss it with anyone. If I can get some success with it then maybe. It has to do with the basilisk venom and other parts I received. I did some reading in my new library and ran across some obscure potions that prevent certain things from happening. It got me to thinking about another way to use them if I can make one that works. I've been experimenting a good bit but so far I've not had much success."

"Is there any way you can let me help you?" asked Hermione. "Perhaps together we could make some progress."

"Thanks for the offer Hermione but this is something I want to keep to myself until I know for sure I can make it work."

"I think I can understand that Harry. Just let me know if you ever need my help on it. Since Elizabeth's been tutoring me in potions I've really jumped way ahead in my skill level and will be happy to help if I can."

"Thanks, Hermione, I'll keep that in mind."

oOo

That was last week when the new project was in its early frustrating stages. Now that Harry had worked through some of the issues he was feeling better about it. If he could gather all the information from Remus that he needed then he hoped to make further progress with the potion.

Harry went back to his library after his classes and training were taken care of. He spent hours going over books looking for more information that might help. He was reading everything he could get his hands on when it was time to leave and meet Remus at the Shrieking Shack.

Harry grabbed up everything he would need for the night and placed them in his pockets. He remembered that none of his friends were going to join them tonight due to a need for studying. They usually did participate for the most part so with them sitting this night out it would be good as far as keeping his experiment secret. He had a few things he needed to accomplish tonight so if it turns out to be just Remus and himself then all the better.

One time a few months back all of his friends joined Remus and himself in the shack. They had to magically enlarge it to accommodate all of them in there at one time. Ginny was there too but as Harpo she sat up in the rafters to keep out of the way. There were far too many large animals in that shack for her to stay on the floor.

Harry alone, as Griff, took up a lot of space. He and Remus just by themselves could get by without expanding the shack but add any more like Neville's grizzly or Ron's lion and it had to be done.

As he walked out of the front doors of the castle and headed toward the whomping willow, Harry was thinking back to last year when his friends accomplished their first animagus transformations. It was amazing how far they had come and what all they could do with them now.

When he reached the willow he waved his hand and cast Immobulus to stop the tree from attacking him. Once he was through the opening he cancelled the spell on the tree and continued through the tunnel toward the Shrieking Shack.

When he popped his head up out of the hole in the floor he saw Remus already waiting.

"Hello Harry."

"Hello Remus. Ready for another one of these?" Harry climbed up into the house.

"I don't see where I have much choice my friend."

"No, I don't suppose you do. Can I do another diagnostic right now?"

"Sure, not a problem. Are you sure you can't share a little bit of what you're working on?"

"No, sorry, I'd better not. At this point I'm not sure of any success at all."

"Can't you give me a hint since I'm apparently a part of this project?"

"Alright, but I can only tell you that I'm working on improving the Wolfsbane potion."

"How so?"

"Sorry, that's all you get. You will just have to wait and see if I manage to come up with anything that works."

"Okay, well in that case I'm happy to help where I can."

"Thanks, Remus. Now unbutton your shirt."

Harry put his hand on Remus' chest and ran another diagnostic focusing specifically on the lycanthropy. The reading was slightly different from the one he took this morning. The closer to moonrise the more the wolf was poised to break loose and make its appearance. Harry could sense the change in the blood as the lycanthropy became more active.

"Harry, you better change. It's starting…."

"Okay, Remus. Thanks for helping me."

Harry transformed into Griff and stepped back away from Remus to give him more space while he changed into the wolf. Harry watched the change even more carefully this time than he did in the past. He wanted to see everything tied to the change that he could, sequence of events, etc.

It was obviously painful for Remus when he made the change. The way the bones changed and stretched was amazing. Pretty soon Moony was staring up at Griff where Remus stood previously. They both stared at each other for a bit before they began to play around.

They wrestled for a while to work off some energy. Remus was exceptionally strong due to the lycanthropy but as the werewolf he was even stronger. It helped when he tussled with Griff but in the end the overly large and powerful gryphon animagus was much stronger.

Harry's huge supply of magic within him played heavily into the size of his animagus. While gryphons were rather large in general, Harry's was even bigger because of the magic that powered it. Harry made sure he didn't hurt the werewolf and Remus made sure he didn't do anything to hurt Griff. He certainly didn't want to make him mad. He didn't think Harry would ever intentionally hurt him but why risk it?

They wrestled for a long time and even went out into the forbidden forest and ran around for a while to burn off more energy. They came across some unicorns and centaurs but went wide around them being careful not to spook them. They also saw some thestrals and hippogriffs on their run, avoiding them as well.

After a quick drink from the Black Lake to quench their thirst, they headed back to the Shrieking Shack to get some rest for the night. After they were settled down to sleep, Harry raised one of his talons and cast a strong spell on Moony to put him to sleep magically. Once that was accomplished Harry changed back into himself and pulled out the items he had in his pocket.

Settling down next to Moony Harry began drawing blood from the werewolf and filling a couple of vials full. When done he plugged them up and cast spells to keep them fresh, unbreakable, and impervious. He then shrunk them down and stored them back in his pocket.

For the final step, Harry placed his hand on the werewolf's chest and ran another full diagnostic. He gathered all the information he could, the change in the blood and the organs, how the wolf's body was different internally from the human form, etc. The results of that scan were vastly different from the scan he took just before the change.

Harry made notes of all the differences he noticed and expected to be spending more time going over the different diagnostics he had run. The differences he was seeing already was giving him ideas of what he needed to concentrate on next. Things were looking even more promising for his potion project.

When he was finally done Harry changed back into Griff and settled down for the night and some needed sleep. Harry removed the sleeping spell on Moony and hoped he would still get a good night's rest, at least until moonset when he would be awake regardless.

Early the next morning Griff was awoken by the noise of Remus transforming back. He watched intently as the wolf form reverted back to the human form. Once done Remus just sat there for a minute feeling the exhaustion from the change. He slowly looked up at Griff.

"How did you sleep? I can't remember ever going to sleep so fast. It usually takes a while when in my wolf form but we did get a lot of exercise before turning in. I suppose that helped a lot."

Harry changed back into himself and walked over to Remus. He put his hand on his chest and ran another diagnostic like he usually does. Harry then sent his healing magic and removed all the soreness and energy drain from his body. Next, he boosted Remus' magic back up to normal levels.

Stepping back he saw Remus let out a sigh and stand up.

"I slept pretty good as well. I like all the running around we did. We went a little further last night than we normally do. I take it you're feeling better?"

"You bet. What say we head back and sleep in our own beds until a decent time to get up? With you healing me after every change I have yet to miss but a handful of my classes and I seem to be missing fewer the longer we've done this. Your healing makes all the difference."

"Glad I could help. Let's head back. I have to get up in another hour or so for my morning exercises."

"I don't know how you do it Harry."

"Dedication, plain and simple. It keeps me healthy and happy," Harry said climbing back down the hole followed by Remus.

They made it back to the castle and went their separate ways to get some additional sleep. Remus went back to his quarters and Harry to his office where he could sleep the extra hour in his trunk bedroom after he placed the vials of blood in a safe place for keeping.

He laid down in his bed but couldn't make his brain stop working on the project, especially after the extra diagnostics he was able to run on Remus and the blood samples. Giving up on sleep Harry got up and went to his lab to work with the new information. He was really getting into it and coming up with new ideas to try when he realized it was 5:30 already.

He quickly put away his work in a safe place and secured it behind a blood ward. After that he got ready for his workout and went to meet his friends outside for their morning run followed by some strenuous exercise in the Room of Requirement.

After Kevin's success during the dueling tournament, he was more determined to work even harder. Harry always looked forward to the effort his young protégé put forth during their workouts and was quite pleased with his progress in their karate class as well.

oOo

Harry and his friends continued to take out any Death Eaters they could find but as time wore on they were running out of places to attack. Harry was starting to think that Voldemort was having them all hole up in the same place while he worked to build up his followers again. Most likely they would all be together with him. The question was where would that be?

Taking Ginny with him, Harry would go on scouting missions to see if they could locate the next hideout. All the information sources had dried up since Voldemort had smartened up about how much his followers knew. Plus there was no more Death Eaters to retrieve the data from. They were not showing up anywhere. If they attacked some place they did it quickly and left.

Harry and Ginny would decide on a known or suspected Death Eater family then go to their home and use their animagus forms to fly around looking for any evidence of a Death Eater hideout. It was tedious work but no one had any better ideas of how to locate them quicker. The one good thing is they didn't have to search any areas they had already hit. Harry's wards prevented the Death Eaters from taking them back over.

"Ginny, are you ready for another run? I finally managed to find the location of the Yaxley residence and I may know where one of the Lestranges lives. If we have time we can check on both."

"I'm ready when you are."

"We'll be closer if we go to Diagon Alley first so keep your hood up and face obscured. We'll use my watch to get there then I can apparate us to the Yaxley residence."

Ginny put her hood up and cast the spell to obscure her face. She then placed a finger on Harry's watch when he offered it to her.

"Diagon Alley," said Harry and they disappeared without a sound from Harry's office.

Landing in Diagon Alley they peered around carefully noting that few were out and about this late.

Harry offered Ginny his arm and she slid hers through his and held on tight. Harry looked down at her and she nodded to indicate she was ready. With very little sound they left Diagon Alley and apparated to some trees near the Yaxley residence.

Harry indicated to Ginny the direction of the house which they could see through the trees.

"Remember not to get too close to the wards," he whispered. "We don't want to give ourselves away, especially if this is the place we're looking for."

"I know Harry. This is the sixth one we've done," she whispered back.

"Sorry, I'm just being careful."

"That's okay. You're right to be extra careful. I should not have said anything."

"Just be careful and don't let them see you if you can help it."

"Don't worry. I'll be very careful. You do the same, Harry."

"I will. Good luck and meet me back here when you're done."

Ginny changed into Harpo and Harry changed into Griff. After Ginny took off Griff turned himself invisible and leaped into the air gaining altitude quickly so he could fly above the wards.

It was always an enjoyable time when Harry was able to fly as Griff. There was nothing like the feeling of flying through the air on such powerful wings even if you had a job to do looking for Death Eater hideouts. Also, the advantage of having eagle eyes for both he and Ginny made the job easier. They didn't have to get all that close to see what they needed to see.

Not finding any indication of extra Death Eater traffic, Harry went back to their starting point where he found Harpo waiting on a tree limb. Griff touched down and removed his invisibility spell before changing back into Harry. Harry was aware of Harpo watching his every move.

"Are you content up there or would you rather join me?" asked Harry.

Harpo flew down and changed into Ginny, landing on her feet all at the same time.

"I was being very still so I was wondering if you would even notice me when you came back. Evidently you did."

"I have eagle eyes too you know."

"Well, duh!"

"Duh?"

"I read that in a magazine, something a teenager said in reply to a statement that was obvious."

"O-kay," Harry replied then chuckled.

"Cut it out, Potter."

"Yes ma'am. Now tell me if you saw anything noteworthy."

"Nothing, as usual."

"Me either."

"Don't get me wrong, Harry. I like our little excursions, especially the flying bit. I love to fly as Harpo. It's even better than flying a broom but we keep coming up empty."

"I know but we have to do it, well at least I have to do it. You can stay at the castle if you don't want to do another one. I can handle it on my own you know."

"Oh, no. You don't get to play that card. I don't care how many more we have to do, I will be right here with you for every one of them. Got that Mister?"

"Got it."

"Besides two pairs of eyes are better than one any day, especially eagle eyes."

"So, are you up for the next one? It's a Lestrange home but I don't think it's the right one. Nevertheless, we still have to verify."

"I'm ready."

"You know, I think that the other Lestrange home is the one we need to check out. I just need to figure out where it's located first. That's the one Bellatrix married. If I were a betting man that's what I would put my money on and isn't it a coincidence that her house is difficult to find."

"Yes, quite a coincidence if I say so myself and you know she was all hot and bothered to offer her home to her master. I can picture her jumping up and down and saying 'me, me, me, pick me, use my home!' You know she has the hots for ole Tommy boy."

Harry chuckled.

"We had better go and get this other one done. I'll get on finding Bellatrix and her lair pronto when we get back. May I have your arm please?"

"Certainly, kind sir."

Harry apparated them to an area far enough from the Lestrange manor so they wouldn't be seen but close enough so they could see where the house was located. After flying around for a while their suspicions were verified. Most likely this was the wrong Lestrange manor.

Harry took them back to his office and then walked Ginny to the Gryffindor common room before going back to his office to work on locating the other Lestrange home.

oOo

As the days progressed, every chance he was afforded found Harry back in his lab working on his potion project. He conjured rats to test on and received varying degrees of success based on even slight changes to the potion. He was making progress but it was coming at a slow rate.

When he hit a wall with his testing he would go back to his library and pour over book after book searching for answers and ideas. He also talked it over in strict confidence with his grandmother's portrait. Many times she had a good idea to offer but for the most part Harry was breaking new ground here so her background in potions, although quite extensive, could only help so much.

Finally after weeks of research and testing Harry had his breakthrough. He didn't believe it at first but after carefully looking at the results and testing some more he knew he had it figured out. Just in time too. The next full moon was in three days.

"Remus, could I have a word?"

"Sure Harry."

"In my office?"

"Sure. What's this about?"

"A certain potion I completed but let's discuss in my office, please."

"Really? I can't wait to hear about this. Let's go."

Once in Harry's office he led Remus back to his real office for full privacy. He indicated for Remus to have a seat which he took.

"Remus, I have finally completed the potion I've been working on for so long. If you remember I gave you a hint that I was trying to improve the Wolfsbane potion. That is exactly what I've accomplished. The Wolfsbane potion grants the user the ability to maintain their human mind even though their body transforms."

"Right," Remus agreed.

"My new potion is designed to not only let a person with Lycanthropy keep their mind during the full moon, but their body as well."

"What?" Remus asked standing up quickly.

"Yes, Remus, it will prevent you from transforming."

"How is this possible?" he sat back down again.

"It wasn't easy, I can guarantee you that. I just happened to be reading an old book in my library about potions that referenced some very obscure ones that made me think they could be adjusted to improve the Wolfsbane potion and I finally did it."

"Harry, this is huge. Think of all the lycanthropy victims out there that will benefit from this."

Remus stood up and hugged Harry.

"Thank you, Harry."

"Well, before you jump the gun we have one small snag."

"What snag?"

"My potion has not gone through any human trials. You would be the first if you accept the risk."

"What kind of risk?" Remus asked slowly.

"Look Remus I've tested this and tested this. I've conjured rats and chimpanzees until I was blue in the face. I lost a lot of them at first but once I figured it out, every single one has been a success since then. I know what I'm doing and I know that this potion will work. All of the steps and ingredients have been documented meticulously. My grandmother watched me brew it and monitored all the testing. She agrees with me that it should work."

"So, what's the risk?"

"Just the fact that it's never been tested on a human before. I can promise you though that if my part of the potion doesn't work for some reason the Wolfsbane part will still work. Even if something really bad happens and you have an adverse reaction to the potion, I will be there to remove it from your system and heal you."

"That sounds alright."

"I'll understand if once you think it over you change your mind. There will be no hard feelings about it. This is your life and you owe me no favors to put it at risk."

"Harry, I don't care about the risk. If this will help all the people suffering from lycanthropy it's worth all the risk, besides if you're there then I'm not worried at all about my health. I've seen what you can do."

"If you're sure?"

"I'm sure."

"Alright, come to me for your potion on this next full moon. I will give you the new and improved one."

"Thanks Harry. I'll see you in three days."

Harry continued to test and verify over the next three days and each time the result was the same – success! He was ready for the final testing.

Three days later Remus went with Harry to his potions lab to drink the new potion. He told Harry that he didn't think it possible but the taste was even worse. Harry provided some water for him to wash it down.

With a promise to meet him tonight in the shack Remus left to take care of his first class while Harry went to ask Hermione if she would accompany them tonight for the full moon. He told her all about his new potion and how Remus was testing it for him. He wanted her there just in case since she could help him medically as well if needed.

She was beside herself after hearing what Harry was able to accomplish but readily agreed to be there for assistance if needed. Harry asked the others to not come so they could more easily control the testing, especially if something went wrong.

Harry attended all of his classes that day, took his friends through training, and even trained heavily himself but his mind was just not on it. He basically went through the motions like he was on autopilot. All he could think about was that night and how the potion might react in Remus.

No matter how much confidence he had in all of his testing so far, his calculations that had been proven correct, he knew there was still a slight possibility that he missed something or that the human body was just so different from his conjured rats and chimpanzees that it would respond in a very different way. Harry could not help but worry while at the same time feel elated at what he believed he had accomplished.

Finally it was late afternoon and time to head for the shack. Harry collected Hermione and they walked that direction. Remus, as usual, was already there waiting on them. He always wanted to make sure he was away from everyone before transforming so came early just in case.

Harry let Hermione go through the hole first then followed her up into the shack. They all exchanged pleasantries and found a seat.

"Remus, are you nervous?" asked Hermione.

"A little bit Hermione but I have a lot of confidence in Harry so I'm sure this will work just fine. By the way, Harry, I've been feeling a slight burning sensation on occasion throughout the day. Normally I would feel pain or soreness during those times and they would get more frequent as it neared moonrise. Instead of that I felt a small burning sensation."

"I think that's a good indication Remus that the new potion will work. It's already fighting against the lycanthropy whenever it shows up. Hopefully the burning sensation will not be too strong during the transformation phase."

"Don't worry Harry. If it prevents me from transforming then it will be well worth it. Ooh, there was another burning feeling and a little stronger this time."

"What time is moonrise tonight?" asked Hermione.

"Any second now, why don't you guys go ahead and change just to be safe."

"Actually Remus I'm going to have just Hermione change so I can be ready to help you if there's a problem. If for some reason you're not in control then Hermione can get between you and me and then I'll change quickly."

"Are you sure that's safe?"

"Yes, besides I'm powerful enough to put Moony to sleep if I have to."

"Okay, you better change Hermione. It's starting."

Hermione changed into her lioness animagus and sat down between Remus and Harry.

"Good Tabitha," Harry said scratching her head. "Now let's see if Remus ever changes."

Harry and Tabitha watched Remus carefully. Suddenly he cried out in pain. It was a different cry from when he transforms. In fact he was not transforming but was obviously in great pain. Greater than even the pain of when he transforms, it looked like. In fact, it almost looked like he was under a mild _Cruciatus_ curse. Harry was starting to worry.

About the same amount of time it took Remus to transform into Moony was the amount of time he went through the pain. Suddenly he stopped moving and his hands felt around on his body. He quickly stood up and looked over at Harry.

"Harry, it worked! I can't believe it! It worked!"

Suddenly Remus didn't look so good and he passed out. Harry wandlessly caught him and laid him gently on the floor. He then rushed over to Remus and started a diagnostic with his hand on his chest.

Hermione changed back to herself and using her wand started casting diagnostic spells on Remus as well. Harry looked up at Hermione.

"He seems to just be in a deep sleep and his body is exhausted. What did you find?"

"Same thing. He's not in a coma, just a very deep sleep. Perhaps it's due to the exhaustion?"

"Could be. I thought about giving him a boost but I don't want to interfere in any way with the potion so I think it best to let him sleep it off."

"I agree. That would probably be best. Congratulations Harry! You did it! You improved the Wolfsbane potion so that he didn't even transform. That's fantastic! You're going to be famous for something else."

"Great, just what I needed," Harry replied sarcastically.

"Your Harry Potter so deal with it."

"Thank you, Sis. You always know what to say."

Hermione stuck her tongue out at Harry.

"Well, I say we take him to the infirmary so he can sleep it off there and if he has any problems Madam Pomfrey will be there to help him. I'll also stay in there tonight just in case he does transform later. I'll have to explain everything to Madam Pomfrey now as well. You can get some rest in your own bed."

"Thanks Harry but feel free to send your patronus if you need my assistance."

"I will."

Harry waved his hand and conjured a stretcher which he then placed Remus on. Next he waved his hand again and floated Remus and the stretcher. Harry went down the hole first while Hermione helped guide Remus through the hole. Once done she followed and they headed back to the castle.

They separated on the stairs as Hermione was about to go to the seventh floor while Harry continued on with Remus to the hospital wing.

"Don't forget to call me if you need help. I can even rally Ron and Neville."

"Don't worry Hermione. I believe in my potion. Now we will see how long it takes for him to recover. Hopefully it will only be a few hours and not days. If it takes days then it defeats the purpose if he's out that long every month."

"Alright Harry. Good luck!"

Hermione took off back to her common room while Harry headed to Madam Pomfrey. When he arrived with Remus in tow Madam Pomfrey immediately went into action asking questions and throwing diagnostic spells at Remus.

Harry put him in the bed Pomfrey indicated then allowed her to finish her scanning. She turned back to Harry when she stopped.

"He's just sleeping which appears to be due to exhaustion. I find nothing else wrong. Care to explain?"

"Yes, Madam Pomfrey, I believe it's time you were told."

Madam Pomfrey just stared at him expectantly.

"I've been working secretly on a new potion. The idea was to improve on the Wolfsbane potion. It took a very long time and lots of research and testing but I finally managed to do it. My potion is designed to not only allow a person with lycanthropy to keep their mind (I left that part of the Wolfsbane potion in) but to also prevent them from transforming. Apparently it worked but it was very painful to Remus."

"Mr. Potter are you telling me that you created a potion that prevented Remus from transforming into a werewolf?"

"Yes, ma'am but depending on how long it takes for him to recover could make this all a worthless effort."

"I don't think so Mr. Potter, even if he takes a week to wake up you have made a significant breakthrough. At any rate, we could give him some pepper up potion or you could do your thing."

"I thought about that but I didn't want to mistakenly interfere with the new potion especially since it's still a full moon outside."

"Wise decision Mr. Potter."

"I'll stay here with him tonight until the morning. That'll get us past the full moon. Between the two of us we should be able to keep him monitored properly."

"I'll put a monitoring spell on him so I'll be alerted if he awakes during the night. You may use the bed next to his Mr. Potter."

"Thank you Madam Pomfrey. I'll make sure I sleep lightly."

After checking Remus one more time Harry went to sleep hoping for the best.

The next morning Harry awoke to find Remus still asleep. Madam Pomfrey came in and checked on him again, noticing there was no change in his status.

"Madam Pomfrey, it bothers me that he's still asleep but something tells me he needs to wake up on his own. What do you think?"

"That would be the safest option so I'm agreeable."

"Yes, but the only problem is now I have to teach both our classes until he can work again."

"You better get with it then. Looks like you're going to have a busy day."

"Thanks Madam Pomfrey. I'll check on him again when I get a chance. It may be tonight before I can get back over here though. Please alert me should he awake before then."

"Very well. Have a good day, Mr. Potter."

Harry left to workout, shower, eat breakfast, and have a full day of classes to teach. At breakfast all his friends were wanting to know about Remus and Harry's new potion that Hermione had let slip while they were running. Harry had to make them wait though since Kevin was running with them.

Once they were in the Great Hall eating breakfast Harry had to put up a privacy bubble so he could explain about his potion and how Remus reacted to it. He also told them how he would be teaching all of the Defense Against the Dark Arts classes until Remus was able to teach again.

The classes went smoothly for Harry and the students apparently enjoyed his teaching. He checked on Remus after classes but there had been no real change. His exhaustion had improved but he was still in a deep sleep. Of course Dumbledore and McGonagall were there as well when Harry arrived in the infirmary.

Madam Pomfrey had alerted them about Remus and had to brag on Harry for what he had accomplished. They were quite shocked when they found out. Harry explained as best he could about the process he went through and how Remus reacted to it but never transformed, which was the goal.

He wished he knew what was causing the exhaustion and the amount of sleep needed to recover. He was afraid he would have to go back to the drawing board with his potion to see how to fix that. And, since the cat was out of the bag, so to speak, he perhaps should get some help to figure that part out.

Amazingly it took three days before Remus started stirring. By that time Sirius had already dropped by to check on his old friend and Tonks visited him as well. Harry was teaching one of Remus' classes when he was notified by a house elf that Remus was awake.

Harry dismissed the class early recommending some personal study time while he went to check on their real professor. When he got there Remus was sitting up in bed looking great. Dumbledore and McGonagall were back as well. Remus was currently enjoying a snack to build some energy when Harry walked in.

"Harry! What did you do to me?"

"I'm not sure. You never transformed so I got that right but it looked like it hurt really, really bad. You stood up when it was over, told me I did it, then promptly passed out. Diagnostics showed you were very exhausted and in a deep sleep. We decided it would be best to just let you sleep it off."

"It did hurt really, really bad Harry. It was more painful than transforming. That burning sensation I mentioned, well it got a lot worse when I started to transform. It burned inside me like you would not believe. It was like my blood was on fire."

"I'm sorry Remus. I had no idea it would hurt at all."

"Don't worry about that Harry. I can take the pain if I don't transform."

"But you slept for three days. That's not going to work."

"That is a problem, I admit, but that doesn't take away from your accomplishment. What you did was amazing."

"Thanks Remus but tell me how you're feeling now. I need to know all your symptoms so I can address everything properly."

"Now that you mention it, I do feel differently. Since I was bitten my senses have always been more acute. My sense of smell, my hearing, even my strength in human form was enhanced. Since I woke up I don't appear to have those sharp senses anymore. My snack doesn't smell as strong as it used to. I didn't hear you coming down the hall. I heard you once you came through the door but not sooner. Normally I would have heard you before you reached the door."

"What about your strength?"

"I don't feel as strong as I used to feel. I supposed I'm feeling what I would normally feel without the enhanced strength. It's a bit odd."

"Let me run another diagnostic on you."

Harry reached over and put his hand on Remus' chest. When he sent out his diagnostic magic he tuned it specifically for lycanthropy. After a minute he removed his hand.

"That's weird," said Harry.

"What? What's weird?" asked Remus.

"Humor me for a second Remus while I get a second opinion. Madam Pomfrey?"

"Yes, Mr. Potter?"

"Don't you have a spell that detects lycanthropy in a person so you can know whether or not they're a werewolf?"

"Yes, of course I do."

"Can you cast it on Remus?"

"There's no need. We already know he has lycanthropy. It will come back positive."

"Please, just humor me and run it on him one last time."

"Alright, Mr. Potter."

Madame Pomfrey cast the spell then stood looking at her wand in shock. She cast it again then turned and looked at Harry.

"If you don't mind sharing with us, what was the result you received Madam Pomfrey?"

"Negative. It came back negative both times. I cast it twice to make sure."

"That was what my diagnostic showed as well. I just wanted some verification."

"Mr. Potter!"

"Yes, Madam Pomfrey, it appears my potion did more than prevent Remus from transforming, it removed his lycanthropy completely. This is unbelievable! Fantastic even."

"What does all this mean?" asked Remus.

Harry turned back to Remus.

"Congratulations Remus, you are no longer a werewolf."

"Poppy, am I to understand that Harry has produced a potion to cure werewolves?" asked Dumbledore.

"Yes, Albus. It actually removed all of his lycanthropy," replied Pomfrey.

"My word," said McGonagall, "when this gets out he'll never have a moment's peace. If he thinks he's popular now, just wait."

"Don't remind me," Harry piped up.

They all started laughing.

Remus was in shock. He could not believe it. How in the world did Harry manage to cure his lycanthropy? Unbelievable. He managed to climb out of bed though and walk up to Harry.

"Thank you Harry. Thank you so much," he cried and hugged Harry close.

"Can you live without the enhancements?" asked Harry.

"Gladly," he replied with a big smile.

oOo

After some research and a little help from Kingsley at the Ministry Harry was able to find the location of the other Lestrange manor. He took Ginny with him and they were able to discover quickly that they had hit the jackpot. Harry felt confident Voldemort was there as well.

When they came back to the castle, Harry sent Hedwig with a note to get Kingsley and Sirius together for a meeting at Grimmauld Place. They needed to plan and coordinate their next and possibly last attack.

It would be up to Kingsley to ready the aurors and up to Sirius to alert the Order. Harry would bring his group but he was also planning to speak to Dumbledore about it. Harry planned to quietly check on the place occasionally until the plans were in place to attack. He wanted to make sure Voldemort was still there.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen – The Battle**

Harry landed with the others about a half mile from the Lestrange manor. They didn't want to disturb the wards quite yet until everyone arrived and knew what they were doing. The Order had arrived right after Harry and his friends. They were now waiting on the aurors. Harry cast a Privacy Spell around the group.

"I'm going to scout ahead a bit while we wait on the others. I want to see exactly where the wards start and what they have in place. That should help speed up taking them down. Bill, you're with me. You guys let the aurors know where we are if they arrive before we get back."

Bill came over to Harry.

"Do you know the spell to turn yourself invisible?" asked Harry.

"No, I never learned that one. I know it's quite difficult," answered Bill.

"I'll do it then. I'll make you invisible and then change into my gryphon form. Climb onto my back and hang on to my lion's mane. I'll then turn myself invisible and fly us closer. I should be able to feel the wards when we're close enough. I'll put us down somewhere it's clear so I can check the wards. You should determine what type of wards we're dealing with as well so we can compare notes later. Try not to make any noise in case they're under invisibility cloaks or disillusioned. Give me a tap when you're done and I'll change and fly us back."

Bill nodded and waited. Harry cast the spell on Bill and watched him completely disappear from view. Harry then quickly changed into Griff and lowered his body to make it easier for Bill to climb on. When Bill was in place and seated Harry stood up completely and then turned himself invisible.

Bill held onto Griff's mane being sure not to grab onto any of the feathers that the mane slowly became as it progressed toward his head. It was odd to not see himself or see the gryphon beneath him. Bill patted Griff's shoulder to signal he was ready.

Griff felt Bill pat his shoulder so he took off running and then leaped into the air beating his wings to get them over the trees. After he was flying Griff turned back to the direction he needed to go. He flew very fast so they were at the wards in about a minute.

Griff looked carefully with his eagle eyes but spotted no Death Eaters nearby. He pointed a talon at the ground and cast a silencing spell on a good portion of it. He then cast a silencing spell on himself. Afterwards, he flew down to the ground just outside the wards. After he landed he lowered himself and Bill very carefully climbed down and stood still.

Griff changed back into Harry and was still invisible. Harry reached over and found Bill. He then cast a silencing charm on Bill so he made no noise. Harry placed his hand on Bill's shoulder and walked them forward a couple steps. Taking his hand off of Bill he placed his hands forward to check out the wards. They were good but nothing he couldn't handle.

He gave Bill a little more time before he felt Bill tap him so he placed his hand on Bill's shoulder again and then stepped away from him. Harry then changed back into Griff and moved over slightly so that he brushed against Bill. Griff then lowered himself so Bill could climb on again.

Bill could tell that something large was now right beside him when he felt Griff brush up against him. It took a little longer for Bill to get into position since he couldn't see Griff at all but he did finally manage and gave Griff another pat on his shoulder when he was ready. Given the signal Griff leaped straight into the air and took off back to their group.

About a minute later they landed just out of sight of the group and Griff removed his invisibility then lowered so that Bill could climb down. After Bill was back on the ground Griff changed back into Harry. Harry then removed the invisibility spell off of Bill and they walked around to their group to find the aurors had arrived.

Harry cast another large Privacy Spell to cover everyone.

"Okay, everyone gather up. I'm glad you all could make it. We're going to need all the help we can get tonight. Let me fill you in on the plan and then Bill and I are going to share what we found with the wards."

"Wait a second," said one of the aurors. "Why do we have a kid in charge?"

"Because that's not a kid," answered Kingsley. "That Auror Freeman is a 16 year old man who'll be the one to take down Voldemort. This is Harry Potter and he and his team have been taking down Death Eaters for months, a job the aurors should have been doing instead of teenagers. Too bad you weren't in on the lessons Harry taught the aurors last summer because you wouldn't have been asking such a ridiculous question. Now keep quiet and listen carefully. You might learn something."

"Yes, sir," Freeman replied looking a bit embarrassed.

"Relax Auror Freeman," said Harry, "I understand. Now listen up everyone. Voldemort is believed to be in the manor and he is likely to have a few of his favorite Death Eaters around him. We believe that he may have about 100 Death Eaters left unless he managed to recruit more these past two weeks. Actually we're not sure how many are in the manor and how many may be outside. When we take down those wards I'm sure most of them will be coming outside to investigate."

"I'm going to turn myself invisible and head straight for the manor. I will place anti-apparition and anti-portkey wards over the entire house so he doesn't get away. The rest of you need to take care of the Death Eaters outside. That's where the majority of them will be. Please be careful and take no chances. Some of these could have invisibility cloaks or good disillusionment charms so be alert at all times."

"Shouldn't at least one of us go with you, Harry?" asked Ginny. The rest of the team looked anxiously at him.

"No, sorry my friends but this fight with Tom is between me and him. The prophecy is about to be fulfilled tonight. You will be needed outside helping the others so do not try to follow me in."

His friends still looked anxiously at him but he knew they accepted what he told them since they had thoroughly discussed the issue on previous occasions.

"If for some reason I fail it will be up to you guys," he said giving Dumbledore a pointed look, "but rest assured I do not plan on failing. Bill tell us what you found with your scan of the wards and I'll add anything I might have found that's different."

Bill described the wards they encountered and estimated it would take him 30 minutes to take down the outer perimeter ward.

"Don't worry about it Bill. I'll take down this one. Since I've seen it a few times before, I know a shortcut. I want everyone ready to enter the grounds as soon as it's down. Hopefully you can be in place and ready for the Death Eaters before they get set."

Bill nodded at Harry.

"Ron, I need you to explain to everyone the strategy and what they should do. Also pass out any extra communicators we have, so as many have them that can. I need a moment to myself to prepare."

"Sure, Harry. Take your time. I'll get them up to speed," replied Ron.

While Ron filled everyone in on the details of the plan the group would be involved in, he had Hermione, Ginny, Neville, and Luna hand out the communicators. Harry walked off a ways and sat down to contemplate the task that was laid before him. It was a long time coming and in a way he was looking forward to it. He knew there was a good chance that Voldemort would kill him but Harry was determined to depend on his training, his power, and the skill that had brought him this far. He had to make sure he destroyed Nagini, the last horcrux, even if Voldemort managed to kill Harry. Dumbledore and others would then have a chance to take Voldemort out if they all worked together.

Voldemort was likely going to be more than a match for him no matter how much he'd prepared for this moment. There was nothing more he could do to prepare. It was now or never, for the time had come.

Harry stood back up and walked over to the group who were just finishing up.

"Is everyone clear on what they're doing?" asked Ron. "If not speak up. We can't afford any mistakes."

They all nodded their heads.

"Is everyone ready?" asked Harry.

"We're ready," replied Ron.

"Alright, get everyone in position and signal me when they are. I'll take down the perimeter ward and we'll strike," instructed Harry.

"Good luck, Harry," Ron said placing a hand on his shoulder.

"You too, Ron. Stay safe out there."

Harry turned to leave but was met by his other friends who insisted on getting a hug in before he left them. After hugging them all and telling them to be careful Harry gave a final nod to Dumbledore, made himself invisible, and walked off turning himself into Griff before flying back to the spot he and Bill left.

There were still no Death Eaters in sight so Griff landed and turned back into Harry. He then waited for Ron's signal that all were in place and ready. He had to wait a good ten minutes before the signal. Two of the groups had to travel a good ways quietly to be on opposite sides of the property. No group was going to the back as it was too far from the house and had too many obstacles in the way. Finally, Ron was notified that all was in place so he sent Harry a whisper into the headset to let him know that everyone was ready.

"Stand-by Ron," Harry whispered back. "I'll have this ward down in about two minutes. When I give you the signal, turn them loose."

"Standing by Harry."

Harry raised his hands to feel the wards again on the perimeter. They were like putty in his hands the way he felt magic. He could trace the magic all the way to the ward stone which he located quickly. Once he had it, he used his earth elemental magic to rip the stone right out the ground. He then guided it over to where he stood and placed it on the ground where he transfigured it into water so it washed away into the woods.

The wards were still up due to residual magic so Voldemort and the Death Eaters were still not aware of anything happening. However, the wards were now extremely weak with the ward stone missing. Harry merely overpowered them at that point and brought them down quickly.

"All yours Ron," whispered Harry.

"Stay focused Harry and he will never have a chance."

"Thanks Ron. I'll see you after it's over."

"Okay, troops. The wards are down and it's our time to triumph. Go get them," announced Ron to the rest.

Harry only heard the first part of what Ron said because he had already cast the spell on his boots that opened up several openings on the soles. Harry then called on his Air Elemental and shot off like a rocket toward the manor still invisible. He flew quickly to above the manor and hovered in place. He cast the Anti-Apparition Charm and the Anti-Portkey Charm over the entire house. He then flew to a window on the third floor. Harry vanished the window and flew inside. No one was in the room so he repaired his boots to close the openings. He went over to the window and leaned out of it to see all the Death Eaters pouring out the front door.

Harry saw what he thought was Ginny in her eagle form get hit with a red spell and she fell. He was too far away to help her in time. It was probably just a Stunner but she fell a great distance. She landed behind some bushes on the property. He didn't see her come back out. Harry was beside himself with grief but he managed to bring himself back to focus in on what he was doing. He looked down at the front door again.

When he saw no more of them leaving the house he locked it down so no one could leave and no one could come in. He wanted them all trapped in here with him. They were going to pay for their crimes and he didn't plan on showing any mercy. He knew they wouldn't give him or his friends any. Harry started making his way through the manor checking all the rooms as he went through. He had started in a corner bedroom and had checked all the rooms on the floor. Most all of them were bedrooms.

About the fifth bedroom he came across a Death Eater that had just woken up from the ward alarm. He was sitting on his bed when the door opened but no one was there. He quickly grabbed his wand and ran to the other side of the room.

"Show yourself," he ordered pointing his wand.

Harry removed the invisibility spell.

"Potter? What are you doing in here? How did you get in?"

"I came for you and your master and I came through the window if you must know."

"Well, that was your first mistake and the next one was finding me," he growled.

"Tough are you?"

"You'll soon find out," he said then raised his wand. " _Avada Kedavra!_ "

Harry calmly side stepped the green Killing Curse and hit the Death Eater with a wandless Stunner that blew a hole right through his chest. The Death Eater looked down at his chest, fell to his knees, and then fell over flat onto his face dead.

In the last bedroom on the third floor Harry had found another Death Eater who attacked him with a knife since that's what he had in his hand instead of his wand. Harry deflected his knife hand and grabbed it so his arm was trapped between Harry's leg and body. Harry used a pressure point on the man's arm to make him drop the knife then twisted the Death Eater's arm while kicking his legs out from under him. The man landed on his back hard. In the same motion, Harry summoned the knife with his free hand, caught it by the handle, and plunged it deep into the Death Eater's chest, straight into his heart. He died quickly.

Moving down the stairs cautiously since he knew he he'd made some noise fighting those two, Harry found himself on the second floor hallway facing four Death Eaters. They immediately started casting spells at him. None of them were Unforgivables so Harry put up a strong shield with his left hand and then shot lightning out of his right hand using his air elemental, mixed with a little fire element. The lightning hit all four Death Eaters and fried them to a crisp. The smell of burnt flesh was not pleasant.

Continuing on through the second floor checking all the rooms, he was surprised when there were no more Death Eaters on the floor. Harry cast a revealing spell and found there were around thirty people still in the house. Harry continued on to the first floor hoping his friends were doing well outside.

oOo

Ginny had turned into Harpo, her Harpy Eagle animagus, immediately after they said go. She wanted to get a bird's eye view, no pun intended, of the situation. She had a feeling that Death Eaters likely had exited out the back door as well as the front so she wanted to make sure everyone was aware of them if that was the case.

She was flying high and fast over the grounds when suddenly she saw a spell too late to avoid. Who would be casting a spell at an eagle and who could possibly hit her at this height and the speed she was going? They must be really good she thought as she tried to avoid it but it still caught her on the tip of her wing. She was out immediately and began to fall.

Fred and George had seen their sister change into her animagus and kept a close eye on her as best they could to see what she was up to. George happened to glance up when he saw a spell speeding toward Ginny. He saw that she tried to dodge it at the last second but saw it too late and started falling when she was hit. George cast a cushioning charm on the ground and grabbed Fred to come with him to check on her. They found her behind some bushes out cold.

"I think she was hit with just a Stunner but she fell a great distance. I put up a nice Cushioning Charm so I think she just needs an Enervate to wake her," said George.

" _Enervate,"_ said Fred pointing his wand at his sister's animagus.

Harpo rolled over and stood up, she then stood on one leg then the other, and then she spread her wings and brought them back in. She looked up to see her twin brothers staring at her.

"Looks like you were hit with a Stunner but pretty high up," Fred told her. "Georgie here gave you a nice cushion to land on and I enervated you. Feeling alright?"

Harpo changed back into Ginny who went over and hugged her brothers.

"Thank you. I'm not sure who that was but they had an excellent aim. We better get back at it and lend some help."

"What were you doing anyway?" asked George.

"I was scouting the back door to see if any were coming out that way."

"Were there any?" asked Fred.

"I don't know. I never got that far. I'll tell you when I get back."

"You're not going back up again, are you?" asked George.

"Somebody nearly killed you last time," added Fred.

"Yes, but this time I'll be on the look-out for spells. That last one surprised me as I wasn't expecting it."

Ginny changed back into Harpo and shot into the trees flying fast. She came out high and saw that there were indeed about ten or eleven Death Eaters in the back. Another spell flew up at her but she was watching this time and avoided it. She went back into the trees and landed then turned back into Ginny.

Ginny grabbed her katana sword from her back and cast a Silencing Charm on her clothes and shoes, then she cast a strong Disillusionment Charm on herself. She walked out of the trees and headed straight for the first Death Eater she saw. No one else was near him. She walked right up behind him and asked a question.

"What are you doing back here?"

The Death Eater jumped and spun around.

"Huh?" he asked. "Who is it?"

"I'm just nosy so answer the question. What are you doing back here?"

Ginny circled around to the back of the Death Eater.

" _Stupefy!"_ the Death Eater cried and cast the Stunner where Ginny was previously standing.

"Jugson, what are you doing? There's nobody there," said Selwyn.

Jugson just looked back at Selwyn and then started to kick around for a body.

"That's right Jugson. There's nobody there," said Ginny from behind him.

" _Avada Kedavra!"_ Jugson yelled after spinning around but nothing happened. He looked down at his wand and saw that it was cut in half and the front half was laying on the ground. Suddenly his neck was starting to feel wet so he reached up to feel his neck to see what the problem was but his head fell off and rolled around. His hand stopped halfway to his neck, then his arms dropped to his side and his body fell over dead, joining his head on the ground.

Selwyn and one other heard Jugson yell the Killing Curse and had turned his direction. All they saw was his head rolling off and his body falling over to the ground headless.

After Ginny had cut his wand in half with her companion blade she spun around and cut his head off in one smooth motion with her katana sword. Knowing she would gain some attention, she flicked her sword to remove the blood, she then continued on and walked closer to the other Death Eater and Selwyn and away from Jugson. She saw Selwyn and the other Death Eater go on alert and train their wands toward the area where Jugson's body remained. They knew someone was there but they didn't know where. Ginny worked her way closer so she was in between Selwyn and the other guy.

She knew she had them worried. They moved a little closer together expecting safety in numbers. Perfect, she thought. Now you're the right distance apart.

"Boo!" she whispered.

They both spun around with their wands pointed at each other. They both started to cast a spell but found they couldn't speak. Both of them had their throats cut and they were bleeding badly. They fell to their knees and then laid down on their sides to bleed out and die. There was nothing else they could do. It was too late. Ginny flicked her blade and then walked on to get away from her last victims and closer to the other Death Eaters. She knew they were really going to be on alert now and decided it was time to change tactics. She put away her swords and called on her elemental magic. Her hair looked like it was on fire when the other Death Eaters finally saw her. Then suddenly there was fire in her hands.

oOo

Neville had just finished off three Death Eaters when he saw Bellatrix Lestrange torturing one of the aurors. Neville headed her direction and immediately started sending all kinds of spells at Bellatrix, including Stunners, Cutting Spells, and even a Bludgeoning Spell. She had to drop the Cruciatus in order to block and dodge the spells coming from Neville.

Bellatrix tried to cast a Killing Curse at the auror she was torturing but found that Neville had moved him somehow during all that casting.

"Well, Longbottom, it appears you've learned something and improved your skill. Too bad it won't be enough to defeat me. You'll never reach my level Longbottom. I'm way out of your reach."

With that Bellatrix began to school Neville in the art of dueling. It became apparent to Neville that she was indeed out of his reach in a duel. He kept up as best he could and even worried her a little bit a couple times but eventually she got that Cruciatus through and had him writhing on the ground in great pain.

She cancelled the spell and began walking toward Neville. Neville began using his karate technique to focus and overcome the pain.

"Poor little Longbottom. Destined to the same fate as his parents. How are Frank and Alice doing by the way?"

"We're doing just fine. Thanks for asking," replied Alice.

Bellatrix turned quickly to see her previous victims standing there like they never had a problem.

"Now step away from my son so I can kill you," said Frank.

"Right after I kill him I'll kill the both of you."

Bellatrix turned around to cast the Killing Curse on Neville but what she found was a giant Kodiak grizzly standing there several feet taller than her. She tried to get her wand up and cast a spell but the bear just swatted it away and broke it in the process. She liked that wand, she thought. The bear lowered its head closer to hers and growled. Bellatrix started screaming and the bear started roaring. The spittle from the bear's roar was landing all over Bellatrix's face.

Bellatrix turned to run but the bear pushed her with a paw and it sent her face down into the grass. She turned over just in time to see the bear lunging and landing on top of her, driving all the breath out of her body. The bear stood on top of her with his front paws on her chest. She could not breathe very well. He growled and then with one swipe of his giant claws he cut her throat open and crushed her windpipe.

Bellatrix Lestrange was no more.

"Very impressive son," said Frank as Cody sauntered over to them on all fours and sat down.

Alice hugged Cody and thanked him for avenging them. Cody changed back into Neville who quickly grabbed his mum and hugged her back. He was glad Bellatrix was finally dead but he wasn't sure how he felt about how he did it. She was way too dangerous and insane to let live but it still bothered him so he hugged his mum and cried while his father stood guard and watched their flank. There were still plenty of people fighting.

oOo

Hermione was running around fighting when she had to but was mostly stopping to help her team when they needed it. She was healing them and if they needed a potion or a portkey to St. Mungos then she provided it.

She saw Neville go after Bellatrix and when he moved the young auror toward her. She went to him and immediately got the potion down him to counteract the effects of the Cruciatus Curse. She noticed he was Auror Freeman who had questions about Harry when he took charge.

He started to come around and looked up to see who was there.

"Thank you. What's your name again?" he asked.

"Hermione Granger, I'm one of Harry's friends, Auror Freeman. I'm trying to make sure everyone is attended to when I'm not fighting. Do you need anything else? I can also provide you a portkey to St. Mungos if you need more medical treatment."

"No thank you Miss Granger. I'll return to my duties and try to do better."

"You be careful Auror Freeman and watch out for yourself. Harry won't like it if you get yourself killed."

"I'll do my best Miss Granger. Thank you for your help."

"No problem and you leave Bellatrix to Neville. She may look like she's taking him to school right now but I can guarantee you that Neville is not done yet, plus he has a score to settle with her."

"Right Miss Granger. I'll leave him to it. See you later."

Hermione went off looking for others to help when she ran across Frank and Alice Longbottom who had just dispatched four Death Eaters.

"Mr. and Mrs. Longbottom?" she approached them.

"Yes, Hermione. What can we do for you?" asked Frank.

"Neville is over there in that direction," she pointed for them, "taking on Bellatrix Lestrange. I thought you ought to know."

"Thank you Hermione," Alice said giving her a hug, "we'll go now and see if he needs help."

oOo

Ron was taking on four Death Eaters that he'd whittled down from eight by himself. He had already got close once and they felt the power of his hands and feet. They no longer would go near him. Hitting him though with spells was proving to be rather difficult. If he wasn't dodging them he was blocking them and managing to fire some spells back at them. Even if they managed to get one in on him and hit him with a spell, he seemed to just shake it off. He was good, no doubt.

They were pretty much at a stalemate until a fifth Death Eater joined the group from behind Ron. He cast a Cruciatus Curse and hit Ron with it while he was distracted fighting the others. Ron hit the deck and began convulsing in pain. The Death Eater walked up to him and kept the curse on him.

"I wouldn't get near him if I were you," said one of the four. "He's dangerous."

He dropped the curse and stood looking at them. Ron continued focusing on ignoring the pain.

"Oh, get over here. He's all tame now. He's dealing with my curse. Come over while I give him another dose. _Crucio!_ "

The Death Eater held the curse on Ron while his friends walked over to join him. He cancelled it when they were all standing over Ron. He wasn't powerful enough to hold it very long. The two casts he had made had tired him out.

"Now one of you give it to him. He's tame as a kitten now. He has far too much to deal with to do anything to us."

One of the other Death Eaters decided he would go next but before he could say the spell Ron turned into an extremely large lion and attacked all five at once. He sliced them open with his sharp claws everywhere he touched them. Pretty soon their throats were torn open and they all died.

Ron looked around until he found Hermione. He then hurried up to catch her and get some potion from her. She turned and saw him as Leo headed her way so she walked back toward him. When he was about twenty feet away he changed back into Ron and walked up to her.

"What's wrong Ron?"

"Some wannabe sneaked up behind me while I was fighting four Death Eaters. He put me under the Torture Curse a couple times but he was weak and his second curse was weaker. I changed into Leo and took them all out before another could start on me. I sure could use a dose of that potion though. He may have been weak but it still did some damage."

"Here Ron, drink all of it and watch yourself. You may not be so lucky next time."

"I wonder how Harry's doing?" he asked then swigged down the vial of potion. "I think he turned off his communicator."

"I'm sure he's fine. They're lucky he didn't pull that whole manor down around their heads. He's likely taking them apart a few at a time until he can find Nagini then all bets will be off."

"I'll not argue with you about that. They'll be lucky if Harry leaves anything standing. I'd better go. Thanks for the potion."

"You be careful Ron and don't get yourself killed."

"Now Hermione you know that these are only Death Eaters and we eat them for lunch."

"Don't get cocky," she said with a smile.

Ron smiled and ran off to see if he could find another auror or order member he could help out of a jam.

oOo

Luna had just finished taking out six Death Eaters when she felt a spell hit her back. It was obviously not an Unforgiveable since the necklace Harry gave her protected her. She slowly turned around and saw the female Death Eater looking confused.

"What kind of Death Eater are you that can't cast a spell strong enough to hurt me?" Luna asked as she walked toward her. "Do you think you cast it right? You want to try again?"

"Let's see if you can handle an Unforgiveable little girl?" the Death Eater spat out at her.

"Now you're talking. No way I can get around that, right?" Luna replied still walking toward her.

" _Avada Kedavra,_ " she yelled.

The Killing Curse sped toward Luna but she just took off running around it at an incredible speed and straight at the Death Eater who tried to cast again but ran out of time. Luna grabbed the woman's chin and the back of her head while still running. When Luna came to a complete stop the Death Eater was looking behind her with her body still facing forward. Her neck had been snapped. She fell over dead.

"I wonder who else wants to play?" asked Luna to no one in particular.

oOo

Albus Dumbledore was trying to do what Harry asked him to do and stay out of the fight so he could save his strength in case Harry failed and he had to finish off Voldemort himself. The problem was that some of the Death Eaters didn't go along with this plan and thought they would take on the old wizard in hopes he would be too old to put up much of a fight.

Dumbledore never even left his cushy conjured chair when a Death Eater attacked him. If they cast Unforgivables he simply conjured something to block it. He used shields for everything else. If they tried to sneak up behind him his chair would whip around and face them. Just about the time they realized they were in over their heads he would stun them and then transfigure them into a rock. Albus had a nice collection of 19 rocks when the evening ended.

oOo

Sirius was dispatching Death Eaters left and right. His mastery over his earth elemental was coming in handy especially since they were fighting outside. He had just taken care of a group of seven that attacked him when he realized he hadn't seen Tonks for a bit. They'd been working closely together to lend each other a hand when needed and watching each other's backs since Death Eaters never fight fair.

Walking around a bit he spotted what looked like four Death Eaters standing over a body casting curses. Sirius quickly changed into Snuffles and ran as fast as he could over to help. When he got close enough he was sure it was Tonks they were torturing. Snuffles changed back into Sirius who then raised his hands.

After a second the Death Eaters torturing Tonks heard a rumbling underneath them. The next thing they knew the ground just opened up and swallowed them. Sirius left them there to their fate and hurried over to Tonks. She had been tortured heavily but she apparently hung on until help arrived. Sirius called Hermione on their communication devices and directed her over to Tonks.

When Hermione got there she administered the potion immediately, healed her cuts, and then had Tonks take a portkey to St. Mungos. Tonks was done for the night.

"I should have been paying more attention to her," cried Sirius. "I would have been able to help her sooner."

"That was not your fault so put that out of your head right now," responded Hermione. "Tonks will be fine. She apparently was using what Harry taught her but with four of them torturing her there was only so much she could do. We got her the potion in time and St. Mungos will do the rest. She fought hard and could use the break. Besides it looks like we have the upper hand and there are far less Death Eaters left."

"We lost a few aurors," replied Sirius, "and a couple from the Order I think. It's hard to take but we have definitely turned the tide. I just hope Harry comes out of that house when it's all said and done. I'm not sure what I would do without him."

"Don't worry about Harry, Sirius. He can take care of himself. I'm not saying that Voldemort will be a cake walk but if Harry wants he could bring that whole manor down around their heads. I'm sure he's making sure that the snake dies first."

"You may be right. Let's see if we can wrap all this up outside for Harry before he comes out. Based on what I think the numbers could be inside the house, I'm pretty sure he's taken on more than his fair share. The last thing he needs is to have to help us out here."

They left in search of the others and any Death Eaters they might find. They eventually found them and discovered they had captured the last of the Death Eaters outside. They had them on the front garden about 30 meters from the front door. There were eight of them left, besides Dumbledore's rocks, and apparently they were the newest recruits. They gave up easily. The aurors had them shackled and stunned.

They were now waiting on Harry. No one could get inside the house. Bill said it would take him a week or more to break through those wards. He also stated that he knew they were Harry's. Many questioned why he would do that.

"Harry would want them trapped in there with him," explained Ron. "He wouldn't want them to be able to escape, especially Voldemort. He trusted us to take care of the fight out here and now we must trust him that he'll take care of the fight in there. Harry will be–"

RIP! CRASH!

Everyone jumped and turned toward the house.

BOOM!

"What was that?" one of the aurors asked with his wand pointed at the house.

"We don't know yet," replied Hermione.

RIP! BOOM!

CRASH! CRASH! CRASH!

The next thing they knew something huge and black flew out of what was left of the manor.

oOo

Harry came to the bottom of the stairs and set foot on the first floor. While he didn't make himself invisible again he still had silencing charms on his boots and clothes so the Death Eaters in the main entrance hall did not hear him arrive.

"Anyone looking for me?" Harry asked.

The five Death Eaters turned as one and looked at him.

"Potter!" one of them said.

"Let's skip the pleasantries shall we? I'm in a bit of a hurry. I have an appointment with Tom Riddle."

"Who's Tom Riddle?" one asked.

"You're kidding right? He's your master, your Dark Lord. He's Voldemort. You see Tom Marvolo Riddle is his real name. He used the letters in his real name to form his made up name 'I am Lord Voldemort'. Too bad he preaches blood purity when he's a half-blood just like me. Wait, actually both my parents were magical. His father was 100% Muggle."

"You will die for that!" one of them exclaimed.

"I knew you guys would be too thick to believe me."

As they raised their wands Harry shot fire at them out of his hand. It burned their wands and all their clothes. Harry followed with a big slash with his hand sending a Cutting Curse that cut all five of the men across the chest and went deep to cut right through their hearts. They dropped dead to the floor.

Harry barged through the door and was met by at least twenty or so Death Eaters. They were all in the room with Voldemort. Harry saw him on the other end of the Banquet Hall about 40 feet away. Nagini sat next to him on the floor to his left.

"Wow, what a reception! I never knew you cared so much to have so many here for me in my honor," said Harry. "You shouldn't have, Tom."

"Do not call me that!"

"We've had this discussion before, Tom. You were born Tom Marvolo Riddle. You just made up the name Lord Voldemort. That makes it kind of difficult to take you serious Tom."

"Enough! Teach him a lesson."

"Why thank you Tom. I was wondering if you were going to let me play with your minions."

Harry turned to the twenty that surrounded him. He then leaped into the air and kicked the nearest one right in the chin sending him flying a few feet and into other Death Eaters next to him knocking them down. He then held up a shield while he blew holes through two of the ones he knocked down, killing them.

The Death Eaters dared not cast any Killing Curses since they knew the Dark Lord wanted to kill the Potter boy himself. What spells they did cast were either deflected by Harry's shield or he simply dodged them while kicking and hitting with lightning speed.

The Death Eaters had him surrounded, they were Tom's better fighters, and there were still too many of them so Harry built up his magic real quick and released it sending all of them flying into the walls and across the floor directly away from him. Suddenly he saw a Cruciatus Curse coming from the corner of his eye. It was coming all the way from Voldemort so it was travelling over 40 feet. Harry had plenty of time to dodge it but that was not what he wanted to do. Instead he put up a shield to protect him from any other spells and stood there preparing. He watched as the curse passed through his shield. Harry immediately hit the floor and pretended to be in pain.

All the Death Eaters stopped as they were recovering from Harry's blast to watch their lord torture him. Harry stopped moving suddenly and started laughing. He then just stood back up like he was not in pain at all. The Death Eaters took a few steps back as Harry turned and faced Voldemort. Voldemort cancelled the curse since it wasn't working.

"In case you haven't figured it out yet Tom, I have power over the Unforgivables. That's why I can throw off the Imperius and why I can throw off the Cruciatus as well. Some believe that I can even throw off the Killing Curse, especially since I've done it before. Interesting isn't it?"

Voldemort just stared at him.

"Never mind that though. Do you want to know what the full prophecy said?"

Voldemort just kept staring at him with a gleam in his eye.

"Oh, Tom, I know you want to know and I'm going to share it with you. It says 'The one with the power to vanquish the dark lord approaches. . . . Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies. . .And the dark lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the dark lord knows not . . . And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives. . . . The one with the power to vanquish the dark lord will be born as the seventh month dies….'"

"You see, had you been smart and never believed that stupid prophecy in the first place we wouldn't be standing here tonight. I wouldn't be here to kill you for killing my parents and friends. The prophecy would be a fake just like the one whose mouth it came from. I took Divination from her and she is nothing but a fraud. The prophecy is only true because you acted on it Tom. Now I have to kill you."

"You'll be the one dying young Harry. Do you really think you have a chance against Lord Voldemort? No one can defeat me Harry. Prepare to die!"

"I'll take that bet Tom but your minions have to stay out of it while we fight. If they interfere I'll kill them."

Harry pointed a finger from both hands at two of the Death Eaters and blew a bludger size hole through both of them. They both fell over dead.

Voldemort began to question the power of this Potter boy. It looked like he blew holes right through two of his Death Eaters just using Stunners wandlessly. He obviously had great power but none are more powerful than Lord Voldemort, he thought.

"My people will not interfere. That is an order," Voldemort commanded. "Come Harry let us get this over with. You have been a nuisance to me for far too long. Come and die."

Harry let his wand drop into his hand. The Death Eaters moved out of the way and aligned themselves against the walls to watch.

"Ready when you are Tom."

Voldemort attacked quickly and started casting spells at an alarming rate. Harry was doing his best to dodge and block the heavy assault. This went on for a full two minutes with Voldemort never seeming to tire. Voldemort finally cast the Killing Curse which prompted Harry to move quickly. It was coming faster than he had ever seen.

Voldemort followed up quickly with another spell that clipped Harry's left shoulder with a Cutting Curse that hurt and caused him to bleed. This threw off Harry's next step causing him to run right into a Blasting Curse that sent him flying backwards. He had barely got up a wandless shield that blocked part of the curse. Voldemort had put a lot into it though. Needless to say, that one really hurt, especially since it opened Harry's cut shoulder more.

Harry landed hard on the floor. He knew Voldemort was walking over to him to finish him off so he quickly healed himself completely. Voldemort showed up standing over him.

"Now you will understand Harry why Lord Voldemort cannot be defeated." He raised his wand.

"Sure you can Tom," replied Harry still laying on the floor. Voldemort stopped. "I've destroyed all your other horcruxes. That leaves only you and Nagini."

"NO! THAT CAN'T BE TRUE!"

"Sorry for the bad news but the diary, the ring, the cup, the locket, and the diadem have all been destroyed. Even the one you left in me accidentally has been removed. Didn't you notice you could no longer get inside my head?"

"YOU WILL DIE, POTTER! AVADA – "

Harry decided it was time for some offence. He brought down a whole lightning storm on Voldemort before he could finish the Killing Spell. The lightning picked Voldemort up and threw him back across the room. Harry cancelled the lightning and stood back up.

When he turned back around to face Voldemort he was surprised to see him stirring. Harry waited to see if he would get back up. Sure enough he did. He looked like he was hurting but started standing anyway. His robes were smoking slightly.

Voldemort clamped down on the pain from the lightning and stood back up. He was really angry now especially since he saw the Potter boy just waiting on him like he thought he had a fair chance of beating him. If he was smart he would have attacked while he had the chance. Voldemort started his onslaught again and attacked Harry with more spells. He was not as fast as last time but his spells were just as deadly.

Harry put up a strong shield that covered him completely as Voldemort continued his onslaught. He was very fast and powerful but it took a few powerful spells to break Harry's shield. He tried the Killing Curse trick again but Harry didn't fall for it. He put his shield back up as he moved out of the way of it.

After one shield that he barely got up in time, Harry cast a wandless blasting hex under his shield at the floor in front of Voldemort. The blast spewed wood and splinters toward Voldemort and bodily lifted him off the floor as it blasted him back.

Harry watched as Voldemort stopped himself in mid-air then slowly floated himself back down toward the floor.

"Impressive," said Harry while casting a strong Stunner.

Voldemort saw the stunner coming his way and his eyes grew big. He was not on the floor yet so he could not move out of the way. He knew he would need a strong shield to match the power of Harry's stunner so he quickly raised a powerful shield and prepared for impact.

The Stunner hit his shield before his feet ever touched the floor. This drove Voldemort back into the wall behind him. He crashed into the wall and slumped to the floor. Harry checked on the Death Eaters who were watching. They appeared mesmerized and they looked a bit worried.

After a bit Voldemort slowly started getting back up. He was getting extremely angry at this young upstart.

"Whew, I was afraid I over did it there for a minute," said Harry. "Are you feeling alright there, Tom?"

Voldemort shook himself to clear his head. Dust and splinters fell off him to the floor.

"Now you will die Harry Potter. No more playing around as I will no longer hold back. You are a worthy opponent but you will still die at the hands of Lord Voldemort."

"Do you always speak in third person about yourself?

Voldemort raised his wand with a look of utter hatred on his face.

Harry took off walking toward Voldemort who began casting the Killing Curse. Harry wandlessly turned himself invisible with one hand while with the other he hit Nagini with a powerful Cutting Curse that took the big snake's head off. He followed that quickly with a quick change into Griff, still invisible. Harry jumped over the curse as he took flight. The Killing Curse sailed under Griff and hit the wall behind him.

Voldemort saw out of the corner of his eye that his snake Nagini had been hit hard. He turned to check on her unaware that his curse had missed Harry. When he saw his pet snake was dead he turned back with an angrier look on his face. He couldn't see Harry so he tried to disapparate but he couldn't. He then reached for his portkey but it didn't work either. He was just about to let loose with a string of Killing Curses when he suddenly felt great pain in his shoulders and he was being lifted off the floor. Due to the severe pain in his shoulders and the tendons that had been torn he could no longer move his arms.

Harry had flown low real fast and in a second or two after the curse went under him he grabbed Voldemort with both talons sinking them into Voldemort's shoulders. Tom let out a scream of agony as his Death Eaters watched him being lifted by something they couldn't see. As they watched Voldemort's body rise into the air bleeding badly from his shoulders, they saw him come to a stop in mid-air screaming his head off. Then there was silence because the next thing they saw was Voldemort's head being ripped off his body and both pieces unceremoniously dropped to the floor.

Griff landed on the floor with a loud thump then changed back into Harry. Harry removed the invisibility spell. When he appeared again in front of the Death Eaters he was looking down at the floor. He slowly raised his head up and turned looking around the room at all the remaining Death Eaters. There were less than twenty of them left and they noticed that Harry didn't even have a wand in his hand.

Harry saw Lucius Malfoy raising his wand so he whipped out his wand and hit Lucius and four others next to him with Stunners that put quaffle-sized holes through all five of them. They all toppled over with looks of shock on their faces. It took Harry less than a second to cast all five spells. The remaining Death Eaters were in shock.

Harry could tell the other Death Eaters were getting really worried. Suddenly he took off running toward a group of them turning himself invisible again. All the Death Eaters screamed and started trying to leave as they looked for any place to escape. They ended up knocking each other down, tripping over each other, and were in complete panic mode.

Suddenly a fire whip appeared out of thin air. It lashed out at a group of Death Eaters cutting three of them in half before the whip disappeared again. All the Death Eaters who were close to the three that died ran to another part of the room to get away. Only three more were met with the same fate. The Death Eaters were really starting to panic now. They couldn't tell where the fire whip would appear.

Four of the Death Eaters gathered together and decided to spray him with water so they could locate him then kill him. They pointed their wands and sprayed water from them toward where they thought he would be. They also spread it around to have a better chance of hitting him with it but for some reason all the water stopped in mid-air. They quit spraying and just looked at it. Suddenly the water came straight back at them and soaked them all.

They then decided to wait until the whip appeared again. When it did they would all cast Killing Curses at the invisible wizard. They should be able to figure out where his body is by the location of the base of the whip. They waited and waited but the whip never came. They were beginning to think he'd given up and left so started to see if they could get out of the manor.

Just as they were looking for a way out they started hearing a deep rumble coming from the middle of the room. It sounded like something large. All the Death Eaters left became very quiet so they could listen better. It sounded like something was breathing heavy and the air was starting to grow hot and smell like sulfur.

The next thing they knew the group of four were bathed in fire and an overly large Hebridean Black Dragon sat in the middle of the room breathing fire down on the whole group. Since they stood only about five feet from the dragon's mouth, it quickly dried up all the water and they were turned to ash in a matter of seconds. The dragon's tail moved quickly and the three remaining Death Eaters were crushed.

Harry changed back into himself and slowly a grin appeared on his face.

"Sweet, I get a bonus. Not only did I kill Voldemort but I completed my dragon animagus as well!"

Harry went back into the entrance hall and cast the spell to check and see if anyone in the house besides him was still alive. He found no one, not even house elves. Harry then removed all the lock down wards he put up. He also removed the anti-apparition and the anti-portkey spells from the house.

Looking at the ceiling above him he could see that it reached all the way to the top. The floors of the manor were built around the entry. Deciding he need not hide his animagus abilities anymore and wanting to leave a lasting impression on this manor he came to hate, Harry called on his air elemental and brought down the large manor into one heap. The tornado he created ripped through the building like it was toothpicks.

While it was coming down around him Harry changed back into his dragon form and took off flying breaking through the remaining ceiling which fell away from him as he passed through it. Harry flew up a ways then circled around and around before he flew back down to the ground. He saw most of his friends on the front garden. He landed in front of the heap that used to be a manor, spat fire into the air, and then sat down on his haunches.

He could tell that his group was not sure what they should do. He heard someone say 'he looks hungry' and that nearly made him crack up. He saw Dumbledore and his friends looking well. Harry then remembered what happened to Ginny but he saw her in the group next to Sirius and she looked just fine. That was a massively huge relief.

"Ginny, is that dragon looking at you or is it looking at me?" asked Sirius.

"I'm not sure but something feels familiar about it and it has emerald green eyes."

Harry figured they had worried enough so he changed back into himself.

"Harry, it's you!" cried Hermione.

"Yep, I've been keeping this a secret but I finally managed my second animagus."

"Second!?" said one the aurors.

"Yes, my other is a gryphon but if you'll excuse me for just a moment," Harry said holding up a finger then walking up to the broken manor piled in a heap.

Harry waved his hand and debris moved out of the way. He then summoned Voldemort's body and his head and shortly had both laid out on the front garden for all to see.

"Take a good look. Voldemort is dead and he will never return this time because my friends and I made sure that he wouldn't when I killed him again. I promise he's gone for good."

Everyone cheered then Harry's friends all rushed him and hugged him. Sirius and Remus joined in and eventually Dumbledore did as well.

It was hard to believe but Voldemort was finally dead.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen – The Other Side**

The news spread quickly and Kingsley made sure enough people at the Ministry were able to view Voldemort's body. After all of that they decided to toss both parts through the veil and be done with it. In addition to Voldemort, all of his inner circle were dead along with him. There was no one they knew of out of all of Voldemort's followers that they needed to find.

Many of the Death Eaters were in Askaban but they were all just low level followers. With Voldemort gone they had no chance to ever get out. Even if he were still alive it's doubtful he would ever waste his time to break those Death Eaters out.

Of course, in the wizarding world there were still some sympathizers including some at the Ministry. They would likely have to be dealt with at some point. Harry was hoping for a little rest before tackling that problem. He figured he'd done enough for now.

He had on his agenda, after a good night's sleep that is, to go to the Ministry and register both his animagus forms. He wanted to make sure he was legal with it, even though he disagreed with the Ministry's rule on that. It should not be their business if you can become an animagus. Oh well, one change at a time.

There was a meeting held three days after the battle where a report was given to the Wizengamot concerning the battle and how Voldemort was now finally gone. Horcruxes were not discussed per se but it was explained that they discovered Voldemort had performed very Dark magic to tie himself to this world.

When asked what specific magic, Harry declined to answer explaining that to do so may encourage other Dark wizards to use that same magic and that was something nobody wanted to happen again. Harry went on to explain how he and others destroyed this magic before he ever faced Voldemort again. Now that the magic was removed and Voldemort was killed, he had no way of returning.

The sad part of the reports were the aurors and Order members who gave their lives during the battle. Seven aurors lost their lives along with three Order of the Phoenix members – Dedalus Diggle, Emmeline Vance, and Sturgis Podmore. Several others were wounded badly, including Tonks and Charlie Weasley.

All were expected to fully recover though due to Hermione's on the spot assistance where she healed what she could with potions and spells and provided portkeys straight to St. Mungos for more intense treatment. Charlie and Tonks had already been released to go home. There were only a couple of aurors left in the hospital still recovering.

Slowly the wizarding world started getting back to normal and quit being afraid to go out and enjoy life. There was still lots to do. Repairs were needed in different areas and some businesses needed to reopen.

Harry and friends returned back to school to finish the semester and take whatever tests were required. Ginny and Luna took their OWLs while Harry finished up with his last two NEWTs in Charms and Transfiguration. He received two O's with special recognition in both.

For extra credit in Charms Harry conjured a small house on the floor behind him. It stood about five feet high and five feet wide. He then cast the Fidelius Charm on it, making himself the secret keeper. Professor Tofty was impressed when the house disappeared from view and he forgot where the house was.

Harry leaned in and reminded the professor about the house he had conjured and hidden under the Fidelius Charm. He then told him where it was located. The house came back into view for the professor and he was quite pleased with Harry's expertise with charms.

"Bravo Mr. Potter! Bravo! You have outdone yourself again."

The other people looked to see what Professor Tofty was going on about but didn't see anything. Harry waved his hand at it, removing the charm then vanished the house as well.

For extra credit on his Transfiguration practical Harry changed into Griff. When everyone saw the terrifying looking gryphon in their midst someone let out a scream. Harry walked around a bit showing Professor Marchbanks all sides of him then jumped in the air and flew in a circle before landing again and transforming back into Harry.

"Very nice Mr. Potter. That is a very large and intimidating looking gryphon. Animagus transformations are very advanced and magical ones even more so. You earned that extra credit quite admirably."

"Do you mind if I show you one more thing, Professor?"

"By all means, Mr. Potter, please. We do look forward to these little practicals with you. I believe you now have everyone's attention," she gestured to the rest of the room, "so go ahead."

"I will need extra room so let me move a few things out of the way."

Harry wandlessly cleared space away from him and then got a little further away from everyone. They were all amazed at his wandless ability.

"Is everyone ready?"

They all nodded.

"Please do not be frightened when I do this. It's still just me. As the gryphon I did not harm you and I will not harm you when I do this either."

With that Harry changed into his dragon. Despite the warnings there were still some screams. Harry carefully spread his wings so he didn't hit anything but that was all he could do. There was not enough room for him to move around, fly, or spit fire.

After a minute he changed back into Harry, put the room back the way it was then stood again before Professor Marchbanks. The room was completely silent. Professor Marchbanks didn't say anything for a few seconds.

"How did you like my animagus forms, Professor?"

"Mr. Potter, how did you ever manage two separate animagus transformations, and both magical at that?"

Everyone was watching and listening at this point instead of taking their tests.

"Well, l learned the gryphon last year and managed to do a full transformation on my first try. Professor McGonagall was coaching me. Even though I heard how difficult an animagus transformation was supposed to be, I simply found transforming into my animagus fairly easy. At home I was told that the Potters were pretty good at animagus transformations and usually they were magical animals."

"A portrait of one of my grandfathers, about seven generations back, told me his animagus was a Hebridean Black Dragon and I thought how cool that would be to become one. Since I found animagus transformations easy to accomplish I decided to give it shot. Quite recently I managed my first full transformation."

"It is never boring with you around Mr. Potter. Thank you for sharing with us."

Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny also had a new business to grow over the summer. Harry decided to buy some space in Diagon Alley where they would have more room to manufacture their devices and hire people to help with the growing demand. The space was large but Harry still had to magically expand it inside to hold all their stock and supplies.

Harry even figured out how to make the cell phones work without a Muggle service. After he studied the magic behind the Wizarding Wireless network it was a piece of cake to figure out what he had to do. However, there was a lot of logistics to work through for the business end of it. For instance, the company was selling both the phones and providing the service.

They had to come up with several styles of phones so the customers would have a good selection. They had to come up with and track numbers assigned to each phone. Their phone network needed to be able to communicate with the Muggle phone network. There was a switch at their company's main office that handled that.

They thought they were busy with the communicators when all the ministries around the world were demanding them but when Harry figured out the cell phones and they started selling them, practically everyone in the wizarding world wanted one.

Harry got the twins involved to sell the products in their store. They worked out a price so both could make a good profit. The phones and ear pieces were selling like crazy on top of the joke business that was already very successful.

This prompted them to open a store in Hogsmeade and sell their products their as well. The kids were very excited about the cell phones and they all wanted one. Some of the purebloods were hesitant at first but most changed their tune when they saw their classmates with them and how they worked.

The purebloods had to go back home and try to convince their parents to consider using these new devices. Slowly but surely a few purebloods joined the club and bought their first cell phones. Harry figured a few more years and he would drag most of the purebloods somewhat into the current century.

Of course, at Hogwarts the professors had to make new rules about not using your cell phones in the classroom. There were plenty of detentions due to this new device as the students tried to get away with it.

A few years later the phones were even more the rage, especially with teenagers, when texting was added.

Harry's werewolf cure was obviously a big hit and Harry was paid great sums of money for his work. He decided to donate the money to a fund that would pay for the treatment for any werewolf that could not afford it. Most could not since they had to pay for the potion plus a three day stay in the hospital. Harry's fund helped cure a lot of people with lycanthropy.

The Ministry was forced to recognize this and remove those people from the roles of the Werewolf Registration. Things were starting to look up for them finally when they could hold a job without needing monthly days off. Not being shunned by society was a nice bonus as well.

oOo

One day during the summer after some long hours at the company where Harry and Ginny had been working together for most of the day, Harry asked her for a word before they went to their separate homes. Ron and Hermione had spent most of the day meeting with potential suppliers and a couple of potential big customers so they didn't make it back to the office.

"Ginny, can I talk to you for a second before we leave?"

"Sure Harry, what's up?"

"Well, I'm not sure how to tell you this."

"Just say whatever you need to say Harry."

"Okay, do you remember at the battle when we first got started?" Ginny nodded. "I flew inside the house and was looking out the window. I saw you as Harpo and I saw that Stunner hit you. You fell so far, Gin, I was just certain that you didn't make it and was severely grieved. I had to force myself to continue on and finish the job. I believe it made me even angrier at the Death Eaters. I know I never cut them any slack."

"But I was fine so what are you worried about?"

"I know now that Fred and George took care of you and protected you from harm but when I appeared in my dragon form afterwards and saw you, I was so incredibly relieved that you were alive and well."

"That's sweet Harry."

"No, I've been stupid."

"Why would you say that?"

"Well I've thought long and hard about this since that time. I just never realized how much I care for you. I've thought of you as a really good friend and I've thought of you as Ron's little sister but since the battle we've been working so much together and spending so much time with each other that I've had to reevaluate how I feel."

"What exactly are you saying Harry?"

"I can't believe how much I'm mucking this up." Harry started pacing and sighed hard.

"Harry?"

"I want to date you," Harry blurted out as he turned back to Ginny. "Will you go out with me on a date?"

"Are you saying you feel that way about me?"

Harry nodded.

"Am I dreaming? Can this be true?"

"Yes, yes, it's true. Believe me it's true."

"Oh, Harry that would be so wonderful."

"Is that a yes?"

"Yes, yes, yes! It is definitely a yes."

"Good. I was worried there for a minute."

Harry walked over and hugged Ginny. They stayed that way for a minute or two. Finally Harry asked another question.

"Do you remember how you used to kiss me when you were feeling excited?"

"Yes, I remember that," she said slowly.

"Do you think you could pretend to be excited enough to kiss me like that again?"

"What makes you think I have to pretend?"

Harry smiled as she pulled his face toward hers.

oOo

After Ginny finished Hogwarts she went on to play for the Harpies while still dating Harry. She gave up her share of the business giving Ron and Hermione 45% each. Harry still left his at 10% and slowly did less and less work as Ron and Hermione took it over more.

Neville became a well-known herbologist, creating new crossbreeds of plants that helped in different areas such as healing and new potions. He ended up earning his mastery in the field and marrying Hannah Abbott soon after. Several years later, when Professor Sprout retired, he took over her position as Herbology teacher at Hogwarts where he continued his research.

Severus Snape eventually gained a lot of respect for Harry, especially after his potion to cure werewolves. The biggest change in him occurred though after Harry removed his Dark Mark. They even later worked on a joint effort together to create a potion using some of Neville's new plants.

Luna ended up travelling the world, sometimes with her father and sometimes alone. She would write stories for The Quibbler about the various strange creatures she found. However, the best creature she came across was named Rolf Scamander who shared her interest in magical animals. They eventually married and had twin sons named Lorcan and Lysander.

Sirius eventually ran into an old flame and they hit it off again. They married soon after and Sirius became heavily involved with his seat on the Wizengamot, voting as proxy for Harry as well since he rarely ever showed up.

Harry ended up teaching for what would be his seventh year. He even started a karate class for any students who wanted to take it. Most of his first and second years were interested. He then took some time off after that to concentrate on his businesses and enjoy life more at home for a change.

Remus continued as the Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor and took back over the first and second years when Harry left. He eventually married Tonks and had a son named Teddy. Harry was named his godfather.

Ginny took over the karate class for her last year after Harry left. Kevin took it over after she left while he continued to meet at Potter Place to train with Harry. Harry let him use the pensieve, memories, and other tools his sensei gave him then monitored Kevin when he could to make sure he was still on track.

Kevin eventually earned his black belt while still in school and continued to train others but when he graduated Kevin was offered a position at the school as the new karate instructor. Dumbledore recognized the importance of the physical fitness and the training as he sat in some of the sessions to observe. He was most impressed with the discipline and respect that was required for the class. All students could use that he surmised.

Kevin and Lucy married a couple years after finishing at Hogwarts.

Harry went to all the Harpy games to support Ginny and usually the rest of the gang joined him if they could.

It was nice not to have to fight anymore but Harry still kept up his exercises and continued to advance in Isshinryu Karate, eventually earning his tenth level black belt which is called Ju Dan. That is the highest you can go in Isshinryu Karate. His friends also continued to train and advance with him as their sensei, just on a little slower schedule this time.

If you ever happen to visit Potter Place you just might see Harry flying around. He could be on his broom or just as himself with holes in his boots for air to pass through. He could also be flying as Griff the gryphon or as Puff the magical Black Hebridean dragon. If not he will likely be riding his horse Rolly. Just look and see what he might be up to.

The End


End file.
